Zou
by DonnaKey
Summary: Sakura tiene casi 23 años y es virgen. Solo ha tenido un novio y fue a los 18 años. Después de eso, ha evitado cualquier otro tipo de contacto con los hombres, porque, además de ser mojigata, es selectiva. Cansada de esperar, toma la drástica decisión de contratar a un guapo Gigoló. El encuentro es explosivo, pero ¿qué ocurrirá cuando él vuelva a aparecer en su vida por casualidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. La trama, sí. Está ambientada en un universo alternativo. Sakura y Sasuke son sus protagonistas. Contiene el prólogo y el primer capitulo, por lo que es bastante largo. Si la historia les gusta y quieren que la continúe, no olviden decírmelo a través de Reviews. **

* * *

**Prólogo**

**...**

Me llamo Sakura y soy una santa. Pero no es solo un decir, soy en realidad una santa en todos los aspectos que abarca esa palabra. En unos meses más cumpliré 23 años y sigo siendo virgen.

¿Qué más santo que eso?

No eh visto jamás a un hombre desnudo, no me he masturbado nunca y lo más cercano a una exploración íntima ha sido unos cuantos besos y un superficial rose en los pechos con un antiguo novio cuando tenía 18 años. Más allá de eso, nada.

No pienso demasiado en ello cuando estoy sola. O cuando estoy con mi familia. A mi madre le complace que aún no haya tomado la decisión de entregarme a un hombre. Ella quiere que espere hasta el matrimonio, que me case de blanco y que consuma el amor con el hombre que me acompañará hasta el lecho de muerte. A mí me parece una hipocresía de su parte. Mamá se divorció de mi padre hace 5 años y desde entonces no se hablan más que para acordar cuestiones referidas a mí.

¿Dónde quedó el amor eterno que se prometieron en el altar, bajo la inquisitiva mirada de Dios?

Muerto y enterrado. Querer condenarme al mismo destino de arrepentimiento por no haber follado con cuanto tipo hubiese querido antes de atarse a mi padre en matrimonio es algo que me parece inaceptable.

No quiero ser virgen, lo reconozco. Pero tampoco hago nada para terminar con eso. Cuando un chico que me parece atractivo trata de ir un paso más allá, siempre termino espantándolo. Lo mismo hice con mi único novio, un chico deportista y guapo que, pese a que prefirió mi compañía a un montón de sexo desenfrenado con las mujeres que estaban colgadas de él, solo consiguió una erección frustrada, además de dolorosa, en los pantalones. Después de eso, no volvimos a hablar. O más bien, yo no volví a contestar sus llamadas. Estaba avergonzada por mi infantil y miedosa actitud.

Mentiría si dijera que no me arrepiento de haberme acobardado. Lo hago, hasta el día de hoy. La manera más fácil de perder la virginidad es esa: hacerlo con un novio. Nadie te considera fácil si lo haces con un tipo con el que tienes oficialmente algún tipo de compromiso. Cualquier otro tipo de encuentro sexual, siendo virgen, es un terrible error. ¿Hacerlo con un desconocido en una fiesta? Ninguna posibilidad. El desconocido no lo consentiría. Las vírgenes son demasiado complicadas.

Demasiado cerradas, lloronas, asustadas. ¿Qué tipo desesperado por un polvo de una noche está dispuesto a esperar que dejes de llorar y lamentarte mientras trata de meterla en un lugar donde parece casi imposible que entre? Ninguno. El que lo hace con una virgen es o muy masoquista o un idiota que no ha logrado conseguirse nada mejor.

El novio es, por excelencia, el único que aguanta a una virgen. Su espíritu competitivo, además, ruge cuando se da cuenta de que es el primero en la vida de su novia. Para ellos es un triunfo, para un desconocido es un reto que difícilmente está dispuesto a enfrentar.

Así que me pregunto... ¿Qué otra posibilidad tengo? No he vuelto a tener una relación seria desde los 18 años, y no es en realidad por falta de candidatos, sino por mi jodido carácter. Mis amigas dicen que eso se llama mojigatería, pero yo creo que es porque soy demasiado selectiva. Siempre encuentro algún defecto, un mínimo, quizá imperceptible, detalle que me obliga a retroceder y ocultarme. Últimamente no paso de las 2das citas porque me detengo en un par de zapatos mal lustrados, una camisa rota o un peinado horrible. Hasta la forma de pronunciar una palabra me sirve de excusa para no volver a verlos. Y no sé si es porque realmente me molesta o porque tengo demasiado miedo de interesarme en alguien de verdad.

A veces pienso que la culpa la tiene el divorcio de mis padres. Cuando papá se fue de casa, me molesté muchísimo con mi madre por no ser capaz de mantenerlo a su lado. Luego fui lo suficientemente justa para pensar que no era solo su culpa. Ambos habían fallado, porque las relaciones no son perfectas y están llenas de conflictos. De altos y bajos. Creo que no me siento preparada para enfrentar una relación destinada al fracaso.

Aunque, claro, eso no quita el hecho de que quiera dejar de ser virgen. Y como los desconocidos están simplemente descartados, no me queda casi ninguna opción. Al menos ninguna que pueda aceptar sin acepciones. Ino, una de mis mejores amiga de la universidad, me sugirió hacerlo con un amigo, pero todos mis amigos han intentado alguna cosa conmigo en algún momento de la vida y a todos los rechacé sin contemplación Acudir a ellos es una posibilidad a la que me niego tajantemente. También me sugirió hacerlo con primo lejano, uno que estuviera bueno o al menos presentable. Tengo varios primos guapos, pero no tengo nombre de santa por el simple azar. Toda mi familia es profundamente religiosa, y el incesto está penado no solo por la ley, también por la ley de Dios. Ninguna posibilidad de hacerlo con un primo lejano, pues. Ino, entonces, me propuso contratar a un prostituto. Aquello lo dijo en broma, porque luego se echó a reír como si acabara de contar la mejor broma del siglo. Dejó de reír de sopetón cuando le dije que no me parecía tan mala idea. Y, la verdad, si tengo que ser honesta, estoy lo suficientemente desesperada para considerarlo como una posibilidad. No un prostituto cualquiera, claro, sino uno de esos que solo están en los catálogos clandestinos de los mejores hoteles del país.

Un gigoló, como se hacen llamar. Un hombre joven que ofrece compañía y algo más a mujeres mayores con el dinero suficiente. Un puto caro, en pocas palabras. Guapo y dispuesto a satisfacer cada una de las necesidades de una mujer.

Si lo pienso fríamente, dejando de lados mis prejuicios a veces demasiado absurdos, debo admitir que es una buena idea. Un gigoló no es como un chico desconocido en una discoteque. Él no quiere sexo, él lo ofrece. No espera recibir placer de regreso porque está ahí para darte todo el placer que desees hasta que quedes completamente satisfecha. Puedes olvidarte de las insistentes manos tratando de tocar cualquier parte de tu cuerpo con el descuido característico de la desesperación y las mamadas no están ni siquiera dentro del paquete de servicios. Sabes que no existe nada además de un encuentro sexual pre dirigido, ni antes ni después. Cuando el tiempo de servicio termina, él desaparece de tu vida para siempre y ningún estúpido prejuicio, ninguna impresión al respecto, importa.

Si eres virgen o no, a un Gigolo no le interesa. Técnicamente, es una de las mejores opciones para perder la virginidad, pero en cuanto a la salubridad es la más riesgosa de todas. Un hombre que vende su cuerpo tiene, probablemente, todo tipo de enfermedades conocidas por el ser humano, y otras muchas que aún no se han diagnosticado. Para una virgen, que no conoce de sexo, follar con alguien con una lista de mujeres tan extensa es un peligro a todas luces.

Podría ser la primera y la última relación sexual.

Quiero dejar de ser virgen, pero no deseo morir en el intento. Un gigoló es demasiado arriesgado. Aunque también resulta una idea tentadora. Perversa y llena de recónditos riesgos. Mamá diría que eh perdido el juicio y trataría de internarme en un convento para evitar que cometa el peor el error de mi vida. Y, aunque parezca cruel, la sola idea de ver a mi madre horrorizada, me hace desear hacerlo.

Además, es sexo. El sexo es placer, ¿no? Nada malo debiese resultar de un simple polvo. A todos les gusta el sexo, mis amigas solo desean que pierda la virginidad para poder hablar libremente de eso sin tener que callarse para no dejarme fuera de la conversación. Con lo selectiva y prejuiciosa que soy probablemente termine muriendo virgen si espero a que mi novio me desvirgue. Prefiero que el sexo profano me condene al infierno antes que ascender al cielo como una virgen.

.

* * *

.

**CAPITULO I **

**…**

Listo, después de varias noches desvelada, eh tomado una decisión. Ya no seré más Santa Sakura, la virgen. Después de que me atreva a coger el teléfono y marque el número de la agencia, me convertiré en Santa Sakura, la hereje. Y cuando finalmente pierda la virginidad, seré Sakura a secas.

Sí, solo tengo que levantar el maldito teléfono y marcar. Pero me cuesta horrores. La decisión ya está tomada, ayer en un eterno desvelo de más de 5 horas llegué a la conclusión de que no esperaría otra oportunidad mejor. El riesgo es la mejor droga para el cuerpo, después de todo. Una droga que podría convertirse en adictiva, incluso. Aunque yo soy demasiado cobarde para eso, y también para coger el teléfono.

- Vamos Sakura - me animo. Observo varias veces el número sin decidirme. Luego doy varias vueltas en el cuarto y en algún momento, mientras voy y vuelvo del teléfono al otro extremo de la habitación, decido marcar.

La espera se hace eterna. Una mujer contesta del otro lado. Habla en claves, para evitar ser interceptada por un policía o un agente encubierto. Cuando confirma que no soy alguien peligroso procede al asunto concreto. Elija su candidato de un catálogo de sugerencias en Internet.

- Ya lo he decidido. El número 17, Zou - respondo. Una de las cosas que hice en esas 5 horas de desvelo fue visitar el catálogo que ofrece la agencia. En internet se hacen pasar por una agencia de modelos de alta costura, pero en realidad ninguno de ellos tiene contrato vigente con una agencia de modelaje. Los primeros 16 sujetos me parecieron demasiado vulgares, pese a que eran apuestos y se veían ejercitados. El 17, por el contrario, me dejó helada. Guapo fue la primera palabra que pasó por mi mente, pero luego, mientras lo observaba más detenidamente llegué a la conclusión de que esa palabra no le hacía justicia. Quedaba corta. Zou, como se hace llamar, es de aquellos hombres que cortan la respiración. Alto, cerca de 1.86 de estatura, delgado pero fuerte. De espalda ancha y cintura estrecha. Ojos negros como una noche sin estrellas, y piel clara que crea un contraste increíble con los ojos oscuros y el cabello del mismo negro brumoso. La galería de fotografías lo mostraba en una serie de posiciones distintas, ninguna de ellas sugerente. Sentado, con las largas piernas extendidas, en un sofá negro e inclinado sutilmente hacia adelante. Las manos, con unos dedos largos como los de un pianista, juntas y los codos sobre las rodillas. Los dedos rozando la boca delgada en una mueca de sutil perversión. En ninguna imagen sonreía, pero sus ojos invitaban al sexo de una manera que logró producirme una incómoda sensación en el cuerpo. Me decidí por él casi de inmediato.

- Zou no está disponible hasta varios meses más - me dice la mujer después de una pausa en la que, probablemente, estuvo consultando una agenda. Siento una punzada de decepción. La parte racional de mi cerebro me advierte que deserte de él, un prostituto que no tiene horas libres es un prostituto que se acuesta con un montón de mujeres en un solo día. Algo, francamente, repugnante y peligroso. Aunque, siendo un tipo como Zou, más peligroso que repugnante.

- ¿Cuantos son varios meses? - pregunto. Puedo esperar unos meses. He esperado años.

- No estoy segura. Tiene una extensa lista de espera y no puedo confirmarle si atenderá a todas las de la lista - responde la mujer con tono apático. No parece feliz de dar explicaciones.

Retuerzo mis dedos. ¿Qué hacer? Ninguno de los demás candidatos me convence, pese a que todavía me quedan por mirar los 20 sujetos restantes después de Zou.

En realidad, no quiero otro además de él. Decido pasar al soborno. ¿Ya dije que tengo muchísimo dinero? Bueno, lo tengo. Mis padres son ricos, devotos de una religión protestante y muy creyentes del esfuerzo laboral como medio de éxito económico. Papá se crió en un pueblo pobre, pero siendo excesivamente inteligente y constante, logró sacar a flote una pequeña viña que era herencia de su difunto abuelo. Con los años logró convertirla en la reconocida viña Haruno, una de las más importantes del mundo entero. Los vinos de mi padre solo se sirven en lujosos restaurantes y eventos de elite.

- ¿Cuánto cobra Zou por sus servicios? - cuestiono. La mujer gruñe.

- 45.000 dólares la hora. La cifra sube constante cada hora añadida - contesta, con la misma voz de fastidio - ¿Quiere que la agregue a la lista de espera?

Muevo las manos sobre mi regazo, emocionada y asustada de lo que diré a continuación. Si logro convencerla, la decisión estará tomada. Sexo con un prostituto caro que se hace llamar Zou.

- No, quiero hacerle una proposición - comienzo. La mujer no hace ningún sonido de reconocimiento. Decido seguir - Le ofrezco el doble por una hora con Zou.

- Eso la pondría cuarta en la lista de espera - terse. Abro los ojos de la impresión. Es evidente que no soy la única mujer que considera atractivo al número 17.

- ¿Y si le doy 200.000 dólares por él? - aventuro.

- ¿Por la hora? - cuestiona. Por primera vez el tono de voz de la mujer descubre una emoción distinta de la apatía. Está casi emocionada.

- Sí - consiento. Ella suspira, probablemente imaginando lo que implica tanto dinero.

- Puedo reservarle un cupo inmediatamente después de la próxima clienta en reserva, el día viernes 21 - sugiere con otro sentimiento bailando en sus cuerdas vocales. Amabilidad.

El viernes 21 es la próxima semana. Faltan 5 días. Es un plazo corto, excesivamente corto para prepararme física y espiritualmente para el encuentro. No se pierde la virginidad más de una vez, es un momento único. La parte racional de mi cabeza agrega que, además, es un momento especial. No uno que se vive con un prostituto que apenas tiene cupo para atender.

- ¿Señorita? - inquiere la mujer ante mi silencio. Trato de pensar con la rapidez de un rayo. Quiero hacerlo, tengo miedo pero quiero hacerlo.

- Disculpe - me excuso - ¿La clienta de la que habla es el mismo día 21? - pregunto. Sé que estará con muchas mujeres antes que yo, pero no me agrada la idea de recibirlo después de otra mujer.

- No. Ella tiene reserva para mañana. La próxima en la lista es el viernes 21, pero puedo hacerle un cupo antes que ella - me dice. Ha perdido el tono emocionado porque cree que voy a desistir.

- ¿Si le ofrezco más dinero por Zou puedo tenerlo antes de la clienta de mañana? - pregunto.

- Bueno, eso depende del monto. ¿Lo quiere mañana mismo?

No, ni de broma. Con lo salvajemente velluda que estoy, Zou terminaría horrorizado. Demasiado bello para darle tan horrible impresión.

- Lo que quiero decir es que no me agrada que alguien solicite sus servicios antes que yo. Deseo reservarlo para el viernes 21, pero ¿podría usted cancelar la cita de mañana? - explico. Sé que es soberbio de mi parte, e incluso hasta estúpido. Zou ya se ha acostado con millones de mujeres. ¿Qué puedo salvar impidiendo que lo haga con una más antes de hacerlo conmigo? Solo mi conciencia y mi espíritu.

- No es posible hacer algo así, señorita. La clienta de mañana ya ha pagado su reserva - terse la mujer, y la imagino moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

Dinero, fiel amigo. Haz tu trabajo.

- Le propongo el doble de lo que le ofreció esa mujer. O el tripe. Dígame usted cuanto debo darle para que cancele, o en su defecto, aplace esa cita hasta después del viernes 21.

Del otro lado se escucha un carraspeo, seguido de un silencio inerme y luego un rápido cliqueo en el computador.

- 400.000 dólares y puede reservar a Zou durante 3 horas - declara, su voz es casi eufórica. La cifra me da un revoltijo en el estómago. Wow, ¿Quién diría que un prostituto podría sacar tanto dinero con su cuerpo?

No me extraña, pues, que exista tanta prostitución en el mundo. Es dinero jodidamente fácil. Dinero que, sin embargo, a mí me sobra. Bueno, a mis padres, pero al final es casi lo mismo.

- Estoy de acuerdo - digo - Quiero a Zou para el viernes 21 a las 9 de la noche.

- Zou trabaja desde las 10 en adelante - repone la mujer. Ruedo los ojos. Un prostituto con muchas clausulas y condiciones. ¿Qué tan bueno será en la cama? Estoy a punto de soltar una risa. Como si pudiera compararlo después.

- Entonces a las 10 en punto. ¿Fijo yo el lugar de encuentro, verdad? - cuestiono. La mujer asiente. Me decido por un elegante hotel a las afueras de la ciudad. No quiero que algún amigo de mis padres me vea entrando sola a un hotel, sería demasiado sospechoso para ellos. Aunque, en realidad mamá y papá confían demasiado en mí.

- Deberá efectuar el depósito a nombre de Ive Model Agency dentro de las próximas 2 horas para hacer efectiva la reserva. Un comprobante será enviado a Zou y a usted. Puede visitar las dependencias de la agencia con el número indicado en el comprobante para consultar los términos y condiciones de cada candidato. Muchas gracias por preferir los servicios de Ive Model Agency - termina la mujer antes de colgar.

Saco dinero de la cuenta de mi padre y deposito a nombre de la agencia en efectivo, para evitar que la transacción figure en la información de mi tarjeta a fin de mes. No quiero darle explicaciones a papá sobre el uso que le di a ese dinero. La confirmación y el comprobante llegan casi de inmediato a mi correo. Hay un código, con el cual puedo acceder a la Agencia, un local ubicado en las lujosas torres del centro de la ciudad. También hay un teléfono, con el cual voy a comunicarme con Zou en caso de que alguno de los dos se retrase. Al final del correo hay una serie de términos de confidencialidad y de formas de hacer efectiva una responsabilidad penal en caso de incumplimiento de ambas partes. Como el negocio de la prostitución es ilegal, está todo disfrazado como contratos entre una empresa X, que es el cliente en realidad, y la agencia de modelaje que presta los servicios de alguno de sus modelos. Llevo 4 años estudiando leyes y sé que hay modos de descubrir estos contratos simulados, pero me imagino que hay demasiada gente importante involucrada para que una investigación al respecto llegue a prosperar.

**…**

A penas puedo controlar el temblor de mis manos cuando son cerca de las 9.30 de la noche del viernes 21. Trato de servirme un trago de vodka y limón, pero no puedo dejar de temblar. Estoy asustada.

No, en realidad estoy aterrada. A punto de caer desmayada por un fulminante ataque al corazón. ¿En qué pensaba cuando deposité tanto dinero por Zou, un prostituto que vendrá a quitarme la virginidad como un trabajo de rutina al cual está demasiado acostumbrado?

He hecho efectiva la frase que dice que la virginidad está demasiado sobrevalorada. Yo le eh quitado todo valor, reduciéndola a eso. Un servicio prestado por un hombre guapísimo que en media hora más estará al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

Finalmente consigo terminar de preparar el trago y me lo bebo de un solo sorbo. Preparo otro. El tiempo no avanza, o lo hace demasiado lento. Mi mente, sin embargo, mueve un pensamiento y otro a una velocidad frenética. ¿Qué pensaría mi madre? ¿Mi papá me desheredaría si se entera? ¿Qué diría Ino? ¿O Temari, una de mis más libertinas amigas? Ella folló con un stripper en una despedida de solteras así que es más o menos lo mismo. La parte racional de mi cabeza me recuerda que soy virgen. Aquella particularidad hace mi caso muchísimo más grave.

Voy a tener sexo con un prostituto. Voy a tener sexo con un prostituto. No dejo de repetirlo. Bebo el trago de otro sorbo rápido. Luego el nudo en el estómago me impide hacerme otro. Tampoco deseo estar borracha, de todos modos. Debo tener control de cada uno de mis movimientos, de cada uno de mis pensamientos, de absolutamente todo.

Prendo el televisor de pantalla plana que está sujeto a la pared del enorme salón de la habitación. Veo dibujos animados, para olvidar que esa noche tendré sexo con un prostituto caro. Acaba de empezar una de mis películas favoritas cuando tenía 8 años. Qué fácil era la vida a esa edad. Sin preocupaciones, como si vivieras en un limbo constante, flotando por encima de los problemas de todos los adultos. Por encima de las preocupaciones que me han llevado a esta situación.

A las 10 en punto el timbre de la habitación estalla en medio de la calma del bajo volumen del televisor. Salto lejos del asiento y apago la tele con el temblor de mis manos convertido en una incesante sacudida. Me arreglo el dobladillo de mi costoso vestido negro marca Chanel y contemplo el reflejo que me da el espejo de cuerpo entero del recibidor. Veo la expresión de ratoncito asustado que dan mis ojos verdes y decido dejar de mirar.

No hay vuelta atrás, Sakura.

Giro la manilla de la puerta y la abro. Todos los sentimientos posibles se agolpan en mi pecho cuando contemplo la figura frente a mí. La fotografía hecha persona, pero mejorada casi en un 200 por cierto. Zou es la personificación de lo perfecto, lo sublime, lo divino. Si Miguel Angel estuviese aquí, decidiría inmortalizar su imagen en un costoso terno negro, camisa azul profundo y corbata negra. Él me devuelve una mirada extraña al principio, como si le sorprendiera alguna cosa de mi aspecto, y luego todo su perfectísimo rostro se tuerce en una mueca increíblemente seductora. Hace una reverencia que me provoca un escalofrío.

- Buenas noches, Sakura - dice con una voz varonil, suave como la seda. Aquella voz sería capaz de producir hasta un orgasmo.

Sonrio como un robot, consciente de que debo verme horrible.

- Buenas noches - saludo, sin saber sí decirle "señor Zou" o simplemente Zou. Él se acerca y extiende una mano. Lo imito. Coge la mía entre la suya y la besa con esa boca delgada y tersa. Me estremezco, desde la punta de la uña del pie hasta el último pelo de mi cabeza.

Me deja una promesa ardiente en la piel cuando se aparta. No sé qué hacer a continuación. Zou me observa. Decido apartarme de la puerta para permitirle pasar dentro. Él lo hace con un andar seguro de sí mismo, como si no le cupiera duda alguna de que es el hombre más apuesto sobre la faz de la tierra.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber o pasamos a...? - no termino la frase. Mis mejillas arden como dos braceros. Él me regala otra de sus seductoras miradas.

- Lo que tú quieras hacer primero - dice, luego sus labios se curvan en una sutil pero no menos sugerente sonrisa - Estoy aquí para complacerte en lo que desees.

Mis piernas se debilitan ante aquellas palabras, que parecen dardos encendidos. Hago un esfuerzo terrible por no tartamudear.

- Bebamos primero. Me gustaría conocerte un poco, ¿puedo? - digo. Él arquea una ceja.

- ¿Conocerme? - pregunta.

Tuerzo mis dedos. Hace demasiado calor allí. O el calor viene de él mismo.

- Sí. Charlemos un poco, ¿te parece? - aventuro. Retrasaría eternamente el encuentro sexual, porque ahora que lo tengo ante mí sé que no seré incapaz de tocarlo sin caer desmayada.

- Si es lo que deseas - acepta él.

- ¿Qué te gustaría beber? - pregunto, yendo al bar al otro extremo de la habitación. Paso junto a él e incluso a la distancia percibo su aura sexual.

Zou le echa un vistazo al bar. Dice que un martini estaría bien. Se lo preparo y le pido que tome asiento. Él obedece, como si fuese mi marioneta. De pronto pienso en las infinitas posibilidades que tengo de hacer lo que quiera con él y un nudo me aprieta el vientre. ¿Deseo? No, seguramente solo nerviosismo.

Mis manos tiemblan cuando deposito el baso en las suyas. Zou no pierde ese detalle. Cuando hacemos contacto visual, él se muestra repentinamente distante. La mueca seductora de su rostro ha desaparecido.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - pregunta, hay enfado en su voz. No puedo verme pequeña, ¡elegí uno de los vestidos más osados de mi guardarropa!

- 22 - respondo, más seria que nunca. Él se levanta.

- ¿No me mientes, o sí? - cuestiona. Da un paso hacia adelante.

- Por supuesto que no - respondo. Acaso cree que...

- Eres menor de edad - terse, sin creerme. Se acerca al bar y deja el vaso sobre la barra. Luego se vuelve hacia mí y hace un gesto con la mano, como apuntándome - No me acuesto con menores de edad. La agencia no le da mucha importancia, es cierto, pero yo no soy ningún pedófilo.

Estoy con la boca abierta de la impresión. Zou hace ademanes de acercarse a la puerta de la suite y entonces mi cerebro envía la señal al resto de mi cuerpo. Cierro mi mano alrededor de su brazo, deteniéndolo.

- No soy menor de edad. En 2 meses cumplo 23 años, te lo aseguro - digo, casi suplicante. No quiero que se vaya, y no es solo por el dinero que gasté en él. Es por todo lo que Zou destila de ese increíble cuerpo.

Él me observa con sus poderosos ojos oscuros. Tiene la capacidad de controlar mentes con aquellos trozos de noche. Hace una mueca de disconformidad.

- Enséñame tu identificación - pide.

¿Lo dice en serio? El trato es confidencialidad ante todo.

- No puedo. Te estaría dando demasiada información - digo. Él sonríe un poco. Qué magnifica sonrisa.

- Solo quiero ver tu fecha de nacimiento. Puedes tapar el resto de la información. Menos tú fotografía, por supuesto - explica.

Lo pienso, pero en realidad no tengo ninguna opción. Mi identificación o quedarme virgen. Mi horrible fotografía de carnet o Zou. Voy a mi cartera y cojo la billetera.

Tapo mi nombre completo. Él observa la fecha de nacimiento y la imagen junto a los datos. Sé que quiere reírse de la imagen que enseña mi carnet porque la comisura de su boca se inclina un poco hacía arriba. ¿En qué estúpido momento se me ocurrió fotografiarme después de ponerme frenos?

- Lindos frenos - comenta. Avergonzada le quito la tarjeta de las manos.

- No todos tenemos una sonrisa perfecta sin ayuda - murmuro, casi de forma imperceptible. Pero igual perceptible. Zou enseña sus blancos y perfectos dientes con otra de sus mortales sonrisas.

- También usé frenos - dice - No existe lo puramente perfecto. A excepción del sexo - un brillo pérfido ilumina su mirada - Puedo darte el sexo perfecto, Sakura.

Aparto la mirada de inmediato, acalorada. En cualquier momento voy a desmayarme, de eso no cabe duda. Con semejante hombre hablando de sexo perfecto es imposible mantener la calma. Bebo un sorbo del trago que preparé para mí y lo incito a beberse el suyo.

Zou coge el vaso con parsimonia y se lo lleva a los labios. No aparta los ojos de mí mientras bebe una pequeña cantidad.

- Cobras muchísimo dinero - digo, por decir algo. Zou enarca una ceja, divertido.

- En realidad fuiste tú la que pagó mucho dinero - repone.

- Era el único modo de conseguir una reserva - apunto, aunque me sonrojo al decirlo. No quiero que piense que estuve obsesionada por tenerlo, aunque las cifras ya se lo dejaron claro - Si tienes lista de espera no debe quedarte tiempo para nada - agrego.

Zou mueve la cabeza suavemente, midiendo mis palabras.

- Lo que más tengo es tiempo - dice. Acerca el vaso a su pecaminosa boca pero no bebe - Solo dedico un par de horas a la semana a esto. Es como un pasatiempo.

- ¿Lo haces por placer? - aventuro. Bueno, al fin y al cabo es hombre. ¿A qué hombre no le gusta el sexo?

Zou deja el vaso sobre la mesa, contiendo la respuesta entre sus labios y se acerca a mí con paso lento, pero firme. Sus piernas largas me distraen, sus manos, su cabello azabache desordenado, sus ojos como dos halcones emprendiendo un vuelo destinado a una caza segura. Todo en él me distrae. Percibo el olor a perfume de hombre cuando está más cerca que nunca.

- Por placer, sí - habla él - Pero no el mío. Lo hago para el placer de las mujeres, el placer tuyo... - se acerca más. Su respiración está en mi coronilla, caliente y peligrosa. No busca mis labios, sino mi cuello. Allí deposita un suave beso que me hace apretar los dientes. Quiero y no quiero. Lo deseo y estoy a la vez muerta de miedo.

- Dime, Sakura, ¿qué quieres que haga? - pregunta en un siseo. Cierro los ojos, e imagino situaciones que solo he visto en televisión. Cuerpos apretados, sudorosos, amándose sobre una cama, en el suelo, donde sea. Siento ardor entre mis piernas, y miedo en el pecho.

- ¿Harías cualquier cosa que te pida? - musito, tratando de controlar las ganas de salir huyendo. Zou asiente – ¿No tienes condiciones o límites infranqueables?

Lo siento apretar una sonrisa contra la piel de mi cuello.

- Por supuesto que sí - terse - Pero no creo que quieras hacer nada de lo que está en esa lista, ¿o sí?

Parece divertido con la idea de que yo desee hacerlo. No tengo idea de lo que hay en esa lista, ni siquiera sabía que había una. Recuerdo a la mujer con la que hice la reserva hablarme del código con el cual podría entrar a la agencia para consultar las condiciones de cada candidato. Por supuesto que no lo hice, lo había olvidado completamente.

- ¿Qué hay en esa lista? - cuestiono. Zou se aparta para poder mirarme a los ojos. Sus manos regresan a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Está casi fastidiado.

- ¿No consultaste la lista después de hacer la reserva? - pregunta. Está claro que no lo hice. Niego con la cabeza y él lanza un suspiro.

- ¿La tienes en alguna parte? Me gustaría echarle un vistazo - pido en voz baja. No quiero verla, en realidad lo hago solo para dilatar el momento en que deberé entregarme a sus brazos. Zou asiente con la cabeza, pero no está feliz de tener que rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta sacar un Iphone de última generación. Sigo el movimiento de sus ojos sobre la pantalla, buscando. Extiende el aparato hacia mí.

Una copia virtual de una ficha donde se enuncian los datos de Zou. Estatura, peso, medidas. Más abajo una lista extensa, aunque no demasiado, de condiciones. Leo lo primero en voz alta.

- No consiente el coito con animales - estoy a punto de reír cuando levanto la vista para mirarlo. Zou a vuelto a sentarse en uno de los amplios sofás de la sala. Me devuelve la mirada, pero no sonríe. No es una broma - ¿Te lo han pedido? - cuestiono, sorprendida.

- Casi todo lo que aparece en esa lista me lo han pedido alguna vez - explica él, con ese tono solemne con una pizca de impaciencia - Una mujer quería que lo hiciera con su caniche - agrega y casi sonríe.

Suelto una risa espontanea. Me llevó enseguida las manos a la boca, a modo de disculpa. Me parece increible. Mientras más ricas las mujeres, más depravadas. Vuelvo a la lista.

- Los tríos son exclusivamente con mujeres - digo. Zou bebe un sorbo de su trago.

- No lo hago con hombres ni comparto mujeres con ellos - advierte. Lo que sigue a la lista es precisamente eso: Solo presta sus servicios a mujeres. Bien, al menos eso lo hace un poco menos libertino. Un hombre en la historia de su vida sería demasiado peligroso para mí. Hipócrita, me dice la parte racional de mi cerebro. El sexo con un prostituto ya es peligroso.

La ignoro y sigo leyendo. Prohibido todo tipo de torturas como latigazos, quemaduras, pinzas, suspensión de alguna extremidad del cuerpo. Me salto el resto. El bondage está permitido siempre y cuando no sea utilizado como método de tortura: mordazas, esposas, máscaras, cuerdas, etc.

- ¿Tus clientas gustan mucho del bondage? - pregunto. Zou se pasa una mano por la barbilla, como si estuviera recordando algo. Los ojos encendidos.

- Sí. Es una fantasía prohibida que tiene la mayoría de las mujeres - formula - No pueden atar a su pareja a la cama ni pedirle que las amordacen sin sentir que están haciendo algo incorrecto. Conmigo es distinto, pagan para que las consienta en todo y si les gusta verme atado a la cama, lo hago para complacerlas.

Demasiada información, pienso de inmediato, cuando él termina de mover esa boca llena de confesiones que aún no han sido reveladas. Sus ojos siguen encendidos y veo en ellos un deseo primitivo. Lo imagino atado a la cama, indefenso, y no si la idea me gusta demasiado o me da pánico.

El resto de las condiciones se refiere a actos sexuales prohibidos, como aquellos que impliquen defecación, uso de excrementos o orina. Actos que involucren niños o menores de edad, u actos donde alguno de los dos deba sufrir heridas corto-punzantes. Me estremezco ante la idea de que Zou haya agregado todo eso a lista después de que alguna lunática mujer se lo haya pedido.

Le devuelvo el celular. ¿Todo lo que no está en la lista, lo consciente? O no se lo han pedido aún por lo que no ha necesitado incorporarlo.

- Una lista muy interesante - digo, en un murmullo. Zou deja el teléfono sobre la barra y me mira.

- Ha pasado casi una hora, Sakura - me informa - ¿Quieres seguir conversando las 2 horas restantes? Puedo hacerme la idea de que no habrá sexo.

Yo también puedo hacerme esa idea. Es más, quiero hacerme esa idea. Soy demasiado cobarde para dar el primer paso. Además, no sé cual sería en caso de darlo. ¿Quitarme la ropa? ¿Que él se la quite? Me paso una mano por el largo cabello rosa, en busca de la inexistente inspiración. ¿Cómo sacar inspiración de la ignorancia?

- No, no quiero seguir conversando - miento. Debo ser valiente. Si llegue hasta allí, no puedo acobardarme ahora. Cuando finalmente pierda la virginidad, me sentiré como otra persona y el arrepentimiento será un sentimiento que no habré conocido jamás.

Zou esboza una sonrisa ladina.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? - pregunta, con la voz más ronca que antes. Es un experto, sin duda. Puede ser un tipo parco y distante en un minuto, y el dios del sexo insano en otro minuto. Le echo una lenta mirada a su imponente humanidad para convencerme.

¿Qué es lo primero?

- Quítate la ropa - pido, en un susurro. Él no luce sorprendido, ni incómodo. Con aquellos largos dedos abre el único botón que mantiene la chaqueta negra cerrada. Se la quita con cuidado, deslizandola por sus brazos hasta que termina descansando en el suelo. Afloja la corbata, despacio, sin prisas. Mis nervios palpitan contra la piel, en un horrible sentimiento de ardor que me sofoca. Zou sigue con la camisa azul, botón por botón. Cuando la piel pálida de su torso queda al descubierto quiero soltar un grito de ansiedad. Es demasiado para una mente virgen como la mía. La camisa no emite ningún sonido cuando cae al suelo. Está desnudo de cintura para arriba y es un espectáculo increíble. La bragueta de sus pantalones emite un suave sonido mientras la desliza hacia abajo. Se los quita con calma de antes, lo mismo con los zapatos y los calcetines, pero lo detengo antes de que pueda darle igual destino a sus boxer.

- Sígueme a la habitación - le digo, muy seria. Por dentro estoy muerta de susto, de nervio. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, me muero por echar un vistazo por encima de mis hombros y ver lo que revelan los estrechos calzoncillos que lleva puestos. Mi candidez me impidió mirarlo cuando lo tuve frente a mí.

Llegamos a la habitación. Le digo que cierre la puerta. Él lo hace. El silencio nos hunde en un mar tormentoso. Zou espera mi próximo movimiento.

¿Qué haría Temari en mi lugar? Lo tumbaría sobre la cama, eso es seguro. ¿E Ino? Ella ya iría por la próxima ronda de sexo desenfrenado. ¿Qué haría una virgen como yo?

- Ven aquí - suspiro. Zou da varios pasos sobre sus largas y torneadas piernas hasta que está a escasa distancia de mí. Lo miro a los ojos, verde contra negro. Inocencia contra perversión. Ignorancia contra sublime experiencia.

- Quítame el vestido - digo.

Zou obedece. Pasa sus brazos alrededor de los míos y desliza sus dedos por la porción de piel de mi espalda que está desnuda. El cierre se abre bajo sus movimientos. El vestido cae cuando lo empuja hacia abajo. Quedo en sujetador negro y pantaletas del mismo color, expuesta ante su mirada ardiente.

Decido, entonces, confesar la única cosa que no hemos hablado esa noche. El único detalle importante.

- Soy virgen.

Zou abre los ojos de la impresión. Retrocede dos pasos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - pregunta, su voz ha dejado atrás la galantería y, en cambio, suena incómodo.

- Lo soy - admito, de nuevo - ¿Sorprendente que una mujer de mi edad lo sea, no es así?

Él se rasca la nuca, desordenando el cabello negro. No lo admite, pero sus ojos lo delatan. Gira el rostro hacia la enorme ventana de la habitación. La ciudad se impone en la oscuridad con las magnificas luces encendidas.

- No lo hago con una virgen desde... - comienza - Ya ni lo recuerdo. Supongo que desde la secundaria.

Genial. Si los datos sobre su edad contenidos en la pagina de Internet no mienten, Zou tiene 28 años y desde el último año de secundaria han pasado 10 años. 10 años es muchísimo tiempo, pero puede que incluso hayan pasado más años todavía.

- ¿Piensas agregarlo a tus limites infranqueables? - aventuro, medio en broma. Pero en realidad estoy desilusionada. Tengo un temor terrible de hacerlo, de pender mi virginidad al fin, pero la idea de que Zou decida dejarme me aterra incluso más. ¿Quién me entiende?

Soy una maraña de enredo. Lo único claro es que deseo que responda negativamente.

- Es decisión tuya - dice, volviendo a posar sus ojos en los míos - ¿Quieres que yo te quite la virginidad? ¿No preferirías que lo hiciera...?

Pero lo detengo antes de que pueda darme un discursillo moralista de cómo debería ser la primera relación sexual. Todo eso ya lo sé. Sí estoy allí es porque he decidido que nada de eso importa.

- Si no lo haces tú, contrataré a otro. ¿Alguno querrá hacerlo con una virgen, no? - cuestiono, con tono mordaz. Zou sonríe ante el tono de mi voz y la expresión molesta de mi rostro. Acerca una mano y acaricia la piel desnuda de mis brazos. Casi estoy a punto de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar su contacto.

- No dije que no quiero hacerlo - informa, su voz vuelve a ser oscura y recóndita. Es un tipo muy volátil - Aunque, aquí no se trata de lo que yo quiera, Sakura, sino de lo que tú quieras que haga.

Se acerca para atacar mi cuello. Besa suave, pero profundo. No se lo he pedido, pero lo hace de todas formas, como si quisiera hacerme sucumbir de una buena vez por todas. Me entrego a sus caricias, jalándolo del cabello para calmar mi propia agonía.

- Dímelo, Sakura - pide él, aguanta un beso - ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

Aprieto las piernas de forma inconsciente. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? En ese momento deseo que me toque, todo lo que pueda, donde sea.

- Tócame - susurro. No se mueve.

- ¿Dónde? - pregunta.

- En cualquier parte, en todas partes - indico, con los ojos cerrados. Puedo imaginar una sonrisa en su rostro perfecto, una mueca de satisfacción adornarle los increíbles labios. Obedece con mucho entusiasmo. Sus dedos largos acarician la piel de mis hombros, los brazos y luego la cintura. Acaricia mi vientre y sube hasta mis pechos, tocándolos por encima de la tela del sostén. Es irritante sentirlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Baja una mano a lo más recóndito de mi ser, pero lo detengo. No es un movimiento consiente, lo hago por inercia.

Él se aparta un poco.

- Lo siento – digo - Sigue.

Zou no lo hace. En cambio, sus manos sostienen mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo.

- No voy a hacer nada que no quieras, Sakura. Solo lo que estés dispuesta a aceptar - su voz me calma, sigue siendo ronca y profunda, como la promesa de un orgasmo salvaje, pero aún así, tranquilizadora.

- De acuerdo - asiento, y le regalo una sonrisa sutil - Bésame - pido, nerviosa.

Preciosa sus labios contra los míos, probocándome una electrizaste sacudida. Su lengua experta dibuja mis labios y abro la boca para recibirlo. Una húmeda caricia dada por un experto en el tema, el mejor beso de mi vida tendría que decir si alguien me lo preguntara alguna vez. El beso de un hombre que ha besado a un montón de mujeres antes. Pienso en lo increíble que sería tener a Zou solo para mí, y el pensamiento se apodera de mis movimientos haciéndome pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuello y presionarlo contra mí. Clavo las uñas en la carne de su espalda desnuda, bajo con cuidado y me detengo en el borde elasticado de sus boxer, incapaz de seguir adelante. Él, en cambio, no tiembla cuando sus dedos recorren la silueta de mi espalda y no emito ningún sonido de protesta cuando presiona mis nalgas entre sus dedos. Fuerte, y suave a la vez.

Quiero hacerlo, quiero entregarme a él.

- Tócame allí - pido despacio. Zou guía una mano al valle oculto entre mis piernas y sus dedos se mueven con mucha pericia. Es increíble lo bien que se siente, lo mucho que me he perdido hasta ahora cada vez me apartaba cuando algún chico trataba de tocarme. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él aumenta el ritmo de sus caricias, y en algún momento pierdo la fuerza de mis piernas. Zou me eleva del suelo y trenzo las piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintiéndolo demasiado cerca de mí, de mi alma casta y frágil.

Se tumba sobre mí en la amplia cama. Vuelve a besarme. Sus manos en todas las partes posibles de mi cuerpo, quemando la piel. Hace desaparecer el sostén, y las bragas. Consiente de mi desnudes, trato de apartarlo. Él no evita que lo haga, y se incorpora para mirarme. Me está dando tiempo de acostumbrarme.

No creo que pueda acostumbrarme a esa mirada de fuego. Zou se acerca después de un rato, cuando lo jalo del cuello y vuelvo a besarlo. Acaricia mis pechos, los besa, y desciende repartiendo suaves mordidas hasta situarse donde ningún otro hombre ha estado antes. Aprieto los párpados, jurando que no me acobardaré. Es ahora o nunca, pienso. Ahora o nunca.

¡Ah! Zou arremete con gracia. No se aparta hasta que algo dentro de mí explota mil veces, como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Petardos estallan en mi vientre, mis pies, mis piernas. Por todas partes. De mi boca emerge un grito ahogado que resume el panorama que vive mi cuerpo. Dios mío, ¿qué me eh perdido?

Estoy lista para recibirlo. Lo sé, lo siento. Deseo que se hunda en mí hasta llenarme como lo hizo con su boca. El placer me nubla los sentidos, la parte racional de mi cerebro se ha ido lejos, o duerme inconsciente, noqueada por la fuerza del orgasmo. Zou avanza a mi encuentro y se lo pido. Se prepara con la adecuada protección y vuelve a tumbarse sobre mí. Siento la fuerza de su humanidad palpitante contra mi entrada. Es demasiado grande, demasiado poderoso y yo soy demasiado débil.

- Relájate - susurra él. Acaricia mis pechos, los besa. Está preparándome. Asiento, indicándole que estoy tranquila.

En realidad, estoy muerta de miedo, pero moriría si se aparta ahora. Zou se acomoda entre mis piernas, me observa por debajo de sus largas pestañas y me pide que no piense demasiado en el dolor. No lo hago, pienso en sus labios, en su rostro serio y su ceño fruncido. En lo guapo que es, en el olor suave de su piel, en la fuerza de sus brazos que me encierran contra la cama. En lo último que pienso es en el dolor.

Estoy excitada. Zou se empuja dentro con suavidad. Le cuesta entrar, y a mí me duele aceptarlo. Jadea contra mi boca, mientras sigue empujando hasta que, como un click, está dentro, invadiéndome por entera. Duele, sí, muchísimo. Pero el dolor se mezcla con la asombrosa sensación de sentirlo llenarme por completo. Palpita contra mis paredes.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta, sin moverse. Asiento con la cabeza. Quiero echarme a llorar, pero reprimo mis emociones. La parte racional de mi cabeza se despierta de un brinco y parece devastada. Lo he hecho.

Finalmente, ya no soy virgen.

Zou comienza a moverse, siguiendo un ritmo que es demasiado lento. Siento el impulso de moverme contra él y no lo detengo. Convertimos la danza en un vaivén dulce, excitante. Me gusta, es doloroso y placentero casi al mismo tiempo. Quiero enterrar las uñas en la piel pálida de su espalda, besarlo por toda la cara y gritar de miedo y emoción. Él sigue moviéndose lento durante un rato, luego aumenta las embestidas y de un momento a otro va rápido y duro. Impulsa mis caderas hacia arriba para que lo sienta más adentro, aquello me arranca un grito de placer. Lo quiero más cerca, más rápido. Nos movemos juntos, Zou jadea contra mi oreja, pero no pierde la fuerza con la que se sostiene sobre mí.

En algún momento sus manos sujetan mis piernas y las levantan por encima de sus hombros, haciendo la penetración más intensa y visible. Me remuevo incómoda.

- No, así no... - pido, avergonzada. Zou aprieta los dientes antes de volver a la posición de antes. Hunde el rostro en mi cuello, algo frustrado. Volvemos al rítmico movimiento de antes. Desde lejos una masa de aire caliente, ardoroso, se empuja hacia mi vientre, anunciando la venida de una próxima culminación. Empujo las piernas contra la cintura de Zou para adelantar la llegada, pero él hace lo contrario. Se echa hacia atrás y queda erguido. Tiene una vista increíble desde allí.

- Zou, no - insisto. Soy demasiado tímida para eso. Aún no me siento preparada. Él regresa a la posición de antes.

- ¿Te gusta así? - pregunta contra mi oído, la voz seca y rasposa - Conozco otras formas mucho mejores.

- Así está bien - murmuro, y me agito contra él. Zou no hace caso. Me estrecho contra él, lo encierro entre mis paredes convulsionantes y entonces él me levanta de la superficie de la cama y acabo sentada sobre su regazo. La penetración es tan profunda que desencadena un remolino de espasmos, el último de ellos llega acompañado de mi propia culminación.

- ¡Ahhhhh! - grito, exclamo, imploro. Estoy demasiado alto, de modo que la caída es profunda. Agotada, lo siento moverse un instante antes de sumergirse en un estado letárgico. Un gruñido escapa de sus labios, pero no se compara al carnaval que yo causé.

Me deja sobre la cama y se tumba a mi lado. No me mira cuando pregunta si me ha gustado. Debería haberle quedado claro con aquel magistral grito.

- Ha estado bien - jadeo, aún sin recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración. Mi corazón palpita como loco contra las paredes de mi caja torácica.

- Podría haber sido mucho mejor - admite él. Siento frustración en su voz. No está acostumbrado a eso, por supuesto. A él no le van los polvos simples en una sola posición. Se incorpora y me da la espalda, sentándose al borde de la cama. Lo miro así, desnudo y sudoroso, y vuelvo a experimentar un nudo en lo bajo del estómago.

- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunto. Zou coge el control del televisor y lo enciende. Son las 12. Aún queda una hora. Una hora para que Zou me lleve a todos los lugares posibles con aquellas ágiles manos. Me acerco a él y lo abrazo por la espalda.

- Sigamos - propongo. De virgen a insaciable sexual, un cambio muy radical, de eso no cabe duda. Lo beso en la espalda para entusiasmarlo de nuevo. Zou no se hace de rogar, porque no puede hacerlo y porque, a juzgar por lo sombra oscura que nubla sus ojos, no quiere hacerlo.

Volvemos a sumergirnos en un enredo de piernas y brazos sudorosos. Esta vez, sin embargo, lo permito dirigir mi cuerpo hacia posiciones más oscuras y obscenas. Estoy dándole la espalda, aferrada a la almohada, luego tengo las piernas por encima de sus hombros, o en el suelo, a horcajadas sobre él mientras está de pie sosteniendo nuestros pesos. Incluso contra la ventana, mirando la ciudad oscura mientras él entra y sale sin tregua.

Acabamos cerca de las 1 de la mañana. Agotados, exhaustos, mirándonos a los ojos con una entrañable pasión y lujuria que se diluye por los poros a medida que recuperamos el ritmo normal de nuestros corazones. Zou está satisfecho. Así es como él funciona, así es como hace su trabajo.

Vestido vuelve a verse como el impecable hombre que es. La expresión de su rostro regresa a un estado de solemnidad y profesionalismo. Lo acompaño a la puerta y nos despedimos con un beso. Quiero arrastrarlo dentro de la habitación de nuevo, pero sé que no es algo posible. Zou ya cumplió con sus 3 horas de trabajo, y debe irse. La parte racional de mi cabeza celebra cuando cierro la puerta, está feliz de que Zou se haya ido de mi vida para siempre.

Porque, algo es seguro e innegable, y es que no volveré a llamarlo otra vez. No puedo hacerlo, no debo.

Pero quiero...

.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo? Cualquier comentario o critica es bien recibido. A través de sus reviews yo puedo saber si la historia les interesa. Solo así la continuaré =B **

* * *

**DONNAKEY**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!. Para ustedes el siguiente capítulo. **

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**...**

Han pasado dos semanas desde mi encuentro con Zou. Veo televisión en la enorme sala de estar de mi casa mientras como alguna porquería que encontré en el refrigerador. ¿Todo normal, no? Sí, bueno, mi vida no cambió demasiado después de que perdí la virginidad. Ante mis padres sigo siendo Santa Sakura y mis amigas evitan hablar de temas sexuales porque creen que aún soy virgen. No puedo decirles que hace dos semanas exactamente, un viernes 21, me acosté por primera vez con un hombre al que tuve que pagarle primero. Ni siquiera sé su nombre, porque es evidente que Zou es un nombre falso. La única información que tengo es la que da el sitio web de la Agencia, pero lo más probable es que también sea falsa.

¿Cómo decirle todo eso a mi madre, a mis amigas? Ino es muy liberal, pero incluso ella se escandalizaría si se lo cuento. ¿Qué tal si tenía sida, Sakura? me preguntaría. ¿Y si te hubiese dejado embarazada? agregaría Temari, con horror.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Ya me aseguré. Me hice los exámenes y el mismo sábado después de nuestro encuentro me tomé una pastilla anticonceptiva, de esas que se consiguen en las clínicas, y eliminé toda posibilidad de concebir a un bastardo. De mi encuentro con Zou solo queda el recuerdo. Uno que, sin embargo, me hace despertar feliz cada mañana y sonrojarme luego ante los recuerdos que cruzan mi mente como poderosos destellos de luz.

No me arrepiento de nada. Volvería a hacerlo si alguien me diese la oportunidad de retroceder el tiempo. Volvería a hundirme en el placer prohibido que ofrece un hombre con las características de Zou. E incluso, daría más que una buena cantidad de dinero por volver a tenerlo a mi merced. Una vez más, solo una. Mirar esos ojos negros como la noche, enterrar los dedos en el rebelde cabello azabache y gritar de placer solo una vez más.

Dejo caer el paquete de nachos al suelo mientras mi mente vaga en los recuerdos obscenos. No presto atención al televisor. ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme? Mamá no lo entendería. Si ella conociera a un hombre como Zou probablemente cometería el mismo pecado que yo. Lo reservaría una y otra vez hasta que aprendiera de memoria todas las formas de alcanzar el cielo. Cierro los ojos, y lo veo con los ojos de mi mente. Está de pie sobre su espectacular metro 86, observándome a través de sus largas pestañas y con esa sonrisa perversa en sus labios delgados. Aprieto los parpados, el recuerdo es más real a cada minuto. Él avanza hasta los pies del sofá. Se inclina hacia adelante y...

- ¡Sakura! - grita mi madre desde la distancia. Me incorporo de un brinco. Piso el paquete de nachos cuando dejo caer los pies sobre el suelo para levantarme. Mamá sigue llamándome desde algún lugar de esa enorme casa. Le respondo también en un grito.

- ¡Estoy viendo televisión en la sala!

- ¡Ven al living, eh traído a un amigo para que lo conozcas! - anuncia. Ruedo lo ojos. ¿Será otra de aquellas citas planeadas con alguno de los hijos de sus amigos mojigatos?

No me preocupo de arreglar la maraña de pelo en mi cabeza. Llevo puesto ropa de casa, siempre me cambio cuando vuelvo de la universidad para sentirme cómoda y libre. Dejo de lado los tacos y la ropa elegante y me enfundo en una jardinera vieja o un pantalón desgastado. No necesito impresionar a nadie en mi propia casa, ¿verdad?

Cuando llego al living, mamá conversa con un hombre alto que me da la espalda. Lleva un terno gris que hace un lindo contraste con su cabello negro. Su aspecto es aterradoramente parecido al de Zou, pero la idea de que él esté en medio del living de mi casa, hablando con mamá, es demasiado absurda.

- Ven aquí, Sakura - dice mi madre, haciéndome una seña con la mano que no sostiene una copa de vino. Me acerco, el sujeto misterioso todavía me da la espalda, pero aún cuando no me mira tengo el presentimiento de que lo conozco. Mis intuiciones son bastante asertivas.

Cuando estoy a pocos centímetros de distancia, él se voltea, y veo unos ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas, unas largas pestañas oscuras y una boca delgada que se tuerse en una ínfima sonrisa que es mitad reconocimiento y mitad diversión.

- Él es Uchiha Sasuke, un hombre maravilloso que conocí hace un par de semanas - anuncia mi madre, pero yo solo puedo pensar en que el sujeto que está frente a mí, extendiendo una mano con largos dedos de pianista, es Zou. No es ninguna ilusión creada por mi mente después de haber estado pensando demasiado en él.

Es real. Está ahí. Y yo estoy vestida como una pordiosera.

Que alguien haga un hoyo muy profundo en la tierra, porque pienso enterrarme allí para siempre.

- Es un placer conocerte, Sakura - dice. Sus ojos negros fijos en mi. No tienen ese brillo perverso, pero son igualmente intimidantes.

Intento hacer algo con el nido en mi cabello mientras que con la otra mano alcanzo la suya. El contacto con su piel me da una sacudida en espiral, llego hasta el cielo y regreso de golpe a la tierra. Lo suelto enseguida, para evitar que el efecto se vea reflejado en mi cara. No puedo delatarme frente a mamá. Además, ¿por qué demonios mamá y Sasuke, el hombre detrás de Zou, se conocen?

Mamá pasa una mano por encima de mi hombro y me acerca mucho a ella, regalándole a Sasuke una mirada que es muy parecida a la que solía darle a mi padre cuando estaban juntos y se amaban.

- Sasuke en un hombre muy polifacético, ¿no es así? - comenta. Él le devuelve una mirada significativa. Yo pongo pausa en ese preciso momento para pensar en lo que está ocurriendo entre ellos dos. ¿Atracción? La hay, casi se percibe. Podría ser incluso un romance en su fase inicial. La del cortejo del hombre a la mujer, o de la mujer al hombre. En este caso de mí madre a Sasuke.

Oh, no. Por favor que no sea nada de eso. ¿Mamá y Sasuke, el prostituto que me quitó la virginidad, juntos en plano romántico? Me dan ganas de vomitar. La parte racional de mi cerebro sonrié con autosuficiencia desde un cómodo butacón de su consulta psiquiatrica. Te lo advertí, me dice.

-¿Porqué no le haces a Sakura un resumen de tus actividades? - pide mamá, ignorando el temblor que sacude mi cuerpo. Sabe que estoy nerviosa, porque ciñe aún más sus brazos sobre mis hombros. Sabe que quiero largarme, pero seguramente no se imagina la razón. ¡Tuve sexo Sasuke, mamá!

- No quiero aburrirla con eso, Mebuki - terse él. Me observa. No le devuelvo la mirada. Lo único que pienso es que quiero salir de allí, lo más lejos posible.

- A Sakura le encantará oírlo, ¿cierto, hija? - pregunta mamá. Presiona la palma contra mi hombro. Es un gesto de "habla de una vez, niña por dios"

- Por supuesto - musito. Pero no es cierto.

Sasuke utiliza su parsimonioso tono de voz mientra explica brevemente a qué se dedica. Trato de poner atención a lo que dice, aunque resulta muy difícil porque cada punto de su anatomía es un inmenso foco de distracción. Es fotógrafo aficionado, modelo ocasional, escribe artículos y columnas de opinión, además de tener un historial de reportajes y documentales realizados por puro amor al arte, y tiene su propia agencia de publicidad. Gran parte de lo que gana lo destina al mantenimiento de su propia fundación de acogida a niños huérfanos. De su trabajito extra, sin embargo, no emite un solo comentario. Se expresa de forma tan correcta y educada, tan como un hombre común que no realiza nada fuera de lo permitido, que es casi imposible descubrir a Zou. Sasuke devora casi por completo al dios del sexo.

Aunque, no lo suficiente. Yo sé Zou está debajo. Y se que no le conviene a mi madre.

- Mamá, ¿te importaría acompañarme un minuto a la cocina? - aventuro, cuando él termina de hablar. Debo evitar esa situación antes de que se torne más grave.

- ¿Para qué? - pregunta ella, arqueando una ceja. No la dejo negarse, y comienzo a arrastrarla hacia la cocina contra su voluntad.

Ella se resiste un poco. Mira por encima de su hombro.

- ¿Nos disculpas? Volvemos enseguida - informa a Sasuke.

Cuando estamos en la cocina, se zafa de mi agarre, y se cruza de brazos, mirándome con reproche.

- Espero que tengas una muy buena razón para haber hecho esa horrible grosería - dice.

Inhalo mucho aire, dispuesta a decirle toda la verdad. Lo de la agencia de modelos, la llamada, la reserva, el encuentro en el hotel y las 2 horas de sexo en todas las posiciones posibles. Pero me arrepiento antes de abrir la boca. No puedo admitir algo así. Destruiría la buena relación que tengo con mi madre, sería como si el cielo se viniera sobre ambas, arrasando con todo lo que hemos construido. Sería el fin de todo. Exhalo.

No sé qué demonios hacer. Mamá me mira, impaciente. El taco de su zapato tamborilea el piso.

- ¿Quién es él? - intento. Mamá pone los ojos en blanco.

- Acabo de presentártelo, Sakura - dice, parca. Mira hacia atrás, y la veo dispuesta a regresar con Sasuke.

- No me refiero a eso. Quiero saber quién es él para tí. ¿Algún novio nuevo? - aventuro, aunque en realidad no tengo deseos de saberlo. Prefiero ser como el ciego que se niega a ver. Pero, la parte masoquista de mi conciencia espera atenta una respuesta.

- No lo sé, hija. Nos conocemos hace muy poco tiempo - informa. Estoy a punto de suspirar de alivio cuando mamá vuelve a hablar - Pero me siento muy cómoda a su lado lado, ¿sabes? Como si tuviera 18 años otra vez - en mi lugar, es ella la que emite un suspiro de amor.

- Podría ser tu hijo - terso, siendo mordaz a propósito. Espero poder persuadirla de su interés amoroso por Sasuke. Ella hace una mueca de disgusto. Nunca le ha gustado que le recuerden la edad, a pesar de que se ve muy joven.

- No soy tan vieja - dice, escueta - Y él no es tan joven.

- Aún así, es demasiado joven para tí. ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿25? - Le quito edad también a propósito. No soy cruel, ¡Estoy salvándonos a ambas!

- 26 - corrige ella. Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿26? Es incluso más joven de lo que yo creía. ¿Cómo un hombre de 26 años puede parecer que lo sabe todo acerca de la vida? Con ese aire solemne, Sasuke aparenta incluso 30 años.

- ¿Lo ves? - cuestiono, saliendo de mi asombro - Tiene 3 años más que yo, mamá. ¿Qué crees que pensará papá cuando se entere de que sales con un niño?

Vuelvo a valerme de un recurso que la debilita para evitar que siga con las intenciones de conquistar a Sasuke. No me siento mal por ello, porque sé que lo hago por ella. Aunque, la parte racional de mi cerebro, aún sentada en su amplio butacón, me advierte que lo hago en realidad por mí. Para salvarme a mí misma.

Mamá borra de su rostro la expresión de colegiala enamorada, para regresar a su papel de madre seria y recatada. Está molesta. Le ocurre siempre que alguien saca el tema de mi padre. Acabo de utilizar un recurso muy bajo, sin duda. Pero reafirmo que lo hago por ella. Saco cualquier otro pensamiento de mi mente.

- Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es algo que deba interesarle a tu padre, Sakura, eso lo sabes mejor que nadie. Por algo tomamos la decisión de divorciamos hace 5 años - dice, con una voz muy dura.

Vale, no resultó. Otro intento fallido.

- Está bien, tienes razón - concuerdo. Me llevo una mano detrás del cuello, allí donde se ha alojado una horrible tensión - Me preocupo por tí, eso es todo - admito. Y lo hago. Me preocupa lo que ocurrirá cuando se entere de la verdad. De que no soy virgen, que no esperé hasta después del matrimonio, y que el hombre que hizo el trabajo de quitarme la virginidad es el mismo hombre con el que ella está haciéndose todo tipo de ilusiones románticas.

Se me hace un nudo en la boca del estomago. Mamá acerca una de sus cálidas manos a mi rostro. Huele a fruta. Aquel olor solía tranquilizarme cuando era pequeña. Cierro los ojos para concentrarme solo en las palabras de mamá y olvidar que todo lo demás está ocurriendo.

- Lo sé, Sakura - dice, más amable - Sé que lo haces. Pero no tienes motivos para hacerlo, estoy mejor que nunca. Me siento bien al lado de Sasuke. Pienso que las cosas podrían funcionar para mí, por primera vez - termina. Evito mirarla porque no quiero ver la seguridad de sus palabras en el brillo de sus ojos. Hago una mueca que intenta parecerse a una sonrisa y me aparto. No puedo soportar ese teatro sin deseos de gritar. Es un castigo de dios por fornicar con un prostituto a sabiendas de que viola toda moral.

Es mi castigo.

- Pensé que no te gustaban los tipos que no tienen un trabajo estable - musito, en un hilo de voz, tratando de agregarle algo de diversión a aquella tórrida tragedia griega. Esbozo una media sonrisa, que es una patética mueca hacia un lado. Mamá me devuelve la sonrisa, pero la suya es verdadera.

- Tampoco me gustaban los empresarios, hija, y me casé con tu padre. No hay que dejarse llevar por los prejuicios infundados. Además, después de todo el trabajo que me ha dado criarte como la señorita que eres, ¿no te parece que merezco darme un gusto? - dice, sonriendo con picardía.

Señorita. Si tan solo supiera...

No espera que yo responda, y mira el reloj de pulsera que vale una fortuna. Hace una mueca de asombro cuando comprende que llevamos bastante rato charlando mientras Sasuke está en el living esperando. Me arrastra fuera de la cocina.

Él se levanta del sofá cuando advierte nuestra presencia.

- Siento mucho la espera, Sasuke- se disculpa mamá, con una exagerada inclinación de cabeza.

- No tiene importancia. ¿Está todo bien, Mebuki? - cuestiona.

Aunque la pregunta va dirigida a mi madre, sus ojos me observan a mí como si quisieran trasparsarme y meterse en mi cerebro. Por supuesto que nada está bien, pienso, por si logra descubirlo.

- Sí, de maravilla - responde mamá, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿Les parece si pasamos al comedor? Kim ya debe tener todo preparado.

**...**

Intento decirle a mamá que me siento indispuesta, pero ella se niega a que la abandone y me hace sentarme junto a Sasuke. Lo bueno es que en aquella ubicación no nos miramos. Lo malo, es que está demasiado cerca y siento el flujo de calor pasar de su pierna, enfundada en aquellos asentadores pantalones de tela, a la mía en un circuito cerrado. Mamá se sienta al otro lado de la mesa.

Pide a Kim un poco de vino. Ofrece a Sasuke y a mí. Decido aceptar un poco de vino, para pasar los nervios. Todo esto es demasiado para mí. La cercanía de Sasuke, la relación de él y mi madre, las imágenes de sexo volviendo a mi cabeza como cometas fugases, todo. Alcanzo la copa y bebo un sorbo largo.

Nada cambia, pero me siento un poco mejor.

Kim y las demás sirvientas se mueven de un lado a otro, dejando platos sobre la mesa, atiborrándola de comida. Mamá, muy atenta con Sasuke, le ofrece una cosa y otra, pero él es, o demasiado compuesto, o de verdad no tiene deseos de comer todo lo que le ofrecen. Entre ellos se inicia una conversación fluida. Mamá habla de mí, que estudio leyes, que tengo las mejores calificaciones de mi clase, pero yo evito intervenir a menos que sea demasiado necesario. Sasuke no me mira, y aun que lo hiciera, no podría notarlo. Soy incapaz de mover la cabeza de mi plato.

Llamo a Kim para que me sirva un poco más de vino. La primera copa me la bebí casi de un solo trago. Mientras ella me sirve, otra empleada se acerca a mamá y le dice por lo bajo que tiene una llamada telefónica.

- Estoy ocupada ahora, Yin - terse, sin mirarla. Vuelve a Sasuke. Yin insiste, medio asustada.

- Es la señora Tsunade. Dice que es urgente.

Mamá hace una mueca. La veo ponerse de pie, y automáticamente mi corazón se paraliza. Que ni se le ocurra dejarme sola allí con Sasuke para atender una estúpida llamada. Pero lo hace.

- Vuelvo en un minuto - anuncia. Le dedica a Sasuke una sonrisa diáfana y a mí una mirada de advertencia. Espera que no lo arruine todo en su ausencia. Me encojo de hombros. Ella desaparece por la enorme puerta del comedor. Lo mismo hace el resto de las empleadas.

Nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo. Siento la presencia de Sasuke todavía más potente a mí lado, como si mis sentidos se hubiesen sensibilizado.

No digo nada. En realidad no tengo nada que decir. Sasuke tamborilea con sus dedos sobre la mesa, y me obliga a echarle una rápida mirada. Doy un respingo cuando descubro que me observa con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Parece disfrutar de mi nerviosismo. Para él todo es un enorme teatro. Está demasiado acostumbrado a fingir.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? - pregunta. Coge la copa de vino y la hace bailar entre sus agiles dedos. El recuerdo de esos dedos en partes prohibidas de mi cuerpo me obliga a mirar a otro lado.

- Sí - respondo.

Él extiende una mano y sus dedos rosan mi quijada. Doy un brinco, casi fuera del asiento. ¿Qué mierda acaba de hacer? Lo miro, parezco un corderito asustado. Pero, en realidad, no es miedo. Es terror. No puedo con la idea de tenerlo frente a mí, mucho menos después de todo lo que mi madre ha dicho.

- Estás nerviosa - dice. Niego con la cabeza - No voy a hacerte nada, Sakura - agrega, pero su voz parece decir todo lo contrario. Está jugando conmigo, porque Sasuke no se toma nada en serio en su vida llena de engaños. Me atrevo a sostener la mirada el tiempo suficiente para causar algún tipo de nerviosismo en él. Es imposible, controla demasiado bien sus emociones.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? - cuestiona.

- No tengo miedo - me apresuro a responder, pero es mentira. Ya lo dije antes, estoy aterrada. La parte racional de mi cerebro me dice que me levante de una buena vez y me marche cuando aún tengo tiempo de hacerlo. La otra parte, mi subconsciente más perverso y que hasta hace dos semanas ni siquiera sabía que existía, me obliga a quedarme.

- Entonces relaja la mandíbula. Estás apretando los dientes - Sasuke vuelve a acercar una mano a mi quijada, pero esta vez no me aparto. No estoy segura de qué me lleva a obedecer cuando él clava los dedos sobre la piel de mi rostro y me hace volverme para enfrentarlo.

- Relájate - dice, y su voz suena jodidamente parecida a la de Zou. ¿Cómo puede esperar que me relaje en una situación así? Un recóndito lugar entre mis piernas se agita como un tornado, y me obliga a apretarlas con fuerza. No estoy tranquila. Deseo a Sasuke. Quiero perderme en el pecado de su boca una última vez... Todo mi cuerpo se inclina hacia adelante, casi por inercia. Él esboza una sonrisa pérfida, pero no se acerca. Al contrario. Me suelta y su mano regresa a la comodidad de su regazo, mientras la otra lleva la copa de vino a sus labios.

¿Qué? ...

La puerta del comedor se abre y mamá aparece presurosa, disculpándose por la tardanza. Todo el calor entre mis piernas abandona progresivamente mi cuerpo. Maldito Sasuke Uchiha, está jugando conmigo. Y lo peor de todo, es que estuve a punto de caer en su juego. La parte racional de mi cabeza me exige que deje la calentura y piense en mamá. Bajo la vista a mi plato y no vuelvo a levantarla hasta que las empleadas ingresan de nuevo al comedor para recoger los platos vacíos. Cuando regresan, traen en postre. Fresas con chocolate. Mamá las detiene antes de los dejen sobre la mesa.

- Llévenlos a la mesa de la terraza - ordena. Mira a Sasuke con los ojos medio brillosos y se inclina sutilmente hacia él. Sasuke luce complacido, aunque su expresión no cambia demasiado. Es un enigma - ¿Quieres fumar un cigarrillo, verdad? - pregunta ella.

- No te molestes, Mebuki - Sasuke mueve la cabeza, como negando.

- Eres mi invitado, por supuesto que me molesto - dice. Se pone de pie. Sasuke también lo hace. Yo me quedo en el mismo lugar, sin mover un solo musculo. No logro acostumbrarme a esas miraditas sin que me den ganas de arrancarme los pelos de la cabeza, o peor aún, vomitar toda la cena sobre la mesa. Mamá me hace una seña y su mirada no admite replica. Los sigo.

Sasuke toma asiento en una de las bancas de la terraza y saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos corrientes. Mamá le enciende el primer cigarrillo y se ve relajado mientras da la primera calada. Me acerco y le pido uno. No fumo a menos que esté muy tensa, pero en esos momentos creo que estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa.

- Tu no fumas, hija - terse mi madre. Sasuke la mira con cierto reproche.

- Es solo un cigarrillo - dice - Sakura es una mujer adulta, ¿no?

Agrega un tono extraño en esa última frase. Uno que hace que los pelos de mi espalda se ericen como si de pronto hubiese entrado un aire frío. Acompañado de la profunda mirada que me dirige, estoy a punto de temblar. Mamá no se percata de nada, porque confía demasiado en mí o porque el aspecto impenetrable de Sasuke logra contrarresta mi pésima actuación.

Enciendo el cigarrillo mientras mamá y Sasuke hablan del club de Yate donde se conocieron. Ella le dice que jamás lo había visto antes de aquella vez del primer encuentro, a lo que Sasuke responde que en realidad no había ido antes al club. No le gustan los lugares demasiado llenos de gente, prefiere los espacios amplios, vacíos, como los que ofrece una galería de arte cuando todas las obras han sido vendidas y ya casi nadie asiste. Hago como que no escucho, pero no pierdo detalle. Sus palabras son calmadas, pero profundas. Con un nivel de análisis que lo hace lucir más viejo.

Después de un rato, Yin vuelve a aparecer para anunciar que mamá tiene otra llamada urgente del centro de estética. Ella se muestra fastidiada con la interrupción, pero el centro de estética es una de sus pasiones. No lo dejaría pendiente por ninguna razón.

- No aburras a Sasuke, ¿eh? - me dice antes de meterse dentro de la casa. Sonrío al aire, pero no estoy divertida para nada. ¿Entretenerlo? Cómo si no lo hubiese hecho ya. Sasuke está profundamente divertido con mi actitud de gato asustado. Es la fiera al asecho, aunque él trata de aparentar que es frío como una lápida.

Trato de decir algo, para evitar que Sasuke se burle de mi silencio y me intimide como lo hizo en la mesa.

- Así que... ¿estás saliendo con mi madre? - pregunto. Él le da una calada al segundo cigarrillo de la noche y eleva la vista para atraparme con sus ojos negros. Me quedo medio hipnotizada por la oscuridad que despiden.

- Más o menos - responde. Bota el humo. Aspiro casi inconscientemente.

- ¿Cómo es eso? - cuestiono. No se puede salir con alguien más o menos. Sales o no sales.

- Ella cree que sí, pero yo pienso que aún es muy poco tiempo para ponerle nombre - contesta. Espero que también haya pasado demasiado poco tiempo para el sexo. La pregunta escapa de mis labios antes de que mi cerebro pueda frenarla. Enseguida miro hacia otro lado, consiente de que en realidad no quiero saberlo.

- ¿Ya... te acostaste con ella?

Percibo su negra mirada sobre mi espalda, e imagino una sonrisa burlesca bailando en sus pecaminosos labios. Sé que es una pregunta estúpida, Zou es su alter ego, el hombre que lleva escondido y que solo descubre de noche. Un hombre que es, además, el Dios del sexo. Recuerdo pasajes de nuestro encuentro, pero a la vez estos se entremezclan con imágenes inventadas por mi mente del encuentro entre él y mamá. Es imposible que no se hayan acostado.

Cuando lo oigo hablar al fin, más cerca que antes, comprendo que está justo detrás de mí.

- ¿Qué crees tú? - dice. Me cargo contra el balcón de la enorme terraza. Miro hacia abajo, mareada por las terribles imágenes. No quiero, por favor, no quiero saberlo.

- Sólo dilo de una vez - suelto, contra mi voluntad. Es mi parte masoquista, no yo. Necesita saberlo.

Sasuke apoya una mano contra la baranda del balcón, muy cerca de la mía. Su imponente humanidad está justo detrás mío. Caliente, irradiando sexo, tal como Zou. Pero, a la vez, sé que son personas distintas.

- Tú deberías saber la respuesta - dice, neutro. ¿A sí, debería? - Conoces a tú madre, ¿no? ¿Piensas que se acostaría con un hombre que apenas conoce?

No, no lo haría. Pero ella diría lo mismo de mí. Ella cree que soy virgen, y que no deseo hacerlo con otro hombre que no sea mi futuro esposo. Mamá está segura de que esperaré hasta el matrimonio, porque ella cree que me conoce. Entonces, ¿qué puedo pensar yo? ¿La conozco?

Probablemente jamás hemos sido verdaderamente honestas una con la otra. Suspiro.

- No lo sé - digo - Supongo que nunca conoces realmente a alguien.

Ni siquiera sé porque se lo digo. A Sasuke no le interesa saberlo. Él se gira sobre sus pasos y deja descansar la espalda contra la baranda, encontrando mi mirada y logrando que me pierda de nuevo en sus ojos negros.

- Es cierto - concede - Mebuki no te conoce mucho, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ella cree que eres una de las pocas mujeres que está dispuesta a esperar hasta el matrimonio.

Los ojos le chispean. Se está riendo de mí. Genial, acabo de darle un motivo para que se siga riendo. Y eso que pensé, por un instante, que podía tener una conversación civilizada con él. Sasuke es un descarado.

- Idiota - mascullo, apartando la vista. Sasuke suelta una carcajada seca, que es melodiosa a pesar de que debería parecerme molesta.

- Vale, lo siento - admite. Apaga el cigarrillo en el cenicero antes de volver a hablar - La respuesta a tu pregunta es no. No me he acostado con tu madre - dice.

Todo mi cuerpo se relaja en respuesta a sus palabras. Ya no me siento molesta con su carácter sarcástico o al menos he dejado ese sentimiento temporalmente detenido para experimentar una poderosa sensación de alivio. Mamá no se ha acostado con Sasuke, no ha tenido sexo aún con el mismo hombre que yo. La parte racional de mi cerebro sacude la cabeza de forma reprobatoria: aún no lo ha hecho, pero lo hará.

Aprieto los dientes. No quiero que lo haga, pero ¿qué puedo hacer para evitarlo? Ella se siente bien al lado de Sasuke, cualquier cosa que intente para alejarla solo terminará perjudicándola. Quiero que sea feliz, aún cuando eso me afecte a mí.

- ¿Me das otro cigarrillo? - pregunto. Él asiente con la cabeza y saca uno. Me ayuda a encenderlo y nuestros dedos se rozan un instante que es lo suficientemente duradero para ponerme los nervios de punta. Lo odio y deseo a la vez. ¿Por qué el mundo es tan injusto?

Mis dedos tiemblan contra el cigarrillo. Mamá... regresa pronto, no quiero pensar más en que deseo quitarte a Sasuke.

- Vuelves a ponerte nerviosa - dice él. Se acerca para sujetar mi mano y evitar que siga temblando. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, pero por primera vez veo la sensualidad de Zou como si estuviese dispuesto a complacerme ahí mismo. Sasuke se esconde un instante.

- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos otra vez? - suelta. Creo que lo hace sin pensarlo, porque enseguida su expresión vuelve a ser la inerme de Sasuke. Yo me quedo con la pregunta clavada en la parte más significativa de mi conciencia. Me está ofreciendo sexo, de nuevo, en mi propia casa, con mamá a pocos metros de distancia.

- ¿Y qué hay de mi madre? - cuestiono. No podría traicionarla aun cuando lo deseara demasiado. De hecho, mi cuerpo tiembla ante el recuerdo del sexo, y vuelvo a ser demasiado sensible a cada uno de los movimientos de Sasuke. Él esboza una sonrisa torcida primero, luego se inclina hacia adelante y siento su respiración a poca distancia. ¿Va a besarme...?

Pero no lo hace. Todo lo contrario. Revienta mi nube de erotismo con una enorme y puntiaguda aguja, y es que sus palabras son increíblemente filosas.

- No te confundas, Sakura - dice, suave y traicionero - Estoy hablando de trabajo. Sexo a cambio de dinero. No tiene nada que ver con tu madre.

Trago saliva en el acto, sintiéndome humillada. Mi cabello debe estar rojo en lugar de rosado. Mamá... vuelve pronto, o voy a terminar lanzándome desde el balcón hacia abajo.

Intento salvar la poca dignidad que me queda.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Sasuke, pero no deseo tus servicios - respondo, le doy la espalda y termino el cigarrillo, apagándolo sobre el cenicero - Además, ya hiciste tu parte. No necesito esa clase de sexo ahora, sino algo más... decente.

Sasuke tuerce el gesto, aunque no está ofendido. En realidad, parece casi agradado con mis palabras.

- ¿Decente? - murmura. A continuación clava sus ojos negros en mí del tal forma que me hace estremecer. No solo me desnuda con la mirada, estoy convencida de que intenta provocarme un orgasmo. Sonríe como una serpiente - Sakura, el sexo sucio es el mejor de todos, pensé que estabas de acuerdo con eso... o, ¿ya olvidaste cómo gritabas?

Todos los colores posibles afloran a mi rostro.

- Ya basta - le digo, casi en un gemido ahogado. Me aparto, pero no logro alejarme definitivamente de él porque mamá esta abriendo el enorme ventanal, deslizándolo hacia un lado. Su expresión es alegre, lo que me tranquiliza. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si hubiese escuchado las palabras de Sasuke?

Solo el holocausto sería comparable con la escena que habría armado mi madre.

- ¿Y? ¿Mantuviste a Sasuke entretenido? - pregunta, acercándose a Sasuke para deslizar un brazo por el hueco de su codo. Él me observa, esperando que diga algo. Por supuesto que lo mantuve entretenido, no dejó un solo minuto de mofarse de mí.

Es un hermoso descarado, sin duda. Le sonrío a mamá, una sonrisa vacía. Maldito Sasuke, y maldita mi suerte.

...

* * *

¡Continuará!

* * *

Bueno, ya saben quíen es Zou. Así es... Sasuke Uchiha tiene una doble vida, aunque esa vida es más turbia de lo que aparenta a simple vista.

(Algo extra: En en prólogo puse que Sakura tenía un hermano, pero fue un problema de traspapeleo. Es hija única y vive con su madre. Podría tener su propio apartamento de soltera con todo el dinero que tiene su padre, pero ella es una chica que aún no saca las alas para emprender el vuelo definitivo a la independencia)

¿Reviews? Me dan ánimos para seguir actualizando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno chicas, aquí les dejo el 3er capitulo de Zou. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos =) **

**¡A leer!**

**PD: ¿cual es la edad exacta de los padres de Sakura? Hice una aproximación... suponiendo que si Sakura tiene casi 23, los padres tendrían unos cuarenta y tantos, ¿verdad? **

* * *

**CAPITULO III **

**...**

Lo pensé demasiado. Me di vueltas en la cama, pero la idea no llegó jamás a mi mente. Así que, a falta de ideas propias, y en una situación desesperada, decido hablar con Ino y Temari. Las llevo a una mesa en un apartado rincón de la cafetería de la universidad, y en medio del ruidoso cuchicheo a nuestro alrededor, les cuento todo lo que ocurrió el viernes 21. Bueno, casi todo. Distorsiono un poquito la historia para evitar horrorizarlas.

Cuando termino, espero sus gritos de sorpresa, alguna mirada de reproche, o incluso un "Hasta que finalmente lo hiciste, frentona", pero no ocurre nada de eso. Ino y Temari se miran un instante y luego rompen en risas que después de un rato logran hacer resaltar una vena de mi frente. Se están riendo. De todas las reacciones posibles, esa definitivamente es una que no me esperaba.

Mi expresión de fastidio detiene el concierto de risas. Ino se limpia una pequeña lagrimilla antes de hablar.

- Muy bueno, Sakura - dice - Ahora, hablando en serio. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que contarnos?

La vena de mi frente palpita de rabia y vergüenza. ¿Tan imposible es que yo, santa Sakura, haya dejado de serlo?

- Acabo de decírselos - mascullo. Me inclino un poco más adelante, para otorgarle discreción a mis palabras - No soy virgen - repito.

Vuelven a mirarse, pero esta vez, ninguna de las dos ríe. En sus ojos brilla la incredulidad, todavía no me creen.

- Es imposible - advierte Temari. Coge la taza de café y se la lleva a los labios. Ino corrobora sus palabras.

- Completamente imposible.

- ¿Por qué? - suelto. Estoy a punto de levantarme de allí y largarme. Mi furia es lo único que le da a la historia algo de irrisoria verdad.

Ino adopta ese tono de voz que suele utilizar en los ensayos de juicio oral.

- Sakura, llevamos años intentando que te folles a un tío, y de repente, de un día para otro, sales con que fuiste sola a un bar, te liaste con un chico desconocido y terminaste follando como loca en un hotel de 5 estrellas - dice - ¿No te parece que es absurdo?

- Sí, Sakura - agrega Temari - Tú no eres de esas chicas que van solas a un bar para ligarse tíos borrachos.

No, no lo soy. Pero tampoco soy una chica que llamaría para contratar a un prostituto. Ninguna de las dos se imagina que soy incluso capaz de cosas peores que lo del bar. Soy capaz de meterme con un prostituto caro. ¿Como no habría de ir a un bar? Me muerdo la lengua para evitar decirlo.

- Sé que suena imposible de creer, pero es cierto - digo - Santa Sakura ya no existe.

- Ver para creer - suelta Temari. Ino la apoya.

- ¿Acaso tengo que abrirme de piernas para que comprueben que no lo soy? - cuestiono, exasperada. Parece que el papel de santa lo interpreté demasiado bien porque ahora es imposible sacármelo de encima.

- Bueno, no vendría mal una prueba pericial - dice Ino. Quiero darle un terrible coscorrón, pero estoy al otro lado de la mesa y pondría en peligro la seguridad de las tazas de café. Me limito a mostrarme sumamente ofendida con la desconfianza y cojo mi bolso con ademanes de largarme de allí.

- La próxima vez que necesite ayuda, recordaré que no debo contar con ustedes - sentencio. Temari, que es la más cercana, me coge del brazo y me regresa al asiento.

- Vale, Sakura, te creemos - admite, pero sé que no están convencidas. Decido quedarme porque no tengo otra opción. Realmente necesito encontrar el modo de separar a Sasuke de mamá, y las únicas personas que pueden ayudarme con eso son Ino y Temari.

Dejo el bolso en el suelo, y vuelvo a mi café a medio tomar. Temari saca un cigarrillo de la cajetilla sobre la mesa y lo enciende. Ino le roba uno sin pedirle permiso. El tema flota a nuestro alrededor, pero nos tomamos un tiempo antes volver al asunto.

- ¿Y... has vuelto a ver al chico que te desfloró? - cuestiona Ino, finalmente. Asiento con la cabeza, recordando la incomoda cena con Sasuke y mamá. Las sonrisas, las miradas cómplices, todo. El malestar regresa a mi cuerpo con renovada fuerza. Es como si lo estuviera viviendo.

- Eso es lo peor de todo - digo.

Temari mueve la cabeza.

- ¿Fue muy malo? - pregunta.

- No, en realidad fue increible - repongo. Mágico, delicioso, único, dice la parte pervertida de mi subconsciente. Le pongo un alto, para evitar sonrojarme - Lo malo es que mamá conoce al chico.

Ino abre mucho los ojos.

- No me digas que es hijo de uno de sus amigos mojigatos - suelta. Aspira fuertemente su cigarrillo, emocionada con el curso que está tomando la historia. Claro, como si todo fuese el resumen de una novela.

Ojala lo fuera.

- Peor - admito. Temari e Ino intercambian miradas de intriga. Me hacen un gesto para que continúe. Inhalo mucho aire antes de decirlo. Escucharlo salir de mis propia boca le da más fuerza aún.

- Están saliendo.

- ¿¡Qué!? - ambas gritan, y su voz alcanza tal decibel que, incluso en medio de agitado bullicio de la cafetería, atraen la atención de los demás. Les hago una seña para que bajen la voz, pero ninguna me hace caso.

- Sakura, ¿te follaste a un viejo? - pregunta Temari completamente espantada. Es mi turno de exclamar un ¿QUÉ? de sorpresa.

¿Un viejo?

- No, por supuesto que no - terso - ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

- Tú mamá tiene 45 años, Sakura - responde, como si eso lo explicara todo. Bueno, a juzgar por el carácter de mamá y su increible y devota religiosidad, es casi imposible pensar que se involucraría con un hombre más joven. Incluso, para aquellos que no la ven todos los días, es imposible pensar que podría fijarse en otro hombre después de papá. No hay amor después del gran amor, diría mi madre.

Mi silencio les da a ambas una idea de lo que está ocurriendo. Ino se lleva una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

- Tú mamá está saliendo con un tío de nuestra edad - gime - ¡El fin del mundo se avecina, hermanos!

- No de nuestra edad exactamente - repongo - Tiene 26.

- 23, 26, es lo mismo - dice Temari. Saca otro cigarrillo y lo enciende con velocidad - Esto es un acontecimiento, ya lo creo que sí.

- Es una tragedia - digo yo. Un holocausto, el comienzo de la profecia del fin del mundo. De entre todos los hombres, mamá tenía que fijarse en Sasuke.

Tu castigo, me recuerda la parte racional de mi cerebro. Le enseño el dedo del medio y me da la espalda, horrorizada.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? - cuestiono - No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como Sasuke se convierte en mi padrastro. Porque mamá no tiene simples aventuras, no.

- ¿Se llama Sasuke? - Ino hace un gesto se lamerse los labios - Es un nombre sexy.

Ruedo los ojos. Ese no es el punto. Estamos hablando de una situación sumamente grave para mí y a ella se le ocurre que el nombre es sexy.

- Ino... - mascullo

- Lo siento - dice, con una sonrisa inocente - Es que trato de hacerme una idea de cómo es el sujeto en cuestión, ya sabes, para apreciar en conciencia.

- ¿Tienes una fotografía? - pregunta Temari, alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

- Hay algunas fotografía de él en el sitio de la Agencia de modelos - suelto, sin pensarlo.

- ¿Es modelo? - Ino da un respingo - Ya me lo estoy imaginando, joder. Enséñanos una foto.

Oh, no. ¿Mostrarles el sitio de la agencia? Demasiado peligroso. Como me miran con aquella expresión de "No te dejaremos tranquila hasta ver una fotografía", decido darles en el gusto, pero con la precaución de evitar que vean la página. Saco mi IPhone e ingreso al sitio de la agencia. Descargo una de las fotografías al azar, porque si tuviese que elegir una probablemente no me desdiría nunca, y se las enseño. Sasuke, enfundado en un traje de etiqueta negro, está sentado en un sofá de cuero, inclinado sutilmente hacia adelante, y devorando con sus ojos negros al anónimo espectador. Toda su increíble humanidad resplandece en aquella pequeña fotografía.

- ¡Está como un tren! - dice Ino, quitándome el celular para apreciar la imagen más de cerca. Temari casi se le echa encima para poder ver.

- Dios santo, Sakura - dice - Es un bombón. ¿De verdad te follaste a este tío de infarto?

- Sí, frente. ¿Cómo es que lo conseguiste? - pregunta Ino. La fulmino con la mirada, pero no lo hago en serio porque sé que está tomándome el pelo.

- ¿Podemos volver al asunto principal? - digo, tratando de arrebatarles el celular. Ino lo aleja de mi alcance. Quiere contemplarlo un poco más.

- No puedo creer que este tío esté saliendo con tu madre - murmura. Consigo quitarle el celular de las manos y lo regreso a la seguridad de mi bolsillo. Sin ninguna otra distracción, vuelvo a dejar el tema sobre el tapete. Ino y Temari recuperan la compostura. Sus expresiones son las de dos abogadas analizando un difícil caso.

- Está bien, empecemos por lo primero - dice Ino. Saca un cigarrillo, encendiendolo con parsimonia. No necesita hacer todo el teatro, pero a ella le encanta dramatizar. Hubiese encajado en la carrera de actuación - Te acostaste con Sasuke hace dos semanas y media, ¿verdad?

Asiento. Ella también lo hace. Es el turno de Temari de intervenir.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto sale con tu madre?

- Hace una semana y media.

- ¿Y como te enteraste de que salen juntos?

Una terrible y larga historia.

- Mamá lo llevó a cenar a casa el viernes pasado - respondo. Un vago resumen de lo que fue aquella experiencia. Hubiese dado hasta el último cabello de mi cabeza por no haber estado allí.

Ambas me miran con una mezcla de horror y compasión.

- ¿Van en serio? - pregunta Ino.

- No lo sé -digo. Sasuke no aseguró nada cuando se lo pregunté, pero mamá no es la clase de mujer que sale con muchos hombres y no llega a nada con ellos - Fue tan incomodo, chicas. Cuando lo vi quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Temari le quita el cigarrillo a Ino de la boca.

- Eso te pasa por seguir viviendo con tu madre - concluye. Entrecierro los ojos, molesta. Siempre buscan una oportunidad para echarme en cara que soy demasiado vieja para vivir con mi madre, que con todo el dinero de mi padre podría estar dandome la gran vida en un apartamento de soltera en pleno centro de la ciudad. Pero yo soy una chica chapada a la antigua, y hasta hace algunas semanas creía fervientemente que solo el matrimonio me sacaría de casa.

Ahora nada de eso tiene sentido. He roto con mis propias convicciones y paradigmas, y necesito urgentemente una solución a mi engorrosa realidad antes de que haga algo de lo que luego me arrepienta.

- No me están ayudando, chicas - gruño. ¡Solo necesito una idea! Una, y al fin podré dormir tranquila.

- Está bien, volvamos al asunto - repone Ino. Una de las camareras de la cafetería se acerca para recoger las tazas vacías. Ino le pide otro café cargado y yo hago lo mismo. Temari ordena una porción de pastel, cuando la miramos con una ceja alzada ella advierte que necesita azúcar para pensar mejor.

- Tenemos que dejar algo claro antes de continuar - dice, dándole un golpecito a la mesa, como si fuese un juez a punto de dar su veredicto final. Sus ojos brillan con picardía y mi cuerpo se tensa ante una posible pregunta íntima - ¿Estás interesada en Sasuke?

Sí, grita mi subconsciente más pervertido. Lo quiero de nuevo, entre mis piernas, debajo de mi, encima, en todas partes. Pero no es el tipo de interés emocional que podría esperarse de alguien que hasta hace algunos meses creía en el amor eterno. No, es un interés físico, una necesidad fisiológica de volver a experimentar el placer de una consumación carnal.

¡Quiero tener sexo con Sasuke! Aquella confesión escapa de mis labios acompañada de un considerable enrojecimiento de orejas. Ino y Temari sueltan una risa cantarina.

- Vaya, hasta que finalmente Santa Sakura descubrió lo que se estaba perdiendo - dice Temari. Ignoro el "santa" porque aún estoy demasiado azorada con mi propia confesión.

- Si hubiese sabido lo bueno que era, no habría perdido tanto tiempo - admito, de nuevo sonrojada. Ino me da un puntapie amistoso por debajo de la mesa.

- Bienvenida al club de las que follan por placer - me guiñe un ojo. Sacudo la cabeza. ¿Quién lo diría? Yo, santa Sakura, hablando de sexo con mis amigas liberales y compartiendo, de pronto, sus ideas al respecto. Alguna vez pensé que el sexo era la demostración de un amor puro y eterno, ese que solo existía entre dos personas que habían compartido un montón de experiencias juntos. Ahora lo único que pienso es en la forma de separar a Sasuke de mamá para acostarme con él sin culpas.

- Necesito su ayuda - anuncio - No puedo acercarme a Sasuke mientras esté con mamá, no sería correcto. Él me lo propuso, pero lo rechacé porque quiero demasiado a mi madre para hacerle algo tan sucio como eso.

- ¿Sasuke te propuso tener sexo de nuevo? - Temari hace un gesto de incredulidad.

- Sí, en mi propia casa, mientras mamá atendía una llamada - explico.

- Es un hermoso descarado - conviene Ino, haciendo un gesto reprobatorio - Y tú una idiota por rechazarlo - agrega.

- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? - cuestiono. Temari me apoya.

- No puede follarse a Sasuke mientras esté con su madre - dice - Tiene que sacarla del camino primero.

Bueno, ese es a la vez la solución y el problema mismo. ¿Cómo diablos lo hago? Recuerdo la expresión de colegiala enamorada de mi madre y se me retuerce el estomago. Es imposible conseguirlo. La expresión de Ino, sin embargo, delata todo lo contrario.

Antes de exponer su brillante idea, como ella misma agregaría, saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende. La camarera aparece con las tazas de café y el generoso trozo de pastel de chocolate. Estoy tan preocupada con el asunto de Sasuke que el chocolate derritiéndose sobre el caliente bizcocho no me produce absolutamente nada. A Ino se le hace agua la boca, pero evita la tentación porque, según sus propias palabras, está en una estricta dieta sin carbohidratos. Le da una calada profunda al cigarrillo, conteniendo la frustración y me regala una mirada de agudo análisis.

- Bien, Sakura - comienza - ¿Estás dispuesta a todo para volver a montarte a Sasuke?

La miro desconcertada. ¿Por qué tiene que usar ese tipo de lenguaje?

- Sasuke no es un caballo, cerda - le digo. Ino levanta las cejas sugerentemente.

- Puedes montarlo como si fuera uno, si es que me entiendes - Temari le da un codazo, pero al mismo tiempo suelta una carcajada.

- Eres una pervertida.

Tamborileo la mesa, impaciente.

- ¿Ya terminaron de reírse? - cuestiono, la vena de mi frente a vuelto a palpitar. Ino se pone seria.

- Vale, entonces si estás dispuesta a todo - sigue, pero yo nunca le dije que lo estuviera - Se me ocurre una muy buena idea para separar a tu madre de Sasuke. Y no solo de él, también de cualquier otro posible candidato.

Me inclino hacia adelante. Tal vez sí estoy más o menos dispuesta a todo.

- Tu padre - dice, y es todo. Da una calada tranquila, esperando que yo responda, pero mi expresión es de confusión total.

- ¿Qué?

Temari traga el pedazo de pastel que estaba masticando, y apunta a Ino con el tenedor.

- Una muy buena idea. Tú madre ha estado enamorada de un solo hombre en toda su vida, y ese es Kizashi. Si él no logra alejarla de Sasuke, entonces nadie lo hará.

No, mi cabeza se sacude con energía. Eso sí que no. Puede que sea la única forma de conseguirlo, pero sería el modo más sucio de hacerlo.

- Ni hablar - sentencio - Ellos están divorciados, además, no soportan ni media hora uno al lado del otro.

Ino rueda los ojos.

- Vamos, Sakura. Te mueres porque esos dos vuelvan a estar juntos.

- Sí, pero por ellos. No voy tratar de hacer que vuelvan para poder acostarme con Sasuke. Es egoísta, es...

- El plan perfecto - interrumpe Ino.

La parte racional de mi cerebro se niega tajantemente a considerar la posibilidad, y por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con ella. Mi subconsciente pervertido, en cambio, me pide que lo considere con más detención. ¿Cuál ha sido el único hombre que Mebuki ha amado en su vida? ¿Quien la desfloró en el lecho matrimonial y le dio el capital necesario para que cumpliera su sueño de abrir un enorme centro de estética? ¿Quién?

Papá.

- Sakura, piénsalo de este modo - dice Temari, ante mi silencio. La observo, tiene el semblante convincente de todo insípido abogado - Alguna vez Kizashi y Mebuki se amaron incondicionalmente, y aún cuando ahora digan no soportarse, ¿de verdad crees no estarían bien juntos?

Hace algunos años estaba segura de que mamá no lograría sobrevivir sin papá. Ahora no estoy segura. Tal vez Sasuke es solo un pretexto de mamá para llenar un vació imposible de llenar. Un capricho que sirve como paliativo a la soledad.

- No lo sé... A veces pienso que sí, pero otras veces estoy casi segura de que se odian - susurro.

- El dicho dice que de el amor al odio hay un solo paso - indica Ino. La miro y me guiñe un ojo - En el caso de tus padres, sería como reavivar la llama de un amor extinto.

Sin emitir palabra, miro el liquido negro dentro de la taza. No he dado un solo sorbo y probablemente ya esté frió, pero igualmente me lo bebo de un trago y resisto la tentación de hacer una mueca de asco.

Ino hace un ruidito de impaciencia.

- Joder, Sakura, ¿Qué otra idea se te ocurre, eh? - pregunta - ¿Envenenar a tu madre? ¿Decirle que Sasuke tiene una enfermedad venérea o que es uno de esos tíos a los que les pagan por acostarse con mujeres viejas?

La parte racional de mi cabeza suelta una risa casi siniestra. Yo doy un respingo de mi asiento ante la insinuación de Ino.

No sería una simple mentira, Sasuke ES de esos tipos a los que les pagan por acostarse con mujeres mayores.

- Por supuesto que no - digo, medio temblorosa - Qué absurdo.

- ¿Entonces? - cuestiona Ino. Se inclina hacia adelante, por encima de la mesa, rozando peligrosamente las tazas de café con su largo cabello rubio, y me pide que le muestre la fotografía de Sasuke de nuevo. Le pregunto para qué la quiere, pero insiste, sin responderme. Saco, pues, el celular de mi bolsillo y se lo extiendo con la fotografía en la pantalla. Ella lo coge entre sus manos y de improviso casi lo hace chocar contra mi nariz.

- Míralo bien, Sakura - ordena, pero desde esa distancia solo veo la imagen nublada. Aparta un poco el celular y entonces mis ojos se clavan en los dos oscuros pozos sin fondo. La imagen incluso me sonríe, con lasciva, como si me invitara a ser parte de las más tórridas fantasías. "Para el placer de las mujeres, Sakura, para el placer tuyo..." Lo oigo decir. Aprieto las piernas. Joder

- ¿Acaso no deseas tenerlo una vez más? - agrega Ino.

¿Qué si no lo deseo? ¿Qué mujer cuerda no lo haría? Sasuke sigue mirándome, inmortalizado en la espectacular fotografía. Lo quiero, una vez más. Solo una.

- Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- arrastro la palabra en un gesto de profundo deseo. La parte racional de mi cerebro me echa a patadas de su consulta psiquiátrica argumentando que no tengo cura.

Ino deja el celular sobre la mesa y satisfecha vuelve a la tranquilidad de su asiento. Temari me da un golpecito en la espalda.

- Matarás dos pájaros de un tiro - advierte - Tus padres volverán a estar juntos y tú podrás follarte a Sasuke hasta dejarlo seco.

¿A sí?

**...**

Juntar a mamá y papá ha resultado ser más complicado que mezclar agua y aceite, y eso que esa sí que es es una operación imposible. ¿Desde cuando ellos se repelen como si hubiesen nacido como dos soluciones imposibles de juntar?

Ino y Temari me dieron una serie de consejos para poner en practica. Ino me recomendó hablarle muchísimo a mamá de lo buen padre que es Kizashi, de sus méritos profesionales, recordándole cómo sacó adelante una pequeña viña hasta convertirla en una de las más grandes del mundo, y de como hizo frente a la peor crisis de la historia del país, consiguiendo ser la única empresa del mercado en recuperarse con altos dividendos en menos de 2 años.

Temari, por su parte, me sugirió ir por el lado más emocional. Tocar las fibras sensibles de toda mujer con comentarios tales como, ¿Has visto lo mucho que alagan a papá en los medios de comunicación? o ¿Viste lo que dice la revista Forbes sobre papá? ¡Es uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo, y no es solo por el dinero!

Desafortunadamente, ninguno de ellos dio resultado. Ino me indicó, incluso, que fingiera sentirme muy mal de salud para obligar a mis padres a olvidar sus diferencias y centrar toda su atención en mí. El resultado fue desastroso. Mamá y papá no dejaron de discutir un solo minuto sobre lo que debían hacer conmigo. Mama le dijo que no era necesario llevarme a una clínica. Papá, horrorizado por la falta de cuidado de mi madre, insistió en que, si ella no deseaba llevarme, él se encargaría de que un helicóptero del hospital pasara por mí. Mamá lo acuso de dramático, despilfarrador, y, peor aún, de ridículo. Papá le respondió que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su dinero porque era eso, SU DINERO. Ante esa respuesta, mamá le gritó que podía meterse todo el maldito dinero en algún lugar donde le cupiera y colgó la llamada echa una furia.

- Voy a vender ese maldito centro de estética y le daré su cochino dinero - juró, furiosa y dolida. Yo, fingiéndome aún perdida por la fiebre, traté de suavizar la situación, pero fue imposible.

En lugar de juntarlos, creo que he logrado distanciarlos aún más. Mamá huye de mí cada vez que me acerco porque cree que sacaré el tema de papá otra vez, como vengo haciendo desde que Ino y Temari me lo recomendaron.

Les relato con lujo de detalles los intentos fallidos mientras bebemos vodka con jugo de naranja, recién exprimido, en la terraza de mi habitación. Es viernes, las clases terminaron y hoy en la mañana rendimos nuestro último examen final. Estamos celebrando, pero mi aspecto es de profunda derrota. No sé que demonios hacer con mamá.

- Bueno, todo plan A, tiene su plan B, ¿no? - propone Ino, mientras bebe un sorbo de su trago. En la otra mano tiene un cigarrillo a medio consumir.

- ¿Todavía quieres acostarte con Sasuke? - pregunta Temari. La música que proviene del estero aplaca nuestra conversación de los oídos curiosos.

- Sí - admito. Aún lo quiero. En realidad, creo que incluso lo necesito. Pero ya he perdido las esperanzas.

- Entonces, no te rindas - dice, como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

El alcohol habla por mí cuando suelto, de pronto, que preferiría ignorar que sale con mi madre y acostarme de una buena vez con él. Enseguida trato de rectificarme, pero Ino emite un grito casi barbarico.

- ¡Pues hazlo! - agrega. Extiende el vaso hacia mí - Y salud por eso.

Temari, para mi sorpresa, está de acuerdo.

- Tú lo viste primero, Sakura - me dice.

Sí, lo hice. Fue primero mío antes de ser se mi madre, pero no porqué ambos lo hayamos deseado. Si lo pienso seriamente, él debe preferir más la compañía de mi madre que la mía. Después de todo, mamá no paga por ella. Yo lo hice. Pagué para acostarme con él.

Me tomo el resto del trago de un solo sorbo, para aplacar el repentino sentimiento de pesar. Debería buscarme a cualquier tío bueno en una disco y fingir en el coito que estoy en brazos de Sasuke. No creo que sea algo demasiado difícil, además, tengo el alcohol de mi parte, el distorsionador de realidades por excelencia.

- Oh, vamos, no pongas esa cara - Ino se levanta de su asiento y se acerca para pasarme un brazo alrededor de los hombros - Estamos celebrando, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Temari la imita. Ambas me estrechan contra sus cuerpos mientras yo trato de sonreír.

- Hay más tipos como Sasuke en el mundo - apunta Temari. Se lleva el vaso a los labios y se lo traga todo. Sacude la cabeza y está un poco más borracha que antes. Ino entra la habitación y le sube el volumen al estéreo, llenado cada rincón con S&M de Rihanna.

Una canción muy acorde al momento, sin duda. Temari me coge del brazo, haciendo que de vuelvas irregulares con ella por todo el perímetro de la terraza. El mareo, acompañado del efecto del alcohol que comienza a fluir hacia mi sangre, me hace tambalear de un lado a otro. Nos reímos. Casi olvido que me siento terriblemente frustrada.

Casi, porque cuando Ino apaga la música de improviso con la excusa de que debe atender una llamada muy importante de un chico que la tiene loca, yo vuelvo al asunto del idiota de Sasuke.

Agg, el alcohol ha dormido a la parte racional de mi cerebro y solo puedo pensar en que deseo verlo, que se hunda entre mis piernas, caliente, duro. Los ojos de mi mente lo ven con toda nitidez, pese a que estoy casi borracha. Lo ven y lo desean, extiendo inconscientemente las manos, persiguiéndolo. Temari me ignora porque está casi tan borracha como yo. Se prepara otro trago, me ofrece uno a mí, que acepto por inercia, y ambas seguimos bebiendo, mientras Ino habla, entre risas coquetas, con el tío que le gusta.

Cuando cuelga, Temari y yo ya estamos eufóricas. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, es todo lo que llena mi mente. Mi subconsciente da saltitos en su ropa interior de encaje, suplicándome que lo llame por teléfono.

- ¡Les tengo una propuesta chicas! - anuncia Ino. Sonríe de oreja a oreja - Acabo de hablar con Sai y... ¡Adivinen!

Temari, mientras rebusca en su cartera una nueva cajetilla de cigarrillos, le ordena que lo diga de una vez.

- ¡Estamos invitadas a una fiesta exclusiva hoy en su casa! - Ino comienza a dar saltitos - ¿Recuerdan como es la casa de Sai, verdad? Jacuzzi, helipuerto, y todas esas cosas geniales. ¡Ahhh, voy a tener sexo con Sai en un Jacuzzi!

- Como si no lo hubieses hecho ya - terse Temari, y yo suelto una risa divertida. A mí también me gustaría tener sexo con Sasuke en un Jacuzzi - Además, no es como si jamás hubieras estado en la casa de un millonario. Solo mira a tu alrededor, estamos en la casa de los Haruno, idiota.

No necesito hacerles una descripción de mi casa. Con decirles que es la casa de un multimillonario ya pueden hacerse una idea.

Ino rueda los ojos, como si Temari no entendiera la esencia del asunto.

- No se trata de que sea la casa de cualquier millonario - repone - Es la casa de Sai, eso es lo que hace que hacerlo con él en el Jacuzzi de su enorme casa sea increible.

Arreglamos el desorden en la terraza, nos cambiamos una que otra prenda de vestir, y aplicamos los últimos retoques de maquillaje. Mi subconsciente, aún vestido con el sugerente atuendo, me obliga a llamar a Sasuke en ese preciso momento. La parte racional de mi cabeza sigue durmiendo la mona en el butacón de su consulta. No hay nada en mi cerebro que me frene de hacerlo, por lo que, excusándome con que voy a pasar un rato al baño, llego corriendo a la habitación de mamá. Su celular descansa sobre la cama, mientras ella se da los últimos retoques en el espejo para su salida a comer con algunos clientes.

Rebusco silenciosamente en su agenda de contactos y lo encuentro.

Uchiha Sasuke +56983237645. Llamar. Mensaje. Whatsapp.

Ni de broma lo llamo desde el celular de mi madre. Anoto el teléfono en mi celular y salgo con el mismo nivel de sigilo del cuarto. Cuando estoy en la puerta anuncio a mi madre que estamos a punto de irnos a casa de un amigo.

- ¡Esta bien, hija!¡Diviértete mucho y no bebas tanto! - me grita, desde el baño. Lo de no beber está descartado, estoy prácticamente borracha, o de lo contrario la parte racional de mi cerebro ya me habría dado una buena tunda por haber copiado el celular de Sasuke.

Mi subconsciente baila la danza del vientre. Se prepara con un sesión de elongación para el sexo venidero. Le digo que no se haga tantas ilusiones. Aún no sé si tendré el valor de llamarlo.

Pero, en algún momento de la noche, más borracha que antes, y probablemente hasta excitada, decido marcar. No me importa demasiado, por que soy joven y salvaje.

Girl gone wild de Madonna suena a todo volumen al tiempo que marco el teléfono y estipulo mi sentencia de muerte. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Hey, ey, ey, ey,  
Like a girl gone wild,  
A good girl gone wild,  
I'm like, hey, ey, ey, ey,  
Like a girl gone wild...

Me alejo a un apartado rincón del enorme salón de la casa de Sai, a la espera de que Sasuke conteste. Se toma su tiempo. Cuando lo hace, mi subconsciente suelta un grito profundo de alegría. ¡Sexo! exclama.

- ¿Bueno? - su voz es profunda, pero no tiene el tono sensual de Zou. Claro, no tiene que actuar como el Dios del sexo.

- Sasuke... - comienzo. Me muerdo el labio - Soy yo, Sakura Haruno.

Puedo sentirlo sonreír contra el teléfono. Su voz se transforma completamente cuando responde.

- Sakura, que sorpresa - dice. Tono intencionalmente aterciopelado y seductor - Es un placer tener noticias tuyas.

Placer... Carraspeo para aclarar mi garganta. No actúes como una cría, Sakura, me ordeno.

- Siento mucho la hora (son casi las 2 de la mañana), ¿Estás ocupado? Si lo estás podemos hablar otro día... - digo, lo más sería que puedo. Por dentro tirito como gato a punto de ser llevado a su baño semanal.

Que no me cuelgue, ¡por favor!

- No, para ti tengo tiempo de sobra - dice, haciendo que me derrita. Le gusta jugar, porque no es Sasuke el que está del otro lado, sino Zou. El dios del sexo.

Me tiemblan las piernas, de nerviosismo y excitación.

- Bueno, en realidad te llamo para hablar de un asunto puntual - comienzo, sin saber otro modo de hacerlo.

Casi puedo escuchar la sonrisa ladina de Sasuke. Sus ojos negros me miran a través de los muchos kilometros de distancia que nos separan. Sabe de que estoy hablando incluso antes de que se lo diga. ¿Para que otra cosa lo llamaría?

- ¿A sí? - cuestiona, siguiendo con su juego - ¿Y cual sería ese asunto?

Cierro los ojos con firmeza. Es ahora o nunca, Sakura. Olvídate de todo y dedícate a sentir. Tendrás el resto de tu vida para arrepentirte.

Mi subconsciente me anima con dos pompones. Lo hago.

- Quiero contratar los servicios de Zou.

...

* * *

**Continuará. **

**Espero que se hayan echo una idea de que la relación entre Sasuke y la madre de Sakura no tiene futuro... Mebuki y Kizashi se aman, aunque no lo reconozcan. Solo necesitan un empujoncito. **

**¡Nos vemos en el PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Tardé un poco, pero les traigo el 4to capitulo de Zou. A todas aquellas personas que se han dado un tiempo para comentar, muchisimas gracias =)**

**Este capitulo contiene una pequeñisima referencia al pasado de Sasuke Uchiha, del que se irá sabiendo con el tiempo, mientras la historia avanza. Para quien me preguntó si el nombre de Zou tenía una razón de ser, pues sí, la tiene. Y si sigues leyendo esta historia te enterarás de cual es esa razón ;)**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**...**

**- Quiero contratar los servicios de Zou.**

Listo, ya lo dije. Aún no abro los ojos, estoy a la espera de una respuesta.

Silencio, un silencio que pese a durar tan solo unos segundos se me hace terriblemente eterno. Estoy a punto de colgar.

La voz de Sasuke se atraviesa los muchos kilometros que nos separan.

- No es conmigo con quien tienes que tratar ese asunto, Sakura - dice, ni divertido, ni molesto, solo neutro.

La falta de emoción repentina en su voz es la que me hace acercar un dedo al pequeño botón tactil del celular que indica: colgar la llamada.

No lo hago, porque Sasuke vuelve a hablar.

- Pero... - comienza. Mi subconsiente vuelve a alzar los pompones. Un "pero" en este caso es buena señal, me dice - Podríamos hacer una excepción esta vez, ¿no? - termina y su voz es de nuevo la Zou, el dios del sexo. Como el hielo y el fuego, esos son Sasuke y Zou.

- Sí, solo esta vez - digo, tratando de convencerme de que en realidad será así. Se lo digo a Sasuke para darle fuerza a mi inestables deseos - Será la última.

Del otro lado emerge una casi inconsistente risa.

- ¿Y sí te hago una oferta? - pregunta luego, pero no se trata de dinero. Ni siquiera se trata de que pagar por sexo sea algo patético. No, se trata de mamá. Nada cambiará ese hecho.

- El dinero es un detalles - admito. Me llevo una mano al cuello, la tensión que se había relajado por el alcohol ha regresado, y con ella la parte racional de mi cerebro.

Tu madre, tu madre, tu madre, repite inconteniblemente. Mi subconsciente lo amenaza con un puño.

- No puedo volver a hacer esto, Sasuke. No es correcto - agrego.

¡Pero lo deseas! escucho dentro de mi mente. Sí, lo deseo. Lo que queda del alcohol me hace admitirlo abiertamente y Sasuke ríe complacido. Por primera vez, la risa carece de ese tono sardónico con el que decora todas sus palabras y gestos. No se está burlando. Parece, incluso, como si correspondiera la idea.

- Te propongo algo, Sakura - anuncia, a continuación de mis palabras. Acerco aún más el teléfono, ansiosa por lo que dirá. Sí, me siento mal por lo que hago, pero lo deseo y el deseo, acompañado del alcohol, supera el delgado limite de la conciencia. - Cuando no tengas remordimientos, llámame - dice - No tienes que pagarme, será como sexo sin compromiso cuando tú lo quieras y cuando yo pueda dártelo. Nada de contratos, así te sacas un problema de encima - su voz es demasiado parsimoniosa para estar jodiendo, de modo que a penas termina no me queda otra opción que creerle. Entiende que me tortura la culpa, no solo respecto de mi madre sino también acerca del hecho de pagar por sexo. Sabe que estoy en una lucha a muerte con mi conciencia, y si acaso siente algo de pena o simple empatia, ha decidido liberarme del remordimiento.

Mi boca se mueve para replicar, porque pese a todo lo quiero ahora mismo, pero lo que sale no es lo que espero.

- Está bien.

¿Eso es todo? grita mi subconsciente y está a punto de arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza. La parte racional estudia las palabras de Sasuke, llegando a la conclusión de que al final de cuentas no es tan mal sujeto.

No, es un hombre que tiene las cosas claras. Un adulto. Y yo una niña que no sabe lo quiere y es incapaz de mojarse para cruzar el río. De la joven y salvaje no queda nada.

**...**

La conversación con Sasuke me quitó la borrachera de golpe. Estoy casi sobria, conduciendo a casa de Temari, que duerme la mona en el asiento trasero. . Sí, como abogada no soy un muy buen ejemplo, pero mientras no me pillen las autoridades, estoy impune. Ino se quedó en casa de Sai, con la excusa de que lo ayudaría a ordenar todo el desastre. Obviamente es una excusa muy mala. Sai tiene un ejercito de empleados que dejarán todo como nuevo en un par de horas, mientras Ino y Sai follan como locos en algún lugar de la casa.

Que envidía... Sonrió ante la idea. Nunca pensé que me importaría el sexo de ese modo. Es decir, quiero tener sexo, ahora mismo. Con Sasuke. Pero, en lugar de eso, estoy llevando a una amiga borracha a su casa, para luego ir a dormir a la mía. Sin sexo.

Miro por el espejo retrovisor y veo a Temari con la boca abierta, emitiendo un suave silbido de placidez. Tiene todo el cuerpo desparramando en el asiento, en una posición extraña. No parece que vaya a despertar en un buen rato, así que conecto mi Iphone a la radio del coche y canto sola.

This head I Hold de Electric Guest, que me tiene un poco loca desde hace algunos días. Y me siento como lo que dice la canción. ¿Controlada? Sí. Algo así.

¿Qué quieren de mí? Siéntate, no pienses... Creo que así ha sido mi vida desde que nací. Ahora mismo lo sigue siendo. Voy de camino a casa, ninguna novedad, casi sobria, sin haber sucumbido al deseo que me retuerce las tripas.

Sigo cantando, hasta que la canción es interrumpida por el tono de llamada entrante. Veo la pantalla del celular.

Mamá llamando.

Seguramente está preocupada porque son las 4 de la mañana y todavía no llego a casa. A veces pienso que no tengo 22 años, sino 12.

"Eso te pasa por vivir con tu madre" me diría Temari si estuviese despierta. Desconecto el telefono y atiendo la llamada. Antes de que mamá pueda decirme cosa alguna, me adelanto.

- Voy camino a casa, mamá - digo rapidamente. Escucho sollosos del otro lado.

- Sakura...- dice mamá, en un hipo lastimero. Mi corazón da un brinco. Mamá no es una mujer sentimental, al contrario, tiene bastante mal humor y un caracter que es dificil de conmover. No llora a menos que sea algo realmente malo. Y la ultima vez que la vi llorar fue por...

- Tú padre, hija... - gime, con la voz ahogada.

Oh, no.

- ¿Qué le pasó a papá? - cuestiono, salgo de la calle y me orillo en una esquina. Detengo el auto y pongo las luces intermitentes.

- Está en la clínica. Tuvo un infarto y... - se calla. Le sigue un gemido acomañado de un ruidito parecido a un gruñido - Ag, desde que no superviso a tu padre que su vida se ha convertido en un desastre...- agrega, desviando el tema.

Espera ahí. ¿Está bien o no?

- Mamá, ¿está grave? - pregunto, interrumpiendo su discurso acerca de lo mal cuidado que está papá desde que se divorsiaron. Ella lo supervisaba en sus comidas, evitando que comiera porquerías, y que bebiera demasiado vino o champaña en sus reuniones de trabajo...

- No, el doctor dice que está fuera de peligro - responde mamá, pero su voz sigue angustiada. Se me ocurre que es incluso la voz de alguien que se siente profundamente culpable - Pero un infarto nunca es algo bueno, quiero decir, podría haber ...-comienza de nuevo con el dicurso y la freno antes de que me ponga a mí de los nervios.

- Ya, vale, mamá. No está muerto - digo. Me paso una mano por la frente. Sudé. De los nervios - ¿En qué clinica está? Iré para allá ahora mismo - anuncio.

Mamá me da las indicaciones, y cuelgo. Miro a Temari aún dormida. Estoy a solo unas cuadras de su casa, pero la calle de retorno está a unos metros. No puedo llevarla conmigo a la clinica.

Ag. Voy a más de 100 kilometros para ahorrar tiempo. Si un oficial me pilla, estoy doblemente jodida. Llego a mi destino sin que aparece ninguno.

Trato de despertar a Temari mientras la parte racional de mi cerebro me dice que todo lo malo que está pasando es por mi culpa.

Es tú castigo, dice. ¿Qué tal si mientras te rebolcabas con Sasuke en algún hotel, tu padre estaba dando su ultimo suspiro? Sacudo la cabeza, intentado sacar la voz de allí. Papá está vivo, su infarto no tiene nada que ver con lo que hice hace algunas semanas con Sasuke.

No tiene absolutamente nada que ver. Dios no castiga, dios... dios me entendería, ¿verdad? Antes de darme cuenta estoy casi arrastrando a Temari fuera del auto, y casi consigo que se golpee la cabeza contra el asfalto. El vertigo inconciente de una posible caida, la despierta. Abre los ojos, rojos y congestionados, y me mira con una sonrisa torpe.

- Sakura... ¿por qué estás de cabeza? - me pregunta. Ruedo los ojos.

- Intento sacarte del auto, ¿quieres poner algo de tu parte? - cuestiono. Ella mira a su alrededor y empieza a comprender la situación. Se despereza, incorporandose con dificultad. Logra ponerse sobre sus pies y caminar más o menos bien hasta la puerta de su apartamento de soltera. La ayudo a acostarse, Santa Sakura es una mujer muy dedicada a sus amigas, y luego me marcho deprisa.

Llego a la clinica en menos de media hora. Mamá está en la sala de espera. Llora aún, pero no es de preocupación, el doctor ya le dijo que todo iba bien, que papá está fuera de peligro. Es de culpa. Cree que podría haberse preocupado un poco más por papá, sabiendo que era un hombre descuidado con su alimentación, trabajolico y adepto a los tragos fuertes.

Intento convencerla de que no es su culpa. No lo es. Eligieron caminos distintos hace 5 años, y papá es un adulto que sabe cuidar de si mismo.

- No, hija, tú papá no lo sabe - susurra mamá, aún llorosa - Tu padre me necesita, siempre me necesitó. Tenía una salud de hierro cuando estábamos juntos, yo me aseguraba de eso. Nunca debí despreocuparme de su estado, que estemos divorsiados no significa que deba dejar de importarme. Ay, Sakura, estaba tan asustada...

- Lo sé mamá.

Nos permiten ver a papá después de varias horas de espera. Papá descansa en una enorme cama de sabanas blancas, una serie de maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo suenan en medio del silencio de la sala inmaculadamente blanca. No me gustan las clínicas, a pesar de que esta se esmera por lucir acogedora con los enormes jarrones con flores silvestres puestos en la ventana.

Papá está pálido, pero respira tranquilo. Su corazón late bien, se escucha el pip-pip de la maquina que controla sus pulsaciones. Le sonrió. Me devuelve la sonrisa y por primera vez lo veo más viejo y descuidado. No es el mismo hombre que vivía en casa hace 5 años, pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

Mamá se acerca a él y le coge una mano con mucho cuidado. Le da un beso, mientras de los ojos le caen copiosas lagrimas.

- No llores, mujer - pide papá, con la voz ronca. Debe estar aun dopado - Vas a hacer que me preocupe y no debo alterarme.

- Lo sé - dice mamá, esbozando una sonrisa temblorosa - No habrá más preocupaciones para ti, Kizashi.

Él sentido de sus palabras es claro. Mamá no volverá a dejar a papá solo. No sé en realidad qué pasará con su situación de divorcio, pero creo que la guerra ha llegado a su fin.

Una tregua, o algo así.

**...**

Papá volvió a casa. Como mamá quiere asegurarse en primera persona del tratamiento que deberá seguir de ahora en adelante, y quizá de por vida, prefirió que papá estuviera donde sus ojos pudieran verlo. En casa. No en el mismo cuarto, porque aún siguen divorciados, pero en la habitación de huéspedes que es lo suficientemente grande para que papá se sienta a gusto.

"Vaya, quien diría que tenía que pasar algo como esto para que tus padres volvieran" me dijo Ino cuando le conté de la mudanza de papá. Bueno, tampoco es como si el infarto hubiese sido una buena noticia. No, por supuesto que no. Pero en alguna parte leí que todas las cosas ocurren por algo, y tal vez esto estaba destinado a pasar. Lo del divorcio, lo del infarto, todo.

Incluso lo de Sasuke.

No he vuelto a tener noticias de él desde que lo llamé. Han pasado varios días y no estoy segura de que vuelva a llamarlo. Mamá ha perdido todo interés en otra persona que no sea mi padre, pero tampoco eh comprobado si eso implica que también ha dejado de verse con Sasuke. Prefiero no saberlo, supongo.

Mi subconsciente me reclama que compruebe qué está pasando entre ellos. Sasuke me hizo una propuesta ese día, y podría aceptarla si tan solo me atreviera a preguntarle a mamá sí sigue viendo a Sasuke. Si no lo hace, ¿qué me detiene a llamarlo? Nada ni nadie. Que desagrado... Ha pasado más de un mes desde el viernes 21 y todavía sigo flipando con la idea. Habría sido más sencillo acostarme con cualquier otro hombre, pero no. Porque pese a que no soy santa Sakura la virgen, sigo siendo Santa Sakura, la chica que ve en unos zapatos mal lustrados la excusa perfecta para rechazar una invitación a bailar.

.

* * *

.

**CAPITULO IV**

**...**

* * *

**_Año 1996. _**

_Lo sacaron más temprano que de costumbre de la cama y lo arrastraron, a penas con una camiseta y el pantalón de franela, al salón de juegos. Puso algo de resistencia cuando la mujer lo instó a entrar, y dijo que no tenía ganas de jugar todavía, que prefería dormir._

_- Hay un señor que quiere conocerte, Sasuke - repuso la mujer - Después seguirás durmiendo, ¿está bien?_

_Asintió, porque la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa que siempre le había parecido muy bonita, y entró al salón. Un hombre alto, vestido de forma elegante, le dedicó otra sonrisa afable desde su incómoda ubicación en una de las pequeñas sillas para niños. Respondió el saludo con timidez, mientras la mujer lo ayudaba a sentarse en una silla frente a él._

_- Él es Orochimaru - le dijo ella. El hombre extendió la mano para que Sasuke se la estrechara. Lo hizo con cuidado._

_- Eres un niño muy bonito, ¿te lo habían dicho? - le preguntó él. Sasuke bajó la mirada, poniéndose rojo. Sus compañeras se lo decían todo el tiempo, lo perseguían para jugar con él y siempre era el niño con el que todas querían trabajar porque según ellas mismas era el más bonito del orfanato. Sasuke siempre las reuía. No le gustaban los halagos, hacian que sus orejas se pusieran rojas y eso era incomodo._

_- Sasuke es bastante tímido - dijo la mujer, en su lugar - Pero es un chico inteligente y muy respetuoso._

_- No me cabe duda - corroboró el hombre, sin dejar de mirarlo - Tiene unos ojos muy despiertos. Sasuke, ¿qué quieres ser cuando grande?_

_Sasuke levantó, entonces, la mirada. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer. Aunque, sin duda, lo que más deseaba era convertirse en médico, como le dijeron que había sido su padre. Un exitoso y excelente..._

_- Doctor - emitió, con su voz suave y baja. El hombre amplió su sonrisa, acercando una mano grande para acariciarle deliberadamente el cabello negro. Sasuke no se apartó, porque alguien le había dicho que los hombres vestidos con ropa elegante no eran peligrosos._

_- Un chico ambisioso - agregó - ¿Tienes alguna razón en especial?_

_Sasuke se lo dijo. Se sintió bien hablando con ese hombre elegante, que parecía feliz de escucharlo. Le gustaba que lo escucharan, aunque no hablaba mucho. Él le hizo sentir que sus palabras eran valiosas._

_Estuvieron varios minutos charlando. Sasuke le enseñó sus juegos favoritos, los cuentos que leía e incluso quiso mostrarle su pequeño rincón en el cuarto, pero la mujer no lo permitió porque el resto de los niños aún dormía. Cuando fue momento de despedirse, le preguntó su volvería a verlo._

_- Vendré muy pronto, Sasuke - le aseguró Orochimaru - Y un día de estos, te llevaré conmigo, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?_

_- Sí - asintió, seguro y feliz. Mientras lo veía perderse de vista, imaginó que, de vivir su padre, sería igual a ese hombre. Alto, elegante, que irradiaba confianza y seguridad._

**_..._**

* * *

**...**

Le pregunto a mamá por Sasuke un día en la mañana como quien no quiere la cosa. Estoy a punto de salir de casa para ir a mi primera entrevista de trabajo como procuradora, y lo hago distraidamente mientras observo mi celular sin ver nada. Mamá se arregla el pañuelo del cuello frente al espejo del recibidor. También va de salida. Tiene que atender unos asuntos en el centro de estética, y mientras tanto papá se quedará al cuidado de al menos 3 enfermeras. Sí, el dinero permite esas desproporciones.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? - cuestiona. No me mira. Sigue tratando de acomodar el pañuelo de forma perfecta. Toda una detallista.

- Bueno, hace tiempo que no hablas de él... - comento. Dentro de mí una vocecita ruega por una respuesta negativa. Es mi subconsiente, que lleva puesto el traje seductor desde hace varios dias, como si eso fuera a animarme.

- Con lo de tu padre me he olvidado de todo lo demás - admite ella. Me dirije una sonrisa - Y no quiero causarle ninguna preocupación, ¿Sabes?

- Eso quiere decir que tu y ... - intento, pensando lo que creo que mi madre está pensando. Ella asiente con la cabeza.

- Sasuke lo entendió perfectamente. Será por un tiempo, tal vez después podamos volver a retomar ... - pero se calla porque una de las enfermeras de papá aparece por las escaleras en busca de mamá. Ella termina de acomodar el pañuelo y antes de seguir a la enfermera escaleras arriba, me da un beso en la frente y me desea suerte en la entrevista.

Sí, suerte es lo que necesito. Suerte y una camisa de fuerza para controlar los brincos de felicidad de mi subconsciente. Llámalo, grita. Llámalo ahora mismo.

Por supuesto que no lo hago. Tengo una entrevista de trabajo. La primera desde que entré a la universidad. Será mi oportunidad de demostrar que en 3 años de estudio eh aprendido lo suficiente para dar la talla en un trabajo. Además, tengo el soporte de mi apellido. Haruno. Sinónimo de éxito, de dinero, de glamour. ¿Qué los abogados no son todo eso?

Uf, la situación de Sasuke le ha dado una tensión adicional a mi cerebro. No para de brincar. Llámalo. Podría celebrar con él si me dan el puesto. ¿Soy realmente la misma mujer de hace unos meses atrás? Parece que no. Estoy pensando en celebrar con sexo una victoria laboral que ya tengo ganada. Papá me dijo que es imposible que alguien no contrate a una Haruno. Imposible. Entonces, el sexo sería casi seguro. Oh, lo pienso y me sudan las manos contra el manubrio del auto. Sí, será una celebración privada, solo para mí, la otra la tendré con Ino y Temari en alguna discoteque de esas que le gustan a ellas.

Llego al enorme edificio de oficinas donde se encuentra la firma de abogados Hatake&Asociados con 20 minutos de tiempo extra. Subo al piso 50. La altura aporta vértigo a mi estado de nerviosismo, y cuando estoy en recepción, una de las secretarias me ofrece un vaso de agua al contemplar mi posible aspecto de palidez absoluta. Me indica que tome asiento.

En uno de los sofás rojos de la silenciosa sala, veo a una chica que es más blanca que el papel, pero no tiene nada que ver con los nervios. Tiene la piel de ese color, lechosa, lisa como una muñeca de porcelana. Y está tiesa, erguida en su lugar sin mirar a ningún lado, con la cabeza baja, y el cabello negro azulado cepillandole los costados de la cara. Debe venir a la entrevista de trabajo, igual que yo. Me siento junto a ella y la saludo. Ella levanta un poco la cabeza, observándome con unos enormes ojos que parecen dos perlas. Qué ojos tan extraños. Emite un suave saludo, a penas un susurro.

Sí que está nerviosa. Le sonrió. Me devuelve una sonrisa de gato asustado.

- ¿Estás aquí por el puesto de trabajo? - pregunto. Niega con la cabeza. Un alivio cruza mi pecho. Bien, no voy a quitarle la oportunidad a esa pobre chica.

- Estoy esperando a mi jefe - responde. Tiene una voz suave, como un canto angelical. Me percato de que tiene un turro de carpetas en el regazo de la falda. En la caratula de la superior, está el logo de la firma de abogado. ¿Será acaso la asistente personal de...?

- ¿Al señor Hatake? - cuestiono.

- No, al señor Uzumaki - dice, pero no tengo ni idea de quién es. Un abogado importante de ese bufete, es probable.

La única puerta, descontando la que lleva al ascensor, se abre de golpe. Ambas brincamos de nuestro lugar al tiempo que un hombre alto, vestido con un elegante terno de oficina y un cabello rubio que no obedece a ninguna fuerza de orden aparece por el umbral. Nos da la espalda, de modo que no puedo ver su rostro.

- Entonces, ¿este viernes a las 2? - dice a alguien al otro lado de la puerta. No escucho respuesta. Miro de reojo a la chica pálida y blanca, y creo que está aún más tensa que antes. Sostiene las carpetas con esfuerzo, mientras observa la amplia espalda del sujeto rubio con los ojos muy alerta.

Finalmente el hombre rubio cierra la puerta y se vuelve hacia nosotras. Uff, es guapo. Pero no la clase de atractivo intimidante de Sasuke, no, este tipo es en realidad agradablemente guapo. Sasuke es perturbadoramente guapo, hay una gran diferencia.

Hago una suave reverencia cuando sus ojos azules se posan en mí.

- ¿Eres la chica que viene por el puesto de trabajo? - pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza, de mi boca no sale respuesta. Él asiente - ¿Haruno Sakura? - inquiere. Vuelve a asentir. Una sonrisa asoma a su rostro - Vaya, la hija de Haruno Kizashi - murmura.

Se acerca a nosotras y me tiende una mano de largos y bronceados dedos. Parece que es un tipo acostumbrado a los viajes a costas tropicales del país.

- Uzumaki Naruto, socio de Hatake Kakashi - dice sin borrar la sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto, señor Uzumaki - digo, devolviendo la sonrisa. Es un tipo simpático. Si el señor Hatake es igual de simpático podría acostumbrarme fácilmente al trabajo.

Él mira a la chica pálida y extiende las manos hacia ella.

- Deme esas carpetas, señorita Hyuga - le dice. Ella niega con la cabeza.

- Puedo llevarlas, señor Uzumaki - responde, con una voz automática, compuesta, demasiado nerviosa.

- ¿Siempre lo mismo, eh? - pregunta él, divertido. La muchacha se sonroja, mientras Naruto le quita suavemente las carpetas de las manos.

La secretaría anuncia que el señor Kakashi me espera en la oficina.

- Mucha suerte, señorita Haruno - me dice Naruto con una sonrisa. Hago una suave inclinación de cabeza, a modo de despedida y me acerco a la puerta de la oficina. Estoy preparada.

No, en realidad no lo estoy. Sé que puedo quedarme con el puesto, pero no estoy para nada tranquila por ello.

El señor Hatake está sentado en un cómodo butacón negro, detrás de un amplio escritorio de mesa de vidrio. Da la espalda a una ventana que cubre toda la pared, desde un costado a otro y desde el techo hasta el suelo. A esa altura, el edificio acaricia las nubes esponjosas y se burla de la ciudad a sus pies.

Nunca eh estado en una entrevista de trabajo, pero resulta bastante amena. El señor Hatake es un hombre simpático, de aspecto extravagante, pero pese a sus gestos somnolientos es un hombre muy diestro. Le interesa muchísimo que yo sea hija de Kizashi, e incluso me dice que recibió muy buenos comentarios de algunos socios de papá a quienes ayudé con unos contratos. Solo fue una vez, pero papá debe haber llamado al señor Hatake a penas le conté de la entrevista. Casi no hablamos de mí, todo se reduce a papá. Si obtengo el trabajo, que es lo más probable, no será porque le ha parecido que cumplo con las expectativas, aún cuando lo haga, sino porque soy hija del magnánimo hombre de negocios que es dueño de una parte del país. Todos quieren tener cerca a Kizashi. Incluso los medios de comunicación estuvieron acechando afuera de la clínica cuando papá tuvo el infarto. Por supuesto, el señor Hatake también se enteró. Antes de terminar la entrevista, que dura alrededor de una hora, me pregunta sobre el estado de salud de mi padre.

- Se está recuperando muy rápido - respondo, ya un poco cansada. Él asiente, sonriendo con los ojos. Se cruza de brazos, inclinándose sobre su escritorio y me dice que estará en contacto conmigo dentro de los próximos 3 días. Para hacer como que mi rendimiento académico le importa algo, me felicita por la concentración de notas una vez más, y con una reverencia salgo de la oficina.

Listo. El trabajo es mío, de seguro. No quiere ni le conviene negarse a contratar a una Haruno, porque tener a mi padre de enemigo es muy mala idea. Suspiro, sintiéndome decepcionada. Debería celebrar. Estoy prácticamente adentro, pero no me alegra en lo más mínimo el motivo de fondo.

En el asesor, busco el número de teléfono de Sasuke y lo miro durante varios segundos. Llamar, mensaje, Whatsapp.

Me decido por un rápido e impersonal mensaje.

_¿Podemos vernos hoy? Soy Sakura_. Enviar.

El asesor se detiene en el primer piso. Mi celular vibra, mensaje recibido. Mi subconsciente da un brinco desde su sofá de plumas.

_Uchiha Sasuke: Estaba esperando noticias tuyas, Sakura. ¿A qué hora quieres que nos veamos?_

Me tiemblan las manos. Estaba esperando que lo llamara, él, el todo poderoso dios del sexo que puede tener a la mujer que desee estaba esperando que yo, santa Sakura lo llamara.

_Estoy libre el resto del día. Dime tú_. Enviar.

Llego a mi coche y dejo el celular sobre el asiento del copiloto. Han pasado 5 minutos y no tengo respuesta. Estoy a punto de encender el coche, cuando entra un mensaje.

_Uchiha Sasuke: ¿Ya arreglaste todos tus asuntos personales?_

Como si él no lo supiera. Es evidente que no lo estaría buscando de ser de otro modo. ¿Por qué se va por la ramas? Quiero saber si podremos vernos o no. Punto.

_Sí, ¿puedes o no?. _Enviar.

No quería sonar impaciente, pero no pude evitarlo. Dejo el celular sobre el asiento y enciendo el coche. Salgo a la concurrida calle. El celular suena, pero no es un mensaje, Temari me está llamando. Cierto, quedé de avisarles a las chicas sobre la entrevista. Cuando cuelgo, sigue sin llegar ningún mensaje. ¿Porqué hace eso? Idiota. No él, yo soy la idiota. Por buscarlo. Han pasado casi 6 semanas y sigo soñando de ves en cuando con el encuentro, y despierto sudando, acalorada, y caliente. Jamás he sido una mujer caliente, pero ahí está. Todo por culpa de Sasuke, que no responde un maldito e ínfimo ...

Mensaje entrante. Casi me paso una luz roja de la pura impresión. Lo reviso.

_A las diez. Ni un minuto después. ¿Dónde?_

Recuerdo que Zou no trabaja antes de las 10. ¿Es por eso? Claro, solo esta ofreciéndome un servicio sin necesidad de que yo le pague. No debo sentirme decepcionada, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tardo en responder. Al final quedamos en el mismo lugar de la primera vez, pero él decide correr con los gastos del hotel. La parte racional de mi cabeza, ya cansada de advertirme y habiéndome agregado a la planilla de pacientes sin cura, me mira con unos lentes de media luna. Mi subconsciente la acusa de aguafiestas, mientras enciende la radio y mi cabeza se llena de SEX THERAPY de Robin Thicke.

...

Parece que la situación es igual que aquel viernes 21, como si hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo y viviera todo de nuevo. Un flash back mientras conduzco hacia las afueras de la ciudad, vestida con un vestido negro que es similar al de aquella noche, en dirección al mismo hotel que será testigo de nuestro encuentro prohibido. Todo parece igual. La única diferencia es que, antes de bajarme, recibo un Whatsapp de Temari e Ino. Aquella vez nadie sabía lo que iba a hacer, ahora cuento con el apoyo de mis mejores amigas, que me animan llenando de mensajes subidos de tono. Me sonrojo al leerlos.

_Ino: ¿Qué llevas puesto, frente?_

_Temari: No importa la ropa, tendrá que sacársela enseguida jaja_

_Ino: Los hombres se fijan en lo que llevas puesto, aunque no lo admitan. Un vestido por debajo de las rodillas les dice que te gusta el sexo pero que te haces la tonta. ¿Llevas un vestido así, Sakura?_

Por supuesto que no. ¿Cuándo me he vestido así? Me miro en el reflejo que da el vidrio de mi auto. El vestido me queda unos dos centímetros por encima de la rodilla. Cliqueo rápidamente.

_Sakura: Vestido negro, escote en V, NO CUBRE mis rodillas. Zapatos dorados con tacón de aguja._

_Ino: ¿Taco de aguja? ¡Eso es prostituta, frentona!_

_Temari: Un taco grueso tiene más clase, Sakura._

Miro mis tacos. Cuando los saqué del closet no me parecieron de prostituta. Afortunadamente tengo otros zapatos en el maletero.

_Ino: No importa. ¿Llevas ropa interior?_

_Sakura: ¡Por supuesto! (Ya me cambié los zapatos: tacones chinos) _

_Ino: Buena elección. ¿Por qué llevas ropa interior, frentona? _

_Temari: Mira quién dice que Sakura llevaba zapatos de prostituta jajaja_

_Ino: No llevar ropa interior es sexy, deja a los hombres locos. Puedes hacer un Sharon Stone. _

La sola idea de no llevar bragas en presencia de Sasuke, aún cuando eventualmente tendré que quitármelas, me hace casi hiperventilar. Mientras cliqueo una respuesta me doy cuenta de que son pasadas las 10. En realidad, han pasado casi 8 minutos. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Sasuke?

Ni un minuto tarde.

_Sakura: ¡Hablamos después, ya estoy en la hora!_

El hotel tiene un vestíbulo espectacular. Sillones de tela muy fina, y una enorme lámpara colgante de cristal. No necesito acercarme al mesón de recepción para consultar la habitación, porque Sasuke está en uno de los sofás. Sus ojos negros me observan, y es increible el efecto que tienen sobre mí. Hace varios días, semanas incluso, que no sentía el efecto de su mirada oscura. Intento sonreír, pero él no me devuelve la sonrisa. Claro, seguramente le molesta que haya llegado tarde. ¡Vamos, son solo 8 minutos! Además, se suponía que el que llegara primero esperaría en la suite. Como la primera vez.

Me acerco. No se cómo saludarlo. Extiendo una mano, esperando que la estreche, pero él la besa, como los caballeros antiguos.

- Llegas tarde - dice, a continuación, observándome. Sus ojos se pasean por mi metro 70 de estatura. Está inspeccionando. Invento alguna excusa con rapidez, pero no alcanzo a decir nada, porque él me interrumpe - No importa, ya estás aquí. Reservé la misma suite, ¿vamos?

Asiento. Vamos. Sí, vamos a terminar lo que hace tiempo dejamos pendiente. El hombre de la recepción le entrega a Sasuke la llave de la suite y nos dirigimos al ascensor. Ino me dijo una vez que el mejor lugar para tener sexo es un ascensor. Peligroso, porque no sabes si alguien subirá mientras estás en el acto, y adrenalínico, mientras asciendes espiritual y físicamente al cielo.

Las puertas se cierran, y estamos solos. No siento la peligrosidad ni la adrenalina.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? - pregunta él, de pronto. Lo miro de reojo. Su perfil es increible. Una nariz recta, levemente respingada en la punta. Unas pestañas largas, negras y gruesas. Un cabello sin ley.

- No - miento. Mis pies tamborilean el piso, pero hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta. Dejo de hacerlo. Él esboza una sonrisa.

- Aprietas la mandíbula - dice, con simpleza - Es fácil saber lo qué te ocurre, Sakura. Solo necesito mirarte.

¿A sí? Sasuke me observa con sus ojos como halcón. Me vuelvo hacía él.

- ¿Estás diciendo que soy predecible? - pregunto, haciéndome la ofendida. No es la primera, ni será la última persona que me lo diga. Tengo gestos para todo. Ahora mismo debo estar haciendo uno del que no soy explicitamente consciente.

Sasuke se acerca un poco. Extiende una mano y acaricia mi quijada, como aquella vez en casa de mamá. El ascensor sigue ascendiendo. Vamos en el piso 15.

- Cuando estás nerviosa aprietas los dientes - dice. Se acerca un poco más, bajo la mirada - Y evitas mirar a los ojos.

Levanto inmediatamente la mirada y la vuelvo a depositar en aquellos ojos negros. Sasuke tuerce más el gesto. Intento leer su estado emocional. Pero es imposible. Sus músculos faciales están relajados, los dedos que rozan mi quijada no tiemblan, pero están calientes.

- Supongo que sí soy muy predecible - admito.

- Sí, bueno, tu no necesitas fingir. Yo vivo de eso - suelta, y creo que dice más de lo que quiere porque arruga el ceño como si se sintiera incomodo.

- ¿Cómo lo haces? - pregunto. Realmente quiero saberlo. Quedan solo unos cuantos pisos para llegar a nuestro destino - ¿Cómo disimulas frente a tus clientas? Algunas deben parecerte... desagradables, ¿o no?

Imagino a una mujer mayor, muy mayor. ¿Cómo hace para no demostrar que le parece desagradable? Yo no podría tener relaciones con un hombre mayor de 50 años.

Sasuke deja de tocarme, para llevar la mano a su cabello negro y darle una sacudida. ¿Puede ser ese gesto algo más?

- ¿Desagradables? - repite - No lo sé. Incómodo, sí. Pero no siento asco, si es lo que piensas.

- ¿No? - inquiero - ¿Y si tiene 80 años y parece una bruja?

Me mira divertido. El ascensor se detiene y las puertas se abren.

- La más vieja tenía 75 - admite - Y no parecía una bruja.

¿75? Joder. Me arrepiento de haber tocado el tema. ¡Comparto un hombre con una señora de 75 años!

Salimos al pasillo, camina detrás de mí hasta la puerta de la suite.

Dentro tomamos algunos tragos. Como ya metí el tema de sus clientas, Sasuke no tiene problema con hablarme del asunto, mientras no le pregunte sobre su vida privada. Trato de no hacerlo, pero me mata la curiosidad. ¿Quién es Uchiha Sasuke? Me habla de cómo son las mujeres que lo contratan. Todas casadas, insatisfechas sexualmente, reprimidas por una sociedad que las obliga a ser de una determinada manera. Dice que a veces se siente harto de escucharlas quejarse de sus maridos como una cantaleta incesante, pero no puede callarlas, porque dentro del placer sexual que puede experimentar toda mujer, está también el placer de ser escuchadas. De tanto charlar sobre mujeres mayores, recuerdo la suspendida relación entre él y mamá. Saco el tema a flote solo para asegurarme de que es un tema cerrado. Espero la respuesta mientras me preparo otro trago. Estoy llevándolo a mis labios cuando Sasuke responde.

- ¿Te dijo que terminamos? - pregunta él - Pero si ayer nos acostamos.

El vaso cae de mis manos, el contenido se derrama en mi escote, desciende por mi vestido y el vaso cae al suelo, donde se rompe. Doy un brinco lejos de los vidrios. Sasuke se ha levantado del asiento y se acerca para ayudarme. Lo aparto.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - suelto, alterada. Él vuelve a acercarse.

- Oye, era una broma - admite, y por primera vez puedo leer en su rostro una expresión de culpa - Una pésima broma, supongo. Lo siento - agrega.

- Júralo - pido. Sasuke lo hace, me jura que no ve ni habla con mi madre desde el accidente de papá. Entonces, permito que se acerque con algo para limpiarme - Idiota - musito. Él sonríe pregunta cómo se encuentra mi padre mientras sus manos acarician el escote, cerca de mis senos. Que mal momento para hablar de papá, pienso. Musito un bien, al aire. Mis ojos se entornan. No quiero cerrarlos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me está tocando, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, Sasuke me está tocando. Lo de limpiar es solo una excusa, porque comienza a acariciar mis pechos por encima de la ropa deliberadamente.

- Tienes unos pechos perfectos, Sakura - dice, con la voz del seductor Zou. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos para mirarlo. No quiero a Zou esa noche, sino a Sasuke.

- ¿No soy una de tus clientes, verdad? - pregunto. Él arquea una ceja. Detiene la caricia.

- No me has pagado - bromea. Se acerca y deposita un beso en la comisura de mi labio - No, no eres una de mis clientas. ¿Quedamos en eso, no? - cuestiona.

- Sí... - susurro. Otro beso, en mis labios esta vez. Llevo una mano a su cuello y lo retengo - No te alejes. Bésame.

Sasuke sonríe contra mi boca.

- Recuerda que no has contratado mis servicios, Sakura - dice, aunque su voz no es dura. Me aparta un poco para que podamos mirarnos a los ojos - Estoy aquí para darnos placer. Yo a tí, y tú a mí.

¿Por qué todo lo que dice es tan jodidamente erótico? Miro sus labios, su rostro perfecto, su expresión impredecible. Por supuesto que quiero darle placer. Quiero ser la única mujer que lo que haga llegar al cielo. Pero...

- No sé como - admito.

- Voy a guiarte - dice él. Se acerca de nuevo, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y finalmente me regala un beso ardiente y profundo. Nuestras lenguas chocan echando chispas por cada rincón de mi boca. Dulce, éxtasis.

Puedo hacerlo. Puedo darle lo que quiera. De su boca voy a su cuello. Lo sorprendo. Quiero hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo. No me importa Zou, quiero hacerle el amor a Sasuke.

Intento aflojarle la corbata roja. Sasuke deja las manos tranquilas a sus costados, esperando que lo haga. La deslizo fuera de lugar y comienzo a desabotonar la camisa, botón por botón. Mi subconsciente se abanica con un enorme abanico de plumas de pavo real, en éxtasis. Deslizo la camisa por su hombros, exponiendo la desnudes de su torso a la luz de las lamparas bajas de la suite. Es simplemente espectacular, bajo mis dedos la piel sin bello se eriza con exquisitez. Le doy un beso, uno, dos, reparto besos hacia abajo hasta que llego al cinturón de sus pantalones de tela. Intento quitarlo, pero Sasuke me detiene, haciendo que me incorpore sobre mi estatura.

- No vayas tan rápido - pide, con suavidad. Vuelve a besarme. Su turno de desnudarme llega, y me quita el vestido en un suspiro, el ruido es premonitorio. ¡Lo quiero ahora mismo!

Se acerca con intención de besarme de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso me hace girar sobre mis pies y le doy la espalda. Reparte una hilera de besos húmedos hasta el borde de mi bragas. Cierro los ojos cuando siento sus manos presionando mis nalgas, masajeandolas con suavidad y maestría. Dios mío, es perfecto todo lo que hace. Doy un respingo cuando desliza las bragas hacia abajo, sin previo aviso. Me aparto por instinto, avergonzada, pero Sasuke me detiene, acercándome más hacia él, besando la piel desnuda, tocando sin pudor el centro de donde nace el placer más intenso y obsceno. Cierro los ojos, aprieto las piernas por inercia, pero él las mantiene separadas. Grito en algún momento, gimo, pierdo el equilibrio y estoy a punto de caer sobre mis rodillas, de modo que Sasuke se detiene, acomoda las bragas en su lugar, y vuelve a girarme para que lo mire.

- ¿Te gustó? - pregunta. ¿Qué si me gusto? Fue increible. Asiento con la cabeza, con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro - Para tocar, tienes que saber dónde hacerlo. No se trata de cantidad, si no sabes dónde no hay placer - dice. Vuelvo a asentir.

- Eres un experto - aventuro, acariciando su cabello oscuro. Enredo mis dedos entre las hebras suaves - Pero no tienes idea de lo qué se siente que te lo hagan a tí, ¿verdad? - cuestiono.

Sasuke sabe todo lo que se puede saber. Sabe dónde, como y cuanto. Pero nunca lo a sentido en carne propia. Es un hombre que ha tenido mucho sexo, pero que ha disfrutado pocas veces. Parece casi una paradoja.

- No, me pagan para que les de placer - admite - Ni siquiera soy yo mismo cuando estoy con ellas.

- ¿Y quien eres tú en realidad? - cuestiono. Sé que no quiere hablar de eso, pero realmente me interesa.

- No importa - corta. Quiere distraer mi atención volviendo a atacar mis labios. Casi lo logra, mas cuando se aparta insisto con el tema - ¿Le hablaste a Mebuki de tu vida personal, no es así?

- No, le dije lo que le digo a todo el mundo - responde.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me llamo Uchiha Sasuke y que hago un montón de cosas. Nada importante - su voz suena impaciente.

- ¿Y es verdad? - cuestiono. Sé que voy a terminar aburriéndolo, pero de pronto me interesa mucho saber acerca de él. De lo que hay detrás de tanta belleza e indiferencia. ¿Un pasado triste, tal vez? ¿Una familia disfuncional?

- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? - dice - Soy demasiado reservado, es verdad mientras nadie pueda probar que no lo es.

Sí, seguro. Sasuke es un misterio. Un completo misterio.

- Alguien podría querer investigarlo - aventuro - Yo podría querer hacerlo.

- Entonces tendríamos que dejarlo hasta aquí - terce, frunciendo el ceño.

Sonrío. Está asustado, aunque su expresión no revele nada, tiene miedo de que alguien atraviese la armadura que ha fabricado por alguna misteriosa razón.

- Tranquilo - le guiño un ojo - Terminarás diciéndomelo tú mismo.

- ¿A sí? - alza una ceja. Sus manos viajan por mi espalda y de improviso me aprieta contra su cuerpo con fuerza posesiva. Suelto un exclamación de sorpresa - ¿Y como?

- Tu eres el dios del sexo, pero yo soy la diosa de la persuasión - digo, y me complace escucharlo reír de verdad. No de soberbia, ni por aparentar galantería, divertido de verdad.

Nos besamos. Acaricia mi cuerpo con manos impacientes. Mientras nos acercamos a la cama, deja de lado, por intervalos, al experto y paciente Zou, como si ganara terreno la parte de su interior que no sabe nada y que solo quiere disfrutar. Caemos sobre la cama. Nuestros cuerpos se enredan, apasionados y presurosos. Sasuke apenas termina de desvestirse cuando le digo que no puedo esperarlo más. Aún lleva los pantalones, pero hace un esfuerzo por acomodarse la protección, y así, sin más formalidades, está dentro, en un movimiento que duele y gusta al mismo tiempo.

Lo dejo moverme de una posición a otra. Intento seguir su ritmo rápido y lento, me acoplo a él a la perfección. Me dice qué hacer y lo sigo. Que lo bese, lo hago, que lo complazca, también. Nunca he hecho algo así, pero por él, esa noche, lo hago. Y es una delicia verlo verdaderamente excitado. Escucharlo gemir, verlo apretar los dientes, cubrirse la cara con las manos, morderse los labios para no emitir ningún improperio. La noche se extiende entre gemidos y orgasmos. Podría acostumbrarme a esto para siempre, cuando él lo quiera, cuando yo lo quiera, cuando ambos lo queramos. Solo por placer, el suyo y el mío, el de ambos.

Agotado se tiende a mi lado y me mira con sus oscuros ojos negros.

- ¿De verdad no tenías ninguna experiencia, Sakura? - cuestiona. Su pecho sube y baja, agitado. Me volteo en su dirección.

- ¿Te ha gustado? - cuestiono. No responde, pero su expresión de satisfacción es clara - Supongo que eres un excelente maestro.

- Eso ya lo sé - dice, medio en broma.

- Y un idiota egocéntrico - agrego, también en broma.

- De idiota nada, bonita - terse, mientras se incorpora en su espectacular desnudez. Hay, madre mía. Que hombre.

Enciende la televisión para ver la hora. Los celulares están demasiado lejos, en los bolsillos de la ropa repartida por todos lados.

Casi las 1. ¿Mamá habrá llamado? Seguramente no. Está demasiado ocupada con papá. ¿Ino y Temari? Debo tener el celular colmado de mensajes de Whatsapp.

- Tengo que irme - anuncia Sasuke, antes de apagar el televisor y rodear la cama en busca de sus cosas.

- ¿Una clienta? - pregunto, con una punzada en el pecho. La parte racional de mi cabeza me reprime por sensibilizarme con eso. Es un prostituto, y lo de ustedes es solo sexo, me dice. Lo sé, pero de todos modos, me molesta horrores que una tipa de 75 años lo toque.

Me gustaría reservar a Zou para siempre aunque eso signifique llevar a mi padre a la banca rota. Sasuke no es feliz siendo prostituto, de eso estoy segura.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? - cuestiona, notando la expresión de desagrado de mi rostro. Soy un libro abierto para él, no debo olvidarlo.

- No - respondo - Pero es eso. ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿60?

Sasuke recoge los pantalones y se los pone. Los acomoda perfectamente en su estrecha cintura. Una sonrisa baila en su rostro.

- 45 - informa - Casada, 3 hijos. Le gusta disfrazarse de monja. ¿Algo más?

Hago una mueca de asco. Demasiada información, por dios. Ni siquiera sé si lo dijo en serio o no, porque me da la espalda mientras busca el resto de su ropa. Lo observo, desde la cama. Se está por poner la camisa, pero de pronto se gira y me observa con aquella expresión sexual que lo enciende todo.

- Debería darme un baño - dice - Además, aún tengo tiempo. ¿Me acompañas?

La invitación es tentadora. Y podría hacerlo demorarse mucho tiempo, tanto que perdería la cita con la mujer y su extraño fetiche.

Sasuke llena la tina de agua. Se mete primero, después lo hago yo. A horcajadas sobre él, ni siquiera nos lavamos, en cuanto se pone protección comenzamos a hacerlo enseguida. En algún momento Sasuke se percata del tiempo, y utiliza unos cuantos minutos para lavarse y estar listo. Lo incito a quedarse un rato más, pero no puede hacerlo.

- Sakura, tengo que irme ahora mismo - dice. Me saca fuera de la ducha, coloca una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y sale del baño, dejándome en medio del cuarto, sola.

Genial. Estoy secándome cuando vuelve vestido, impecable como siempre, y me da un beso en los labios.

- Nos vemos, linda - dice - No se te ocurra darle algo al botón. Incluí la propina cuando hice la reserva.

Asiento. Otro adiós rápido y se va. La puerta emite un sonido sordo cuando se cierra. Ahhh, fue tan bueno mientras duró.

Me sorprendo pensado que me gustaría tener cierto control sobre la vida de Sasuke, pero es imposible. No sé quien es, no sé lo que en realidad hace. No sé absolutamente nada de él.

Sasuke Uchiha es como un hombre sin sombra, sin identidad, sin pasado, presente ni futuro.

* * *

**Continuará. **

**Bueno. La historia entre Sasuke y la madre de Sakura llegó a su fin. Primó el amor que implícitamente siente Mebuki por Kizashi y viceversa. Pero... La historia entre Sakura y Sasuke está recién empezando.**

** ¿Quién es Orochimaru en la vida de Sasuke? Nada bueno se puede esperar de ese sujeto, eso es seguro... **

**Dejen reviews para saber si desean que continué esta historia!**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me he tardado un montón! Lo siento muchísimo. Para contrarrestar mi tardanza, he traído un capitulo muuy largo, espero que lo disfruten =) **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Creo que si recibo un buen numero de ellos actualizaré cada vez más rápido .. jajaja. De verdad muchas gracias, también gracias a los favoritos y a quien siguen esta historia en silencio. **

**¡A Leer! **

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**...**

**.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Año 1996.**_

_Sasuke abrió mucho la boca de la pura impresión. ¡Esa casa era enorme! Más grande que el orfanato, mucho más grande que cualquier otra casa que hubiera visto en su vida._

_- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Orochimaru a su espalda. Sasuke apenas pudo mover los labios para responder. Estaba en shock. Aquel lugar le gustaba muchísimo. ¿Sería todo para él?_

_Orochimaru pareció leer sus pensamientos._

_- Tendrás que compartir el lugar con algunos chicos, ¿podrás hacerlo? - preguntó. Sasuke lo miró._

_- ¿Cuantos? - cuestionó. Ya había compartido toda su vida con montones de niños. Pero la idea de estar solo finalmente, de tener su espacio solo para él, le había hecho sentirse un poquito egoísta. Orochimaru le sacudió el cabello negro, haciendo que le cepillara la frente._

_- 3 - pronunció - Son mis hijos. ¿Quieres conocerlos?_

_Sasuke asintió. Si eran sus hijos, debían ser tan amables como él. Sí, quería conocerlos. Podrían ser amigos, jugar, divertirse juntos. Las cosas irían muchísimo mejor desde entonces, lo presentía muy en el fondo de su pequeño corazón._

_Pero los hijos de Orochimaru no eran en realidad sus hijos. No de sangre, al menos. No se parecían físicamente, y tenían los 3 un carácter sumamente retrotraído. A Sasuke le dio la impresión de que no eran felices cuando los miró. Ellos lo observaron sin decir nada y apenas devolvieron el saludo. Orochimaru le dijo que eran tímidos, pero que terminarían por acostumbrarse al nuevo invitado en muy poco tiempo._

* * *

**...**

El señor Hatake no me hace esperar y llama al 2do día después de la entrevista. Como estoy en el cuarto de papá, tengo que fingir sorpresa y emoción cuando me da la noticia de que estoy adentro. En realidad ya me lo esperaba, le doy las gracias por la increible oportunidad y prometo ser de mucha utilidad. Programamos una cita hoy en la tarde para conocer mejor las instalaciones de la firma, porque el lunes a primera hora empezaré. Cuelgo, doy un suspiro y me giro a mirar a papá.

- ¿Y? - me dice. Está sentado frente al escritorio de la habitación. Tiene replegado sobre la mesa un montón de papeles importantes que no quiso dejarle a su asistente personal. Ni siquiera sé para lo que contrató, no lo deja intervenir en nada. Papá cree que puede hacer todo, pero después del infarto mamá lo vigila muy bien para asegurarse de que no vuelva a volcarse en el trabajo como un maníaco.

- Me dieron el empleo - digo, sonriendo. Papá extiende los brazos para que me acerque. Nos abrazamos, siento el perfume de su cabello tan parecido al mío. Es extraño ver a un hombre con ese cabello, pero como él no es cualquier hombre, la gente lo ignora. En otro les parecería ridículo. Me sonríe con sus ojos cansados y lo contemplo más rato del que debería. Cuando me enteré del accidente no sentí el debido temor. En realidad fue como si no pudiera creerlo, como si mi cerebro se negara a hacerlo. ¿Qué hubiese hecho si él...? Le doy un beso en la frente, ocultado mi rostro por un momento, porque una lagrima amenaza con salir y delatarme.

- Nadie sería capaz de negarte algo - me dice él.

- Porque soy una Haruno - suelto. Papá me aparta para que pueda mirarlo.

- Porque eres Sakura Haruno - dice - Antes del apellido viene tu nombre, aunque en este país lo digamos al revés.

Sonrío. Sí, soy Sakura. Santa Sakura a veces, Sakura a secas otras. Y he llegado hasta aquí por mí, tengo que recordarlo. No debo permitir que mi apellido me haga olvidar que soy una persona antes que un apellido.

**...**

Envío un Whatsapp a Ino y Temari para anunciarles la "inesperada" noticia.

_Sakura: Me dieron el trabajo. ¿Dónde celebramos?_

La respuesta no tarda en llegar. Cuando se trata de pasarlo bien, Ino es la primera en la fila, y de cerca le sigue Temari.

_Ino: Wow, ¿un pretexto para emborracharnos un jueves?_

_Temari: Como si necesitaramos uno. Con la carrera estresante que estudiamos tenemos suficiente, ¿no?_

_Sakura: ¿Ninguna me va a felicitar?_

_Temari: ¡Felicitaciones Frente!_

_Ino: ¡Felicitaciones frentona!_

Ruedo los ojos. "Frente" Ya estoy demasiado acostumbrada a ese apodo, pero la primera vez que lo escuché sentí algo parecido a la ira. Ahora es parte de mí. Más extraño sería que no me lo dijeran, supongo.

_Sakura: ¿Y bien?_

_Ino: Donde siempre. Como el barman le tiene ganas a Temari nos hace descuento._

_Temari: ¡No me tiene ganas!_

Río. En realidad sí le tiene ganas. La mira sin disimulo, aunque su expresión es de fastidio constante. A nosotras casi no nos presta atención cuando estamos allí, toda su atención, pese a lo perezoso que es, va a dirigida a Temari. La fastidia, le gusta tomarle el pelo, pero a veces le lanza uno que otro comentario que hace, extrañamente, a Temari ponerse colorada hasta el último pelo de la cabeza. Y digo extrañamente porque no se caracteriza por ser una mujer fácil de intimidar. Lo que a mi me parecería un atrevimiento, a ellas les parece casi un cumplido. Pero con ese barman es distinto. Ella evita mirarlo directamente a los ojos cuando pide otra ronda de copas, de hecho evita de plano tener que ser quien haga el pedido. Sí, entre ellos dos hay una extraña situación.

_Sakura: Entonces ahí nos vemos. ¿Hora?_

_Temari: Sigo insistiendo que NO le gusto a ese tío._

_Ino: Vale, vale, lo que digas. A las 10, ¿que les parece?_

El recorrido por las dependencias de Hatake&Asosiados no tardará más de una hora, presumo. Volveré a casa cerca de las 5 y tendré tiempo suficiente para dormir una larga siesta antes de iniciar el ritual de acicalamiento. Además, después de las diez todo es más entretenido... Sasuke trabaja después de las 10. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría llamarlo en algún momento de la noche, solo para acordar un encuentro futuro, nada obsta a que tengamos que vernos hoy. Puede ser mañana, o incluso pasado. Mi subconsciente me dice que no deje para mañana lo que puedo hacer hoy. Le sonrió con sorna, pero qué va, probablemente termine llamándolo esa misma noche.

_Sakura: A las 10 es perfecto._

...

Vuelvo al elegante edificio donde se encuentra la firma del señor Hatake. Elevarme hasta el piso 50 sigue produciéndome una desagradable sensación de vacío, como si algo absorbiera todos mis órganos, pero esta vez solo es una sensación pasajera. No hay nervios de por medio. Ya tengo el empleo.

La secretaria del señor Hatake me hace esperar un rato. Hace una rápida llamada y luego me ofrece un café, pero desisto. Un vaso con agua, alguna cosa, la que sea. Niego con una sonrisa ensayada. La espera se prolonga por casi 20 minutos, y estoy a punto de dejarlo para otra ocasión, cuando por la puerta que lleva a los ascensores aparece la elegante, y atractiva figura de Uzumaki Naruto. Va seguido de cerca por su nerviosa y pálida asistente, que no levanta la cabeza del suelo mientras camina. Me levanto del asiento, enseñando la misma sonrisa ensayada. Quiero demostrar que puedo con eso no solo por el apellido que llevo encima, sino porque soy inteligente y capaz.

Naruto me devuelve la sonrisa. Sus pasos son gráciles, cómodos. Él, al igual que Sasuke, parece muy conforme con lo que Dios le dio. Y no lo culpo, tiene unas piernas firmes, un rostro de ensueño y pese a que sus mejillas tienen unas extrañas marcas, no podría ser más guapo aunque lo intentara. Antes de que detenga su caminar, pienso que se mueve como un zorro.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Haruno - saluda, extendiendo una mano para que la estreche. La secretaría repite el saludo, pero casi no me mira. ¡Qué tímida! - ¿Está aquí para ajustar los detalles de su contratación? - pregunta él.

- En realidad, vine para conocer el estudio. El señor Hatake fijó una cita para darme un pequeño tour - explico. Naruto asiente, pero tiene una sonrisa casi burlesca en le rostro. Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, confusa. ¿Se está riendo de mí?

- El señor Hatake no está - dice - Se marchó temprano. Creo que fue exactamente después de hablar con usted - me dice, medio divertido. Mi expresión de decepción le hace agregar - Pero no se preocupe. No ha venido en vano. Yo le daré el tour, y cerraremos el contrato en mi oficina, ¿le parece?

Como lo pensé la primera vez. Naruto es un tipo muy accesible. Asiento con agrado. Él se acerca a la secretaria del señor Hakate y le dice algo en voz baja. Luego me hace una seña con la mano para que vaya delante, que él me seguirá. Su tímida asistente sale detrás de él, pero Naruto detiene un poco la marcha para que ella lo adelante.

- Después de usted, señorita Hyuga – escucho que le dice - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselo? – no hay impaciencia en su voz, en realidad parece divertido con la idea de que ella sea tan excesivamente sumisa.

Miro por encima de mi hombro. Tiene las mejillas rojas, lo que le da un poco de color a su pálido rostro. Es una muchacha bonita, bastante de hecho, pero con esa postura solo consigue que su cabello, muy hermoso también, se vaya sobre su cara impidiendo apreciar sus facciones.

Llegamos al ascensor. Naruto presiona el piso 49.

- Las instalaciones de Hatake&Asociados están divididas en 3 pisos – dice, cuando las puertas se cierran – El piso 50 corresponde a la oficina de Hatake Kakashi, como ya se habrá dado cuenta – asiento con la cabeza para instarlo a continuar – En el piso 49 está mi oficina y la del señor Inuzuka Kiba, a quien conocerá en su momento. Además, la sala de reuniones está allí también – las puertas se abren y Naruto vuelve a hacer el gesto de cortesía para que las damas salgan primero.

Escucho su voz a mi espalda, mientras contemplo todo a mi alrededor. Es un amplio sitio, mucho más grande que el piso 50, y más ruidoso. Se escucha el cliqueo de computadoras y una suave melodía clásica provenir de alguna parte.

- Finalmente, el piso 48 es el cuerpo de esta firma. Tenemos más de 60 abogados especializados en distintas áreas de Derecho – dice. Se dirige a su secretaría – Tenga listo los papeles de la señorita Haruno, ¿le parece? La llevaré a dar una vuelta por el piso 48. Regreso enseguida.

Ella asiente como un robot, pero evita a toda costa tener que mirarlo a los ojos. Naruto, en cambio, es demasiado directo para hablar y mientras lo hace no aparta la mirada un solo minuto, consiguiendo que ella se sonroje de forma casi perceptible. Seguramente él no lo nota, porque su expresión no cambia a una de reconocimiento. Los hombres son y serán unos despistados.

No controlo el comentario que sale de mis labios.

- Usted pone bastante nerviosa a la señorita Hyuga - enseguida me arrepiento de haberlo dicho. ¿Quién soy yo para opinar sobre su relación con su secretaria?. Afortunadamente Naruto no se molesta con el comentario, por el contrario, sonríe con amabilidad mientras se rasca el puente de la nariz con cierta confusión en el rostro atractivo.

- Creo que sí. Supongo que es porque soy su jefe - responde. Mueve un poco la cabeza - Trato de hacerla sentir cómoda, pero cada vez que me acerco a ella... - se calla, visiblemente confundido con la situación. Vuelve a sacudir la cabeza y me mira con con otra de sus amables sonrisas.

- Necesita acostumbrarse - aventuro. Él asiente.

- Eso pienso - concuerda - Aunque ya lleva un año completo aquí.

Bueno, un año es tiempo suficiente para adquirir confianza, pero estoy segura de que esa muchacha no actúa así por desconfianza, ni porque sea en realidad jodidamente tímida. Ella parece hipnotizada con Naruto, por lo menos cuando él no la está mirando. Todavía recuerdo la fijeza con la que ella contemplaba su espalda el día de la entrevista. No había vergüenza en su mirada, sino algo parecido a la admiración. Naruto, como todo hombre, es incapaz de darse cuenta, pero la señorita Hyuga está completamente enamorada de él, estoy casi segura.

Mientras nos dirigimos al piso 48, pienso que me gustaría un montón poder ayudarla. Naruto es un hombre simpático, y aunque a simple vista parezca que ella y él son como dos polos opuestos, creo que harían una linda pareja. Ambos son atractivos, uno es como el sol y el otro como la noche. No soy celestina ni nada parecido, nunca lo he intentado, pero creo que podría funcionar.

Como la idea se ha clavado en mi cerebro, y suelo obsesionarme con algo (ni siquiera debiese decírselos, con el asunto de Sasuke ya les quedó bastante claro), casi no presto atención a las explicaciones de Naruto. Observo a mi alrededor sin mirar nada particularmente. Hay un montón de escritorios agrupados en una enorme sala con amplias ventanas que revelan una vista asombrosa de la pequeña cuidad a nuestros pies. Naruto explica algo sobre las áreas en que se divide cada sector de trabajo, pero tampoco lo escucho. Lo miro mover los brazos y la boca, y me pongo a pensar en qué es lo que su asistente más gusta de él. Pienso que sus labios son muy bonitos, sus enormes ojos azules también. Aunque creo que lo más asombroso es su sonrisa, como la de un niño y un adulto al mismo tiempo. No parece un abogado exitoso cuando sonríe, sino más bien un muchacho recién graduado de la escuela. Cuando frunce el ceño, que lo hace solo 2 veces en todo el rato que hablamos, se convierte en un hombre serio, de esos que esconden un montón de conocimiento en las lineas de sus atractivas expresiones. No es como Sasuke, que siempre se muestra ajeno al mundo y pocas veces atraviesa el velo de la indiferencia para moverse en terreno accesible, Naruto es más como un hombre de carne y hueso, más fácil de conocer, y creo que mucho más fácil de amar.

- Señorita Haruno... ¿está aquí? - veo a Naruto mover los labios, en mi dirección, con una expresión interrogante en la cara, y caigo en la cuenta de que me está preguntando algo. Muevo un poco la cabeza, aterrizando de nuevo en el enorme salón de escritorios y butacones iguales. Sonrío con las mejillas sonrosadas. ¡Qué buena impresión estoy dando! El primer día y no presto la más mínima atención.

- Sí, disculpe - respondo - ¿Por donde iba?

Naruto retoma el curso de la conversación, pero está vez trato de prestar atención. Me explica lo que haré en esa firma y cuales serán mis principales atribuciones.

- Trabajará a mi cargo, que soy el especialista en su área. Cualquier duda podrá consultarme, yo estaré disponible para atender sus inquietudes, señorita Haruno, así que no piense que deberá arreglárselas por su cuenta, ¿entendido?

- No podría haberlo dejado más claro, señor Uzumaki - afirmo, con una sonrisa. Él asiente con parsimonia, pero su boca está curvada en una sonrisa por lo que evita seguir mirándome para no perder la seriedad de la conversación. Pienso que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos.

- Bien, ¿le parece si pasamos a mi oficina? - pregunta - Creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy.

Alguien toca la puerta de la oficina cuando estamos afinando los últimos detalles del contrato.

- Adelante - indica Naruto, pero nadie abre la puerta. Él se levanta de su asiento, moviendo la cabeza suavemente de un lado a otro. Abre la puerta, revelando la figura nerviosa de su secretaria, que lleva unos cuantos papeles en las manos y se niega a mirarlo.

- Señorita Hyuga, adelante - dice él, con tono divertido. Ella se cola por el hueco de la puerta, pasando a prudente distancia de Naruto. Cada gesto revela lo mucho que le gusta, pero él no parece notarlo.

- Le traigo los papeles que me pidió esta mañana, señor Uzumaki - dice, dejándolos sobre la mesa. Le dedico una sonrisa cuando nos miramos. Ella hace una leve inclinación de cabeza y luego se precipita a la puerta, evitando mirar a Naruto. ¡Es tan evidente su comportamiento!. Naruto le da las gracias, pero ella lo ignora, entonces él la sujeta del brazo antes de que pueda escabullirse por la puerta.

- Me gustaría que me mirara cuando le doy las gracias, señorita Hyuga - le dice, pero no hay malicia en su voz, solo un intento casi desesperado por romper la enorme pared que ella construye entre ellos.

- Lo siento, señor Uzumaki - ella mantiene la mirada un instante, luego presiento que no lo soporta más y sale disparada por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí con un leve click. Naruto se lleva una mano al cabello, sacudiéndolo con frustración.

- ¿Lo ve? - me pregunta. Me muerdo el labio para no decirle lo que pienso en realidad. Me limito a encoger de hombros. Naruto regresa a su asiento y firma el documento, con una mueca de frustración en el rostro. Mientras lo hace murmura algo que escucho perfectamente - Con Kiba no es así, ella se muestra tan amistosa con él...

- ¿Disculpe? - digo, haciéndome la tonta. Naruto levanta la mirada. Sus ojos azules están encendidos. De pronto tengo la impresión de que no es tan indiferente a los sentimientos de su secretaria. La celestina dentro de mi tiene enormes deseos de intervenir, pero la reprimo. No es el momento... aún.

- No me haga caso - sonríe. Extiende el papel, con la firma delicada y correcta al final de la pagina - Firme allí - apunta un espacio vacío.

Lo hago. El contrato regresa a su lado del escritorio y ya está todo listo. Naruto se levanta de su asiento y rodea el escritorio. Lo imito. Nos damos la mano, él con su amble sonrisa, yo con mi sonrisa ensayada. Mi subconsciente se queda viendo el brillo azulado de sus ojos, como queriendo perderse en ellos. Le doy una bofetada, regresándola a la realidad. Sasuke vuelve a llenar su mente. Casi sonrío.

De salida paso junto al escritorio de la señorita Hyuga. Está sumida en sus cosas, cliqueando como loca en la computadora. Su flequillo le cubre los ojos. Me acerco lentamente y doy un golpecito a la mesa para advertir mi presencia. Ella levanta la cabeza, casi dando un brinco de la sorpresa.

- Señorita Haruno - dice. Se aparta el cabello de la cara.

- Llámame Sakura - digo, con una sonrisa - ¿Puedo? - pregunto, apuntando la silla frente a su escritorio. Asiente con la cabeza, media dudosa. No se imagina el motivo por el cual podría querer hablar con ella. Tampoco pienso decírselo, aún no la conozco lo suficiente para meterme en su vida privada. Me mira expectante.

- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? - cuestiono - Señorita Hyuga me parece demasiado formal...

- Hinata - responde. Un lindo nombre.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando para el señor Uzumaki, Hinata?

No dejo pasar el repentino rubor que adorna sus mejillas cuando escucha el nombre de su jefe. Sus ojos se abren un poco más de la cuenta, también. Sonrió. Está loca por Naruto, de eso no cabe duda.

- No mucho - dice, con cautela - 12 meses, para ser exacta.

Ya lo sabía. Naruto me lo dijo en el ascensor. Asiento con la cabeza. Ella mueve un lápiz entre sus dedos, visiblemente incomoda. Decido ir directamente al grano.

-Oye, Hinata, ¿podrías decirme como es él? - pido - Ya que estaré bajo su supervisión desde el lunes, me gustaría saber a quien me estoy enfrentando, ¿entiendes?

Hinata asiente. Sigue girando el lápiz entre sus dedos mientras piensa en una respuesta. Al cabo de un rato deja fluir una serie de características de Naruto que probablemente ni siquiera él sabe que tiene. Percibo el amor en cada una de ellas, la idolatría, pero ella no se da cuenta. Habla con fluidez, a pesar de ser tan tímida, y el asunto es tan obvio que me dan ganas de reír. En algún momento, sin embargo, se percata de sus palabras y su rostro se pone rojo como un tomate. Clava la mirada en la computadora, avergonzada.

- Parece que es un excelente jefe - digo, con una sonrisa traviesa. Hinata se sonroja aún más.

- Es un buen profesional - responde - Un... - no puede controlarlo - excelente hombre.

- Ya veo. Que alivio - digo. Me levanto. Extiendo una mano para que Hinata la estreche. Lo hace con la suavidad característica de sus gestos - Muchas gracias por la información, Hinata.

- No hay problema, Sakura - murmura.

La celestina dentro de mi cabeza ya tiene armado un plan tremendo. La parte racional de mi cerebro, no obstante, me advierte que meterme en asuntos ajenos nunca trae buenos resultados. Lo sé, ya intenté juntar a mis padres y fue un fracaso. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Naruto e Hinata están hechos el uno para el otro, ¿quién se resistiría a una pareja tan dulce?

**...**

El bar al que acudimos siempre está lleno como todo día jueves. Hay hombres solteros por todos lados, grupos de ellos, y también de mujeres que, con faldas cortas y zapatos de tacón, intentan atraer la atención de un prospecto con buen futuro y billetera abultada. No es nuestro caso, al menos no el mío. Yo nunca he sido de ese estilo. Me cuesta un montón relacionarme con los hombres que se acercan, medios borrachos, a tratar de entablar una conversación sin sentido con el único objetivo de arrastrarte a la cama. Siento un profundo rechazo a ese tipo de prácticas. Todo lo contrario a Ino y Temari. Ellas se dejan seducir porque no tienen intención de llegar a una relación seria, solo gustan de un buen revolcón.

- ¡Un salud por la frente! - exclama Ino, alzando de pronto el vaso lleno de un liquido azulado. Temari la imita. Yo lo hago con discreción, viendo a mi alrededor. La gente nos mira, porque somos por lejos las más ruidosas. Tenemos la atención de la mayoría de los hombres, y eso produce una sensación burbujeante en mis amigas, a quienes les complace ser observadas con descaro.

- Hazlo bien- ordena Ino, mirándome reprobatoriamente. Chocamos los vasos y bebo un sorbo. Ellas se lo tragan todo, y el efecto del alcohol les hace poner muecas de disgusto.

- Agg - gime Temari, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abre, están casi rojos, y ella se siente euforica.

- Chico, oye, ven aquí - llama Ino al barman, que está terminando de atender a un grupo de chicas al otro lado de la barra. Él la mira con el ceño fruncido.

- Tengo nombre - dice, cuando está frente a nosotras. Sus ojos se mueven hacia su objetivo preferido: Temari. Ella tiene las mejillas sonrosadas por el alcohol, pero estoy segura de que su mirada hace que se enciendan aún más. Aparta la vista, encontrando algo muy interesante en la gota de alcohol derramada sobre la madera.

- Disculpa, Shikamaru - suelta Ino, sin sentirlo realmente. Su sonrisa se amplia y me da un golpecito en la espalda - Mi amiga obtuvo el empleo, ¿sabes? Estamos aquí para celebrar.

- Lo sé - él parece fastidiado - Ya me lo dijiste.

- Vale, ¿entonces por qué no has traído otra ronda, chico? - cuestiona ella, frunciendo el ceño. Pone los brazos en jarra, yo me río de su expresión seria, pero él solo rueda los ojos y se aleja de allí, en busca de más alcohol. Ino mira a Temari.

- Anda, la próxima vez se lo pides tu - exige - ¿Todavía no te das cuenta que ese tío cruzaría el océano por ti?

Temari le da un golpe en el brazo. Está roja como un tomate, y la verdad es que es un espectáculo digno de ver. Hace algunas semanas un tío le dijo a Temari que quería follarsela duro contra la mesa de pool, un tío que jamás había visto antes y a quien probablemente no volvería a ver. En vez de darle una bofetada, Temari le sonrió con galantería y se limitó a jugar con él el juego del tira y afloja el resto de la noche, sin llegar a nada. ¿Cómo puede sonrojarse por un comentario como el de Ino? Son enigmas de la vida supongo, a menos que esté hasta el cuello por Shikamaru.

Él vuelve al poco rato con una nueva ronda de tragos. El de Temari lo deja muy cerca de si mismo, para que ella tenga que inclinarse hacia adelante para cogerlo. Lo hace a propósito, y disfruta de la expresión de fastidio que ella hace mientras lo toma entre sus manos. No se dicen nada, pero sus miradas estallan como fuegos artificiales. La celestina que llevo dentro ruge de emoción, pero la reprimo con un buen sorbo de alcohol. Siento la garganta arder.

- Joder, ¿le has puesto más? - pregunto a Shikamaru. Él me mira confundido, luego parece caer en la cuenta de algo y me quita del vaso de las manos.

- Este no era para ti - dice. Captamos enseguida el mensaje. Ino se echa a reír, mientras Temari enrojece de nuevo.

- ¿Querías emborracharla? - cuestiona Ino, picándolo en el pecho. Shikamaru la rehuye, sin apartar la mirada de Temari.

- Tal vez - contesta - ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? No deja de escapar de mí.

La cara de Temari alcanza un color extremo a la vez que sus orejas prácticamente echan humo caliente por todo el lugar. Creo que se está derritiendo, pero no de vergüenza, sino de algo parecido a la pasión. Él no ha sido jamás tan directo, mas parece ser el día de las declaraciones y el romances bullente.

- Creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos - Ino hace como si estuviese murmurando algo a mi oído, pero lo dice tan fuerte que Temari y Shikamaru lo escuchan a la perfección. Ella quiere darle un punta pie a su asiento para botarla al suelo. Shikamaru la ignora, como siempre. Solo tiene ojos para Temari, aunque sus técnicas son a veces demasiado extrañas.

- Me encantaría que lo hicieran - corrobora. Su rostro no se colorea. Ino me empuja del asiento, obligándo a que me ponga de pie.

- Oye, ¿de verdad los vamos a dejar solos? - pregunto, mientras Ino coge sus cosas y las desliza por la barra, lejos de Shikamaru.

- ¿Qué hacen? - Temari nos observa, con los ojos muy abiertos. Es una mirada de "Ni se les ocurra dejarme sola con él", pero es demasiado tarde porque Ino me jala del brazo y nos alejamos al otro rincón de la barra.

- No deberíamos hacer esto - le digo a Ino. Ella mueve la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Temari me lo agradecerá, créeme - afirma, convencida. Le da otro largo sorbo a su trago y sacude un poco la cabeza, haciendo que su largo cabello rubio de mueva de un lado a otro. Está radiante esa noche, dispuesta a conquistar a todo galán que se atreva a enfrentarla. Yo, en cambio, luzco igual que siempre. No me he empeñando en arreglarme más de la cuenta porque no pretendo conquistar a nadie. Ya lo saben mejor que nunca, creo que se los dije desde un comienzo. Soy pésima en esto. Y no es por falta de oportunidades, sino por que soy selectiva en exceso y una mojigata declarada. Con Sasuke puede hacer todo tipo de perversiones, pero supongo que es el único hombre en el mundo que consigue debilitar la fortaleza con la que me protejo del mundo. Destruye todos mis prejuicios, hace pedazos mis convicciones, y me tiene a su merced, aunque seguramente él no se imagina hasta que punto ha trastocado mi mundo.

Mi subconsciente despierta de una siesta profunda cuando voy por el 3er vaso de alcohol. Ya casi estoy terminándolo, de modo que sus palabras lujuriosas, incitándome a llamar a Sasuke, tienen el efecto que desea. Miro a Ino, que sigue bebiendo y observando a su alrededor, mientras corresponde miradas hambrientas de uno que otro tipo, y pienso que no le molestará si hago una llamada rápida. Además, ya es tarde. El bar se ha convertido en una vertiginosa pista de baile, ni siquiera Temari está por los alrededores y el barman ha cambiado de turno con otro sujeto.

- ¡Voy al tocador! - le grito a Ino, por encima de la música - ¿Me esperas aquí?

- ¡Seguro! - responde ella, también en un grito, pero por la expresión de su rostro se que no lo hará. Debe haber encontrado algún objetivo en alguna parte. No importa, tengo mis propios planes. Camino sobre mis tacos, dando pasos irregulares hasta que llego al pasillo que conduce el baño. Busco el teléfono de Sasuke en medio de la escasa iluminación que da la pantalla del IPhone. Una sonrisa que no es mía se dibuja en mis labios mientras espero que conteste. Tarda más de la cuenta, y estoy a punto de colgar cuando finalmente se pone del otro lado. Su voz es somnolienta, como si acabase de despertar de golpe. Aquello es imposible. Sasuke es el rey de la noche. Para él la noche significa trabajo, sexo y trabajo.

- Hola - saludo, esperando no tener que identificarme.

- ¿Sakura? - pregunta, de a poco su voz adquiere el tono suave de siempre, con esa pizca de galantería innata en Zou. Sonrío, imaginándolo tendido sobre la cama tan solo con la sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo. Luego sacudo la cabeza, confusa por mis propios pensamientos. ¡Esta no soy yo! Mi subconsciente suelta una carcajada. ¿Quién es la pervertida?

- ¿Te desperté? - cuestiono.

- No, no te preocupes - dice - Es un poco tarde para llamar, ¿estás bien?

Percibo un ínfimo atisbo de preocupación en su voz, pero lo descarto. Sasuke no se preocupa por mí, es absurdo. Lo nuestro es sexo, en el más puro y primitivo de sus significados.

- Sí, estoy perfectamente - respondo. Me paso la lengua por los labios. Quiero decírselo, pero temo que me rechace - Estaba pensando, ¿te parece si nos vemos un rato?

- ¿Ahora? - Sasuke suena sorprendido. Su voz se suaviza un poco cuando agrega - Son casi las 3 de la mañana.

- Ya lo sé - digo. No es Sasuke el hombre que está del otro lado, o es él pero tiene a Zou demasiado oculto, casi muerto - ¿No eres acaso el dios del sexo?

Escucho una risa profunda del otro lado. Imagino sus ojos negros observándome con expresión gatuna y el deseo bulle en mi interior. Si me dice que no, me volveré loca.

- ¿Dónde estás? - pregunta, considerando la opción.

- En un bar... - mierda, estoy demasiado borracha para recordarlo. Y es una verdadera estupidez, porque he ido un montón de veces hasta allá - Creo que queda cerca de la interestatal - agrego. Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

- Vale - lo escucho casi gruñir, como si la idea de buscar él mismo la ubicación le pareciera un fastidio - Envíame un mensaje, el celular identifica tu ubicación exacta. Estaré allí en un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien - antes de colgar lo retengo un minuto - Oye, Sasuke...

- ¿Qué? - pregunta, algo impaciente.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo, verdad?

- Voy a salir a buscarte ahora mismo, ¿qué crees tú? - sonrío como una tonta. Mi subconsciente se acomoda las panties de encaje y saca una fusta de cuero. Estoy preparada para esa noche, mi cuerpo entero lo está. Nos despedimos con un simple adiós, pero en nuestras bocas queda contenida una promesa de lujuria ciega que nadie podría frenar. Lo deseo, nunca me he sentido de este modo antes y creo que nunca lo haré, al menos no con otro. Sé que es precipitado hablar de interés emocional, pero siento una innegable atracción hacia Sasuke que no puede ser solo física, porque yo no soy así. La parte racional de mi cabeza me advierte que no me enamore jamás de un hombre como Sasuke... pero una vocecita dentro de mi corazón me dice que probablemente lo haga.

**...**

Busco a Ino entre el cúmulo de cuerpos sudoroso bailando en la pista. La encuentro en un rincón, comiéndole la boca a un tipo que es aterradoramente parecido a Sai. Solo cuando él me mira comprendo que se trata de una pobre imitación. Ino proyecta sus gustos en todo lo que le recuerde a él, pero insiste en que no lo quiere de verdad. Un síntoma claro de que le tiene terror al compromiso. Tengo que gritar para que me oiga. Suelta una risa cuando le digo que me voy a casa, sin creerme. Debo tener un cartel gigante en la cabeza que dice "¡Follare con el Dios del sexo!, y no me importa que lo sepa en realidad. Estoy borracha, muchísimo, y ansiosa. Antes de alejarme le digo que me avise si encuentra a Temari. Hace una seña de haber entendido y vuelve a lo suyo. Bajo la cabeza para evitar verlos besarse como locos.

Me cuesta horrores hacerme espacio entre la gente para llegar a la puerta del bar. Hay un ambiente denso en el aire, el sudor y el cigarrillo impregna cada rincón, pero es una sensación enfermante. Si no estuviese borracha, seguramente ya tendría nauseas. Alcanzo la puerta, pero una ola me arrastra hacia atrás, sumergiendome de regreso en el mar de cuerpos. Unos brazos firmes, y unas manos enormes, se aferran a mi estrecha cintura. Me aprietan contra algo duro, demasiado grande. Intento darme la vuelta, pero las manos no me sueltan y siguen presionando para que lo sienta duro contra mi trasero. Una respiración cálida se mete por mi oreja, percibo el olor a alcohol, uno bastante fuerte, como wisky.

- ¿Bailamos, nena? - pregunta una voz. Ni siquiera se porque lo hace, sus manos no me dejarían negarme de todos modos. Intento apartarme, pero sigue presionando.

- En realidad... iba de salida - digo, por encima del ruido infernal. Acaban de poner algo muy ruidoso, techno industrial. El lugar tiembla, aunque no se si es el suelo bajo mis pies o yo misma tiemblo. ¡Estoy aterrada! El sujeto sigue presionando su enorme humanidad contra mi trasero, dándome nauseas. ¡Qué alguien me ayude!

- ¿Tan temprano? - la voz se oscurece, como un siseo de serpiente dándole la ultima alerta a su presa antes de clavar los dientes de forma mortal - Nena, la noche es larga. Vamos a bailar.

Me arrastra aún más dentro de la multitud. Intento ver a Ino o a Temari entre las cabezas, pero no veo nada más allá de mis narices. El sujeto hunde su rostro en mi cuello, respira de mi piel y comienza a moverse suavemente contra mi, apretándome aún más. ¿Porqué demonios no tengo fuerza? Intento desclavar sus brazos, incluso le doy un fuerte golpe, pero suelta una risa y dice que solo le da cosquillas.

- En serio, suéltame - digo - ¡Quiero irme!

- Te dijo que la sueltes - una voz que no es la del sujeto irrumpe de pronto. Conozco muy bien esa voz, podría escucharla en cualquier situación o momento y seguiría reconociéndola. Un escalofrío acaricia mi espalda. Vuelvo el rostro hacia mi derecha y lo veo. Sasuke está de pie frente a nosotros, vestido con un elegante terno negro, de modo de desencaja notoriamente con el resto de las personas. Nadie va a un bar como ese vestido con la mejor ropa de etiqueta. Pero Sasuke vive de su aspecto físico y es irresistible el efecto que produce el traje sobre su atlética humanidad. Si estuviese en una situación menos incomoda podría apreciarlo aún más. Ahora mismo solo quiero alejarme del sujeto enorme que me aprieta con fuerza.

- ¿Y porque tendría que hacerlo? - cuestiona el sujeto. Ya no tiene su rostro pegado a mi nuca. Está erguido, pero sigue sin soltarme. Sasuke endurece la mirada, visiblemente molesto con el gesto de posesividad del desconocido.

- Porque es mi chica - masculla. Extiende una mano y aprieta el hombro del sujeto con más fuerza de la esperada. Veo al sujeto hacer una mueca de dolor, sorprendido con la fuerza de un hombre que no parece demasiado musculoso. Sasuke enturbia la mirada - ¿La vas a soltar o no? - cuestiona - No quiero romperte la cara, créeme. No sería agradable para ti.

El agarre se afloja de pronto. Siento mi cuerpo libre de presión y mi trasero a salvo. El sujeto se acerca un poco a Sasuke, como si deseara amenazarlo, pero no hace nada más. Desiste de meterse en problemas y se aleja, desapareciendo entre la multitud danzante. Sasuke me mira furioso.

- Vamos - ordena. Sus dedos largos se sierran en torno a mi brazo y me jala lejos de la pista, poniéndome delante de él.

- Oye, ¿estás enojado? - cuestiono. Intento mirarlo por encima de mi hombro. Está serio como una estatua. Sus facciones endurecidas me hacen sentir excitada, aunque no debería. ¡Está molesto!

No dice nada hasta que estamos fuera del bar. El aire fresco golpea mi rostro, como una dulce caricia. Me giro a mirarlo.

- ¿Vas a decir algo o no? - repito. Su silencio me está poniendo de los nervios. Sasuke clava sus ojos negros en mí, y sí, veo la furia bullir de sus pozos oscuros como lava ardiendo.

- Estoy furioso - admite - Enojado no es suficiente para describir lo que siento. Tenias tu trasero pegado a...

Lo detengo antes de que se atreve a ir más lejos.

- ¡No porque quisiera!

- ¡Eso no importa! - terse, pero en seguida regresa a la calma. Se pasa una mano por el cabello, viendo hacia algún punto lejos de mí. Cuando me mira de nuevo ya no parece molesto. Que hombre más volátil. Intento pensar que sus cambiantes estados de humor no me gustan, pero mi subconsciente se desliza obscenamente sobre las sabanas de seda roja, complacida - Lo siento - dice - No debería molestarme por esto. Lo sé - sacude un poco la cabeza - ¿Vamos?

Asiento. No le hago caso cuando hace una ceña para que camine delante de él, en su lugar, me acerco y le paso las manos alrededor del cuello, debiendo ponerme en puntillas para poder besarlo. Se pone rígido, pero no no evita que lo bese. Percibo el sabor de su boca, sintiendo el impulso de profundizar el beso al máximo. Me aparta con dificultad.

- ¿Cuanto bebiste? - me pregunta. Le digo que mucho y vuelvo a besarlo. Se aparta de nuevo.

- ¿Cuanto? - insiste. Ag, Sasuke puede ser un pesado. Se nota que ya no tiene 22 años. Aunque a veces pienso que tiene más de 30. Demasiado compuesto para su edad real.

- 3 vasos... - digo. Luego recuerdo bien - Tal vez 4... o 5.

- Estas borracha - afirma. Suelto una carcajada. ¿Qué demonios importa eso?

- Sí, ¿y qué? - cuestiono. Sasuke utiliza la fuerza suficiente para alejarme de él y que no pueda volver a intentar otro acercamiento. Me gira sobre mis pasos, casi obligándome a caminar.

- Voy a llevarte a tu casa - dice, muy serio. Al principio pienso que está bromeando, pero nadie puede bromear con esa expresión de absolutamente nada en el rostro. No está jodiendo. ¡De verdad piensa llevarme a casa!

- No, no quiero ir a casa - intento clavar los pies en el suelo. Sasuke gruñe ante mi negativa - Oye, se supone que vamos a coger, ¿o no?

- No follo con mujeres borrachas, lo siento - dice. Consigo que me suelte y me giro a mirarlo. Me aparto el cabello de la cara.

- No está en tus límites infranqueables - apunto, comenzando a molestarme. Estamos en medio de la calle, el viento helado se mete debajo de mi vestido y Sasuke se niega a cooperar. No entiendo por qué llegó hasta allí si pensaba llevarme a casa. Me cruzo de brazos, esperando una respuesta. Él arquea una ceja, confundido.

- Pensé que habíamos quedado en que no eras una de mis clientes - dice. No sé si es porque en realidad estoy bastante borracha, pero percibo cierto dolor en su voz. Como si le afectara que yo vuelva a referirme a él como prostituto. No me importa, si debo hacerlo para desista de llevarme a casa lo haré.

- Bueno, tal vez quiera contratarte - anuncio - No puedes negarte a follar con una mujer borracha si lo hago, ¿no?

Sasuke entrecierra los ojos.

- Tendrás que ponerte a la fila, Sakura - dice, agrio como un limón. Levanta una ceja. Yo sonrío de medio lado, mientras rebusco mi chequera entre mis cosas.

- ¿Cuanto quieres? - pregunto, tratando de abrir la chequera sin que resbale de mis manos - Ya te reservé primero una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo - Sasuke me quita la chequera de las manos provocando que haga un rayón sobre uno de los cheques. Lo miro haciendo un ruidito de protestas, pero casi doy un brinco al ver su mirada iracunda. Nunca ha estado tan furiosa.

- Sube al coche ahora mismo. Te llevaré a tu casa - su voz no da espacio a réplica. Si no le hago caso, probablemente termine arrastrándome él mismo al coche.

- Era una broma, Sasuke - digo, cuando él sube al auto después de cerrar la puerta del copiloto de un portazo.

- ¿Te dije alguna vez que no tengo sentido del humor? - cuestiona. El coche ronronea cuando lo enciende. Es el sonido de todo buen deportivo.

- No, pero acabo de darme cuenta - musito, mirando por la ventana. Genial, lo arruiné todo. La parte racional de mi cabeza me dice que no es mi culpa, que no se puede confiar en hombres de dudosa reputación como Sasuke. Le digo que se largue de mi cabeza y lo hace sumamente ofendida de lo mal agradecida que puedo ser. No me importa. Solo después de un rato en silencio, decido tentar el terreno.

- No te enfades - pido, con suavidad. Sasuke frunce el ceño apenas escucha mi voz. Sigue yendo demasiado rápido por las calles, pero en algún momento su ceño se relaja y gira un poco el rostro para mirarme.

- Prefiero que estés sobria cuando lo hagamos - se atreve a decir. Ya no hay ira en su voz.

- ¿Por qué? - musito.

- Porque quiero que sientas hasta la más mínima caricia.

Sus palabras tienen un efecto explosivo en mi cuerpo. Siento el deseo, denso como lava, escapar de mis poros, casi ahogándome. ¿Por qué me dice todas estas cosas si no podré tenerlo? Mi subconsciente está noqueado en un rincón del cuarto, como si aquellas palabras le hubiesen producido un orgasmos desgarrador. Desvío la mirada a la mano de Sasuke que presiona los cambios. Tiene unos dedos largos que hacen maravillas cuando tocan, porque son los dedos de un hombre con la experiencia de miles de otros. Él sabe más que nadie, y yo deseo que me enseñe el placer que aún no ha revelado. Consciente de que podré ser rechazada, dejo caer una mano sobre la suya. Froto mis yemas sobre la extensión de piel que hay debajo de la camisa. Vuelvo a sus dedos y hago lo mismo varias veces. Siento el efecto de mis caricias en las facciones de Sasuke. Ya no aprieta los dientes, puedo apostar que incluso ha comenzado a relajarse.

- No hagas eso - pide, en un susurro.

- ¿No te gusta? - pregunto con tono inocente. Nada de lo que estoy haciendo es propio de mí. Viene de otra parte, de Ino o de Temari, pero jamás de Santa Sakura. De su mano paso a su pierna. La tela del pantalón es suave bajo mis dedos, pero caliente también. Sasuke arde como un bracero. Detengo la caricia antes de llegar a terreno peligroso y miro los resultados en su rostro. Tiene la boca semi abierta y respira cargadamente.

- Sakura - gruñe. Es una orden.

- Llévame a tu apartamento - pido, volviendo a mover mis dedos sobre él. Sasuke desciende la velocidad del coche de forma abrupta y aparta mi mano.

- No puedo - dice - Solo yo entro a ese lugar.

Vaya, aunque Sasuke está rodeado de misterio no me espero que llegue hasta ese extremo. ¿Qué habrá allí? Imagino un montón de cosas pervertidas, pero al mismo tiempo, imágenes de cosas desagradables perturban mi mente. Quiero saber más acerca de Sasuke, aún cuando eso signifique ver algo que no deseo. Intento volver a acercarme. Sasuke me advierte con una mirada oscura, pero cede cuando lo toco. Podría llegar más lejos si lo deseara, manipularlo para que ceda y haga lo que le pido. Mi mano se posa deliberadamente en aquella zona prohibida, haciendo que mi subconsciente ruja complacida. ¡Está excitado! En menos de un segundo, Sasuke la coge entre la suya y la lleva de vuelta a mi regazo, sin soltarla.

- Vas a hacer que pierda el control - masculla.

- Es justamente lo que quiero que hagas - digo. Nunca he sido buena cuando se trata de seducir a un hombre, pero mi voz casi me domina. Es como un gemido que enciende las pasiones de Sasuke. Aparca el coche en cualquier sitio, en medio de la nada, y se abalanza sobre mi, besándome con pasión y lujuria. Respondo con hambre, mientras sus manos se mueven debajo de mi falda, buscando el centro caliente de mi intimidad. Cuando lo acaricia gimo contra su boca, pero lo aparto de golpe, soprendiendolo.

- Vamos a tu apartamento - insisto. Él niega con la cabeza, reacio. Sus dedos se clavan en mi cabello y me atrae de nuevo al placer vertiginoso de sus labios. Casi me hace ceder, pero vuelvo a insistir con lo mismo.

- ¿Por que no aquí? - pregunta, aún sin apartarse de mis labios. Está ardiendo, y es una delicia saber que lo tengo donde deseo. No es Zou, porque como dios del sexo controla muy bien sus pulsaciones, es solo Sasuke, el hombre que no está acostumbrado a permitir que sus impulsos lo dominen Y que, sin embargo, no sabe como detenerlos. Es a Sasuke a quien deseo, a quien me muero por revelar...

- Por favor... - muerdo sus labios. Sasuke emite un profundo suspiro antes de ceder. ¡Bingo! Toda la compostura regresa a su cuerpo mientras enciende el coche.

Sasuke vive en un lujoso penthouse cerca del centro de la ciudad, a algunas cuadras de la torre de oficinas donde se encuentra el estudio del señor Hatake. Mi subconsciente me dice que tendré un buen foco de distracción a pocos pasos cuando me sienta sobrepasada por el trabajo. Sonrió como una tonta, y Sasuke me pregunta si me pasa algo.

- Vives en un lugar muy bonito - digo. No responde, de modo que pienso que no le importa en realidad dónde vive. Cuando estamos en el ascensor, volvemos a sentirnos como en el coche, a punto de perder el control. Sasuke me mira con los ojos nublados de placer y yo le sonrió con picardia, mordiendo mi labio inferior para que tenga algún efecto en él. ¿Ya dije que no soy yo, verdad? Pues no lo soy. Alguien me domina, controla mis movimientos. Mis deseos. En esos momentos soy cualquier otra persona menos Santa Sakura. Me arrincono contra el extremo opuesto del ascensor, llamándolo con un solo dedo. Sasuke avanza con sus largas piernas, cuando está demasiado cerca evita besarme en la boca y en cambio mete una mano debajo de mi vestido, coge firmemente una de mis pierna y la levanta, ejerciendo una fricción deliciosa entre nuestros sexos. Gimo. Él respira mi aliento, sin cerrar los ojos un solo minuto. Voy a volverme loca si no deja de mirarme de esa forma.

- Bésame - suplico. Sonríe ladinamente. Lo hace con calma, apenas rozando mis labios. Quiere matarme. Se está vengando por haber controlado su voluntad en el coche y haberlo arrastrado hasta allí. Le permito hacerlo porque es un sufrimiento placentero. Me aprieta aun más contra la pared de metal. Luego me suelta y se aleja. Las puertas sel ascensor están abiertas de par en par, revelando un vestíbulo de alfombra roja y paredes color pastel. Una pareja de ancianos nos miran con los ojos abiertos como plato. Mi rostro adquiere un tono rojo, parecido al de la anciana, que evita a todo costa mirar al asombroso hombre que es Sasuke.

- Después de usted, señorita Haruno - dice Sasuke, con la voz ronca. Se acomoda la corbata y el resto de la ropa, al tiempo que yo salgo a trompicones del ascensor, todavía mareada por la sensación de su cuerpo firme presionando el mio contra la dura superficie. Me siento excitada y avergonzada, pero al poco rato olvido las miradas reprobatorias de la pareja de ancianos. Creo que es porque Sasuke vuelve a besarme. Entramos a su apartamento dando tumbos, porque al mismo tiempo intentamos deshacernos de la ropa del otro. Me cuesta horrores quitarle el cinturón. Sasuke me levanta el vestido hasta las orejas, obligándome a alzar los brazos para que pueda quitarlo. Volvemos a atacarnos con besos y caricias bruscas que en nada se parecen a las pacientes de Zou. Si tuviera que quedarme con uno, elegiría un millón de veces a Sasuke. Sus manos ansiosas no fingen, su ceño fruncido mientras beso su torso hasta el elástico de sus pantalones no miente respecto de cómo se siente en realidad. Jadea en serio, gime contra mi boca en respuesta a un placer que es autentico, no premeditado como los de Zou, y responde a mis caricias porque el deseo de hacerlo lo motiva. No está cumpliendo con un trabajo.

Es un hombre deseando el cuerpo de una mujer. Es Sasuke deseándome. Y yo deseándolo a él.

Lo hacemos varias veces, tantas que termino exhausta. Sasuke logra meterme debajo de las sabanas antes de que ambos caigamos profundamente dormidos. Aún en sueños lo siento dentro de mí, moviéndose con lujuria y ardor. Vuelvo a escucharlo decirme que le encanta mi piel, mi boca, mi sexo ardiente. Que lo estoy volviendo loco y que no es capaz de decirme que no. Lo recuerdo recitando para mi, porque odia cantar, la canción de King of Leon. Repitiendo una y otra vez que mi sexo arde.

.

* * *

.

**Continuará. **

**Desde los próximos capítulos será un poco menos follar y más conversar. Sakura logrará destruir las fortalezcas de Sasuke de a poco. Ya empezó bien, imagínense que él no pudo negarse a llevarla a su apartamento, a pesar de que nadie entra allí. Tan ocupados en el sexo que Sakura no pudo ni mirar a su alrededor, pero cuando despierte le entrará toda la curiosidad y con mucha calma irá descubriendo quien es Uchiha Sasuke. **

**¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo! **

**Hasta entonces. **


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Les traigo el capitulo VI. La verdad es que la recepción de esta historia ha estado un poco floja. Espero que este capitulo termine de engancharlos, y si no, bueno... tal vez lo deje hasta aquí. Agradezco los favoritos y follows, créanme, pero un comentario es siempre muy motivador para quien escribe :) **

**Muchas gracias a quienes se dan el tiempo de comentar, lo agradezco mucho! =) ****Para todos ustedes el siguiente capitulo, que empieza a revelar un poco más de la vida de Sasuke.**

**¡A Leer!**

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

* * *

** _Año 1996._**

_Sasuke descubrió que los hijos putativos de Orochimaru eran buenos en todo tipo de actividades. Karin, la más pequeña, y que tenía un año menos que él, tocaba el piano como los dioses. Además, dominaba el francés y estaba aprendiendo italiano. Jugo, el mayor, iba a la escuela y tenía las mejores calificaciones de su promoción. Cocinaba, cantaba y manejaba todos los temas de actualidad nacional o internacional. Y Suigetsu, solo un año mayor que Sasuke, escribía y leía poesía. Tenía una voz profunda que le ayudaba en la recitación, algo que hacía a menudo por las tardes. Como él y Sasuke eran aún demasiado pequeños para ir a la escuela, un maestro para cada asignatura iba a casa todos los días a enseñarles acerca de absolutamente todo. Sasuke no entendía por qué debía saber tantas cosas, ni porque Orochimaru deseaba que comenzara a impresionar a las mujeres mayores con los conocimientos que iba adquiriendo. Pero se esforzaba por aprender, para que Orochimaru no se arrepintiera nunca de haberlo adoptado._

_._

* * *

**...**

Lo primero que veo cuando abro los ojos son unas cortinas rojas que impiden la entrada de la luz del día. El cuarto está en penumbra. Contra mi oreja siento la respiración cálida de Sasuke, que es profunda, de modo que deduzco que sigue durmiendo. Levanto la cabeza con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, y hago una rápida inspección. Nada extraño. Paredes blancas, piso flotante, muebles clásicos, repisa de libros y un escritorio. Lo único sobresaliente es un enorme cuadro de la portada del disco "ABBEY ROAD" de los Beatles, autografiado por John Lennon, en la pared perpendicular a la puerta. Y es sobresaliente porque debe haber costado una fortuna. Intento ver por encima de mi hombro, pero no puedo forzar más los músculos de mi cuello. Vuelvo a descansar la cabeza sobre la almohada y cierro los ojos. Me siento aliviada, por alguna curiosa razón. Como si me calmara el hecho de que Sasuke duerma en una habitación común y corriente. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar allí? No lo sé. Pero que esté todo en orden me tranquiliza.

Despierto por segunda vez con el mismo panorama de las cortinas rojas, pero estas están corridas revelando una clara y luminosa mañana de viernes. No siento la respiración de Sasuke, un escalofrío se mete por mi espalda, anunciándome que estoy sola. Me incorporo con un suave bostezo, observando de nuevo a mi alrededor por si a la luz las cosas se han vuelto más… extrañas. Nada. Es un cuarto muy bonito. Impecable, con cada cosa en su lugar, inmóviles, sin una pisca de mugre. Aquello habla bien de Sasuke, porque significa que es un hombre preocupado del lugar donde vive. Me quedo más tiempo del debido mirando el único objeto que llama poderosamente la atención: el cuadro autografiado. ¿Cuánto habrá costado? Recuerdo que papá lo quería, pero no pudo encontrarlo. El último había sido vendido a un precio exorbitante. Sasuke debe ser un verdadero fanático. Un olor a perfume de hombre, mezclado con las fragancias de baño y el vapor de agua, me hace volver el rostro hacia mi derecha, para encontrarme con el sobrecogedor espectáculo de Sasuke salido recién del baño. Está cargado contra el marco de la puerta, viéndome con sus enormes ojos relampagueantes y sonriendo con una sonrisa suave, pero poderosa. No quiero devolverle la sonrisa como una tonta enamorada, pero de pronto siento el impulso de hacerlo. Es una delicia de hombre, apenas vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa sin abotonar de color blanco.

- Buenos días – saludo. Mi voz es ronca, de recién levantado. La de él es aterciopelada cuando responde. Sus ojos no dejan de mirarme. Debo tener una maraña en la cabeza y hasta baba seca en la comisura de los labios. No quiero ni pensarlo. Volteo enseguida el rostro, lejos de la mirada de Sasuke. Qué vergüenza.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunta él, ante mi silencio cohibido. Digo que sí, sin mirarlo - ¿Algo en especial que quieras desayunar? – inquiere, de nuevo.

En realidad no tengo tanta hambre. Tengo muchísima sed, eso sí. Pero quedarme a desayunar con él, es una idea demasiado tentadora para rechazarla.

- Lo mismo que tú estará bien. No te preocupes – digo. Como no lo miro no puedo saber que mueca ha hecho, pero de seguro ha hecho alguna.

- Vale, ¿café, entonces? – pregunta. Siento su voz un poco más cerca. Ya no está en el marco de la puerta. En pocos segundos rodea el borde de la cama y aparece en mi campo visual. Me agazapo contra las sábanas. Nunca he vivido algo más vergonzoso que eso. Intento hacer algo con mi pelo, pero no creo que tenga arreglo – No me gusta hablar con tu espalda – dice, viéndome.

- Entonces hablemos cuando haya hecho algo con mi aspecto – mascullo. Quiero cubrirme con las sabanas al escucharlo reír entre dientes.

- ¿Qué tiene tu aspecto? – cuestiona. Lo miro con cara de "¿me estás jodiendo, verdad?" Se encoje de hombros, con aire inocente. Sasuke juguetón es todavía más irresistible que el Sasuke indescifrable, y me siento tentada a sonreír. Podría acostumbrarme a despertar todos los días junto a él.

- Olvídalo – digo - ¿Puedo darme un baño primero?

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza, pero cuando hago ademanes de salir de la cama no se mueve del lugar. Estoy desnuda. No es como si no me hubiese visto antes ni nada parecido, pero me da una vergüenza terrible que se quede viendo mi trasero mientras camino hacia la puerta del baño.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta, ante mi insistente mirada.

- Me gustaría algo de privacidad… ya sabes – intento. Sasuke tarda un poco en comprender mis palabras. Luego suelta otra de sus risas que me hacen temblar.

- ¿De verdad quieres que salga del cuarto? – pregunta. Inclina un poco el rostro hacia al lado – Pero si ya te he visto desnuda.

Es imposible hacer a un hombre entender la compleja lógica femenina. Y no quiero darnos a ambos la lata de explicarlo.

- Por favor - insisto. Evito hacer una mueca de niña mimada, pero creo que no lo consigo. Soy una niña mimada, mis padres se han encargado de forjarme aquel carácter desde que tengo recuerdos. Sasuke, afortunadamente, parece ser un poquito débil a mis encantos, o berrinches, no sé. Se dirige a la puerta del cuarto y antes de salir me avisa que irá a comprar algo para desayunar. Le digo que confió en su criterio cuando me pregunta si quiero algo especifico. Vacila cuando está a punto de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos oscuros me observan con tanta profundidad, que me da un escalofrío agradable.

- Voy a dejarte sola, Sakura. Espero que... - adivino lo que trata de decir.

- No soy una entrometida, Sasuke - interrumpo, casi ofendida. Pero, en realidad, no lo culpo. Prácticamente lo forcé a llevarme hasta allí, me valí del efecto que dice que tengo sobre él para conseguir que me trajera a su templo prohibido. Sasuke desvía un poco la mirada.

- Solo no toques nada, ¿de acuerdo? - pide, y es hasta suplicante - No quiero arrepentirme de haberte traído hasta aquí.

- De acuerdo - asiento. Le dedico una sonrisa lo más honesta posible. Él cierra la puerta y escucho sus pasos alejarse. Solo cuando me aseguro de que no volverá a abrir la puerta de improviso, salgo de la cama. Siento una extraña sensación de poder al encontrarme sola en el cuarto de un hombre como Sasuke. Un hombre que no permite a nadie mirar más allá de sus ojos, y que esconde un dilema más remoto que las profundidades del mar. Ese mismo hombre es el que acaba confiar en mí, de modo que decido no defraudarlo. Tengo mucha curiosidad, pero no lo haré. Mi subconsciente me susurra al oído que una miradita no le hará mal a nadie, que debemos conocer al hombre que se mete debajo de mi falda, pero me lanzo de una carrera al cuarto de baño y cierro la puerta, dejando al fantasma de la curiosidad afuera.

La pulcritud y orden no está solo en el habitación de Sasuke. El baño también está impecable. Limpio de extremo a extremo, con el aroma propio de él aún flotando en el aire. Aspiro su fragancia, sintiendo un cosquilleo agradable en el estomago. Sasuke huele delicioso. Evito mirarme al espejo para no horrorizarme con el aspecto que de seguro tengo y cojo unas cuantas toallas blancas de una repisa. Mi subconsciente no deja tranquila ni siquiera bajo el agua. Froto mi cabello mientras dice que espíe lo que hay sobre el escritorio de Sasuke, o que al menos curiosee los libros que lee. Cualquier cosa que me de alguna información sobre él. La parte racional de mi cabeza, una moralista empedernida, interviene mientras me seco el cuerpo con la toalla. Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, me advierte. No debes traicionar su confianza, no después de que te ha dejado entrar a su departamento. Y tiene razón. No es que ahora yo y mi parte racional seamos muy amigas, pero debo darle la razón esta vez y mandar a mi subconsciente a dar un largo paseo.

Con la toalla envuelta alrededor del cuerpo me acerco por primera vez al espejo. Tengo algo de la mascara de pestañas bajo los ojos, pero ya no parece que llevo la almohada pegada en el rostro. Froto mi largo cabello rosa con la toalla y lo dejo caer, húmedo, detrás de mi espalda. ¿Dónde estará mi bolso? Necesito un poco de rubor en las mejillas, están demasiado pálidas. Y un poco de máscara para pestañas. El maquillaje hace que me vea mayor. Enseguida sonrío de medio lado. Bueno, es difícil que Sasuke siga pensando que soy una niña después de todo lo que hemos hecho. Ni hablar de ser una santa. Aquello parece parte de una vida lejana, en otra línea de tiempo. Ahora soy una mujer. La única mujer que Sasuke ha dejado entrar allí, que se ha bañado en su tina, que tiene una de sus toallas alrededor del cuerpo y que está caminando sobre el piso de su cuarto en dirección al ropero para usar una de sus camisas.

Se que es un completo cliché esto de usar la camisa del chico por la mañana, pero realmente no tengo otra cosa. Mi vestido duerme el sueño eterno en algún rincón del apartamento de Sasuke, tal vez bajo el sofá de su sala o en el pasillo. Ya ni recuerdo el momento exacto en que me lo quité. En realidad, la mayoría de los acontecimientos de la noche son un poco borrosos, como si fuesen parte de algún sueño remoto. Lo único certero es que estoy aquí, en casa de Sasuke, sintiendo la tela de una de sus camisas contra mi cuerpo desnudo. No deseo quitármela, pero de todo modos lo haré antes de que me vea con ella y piense que estoy yendo demasiado rápido. Lo último que quiero es espantarlo, porque a todas luces se ve que es un hombre que le tiene terror a cualquier tipo de compromiso.

Abandono el cuarto a pies descalsos y recorro el largo pasillo de puertas cerradas hasta la sala. El silencio es como un zumbido en mis orejas. Blanco, mucho blanco por todas partes y una calma absoluta. Hay algunos cuadros de pinturas abstractas en las paredes, pero nada es excesivo. El amplio sofá negro, en forma de L, llama mi atención porque veo sobre él mi vestido. La mitad de él está en el suelo. Debo haberlo arrojado descuidadamente, o ¿fue Sasuke quien me lo quitó? No importa. Con un rubor en las mejillas lo cojo y doy una ultima inspección a mi alrededor - solo para asegurarme que no hay nada extraño - antes de volver al cuarto. No logro dar un solo paso, cuando escucho que alguien intenta abrir la puerta del apartamento. ¡Sasuke!. La parte racional de mi cerebro me grita que corra al cuarto antes de que me vea en medio de su living con una de sus camisas, pero mis pies están clavados en el suelo. Agudizo el oído y escucho unos tacones sobre el piso flotante. ¡Es una mujer! Pero es imposible que lo sea, Sasuke me dijo que ninguna otra persona entraba a su apartamento, mucho menos...

Una mujer. Cuando aparece por el pasillo, llevando varias bolsas en las manos, casi no puedo creerlo. Se detiene abrúptamente al verme. De la sorpresa inicial pasa a mostrarse indignada. Su ceño se frunce, revelando un rostro que no es ni demasiado viejo ni demasiado joven. Debe tener mas de 40 años, pero su pinta es la de una jovencita de 18, como queriendo lucir alocada y salvaje al mismo tiempo. Lleva un estrecho vestido blanco y el cabello pelirrojo peinado prolijamente hacia atrás, atado en una coleta alta. Los labios están pintados de un rojo furioso.

- ¿Quien eres tú? - suelta, muy molesta. Jamás he sentido antipatía por alguien sin conocerlo, pero creo que esta es mi primera vez. La odio, y no tengo idea de quién es.

- Haruno Sakura, ¿Tú? - me cruzo de brazos, para mostrar confianza y seguridad. Ella sigue mirándome como si fuera una especie de mutación genética muy rara. Sus ojos se estrechan.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - cuestiona. Su rostro de pronto de tuerce en una mueca de asombro - ¡Te metiste sin permiso!

- ¿Qué? - la mujer deja las bolsas en el suelo y se acerca amenazadoramente. Por un momento pienso que está a punto de cogerme del brazo para sacarme a patadas del apartamento, pero no puede ser posible. Cuando efectivamente trata de hacerlo, le doy un empujón - ¡Oye, suéltame!

- Siempre le digo a Sasuke que no reciba los regalos que le envían porque puede ocurrir precisamente esto - dice ella, ignorando mis palabras - ¿Eres una de esas tipas obsesionadas con él, verdad? ¡Largo de aquí!

- ¡Te dije que me soltaras! - grito, pero me aprieta tan fuerte el brazo que emito un quejido de dolor. Esa mujer está loca, peor aún, demente. Sigue diciendo cosas sin sentido mientras trata de sacarme del apartamento, como que cogí la ropa de Sasuke para llevarme un recuerdo de él, que el edificio necesita mayor seguridad para evitar que mujeres como yo entren sin permiso, y un montón de otras estupideces que me niego a escuchar. Sasuke aparece a tiempo para evitar que le devuelva a esa mujer unos buenos apretones de brazo.

- ¡Mei! - la llama, en tono autoritario. Me agrada la idea de que le esté gritando a ella y no a mí - ¡Suéltala!

La loca, de nombre Mei, le hace caso. Sus manos, como pirañas, se desprenden de mis brazos y se aparta. Intenta acomodarse la estrecha ropa mientras sus ojos me observan echando chispas. Le devuelvo la mirada hostil.

Sasuke me mira con una expresión de disculpa en el rostro. Sonrío con autosuficiencia cuando a ella le toca una de reprobación. Já, ¿ahora quién no es bienvenida aquí? Mi subconsciente levanta los brazos en señal de triunfo, mientras el arbitro anuncia que el round lo he ganado yo.

- ¿Quién es esta muchacha, Sasuke? - pregunta Mei, ceñuda. Sasuke, que hasta ahora no me había percatado que llevaba una gran cantidad de paquetes en las manos, deja todo sobre la mesa y se acerca a mí, para pasarme una mano por el cabello rosa. Una sonrisa ínfima aparece en sus labios.

- ¿Estás bien? - me pregunta, ignorando a la mujer. Asiento, acercándome un poco más hacía él y regalándole una mirada de "qué te parece" a esa tal Mei. Ella aprieta los puños, sin poder disimular su malestar. Está muy noqueada con mi presencia, y yo también lo estoy un poco con la suya. ¿No se suponía que no dejaba entrar a nadie a su apartamento? Bueno, esa mujer no parece ser "nadie" en la vida de Sasuke si tiene llaves propias para entrar cuando se le de la gana. Caigo de repente en la cuenta de que ella tiene más puntos a su favor que yo.

- Sasuke, te hice una pregunta – insiste Mei. Se cruza de brazos, y comienza a fastidiar con su tacón sobre el suelo de madera.

Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco antes de hablar.

- Mei, ella es Haruno Sakura– me presenta, aunque eso no es lo que quiere escuchar ella. Desea que él le diga quién soy yo, qué tipo de relación tengo con él y porque demonios estoy en su apartamento. Me alegra que Sasuke no le dé en el gusto. Sus ojos negros se clavan en mí a continuación – Sakura, ella es Terumi Mei, una… amiga.

- Más que una amiga, diría yo – complemente la mujer, con un tono de voz muy insinuador. Quiere hacerme creer que entre ellos hay algo. No voy a darle el gusto de creerlo, aun cuando mi mente ha comenzado a considerar la opción de que Sasuke tenga una relación con una mujer mayor. Después de todo, ¿no pasa la mayor parte del tiempo metido en la cama con mujeres de esa edad? Trago saliva, sintiéndome repentinamente mal. El brazo de Sasuke en torno a mi cintura es lo único que me mantiene en ventaja respecto de esa insoportable mujer. Nada más.

- Mei… - advierte Sasuke. Ella se encoje de hombros, con expresión inocente. Falsa inocencia, por supuesto. Realmente jamás antes había odiado tanto a alguien sin conocerla primero, lo juro. No me dicen Santa Sakura solo por lo virgen, sino también porque suelo ser demasiado buena con los demás.

- ¿Qué? – Se defiende – Tu modo de presentarnos ha sido muy básico, cielo. ¿Te importa si me dirijo directamente a Sakura para saber más acerca de ella?

¡Sí, le importa muchísimo! Grita mi subconsciente. Lleva los guantes de box, dispuesta a lanzar un golpe noqueador. Sasuke me suelta, y creo que está pensando en ceder. Lo miro, en busca de auxilio, pero no me devuelve la mirada.

- En realidad… - comienza. Por favor, suplico en mi fuero interno. No me dejes con esa loca – Estábamos a punto de desayunar, ¿no es así, Sakura? – sus hermosos ojos me miran al fin, de modo que puedo transmitirle mis intenciones de que esa loca se vaya y nos deje solos. Le estoy suplicando con la mirada. Creo que capta el mensaje porque vuelve a mirar a Mei y agrega – Sabes que no me molesta que vengas, Mei, pero no creo que ahora sea el momento indicado.

- ¿Me estás echando? – pregunta ella, haciendo una mueca de sorpresa. Es una actriz profesional, tiene muecas falsas para todo.

- No, por supuesto que no – responde Sasuke, muy serio – Solo te estoy diciendo que no es el momento adecuado. Espero que lo entiendas.

Me da la impresión de que Mei no lo entiende para nada. Su rostro se ensombrece, a pesar de que asiente con la cabeza y trata de sonreír al tiempo que le dice a Sasuke que comprende perfectamente.

- Tendremos que dejar nuestra charla para otra ocasión, Sakura – me dice, con una fingida voz de amabilidad. No respondo, aunque tampoco soy tan grosera para no despedirme. Sasuke le ayuda a llevar las bolsas a la puerta. Ella contonea de un lado a otro las caderas, y da sonoros pasos sobre la madera. Sus muslos no reciben ningún impacto porque tiene las piernas durísimas. No me cabe duda de que es una mujer que se ocupa de su aspecto. Al centro de estética de mamá llegan un sinfín de mujeres como ella...

Doy un respingo repentinamente. ¡Mamá! No le avisé que no volvería a casa. ¡Y papá! Oh, dios mío, deben estar enloquecidos; a punto de llamar a la policía o al FBI, en caso de que hasta ahora no lo hayan hecho. Ni siquiera me preocupo del cuchicheo de Mei y Sasuke que viene desde la puerta. Salgo disparada al cuarto de Sasuke. Si no llamo a mamá o a papá en ese mismo momento, el país conocerá lo muy paranoico que un Haruno puede llegar a ser.

Con desesperación descubro que mi bolso no aparece por ninguna parte. Busco debajo de la cama, entre los papeles sobre el escritorio, incluso dentro del armario de Sasuke, pero nada. No está. Mi corazón salta, enloquecido. Mi vida entera está en la maldita cartera. No solo mi celular, que ha esta altura es lo menos serio, mis tarjetas de crédito están allí, las llaves de mi coche, todo. ¡Incluso una copia del contracto de trabajo!

Vuelvo a revisar debajo de la cama. Estoy en cuatro patas, con el trasero expuesto a la intemperie, cuando Sasuke entra a la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunta. Doblo un poco el cuello para mirarlo. Tengo todo el cabello encima de la cara, pero puedo ver por entre las hebras rosadas, la expresión divertida de su rostro. Sus ojos están fijos en mi trasero. En otro momento me habría sonrojado como una tonta, pero no ahora. Estoy tan desesperada por encontrar mi cartera que ignoro totalmente su mirada.

- Mi bolso - mascullo, soplando el cabello de mi cara - No lo encuentro. ¡Lo he perdido!

- ¿Estás segura? – Levanta una ceja, extrañado – Lo tenías cuando subiste al coche.

¿A sí? Un recuerdo de mí misma tratando de hacer un cheque, con Sasuke viéndome con mala cara, cruza mi mente. Sí, lo tenía antes de subirme al coche. No sé exactamente por qué razón iba a hacer un cheque a esas horas de la madrugada, pero no importa. El bolso debe seguir en…

- ¡Tu coche! – exclamo. Me pongo de pie de un brinco, con claras intenciones de salir del apartamento para dirigirme a los estacionamientos. Sasuke me detiene, cogiéndome del brazo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – cuestiona - ¿No pensarás salir así, verdad?

Como tiene los ojos clavados en mis piernas desnudas, siento un escalofrío. Sé que no es momento para sentir este ardor en el vientre, pero no puedo evitarlo. Quiero que me toque. De nuevo, todas las veces que quiera. Debo darme una dura bofetada metal para no perder el norte. Mi bolso está primero en la lista, luego viene llamar a mis padres. Después de ello, un pequeño interrogatorio a Sasuke sobre la identidad de Mei, y finalmente... Sexo. Sí, nunca he tenido sexo por la mañana.

- Me pondré mi vestido, ¿vale? - digo. Sasuke no me suelta, al contrario, me estrecha un poco más contra su duro cuerpo. Es una roca. Sus manos se meten debajo de la camisa, y suben peligrosamente por mi espalda. Lo detengo antes de que me haga perder la cabeza. Lo hace a regañadientes.

- Yo iré por tu bolso - anuncia - Quiero quitarte esa camisa cuando lo hagamos después de que desayunes.

Mi boca se abre de la sorpresa. Lo veo alejarse, y le miro descaradamente el trasero. Es un hombre espectacular. Aunque creo que esa palabra le queda un poco corta. La única palabra que le queda de perilla es... Enigma. Porque eso es. Un completo enigma.

Mi subconsciente aparece a tiempo para recordarme que he vuelto a quedarme sola allí, en el templo del señor Enigma. Intento sacarla de mi cabeza, pero se las ingenia para mover los músculos de mis piernas y arrastrarme hasta el escritorio. Mientras buscaba el bolso levanté uno que otro papel, pero lo hice todo sin mirar. Ahora mis ojos observan el contenido de uno de los papeles con cada uno de mis sentidos alerta. Tengo un oído pegado en la puerta del apartamento, mientras mis ojos repasan lo que parece ser una carta. El remitente es una mujer, y va dirigida a Zou. "Con todo el cariño" dice en un extremo del sobre. Le doy la vuelta, y está abierto. La parte racional de mi cerebro me obliga a dejar la carta sobre la mesa, pero mi subconsciente la noquea con uno de sus guantes de box. Sin ninguna otra distracción, reviso el contenido de la carta.

_"Querido Zou:_

_No dejo de pensar en ti durante las mañanas, las tardes y las noches. La compañía de mi marido siempre es insoportable, ya lo sabes, pero creo que se vuelve peor después de nuestros encuentros. Cuando me toca pienso en tus manos, cuando me besa imagino tu boca, tus labios delgados y dulces... y cuando está dentro de mí, no es él en realidad, eres tú. Tu miembro..."_

Detengo la lectura, sintiéndome asqueada. Es una de las clientas de Sasuke. Una que parece obsesionada con él. Bueno, no con él exactamente, con Zou. Pero al final es lo mismo. Sé que encontraré algo similar en el resto de los papeles, pero aún así cojo otro y deslizo el papel fuera del sobre. Otra carta de una clienta, pero esta es todavía más explicita. ¿Cuál será la reacción de Sasuke al recibir este tipo de cartas? ¿Se reirá? ¿Se excitará...? Sacudo la cabeza. Suficiente de cartas por hoy. Busco algo más interesante y encuentro algunos paquetitos con regalos. Corbatas costosas, un reloj rolex, gemelos de oro, hebillas del mismo material. Son todos regalos de mujeres a Zou. Ninguno va dirigido a Sasuke, de modo que deduzco que no le ha dado su verdadero nombre a ninguna de ellas. El recuerdo de Mei preguntándome si soy alguna de las fanáticas de Sasuke, me hace darle sentido a todo lo que hay allí. Ella pensó que yo era una de esas mujeres que lo llena de regalos. Saco enseguida otra conclusión a partir de eso: Mei no es una de sus clientas. No puede serlo. Por su reacción es obvio que odia a todas esas mujeres a las que Sasuke atiende por dinero. ¿Quién es, entonces? Presiento que tiene un vínculo muy íntimo con él, y no consigo evitar que me den unos horribles celos.

Debo dejar la inspección de los cajones del escritorio para otra ocasión, porque escucho la puerta cerrarse a la distancia. Sasuke ya está aquí, y si me pilla curioseando sus cosas no habrá otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Salgo al pasillo. Nos encontramos en la sala. Él extiende mi bolso.

- Tu celular sonó al menos 3 veces - comenta.

- ¿No contestaste? - pregunto, aunque lo digo sin pensar. No me gustaría que lo hiciera.

- ¿Crees que lo haría? - parece ofendido. Cojo la cartera entre mis manos y la registro. Apenas tengo el teléfono a mi alcance, comienza a sonar de nuevo. Mamá llamando. Genial. Sasuke hace como que no me presta atención mientras hablo con mi madre tratando de explicarle que no he sido secuestrada por nadie. Lo observo sacar el contenido de las bolsas de papel. Me doy cuenta por primera vez que tienen el logo de Starbucks.

- Mamá, estoy perfectamente. Sí, en casa de Ino - digo, impaciente. Mamá todavía cree que estoy en peligro. Sin embargo, sé que no es en realidad ella la que lo piensa, sino mi padre. Está seguro de que la mitad del país quiere secuestrarme para cobrar una suculenta suma de dinero. Tampoco puedo culparlo, es uno de los hombres más ricos del país, y si aun no me ha puesto guardaespaldas que me sigan a todos lados, es porque no volvería a hablarle si lo hiciera.

- Yo también te quiero. Sí, dile que se calme, no le hace bien para su salud. Está bien, vale, adiós - suspiro aliviada cuando consigo cortar la llamada. Uf, no fue tan terrible como pensé. Aunque, papá podría haber sufrido otro infarto por mi culpa. Me muerdo el labio inferior, sintiéndome culpable. No obstante, toda la culpa abandona mi cuerpo cuando dirijo mis ojos verdes al verdadero culpable de todo. Sasuke. El glorioso y enigmático Sasuke. Tiene todo listo sobre la mesa, un banquete digno de dos glotones. Ni aunque tratara podría comer todo lo que hay. ¿Acaso piensa que tengo un agujero en el estomago? Lo observo divertida.

- ¿Todo bien con tus padres? - pregunta él. Asiento con la cabeza.

- ¿Esperas a alguien más? - apunto la mesa con un dedo. Sasuke se vuelve a mirar la comida.

- No, es todo para tí - dice, como si fuera obvio.

- No puedo comer todo eso.

Sasuke se acerca a mi y lo dejo trenzar sus dedos por detrás de mi espalda. Me estrecha contra su cuerpo, besando mi cuello.

- Deberías - dice. Una de sus manos acaricia mi estomago, luego desciende y toca los huesos de mi cadera, sigue bajando y palpa mi pelvis. Doy un respingo, sorprendida por la caricia repentina. Él ni siquiera se inmuta. Demasiado acostumbrado a todo eso - Estás demasiado flaca - agrega.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - lo miro, incrédula. No me considero una mujer esquelética, al contrario, tengo las curvas exactamente dónde deben estar. Sasuke sigue pasando sus dedos sobre mi piel, con la mirada imperturbable. Una sonrisa sutil, sin embargo, baila sobre sus labios.

- Tranquila, no traje todo esto porque piense que necesitas subir de peso - admite - Es solo que no sé lo que te gusta, así que...

- Compraste el Starbucks completo - termino, soltando una risa. Él casi se sonroja, algo turbado. Me suelta de pronto y vuelve a mostrarse serio como antes, pero no logra engañarme. Es como un niño, aunque trate de parecer lo contrario. Y es, además, uno muy preocupado por mí. Mi pecho se infla de emoción.

Solo cuando estoy sentada en la silla, con los panecillos frente a mis narices, me doy cuenta de que en realidad tengo muchísima hambre. Sasuke apenas prueba el café, un latte machiatto, mientras yo saco de todo un poco, pero con cuidado de no parecer una cerdita. En algún momento percibo su mirada y la sostengo un rato, hasta que él me vence y debo bajarla de regreso a mi plato. No puedo contra sus ojos negros, da lo mismo cuanto trate de parecer fuerte. Bebo un poco de café y entonces decido preguntarle acerca de Mei. Si no lo hice antes fue porque no quiero parecer una entrometida. Solo compartimos la cama, entre Sasuke y yo no hay nada que me de el derecho de preguntarle sobre su vida privada. Pero lo hago porque la curiosidad va a matarme, si es que no lo hace primero mi subconsciente pervertido.

- Y... - comienzo - ¿Mei es una muy buena amiga?

No es cómo tenía pensando empezar, pero es lo único coherente que sale de mi boca. Sasuke deja el café sobre la mesa y se recarga contra el respaldo del asiento. Tiene una pierna doblada en L sobre la otra.

- Sí - dice. Se pasa una mano por el cabello como la noche - Bueno, si es que puede llamarse amistad lo que tenemos.

- ¿Qué tienen? - la pregunta sale abruptamente de mi boca. Creo que ni siquiera pasa por mi conciencia.

Sasuke se rasca el puente de la nariz, repentinamente incomodo. No quiere hablar del asunto, el gesto es demasiado obvio. Estoy por decirle que no importa, que puede olvidarse de que lo he preguntado, pero él de adelanta.

- Es algo complicado, Sakura - responde. Como toda su vida, supongo. Asiento.

- Está bien, hablemos de otra cosa, entonces - digo, esbozando una sonrisa falsa. En realidad me gustaría que me contara algo de su vida. Empezando por la cartas que hay en su cuarto. También quiero saber acerca de Mei...

- Lamento que haya aparecido sin avisar - comenta él, ignorando que le he dicho que no hablemos más del asunto. Saco un trozo de muffin, mis sentidos alerta a lo que vaya a decir a continuación - Ahora que la conoces siento la necesidad de decirte quién es en realidad.

Hay algo de tensión en su voz, como si estuviese luchando con la obligación de callar y el impulso de hablar. Sin pensar si seré rechazada o no, extiendo una mano por encima de la mesa y alcanzo la suya. Acaricio el reverso de su palma, haciendo que sus ojos brillen. Es demasiado potente el efecto que uno despierta sobre el otro.

- No me lo digas si no quieres, Sasuke - sonrío con dulzura. Él enrosca un poco los dedos, como si quisiera apartarme pero no fuera capaz - Solo hay una cosa que me gustaría saber. ¿Puedo preguntar?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tienes una relación sentimental con ella? Como tu novia o...

- No. Nada de eso - interrumpe con exabrupto. Parece incluso sorprendido con la idea de que yo pudiese pensar algo así. No es tan raro. La gente tiene novios, la gente se casa. Aunque parece ser que Sasuke no conoce nada de eso. Sus palabras lo confirman, y me dan un dolor de estomago - Jamás he tenido una relación con una mujer, Sakura. No la tengo ahora, ni la tendré nunca.

La parte racional de mi cerebro emite un "Auch" que es hasta burlesco. Se está riendo de mí. Mi subconsciente, sin embargo, me entrega una caja de pañuelos por si me dan ganas de llorar desconsolada después de saber que no conseguiré nada de Sasuke. Pero no voy a llorar. Ya lo sé. Lo supe desde un principio, desde que nos acostamos por segunda vez, y mientras lo hacíamos ayer por la noche también lo sabía. Es la clase de conocimiento del que no eres plenamente consciente, pero está ahí, en alguna parte, y golpea con su presencia cuando menos te lo esperas.

- Me lo has dejado clarísimo – suelto, regresando a mi café. Aun siento entre los dedos la piel de Sasuke, pero trato de demostrar que sus caricias vacías no me afectan. Él percibe el cambio en toda mi aura, porque soy un libro abierto.

- Sakura... - lo escucho llamarme. No lo miró cuando le digo un "qué" más hosco del que debería. Vuelve a hablar - Oye,¿Acaso piensas que alguien tendría una relación conmigo sabiendo que me acuesto con otras mujeres por dinero?

¿Alguien lo haría? ¿Yo lo haría? Probablemente no. Levanto la mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Hay un abismante espacio entre nuestras vidas. Mi silencio es toda la respuesta que ambos necesitamos. El tema flota un instante más hasta que Sasuke decide dejarlo en el pasado.

- Anda, termina tu desayuno - dice.

- Ya no tengo más hambre - apunto. Sasuke arquea una ceja. Vuelve a mostrarse un poco menos oscuro. Y lo prefiero así, sin todos esos problemas que deben perseguirlo de noche y de día.

- ¿No? Yo estoy muerto de hambre - terse. Ahora es mi turno de arquear una ceja.

- Eso es obvio, no has probado nada de lo que hay aquí - inquiero. Sasuke tuerce sus labios hacia un lado, enseñando una sonrisa pérfida que me da un temblor en todo el cuerpo. Se inclina un poco hacia adelante.

- Tienes razón... - concuerda. Una de sus manos alcanza mi pierna derecha desnuda. Se acerca un poco más, abandona el asiento y sus manos siguen un camino hasta mi lugar prohibido - Todavía me falta probarte a tí - de repente está de rodillas frente a mí. Un espectáculo increible que hace que olvide todo lo demás. Las cartas de sus clientas fanáticas, su negativa de tener una relación, e incluso a Mei. Levanta mi pierna en el aire y besa un dedo.

- Sasuke... - digo, ahogando un gemido. Él me mira con sus posos profundos, sin decir nada. Vuelve a besar mi piel, y comienza a repartir un camino de besos desde mi talón hasta mis muslos. Clavo las uñas en el tapiz del asiento, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarme sobre él y comerle la boca. Hace que abra las piernas para él; entonces pierdo la cabeza por completo. Sasuke me hace el amor con su boca, allí, en el comedor de su apartamento.

Agotada lo siento llevarme en brazos hasta su cama. Con desesperación se desase de la camisa que llevo puesta, incluso rompiendo un par de botones. Hace lo mismo con la suya, luego los pantalones y finalmente los zapatos y calcetines. Lo recibo contra mi cuerpo mientras nos besamos y acariciamos por todas partes. Toco su miembro, duro, palpitante, listo para mí. Lo froto entre mis dedos, Sasuke jadea contra mi oreja, despacio al principio, cada vez más cargado después. Lo siento a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo y me aparto a tiempo. Cuando casi está por entrar, se detiene abruptamente y se aleja.

- Joder, necesito un condón – masculla. Rebusca en su mesita de noche. No encuentra nada. Me mira con impaciencia - ¿No tomas pastillas, verdad?

Niego con la cabeza. Está desnudo persiguiendo el paradero de un simple condón, y en realidad se ve tan delicioso que quiero decirle que se olvide del maldito condón. Obviamente no puedo hacerlo. Lo último que deseo es quedar embarazada, mucho menos de un hombre que no puede ofrecerme nada. Ni amor, ni estabilidad, ni familia. Nada. Sasuke probablemente me odiaría si cometo el error de embarazarme. Supongo que sería bueno comenzar a tomar esas famosas pastillas…

Cuando encuentra un condón en el último cajón de su escritorio, suspiro ansiosa. La posibilidad de no haber podido follar nos hace hacerlo con desesperación, mucho más que antes. Sasuke termina exhausto aferrado a mi espalda, mientras yo respiro contra la almohada.

- ¿Cómo es que el dios del sexo se queda sin condones? – pregunto, mientras mi corazón vuelve a la normalidad. Sasuke ríe entre dientes, con la boca pegada a la piel de mi espalda. Su aliento me da cosquillas. Podría permanecer así, con nuestros cuerpos íntimamente ligados, para siempre…

**...**

De camino a mi casa, Sasuke y yo hablamos de cualquier cosa sin importancia. Como el clima, o lo que ponen en la radio. Pasan una canción de The cure, Just Live Heaven; y le digo que me gusta. Él está de acuerdo. Tiene el disco original de The Cure, que incluye temas como Boys don't cry y Love song. Además, colecciona otros vinilos originales. Me lo esperaba. Con el enorme cuadro de los Beatles me quedó claro que sabe apreciar la buena música.

Cuando llegamos, me da un corto beso en los labios antes de que me baje de su coche.

- Nos vemos, linda - dice.

- Nos vemos - musito. Pero no estoy segura. Con él no se sabe nada. Puede querer verme mañana y no pasado. Tal vez cuando regrese a su apartamento decida que no quiere saber nada más de mí. No tengo idea. Y me asusta. Mi subconsciente quiere quedarse allí, sentada junto a él, ofrecerle todo el sexo que desee para retenerlo un minuto más, una hora, una noche. La parte racional de mi cabeza, sin embargo, me dice que debo dejarlo ir, porque no tiene sentido retener lo que no te pertenece.

Sasuke no es mío, nunca lo será. Él mismo lo dijo. Las relaciones para él no existen.

**...**

Recién a las 2 de la tarde Ino y Temari dan sus primeras señales de vida. El grupo de Whatsapp comienza a llenarse mensajes, los que llegan uno seguido inmediatamente de otro.

_Ino: ¿Y? ¿¡Qué tal la noche!?_

_Temari: Nada importante. ¿Y tú?_

_Ino: ¿Como que nada importante? ¿Y tú, Sakura?_

_No puedo decir que no ocurrió nada, pero tampoco quiero entrar en detalles._

_Sakura: Estuvo bien._

_Ino: Ag, ¿qué clase de amigas son? ¿Es todo lo que van a decir?_

_Temari: Por que no nos hablas de tu noche, ¿eh?_

Seguramente Ino tiene una tremenda historia que contar.

_Ino: Lo de siempre. ¿Te acuerdas del chico con el que estaba, Sakura?_

Una borrosa imagen de Ino besando a un chico alto y pálido trata de adquirir forma en mi cabeza, pero se derrite en el intento. Culpa del alcohol.

_Sakura: Sí, seguro..._

_Ino: Bueno, lo llevé a mi apartamento y follamos toda la noche. ¿Ven que es lo mismo de siempre?_

_Temari: Tienes razón. Qué aburrida, Ino._

_Ino: Pues lo siento, ¿por qué no nos cuentas como fue TÚ noche? Te vi salir con Shikamaru..._

Así que finalmente entre ellos pasó lo que estaba predestinado a ocurrir. Solo un ciego no vería la química que existe entre ellos.

_Sakura: ¡Wow, Temari!_

_Temari: ¡NO PASÓ NADA!_

_Ino: Mentirosa... Anda, cuéntanos._

_Sakura: Sí, Temari. No seas tan misteriosa._

Hablando de misterio... Pienso de nuevo en Sasuke y lo único que deseo es estar de regreso en su apartamento. Sacudo la cabeza antes de perderme en mis pensamientos.

_Temari: ¡Juro que no pasó nada! Íbamos a hacerlo, lo admito, pero al final... no lo sé. Tuve miedo._

¿Miedo? Jamás pensé que leería miedo y Temari en la misma oración.

_Ino: ¿Miedo? ¿De qué? Te recuerdo que no eres virgen, Temari._

_Temari: JA JA JA. Lo sé. No lo entenderían._

_Sakura: Creo que sí. Trata de explicarnos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

Temari debe haber tenido una razón de peso para no querer acostarse con Shikamaru. No es como yo, ella no le teme a esas cosas. Le gusta el sexo, lo disfruta con cualquiera. Así que... ¿Por qué acobardarse con un tipo como Shikamaru?

_Temari: La verdad es que no sé que fue lo que pasó. Estábamos a punto, tan cerca, pero entonces pensé que en que quería seguir viéndolo..._

_Ino: Haber, ¿no lo hiciste porque quieres que vuelva a llamarte?_

_Temari: Algo así. Vamos chicas, nos tratemos de engañarnos. Si le das sexo no te llama después, punto. Ino, lo sabemos, ¿no? ¿Saku? Tu lo pensabas..._

Sí, lo hacía. Lo pensaba antes de conocer a Sasuke. Pero en cuanto lo tuve entre mis brazos dejé de pensarlo. Olvidé que era una posibilidad, que Es una posibilidad. Él no me llama, porque lo nuestro nació de una forma extraña y se ha construido como algo extraño, sin clasificación. Aún así, si yo no vuelvo a llamarlo... ¿él lo haría? Del sexo no nace el amor, me dijo mi madre una vez, como uno de sus argumentos más poderos para evitar que me acostara con cualquier tipo.

_Sakura: Del sexo no nace el amor dicen..._

_Ino: Oh, por favor. ¡Ni que se hubiera enamorado de Shikamaru! ¿Y tú frente, también estás enamorada de Sasuke, eh?_

_Sakura: ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!_

No lo estoy. Aún no. Eso es lo peor de todo. Que a pesar de que no lo amo, sé que terminaré haciéndolo. Y será lo más doloroso de mi vida, lo presiento.

.

* * *

.

**Continuará! **

**¿Qué les pareció Mei y su sorpresiva aparición? La elegí porque es coqueta, seductora y porque piensa que Sasuke es guapo. Aunque su parte en la trama es todavía un misterio, déjenme decirles que le pondrá el mundo de cabeza a Sakura; y no lo digo en buen sentido.**

**PD: Si al hacer el calculo la edad de Sasuke les descuadra, no es porque yo sea mala en matemáticas que de hecho lo soy jaja, sino porque hay un secretito ahí también... **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo... ¡solo si los Reviews lo quieren! **


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Muuuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews, en realidad pensaba abandonar esta historia, pero la recepción que tuvo el capitulo anterior me hizo reconsiderarlo. Agradezco que apoyen este proyecto, en serio. Sus reviews me dan ánimos para seguir; de nuevo muuuchas gracias. Todas las ideas que se les ocurran de como va ir desarrollándose esta historia, sepan que estaré feliz de escucharlas (o leerlas en este caso)!**

**El capitulo siguiente revela una verdad adicional de Sasuke, y de su vida antes de Sakura. También entrará un nuevo personaje que será el punto de inflexión entre Sasuke y Sakura... Bueno, no quiero adelantar nada más. Espero que les guste, y que la recepción siga tan buena como el capitulo anterior =)**

**¡Los dejo leer, nos vemos al final del capitulo!**

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

* * *

**_..._**

**_Año 1998_**

_Sasuke miró por el orificio de la puerta. En el amplio salón había un gran número de gente, todos vestidos muy elegantes. Orochimaru precedía la reunión, con una copa de champaña en una mano y una sonrisa ambiciosa en el rostro. A su lado, Sasuke reconoció el considerable porte de Jugo. Estaba serio, con un traje de etiqueta que le quedaba bien a pesar de que tenía solo 14 años. _

_- ¿Estás espiando? - la voz de Karin a su espalda le hizo dar un brinco. Casi se golpeó la cabeza con la chapa de la puerta. La miró con el ceño fruncido._

_- Baja la voz - ordenó, molesto. Ella soltó una risita traviesa antes de ponerse a su lado para mirar - ¿Qué vemos? _

_- Nada. Ve a dormir - Sasuke la empujó lejos. Ella le dio una patada en la rodilla - ¡Hey! - estuvo tentado a devolverle el golpe pero no lo hizo porque Karin era una mujer y a las mujeres no había que golpearlas. Orochimaru le había enseñado en esos dos últimos años que las mujeres eran seres a los que había que complacer en todo. Absolutamente todo. _

_- Déjame ver - Karin se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un mohín. No quedaba nada de la chica tímida que había visto la primera vez. Ella había demostrado tener un carácter muy explosivo. No tanto con Sasuke, a quien parecía seguir en todo, sino con sus demás hermanos. A veces terminaba peleando a golpes con Suigetsu, hasta que Orochimaru aparecía, le daba una bofetada a Suigetsu y lo reprendía por haber tenido el atrevimiento de golpear a una mujer._

_De modo que, haciendo honor a sus enseñanzas, Sasuke decidió permitir que Karin mirara por el agujero de la puerta. Como era pequeña, le dejaba un pequeño espacio para mirar también, así que se acercó y ambos contemplaron la escena de Jugo actuando como un adulto, rodeado de mujeres y hombres elegantes. _

_- ¿Qué piensas que estará haciendo allí? - preguntó Karin, en un susurro. _

_- No lo sé - respondió él, porque en realidad no lo sabía. _

_- ¿Crees que papá nos dejará participar algún día?_

_- Tal vez. _

_Aunque, muy en el fondo, algo le decía a Sasuke que no sería tan bueno cuando ese día llegara._

* * *

_**Año 2009.**_

_**Primera sesión: 09.30 am.**_

_- ¿Hay algo de lo que nos quieras hablar Sasuke? - le preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa. El resto de los presenten lo observaban en silencio, como si él fuese una especie de experimento a punto de arrojar sus resultados._

_- No - respondió_

_- ¿Estás seguro? - siguió la mujer. Sin mirarla volvió a decir que no, que no había nada que decir ni contar. Sus ojos se perdieron en el jardín de césped verde que se veía a través del cuadro de la ventana. Mientras los demás pacientes fueron uno a uno hablando de sus inquietudes, sus temores, alegrías, y sueños; Sasuke se perdió imaginando sus propios deseos frustrados. Deseaba estar allí afuera, pero no como había sido hasta ahora, sino como un muchacho libre, como se suponía que debía haber sido siempre._

.

* * *

.

**...**

Lo primero que hago cuando despierto es tocarme el vientre. Lo palpo varias veces, hasta que me convenzo de que no estoy embarazada, de que fue solo un sueño. Uno horrible. Aterrador. ¿Qué haría embarazada? ¿Qué le diría a mi madre, a las amigas de ella, a todo el círculo que me rodea? Mamá enloquecería. Papá me enviaría a un convento, después de matar a Sasuke y enterrar su cadáver en algún lugar dónde nadie lo encontraría jamás.

Suspiro. No puedo quedar embarazada. El sueño fue una especie de revelación divina. Una advertencia de que no puedo acostarme con Sasuke confiándole toda mi vida a un simple condón. ¿Y si se hubiera roto la primera vez? Mi subconsciente hace un movimiento de mano, restándole importancia. No ocurrió, me dice. Piensa mejor en lo bien que lo pasaste, en lo que bien que lo pasarás. Sí, lo pasé muy bien, pero podría haber tenido consecuencias catastróficas. El sueño sigue en mi cabeza. Me veo a mi misma ante el espejo con la enorme pansa de varios meses. A mi espalda, mamá se toma la cabeza y llora desconsolada. ¿¡Qué hice mal!? Grita.

Voy a la ducha para despejar mi mente. No estoy embarazada, y es una suerte. Pero como no quiero volver a tener un sueño como ese, decido pedir hora ese mismo día a un ginecólogo.

Es sábado por la mañana. En la noche mamá y papá tienen preparado una cena de celebración por la conmemoración que le otorgaron al centro de estética de mamá. Están tan ensimismados con el asunto, que ignorarán mi desaparición. Podría decirle a mamá que pediré hora a un ginecólogo, y no se daría ni cuenta. Además, han vuelto a sumergirse en aquella nube de primer amor, cuando todo va siempre en ascenso. Ayer por la noche los pillé sentados en el sofá de la sala, mirándose infinitamente a los ojos sin hacer nada más. No tenían prendido el televisor, ni la música. No bebían ni compartían algo de comer. Solo se miraban, como si los ojos de uno tuviesen todas las respuestas y entretenciones que necesitaba el otro. Cuando se percataron de mi presencia, mamá se levantó del sofá y me dio la noticia del centro de estética. La felicité con un abrazo, pero en realidad, en mi fuero interno, la felicité por haber hallado el amor. Mamá y papá son, al parecer, la única prueba de que el amor de verdad, ese que desgarra el alma, sí existe. A veces parece que no, se oculta bajo las discusiones sin sentido y los celos infundados, pero siempre está ahí. Solo algunos logran descubrirlo antes de que muera en el olvido. Después de haberlos pillado, mamá me ofreció algo de comer. Le dije que no tenía hambre y me despedí de ellos para irme a la cama. Un viernes por la noche en mi casa es algo deprimente, pero cuando vi a mamá y a papá en aquella situación, pensé en Sasuke. Sí, podría haber pensando en cualquier otra persona, pero se me ocurrió el único hombre que es probablemente el paradigma de lo que No es el amor. Me dormí pensando en que no me llamó esa noche, y en que probablemente no lo hará nunca. Me dormí con su recuerdo y por eso desperté hoy creyendo que estaba encinta. Me creerán que después de una reflexión así, lo más lógico es que me sienta profundamente aliviada de no estar embarazada de Sasuke. Y entenderán que quiera arrasar con cualquier posibilidad de estarlo.

Salgo de la ducha con el cabello goteando. Mientras lo seco con una toalla, habló a Temari y a Ino por Whatsapp.

_Sakura: Necesito ayuda._

Pasan algunos minutos hasta que finalmente, mientras estoy sacando una que otra sombra de vello sobre mis labios, Ino responde.

_Ino: ¡A la orden, frente de marquesina!_

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Hace varios meses que no me llamaba "frente de marquesina" Me había acostumbrado a el "frente" a secas.

_Sakura: Quiero tomar pastillas, como las que ustedes usan._

_Ino: ¿Pastillas anticonceptivas?_

_Sakura: Sí_

_Ino: ¿Por qué? ¿Pasaste algún susto? ¿Aún no te llega la menstruación, es eso?_

Ino no puede controlar el huracán de ideas que cruza su mente a la velocidad de la luz. ¿Ya dije que sería una excelente guionista o directora de cine? Pues lo sería. Una mente muy prolifera.

_Sakura: No, aún no estoy en mi periodo. Todavía faltan unas semanas. Es solo por precaución, cerda. Necesito cuidarme ahora que…_

_Ino: Follas con ese dios griego, entiendo._

Dios griego. La parte racional de mi cabeza se ríe, como si hubiese recordado un chiste muy bueno. Claro, es tan imposible que es casi un dios, dice y sigue riendo. Todo el teatro se levanta a abuchearla.

Entra otro mensaje de Ino rápidamente.

_Ino: ¿Quieres tomar las mías? Son INFALIBLES._

No me cabe duda de que lo son.

_Sakura: En realidad, estaba pensando en ir con un especialista primero._

_Ino: Mi ginecólogo es excelente. Además, está buenísimo._

Lo último que quiero es que un hombre guapo inspeccione entre mis piernas. Sé que Sasuke ha estado allí, y es quizá un hombre que está muy por encima del común de los mortales, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que un sujeto igualmente guapo que no conoces ni de asomo se acerque con alguna espátula rara a revisar la zona más recóndita de toda mujer. Niego con la cabeza al tiempo que cliqueo una respuesta.

_Sakura: Preferiría que no fuera guapo. Ya sabes, con un hombre o mujer de avanzada edad y poco atractivo físico estoy bien._

_Ino: Jajaja se me olvida que sigues siendo Santa Sakura. Vale, puedo recomendarte a otro._

Temari entra en la conversación justo a tiempo.

_Temari: ¿Quieres tomar pastillas Saku? Yo conozco un ginecólogo que es una eminencia._

_Ino: Estoy a punto de recomendar a uno, Temari._

A Ino y a Temari les gusta competir por cualquier cosa. Cuando les pedí que me recomendaran una marca de tampones, se enfrascaron en una discusión absurda respecto de cuál de las dos usaba la mejor marca. Al final elegí una por mí misma. Tengo la sospecha de que ocurrirá lo mismo esta vez.

_Temari: Los tuyos no saben nada. El que yo conozco, Sakura, hizo su especialidad en Europa; Olvídate de las preguntas incomodas, él es muy profesional._

_Ino: Disculpa, pero mi ginecólogo tiene un diploma de Yale, ¿entiendes?_

_Temari: Y te acostaste con él, por si no lo recuerdas. ¿Qué tiene de profesional eso?_

_Ino: Bueno, a él le gusta familiarizarse con sus pacientes. Sakura, eso no quita que es muy buen ginecólogo._

_Temari: Es muy bueno en la cama, que es distinto._

Como supuse, se sumergen en una discusión que envía y reenvía mensajes de un lado a otro. Dejo el celular sobre la mesa, y sigo con lo mío. Después de un largo rato cojo el teléfono de nuevo y leo los últimos mensajes.

_Temari: Sakura, si apareces de nuevo, anota este número. Es de la clínica de maternidad, allí hay muy buenos ginecólogos._

_Ino: Ten este número, es el de la clínica estatal. ¡Excelentes doctores, créeme!_

Anoto ambos números en mi teléfono, pensando en que no llamaré a ninguno de los dos. Luego de reconsiderarlo, y llegando a la conclusión de que o llamó a esos números o pregunto a mamá por su ginecólogo, me decido a llamar a la clínica de maternidad. Lo siento Ino, te juro que no es nada personal. El único ginecólogo que tiene hora disponible porque se acaba de abrir un cupo es uno con el mismo apellido de la asistente de Naruto. Quiero preguntarle a la secretaria la edad exacta del doctor, pero ella me cuelga antes de que pueda hacer más preguntas. Termino de arreglarme y a las 12 en punto estoy en la sala de espera de la clínica. Veo mujeres embarazadas por todos lados, escucho el sonido lejano de bebes llorando, y el grito ahogado de mujeres a punto de dar a luz. Aquello solo reafirma mi posición. Ni loca me embarazo.

- Haruno Sakura, oficina 201 – una voz neutra estalla en medio de la sala. Viene de los alto parlantes. Me levanto de un brinco y cojo mi cartera con firmeza entre mis manos, al tiempo que doy pasos como de condenada a muerte hasta la consulta del doctor Hyuga. En el trayecto me lo imagino calvo, viejo, y bajo. Tengo esa idea en mente cuando abro la puerta, pero la imagen se desgarra en mil pedazos ante el espectáculo que ven mis ojos. No es calvo, en realidad tiene un largo cabello castaño oscuro; tampoco es viejo, al contrario, debe tener 30 años como mucho, y no parece bajo. Se levanta de su asiento para tenderme la mano, y compruebo que efectivamente no es bajo. Mide más de un metro 80 y para mi mala suerte, está buenísimo.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Haruno – dice, con la misma voz neutra, pero en vivo suena casi seductora. Sonrío, el labio me tiembla – Tome asiento – agrega. Lo hago enseguida, como un robot. ¿Por qué no podía ser calvo, feo y bajo?

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunta, mientras se recarga contra su butacón. Mueve un lápiz negro entre sus dedos con mucha gracia. Debe tocar la batería.

- Eh, bien, muy bien, gracias - digo, con una sonrisa tímida. No quiero estar ahí. Me da terror imaginar que ese hombre verá lo que hay entre mis piernas.

Él asiente. Vuelve a inclinarse hacia adelante, con el lápiz aún dando vuelta entre sus dedos. Trato de concentrarme en el movimiento de sus dedos y no en sus ojos perlados. Lo escucho hablar. Quiere saber en qué puede ayudarme. ¿En qué? Debería haber preparado un discurso antes de salir de casa.

- Bueno… quiero empezar a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas - aventuro. Él asiente con la cabeza.

- ¿Es virgen? - pregunta. Estoy a punto de decirle que ese no es asunto suyo, pero caigo rápidamente en la cuenta de que en realidad sí lo es. Me sudan las manos cuando respondo que no.

- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo inició su vida sexual? - cuestiona, después de asentir nuevamente con la cabeza. Froto las palmas contra mis pantalones, como queriendo secarlas. No sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa. Me desnudo y hago cosas pervertidas con Sasuke, cualquier otro hombre guapo no debería ser problema.

- Hace unos meses - respondo. Casi dos meses para ser exacta, pero no se lo digo. No quiero que sepa que llevo la cuenta del primer encuentro sexual.

- ¿Tiene una pareja sexual estable? - sigue él. Se vuelve al computador y abre un archivo. Veo mi nombre al inicio de la página; es mi ficha de paciente. Ahí quedará registrado mi historial sexual, y el de Sasuke, en caso de que me atreva a mentir respecto de nuestra relación. No somos una pareja estable, ni siquiera somos una pareja. Tengo la vista fija en los dedos del doctor, dispuestos sobre el teclado para escribir.

- No - respondo finalmente. La parte racional de mi cerebro se muere de vergüenza ante aquella respuesta. Una dama no respondería eso, me dice. Casi puedo ver la expresión de espanto de mi madre.

- Bien. Me imagino que utiliza condón - dice él, con un tono obvio. Asiento con la cabeza - Es lo mejor - agrega - A pesar de que no son 100% efectivos, previenen de contagios como no lo hacen otro tipo de mecanismos anticonceptivos…

Inicia un discurso sobre las distintas enfermedades de transmisión sexual y sus medios de prevención. Me siento arrastrada a una clase de educación sexual, como esas que tenía en la escuela cuando era pequeña. Lo escucho hablar de la sífilis, la gonorrea, el herpes genital; a cada minuto se vuelve más explicito que aquellas clases de antaño. Quiero salir huyendo de allí, porque no estoy acostumbrada a eso y es casi un suplicio para mí. Del papiloma humano pasa al VIH, donde se detiene para recordarme que muchos hombres son portadores de VIH, lo que implica que pese a no presentar la enfermedad, la contagian con el mismo nivel de efectividad que los que la manifiestan. Es tan exhaustivo que me da la impresión de que piensa que soy una mujer promiscua. Claro, le dije que no tengo pareja estable, de modo que ha asumido que lo hago con todo el mundo; por ello quiere dejarme claro el gran número de riesgos que corrí al acostarme con Sasuke por primera vez. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. Mis ojos pasean por la lisa superficie del escritorio, en un intento por despejar pensamientos desagradables tales como: ¿Sasuke será portador sano?

De pronto el tono de voz del doctor Hyuga cambia. No está en el modo letárgico del discursillo, sino que ha variado a uno de pregunta. Levanto la cabeza y lo miro. Me está observando con sus excéntricos ojos perlados. Se parece muchísimo a Hinata, sin duda.

- ¿Disculpe? - pregunto, casi sonrojándome. En lugar de molestarse, él parece divertido. Se recarga contra su butacón, inspeccionándome con una ínfima sonrisa en los labios.

- La estoy aburriendo - afirma.

El calor de mis mejillas aumenta. Sacudo la cabeza con energía, al tiempo que trato de encontrar alguna excusa que no me haga quedar como una grosera. Nunca lo he sido, y esa no será la primera vez.

- No piense eso... - intento. Froto los puños sobre la tela de mis pantalones al ver que él no ha dejado de sonreír. Bueno, si es que esa inclinación de la comisura de sus labios puede llamarse sonrisa - Es solo que... - agrego, pero no consigo terminar, porque él vuelve a inclinarse hacia adelante, con los codos recargados sobre la mesa.

- Ya lo sabe todo - termina, en mi lugar - No me cabe duda de que lo sabe, señorita Haruno, pero aunque todo el mundo dice saberlo, siempre se termina olvidando, ¿no cree?

¿Quiere que le responda? Ni siquiera lo pienso.

- Bueno, nadie usa la cabeza cuando se trata de sexo - enseguida intento cubrirme la boca. ¿Qué mierda acabo de decir? ¡Hablando de no usar la cabeza! El doctor Hyuga permite que la comisura de su labio se incline todavía más hacia un lado, por lo que veo una casi verdadera sonrisa. Se está riendo de mí.

- Tiene mucha razón - concuerda, para mi sorpresa - Solo cuando las cosas se enfrían, el cerebro despierta.

Me limito a asentir, aún roja de vergüenza. Él se queda viendo me un rato antes de decirme que puedo pasar al probador, donde deberé quitarme la ropa para que me haga un chequeo general.

- ¿Se ha hecho los exámenes antes? - pregunta. Viene detrás de mí. Le digo que no, que es mi primera vez en un lugar como ese. Él responde que será amable, por lo que imagino por un instante que estamos hablando de sexo. No es culpa mía, mi subconsciente se ha adueñado de gran parte de mi cerebro, donde ha montado una carpa enorme para recibir a sus amigas pervertidas.

Con la bata puesta salgo del probador. El doctor Hyuga me guía a un cuarto distinto al lugar donde se encontraba su escritorio. Hay una camilla extraña, que me aterra. Dos brazos de fierro salen de los costados inferiores de la camilla, que terminan en dos aros. Tengo una leve sospecha de la función de dichos brazos, pero trato de no pensar en el asunto. No soy una niña, ya no. Lo escucho hablar detrás de mí. Quiere que suba a la pesa junto a la puerta. Lo hago. Peso normal, estatura media. Me pregunta si he tenido problemas para menstruar, atrasos frecuentes, flujos intensos o moderados, escasos. Le digo que anda todo de maravilla. Asiente. Me guía a la camilla; Comienzo a aterrarme. Cuando me pide que me quite la bata, vacilo un rato antes de hacerlo. Roja como un tomate quedo a la exposición de sus ojos perlados. Él está muy serio, todo un profesional. Sus dedos largos tocan mis senos. ¿Dolor? pregunta. Niego con la cabeza. Presiona en busca de unos nódulos, como él dice. Nada. Me indica que me suba a la camilla. Lo hago. No lo miro en aquella posición, abierta de piernas. Me enseña un espéculo, dice que removerá un poco de secreción para llevarla a examinar. Asiento, ¡que haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero que lo haga rápido! No quiero mirarlo, pero termino observándolo mientras está allí, entre mis piernas como lo ha estado Sasuke, pero la circunstancia es demasiado distinta. Tiene el ceño fruncido, de modo que sus facciones parecen todavía más definidas. Es guapísimo. Volteo la mirada enseguida, sonrojada. No puedo pensar algo así en un momento como este.

- Ya puede vestirse - dice, cuando termina. Salgo rauda al probador y me visto a la velocidad de la luz. Ya terminó, y no fue tan terrible como pensé.

De regreso al asiento frente a su escritorio, lo escucho darme algunas recomendaciones. Necesita hacerme unos exámenes para ver qué tal andan mis hormonas. Cuando estén listos, podrá recomendarme las pastillas anticonceptivas que más se ajusten a mi organismo. Mientras tanto, dice que puedo usar preservativos femeninos en caso de que quiera asegurarme. Asiento a todo con la esperanza de que me deje marchar de una buena vez. Programa una hora para cuando los exámenes estén listos.

- Un gusto conocerla, señorita Haruno - se despide, con la primera sonrisa real de la tarde. Tiene unos dientes blancos, regulares, perfectos. Estrecho su mano y nos quedamos viendo más rato de la cuenta. Él parece recordar algo en ese momento - Sí tiene dudas o preguntas que no quiere consultar con cualquier persona, guarde mi numero. Con él me mantengo en contacto con mis pacientes.

Lo anoto en mi IPhone. Volvemos a despedirnos y salgo de la consulta, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Envío un mensaje a Ino y a Temari.

_Sakura: Tengo una jodida suerte. Mi ginecólogo era guapísimo_.

Mientras entrego la orden para exámenes, recibo un mensaje de Ino.

_Ino: ¿Al final te atendiste con el doctor Hinamori?_

_Sakura: No, fui a la clinica de maternidad. Doctor Hyuga Neji. 30 años como mucho. Un rostro perfecto._

_Ino: ¿Mejor que Sasuke?_

¿Mejor? El único recuerdo del doctor Hyuga que viene a mi mente es el de él metido entre mis piernas con un espéculo. Sacudo la cabeza.

_Sakura: No. Imposible_.

A punto de entrar en la sala de exámenes, Temari aparece.

_Temari: JAJAJA, pediste hora con el doctor que yo iba a recomendarte. Es un completo antipático, ¿no crees? Eso lo hace tan profesional. Jamás sonríe ni da a espacio a confianzas excesivas._

Leo el mensaje varias veces, creyendo que está hablando de alguien más. Sí se mostró como un hombre serio, pero fue bastante amable, e incluso sonrió. Dos veces. O tres. Además, me dio su numero de teléfono...

**...**

Casi no reconozco el jardín trasero de mi propia casa. Mamá dijo que sería un evento pequeño, máximo 30 personas. Pero en el jardín hay una carpa de dimensiones desproporcionadas y al menos 40 mesas con 8 sillas cada una. Todo resplandece a la luz de candelabros de bronce. Una banda de Jazz toca en un escenario, papá adora el jazz. ¿Acaso mamá quiso darle en el gusto? Por lo menos 30 meseros se pasean de un lado a otro con bandejas llenas de aperitivos elegantes y tragos exóticos, atendiendo al gran numero de invitados.

- Vaya, esto no pinta nada mal - me dice Ino, dándome un codazo. Invité a mis dos mejores amigas de la universidad para no aburrirme. Esperaba una cena con algunos amigos mojigatos de mis padres, pero no eso. Papá improvisó una barra libre, y 5 barman, no mayores de 19 años, hacen pequeñas demostraciones de destreza antes de servir los tragos. Ino no les quita la vista de encima - Nada mal - repite, cuando uno de ellos se queda mirándola, mientras que con una mano diestra gira una botella.

- Ni se te ocurra - amenazo, viéndola con mala cara. Estamos en el templo de la mojigatería, aún cuando papá y mamá estén intentado parecer relajados, se horrorizarían si ven a una de mis amigas coqueteando con un barman 4 años menor que ella. Ino resopla, fastidiada. Temari le da un coscorrón.

- ¿No puedes aguantarte, verdad? - pregunta, divertida. Ino la ignora. Le da un sorbo a su trago, olvidando al joven barman.

Mamá se nos acerca cuando estamos comentando la noche del jueves. Temari decidió entrar en más detalles respecto de su encuentro con Shikamaru, quien, además, la llamó hoy en la tarde.

- Sakura, hija - dice, apoyando sus manos sobre mis hombros. La miro con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¿Sí, mamá? - pregunto. Ella suspira, como si estuviese nerviosa por algo. No creo que sea por el evento, está saliendo todo de maravilla.

- Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor - pide. Asiento con la cabeza, ella continúa - Invité a Sasuke hoy.

Las 3 damos un respingo del asiento, una situación sumamente obvia. Mamá, sin embargo, no se da cuenta, porque está mirando a todos lados por si papá anda cerca. Miró de reojo a Temari, que me devuelve una mirada cómplice. Luego a Ino, que hace un gesto con un dedo en su cuello, como si fuese un cuchillo cortando la piel.

- ¿Lo invitaste? - repito, en un hilo de voz. Lo único que puedo pensar es que mamá y él siguen en contacto. Mamá asiente, visiblemente nerviosa.

- Me agrada ese muchacho, ¿sabes? - comenta. Esboza una sonrisa - Quiero que se divierta. Cuando lo conocí me dijo que no salía mucho, que era bastante tranquilo.

¿Sasuke tranquilo? Su vida es todo menos tranquila. Me muerdo el labio.

- ¿Y para qué necesitas mi ayuda? - musito. Ella presiona mis hombros.

- Quiero que lo acompañes. Aún no me confirma si vendrá o no, pero si lo hace quiero que estés con él. Hazlo sentir bien, entretenlo, ¿está bien, Sakura?

Asiento como una maquina. Mamá me lo agradece dándome un beso en la mejilla y se va de allí, desapareciendo en medio de un grupo de gente elegante. Ino y Temari explotan en carcajadas cuando se sienten seguras de que mamá no volverá. Les hago una señal grosera con el dedo.

- Entretenlo... - repite Ino - Para eso eres buena, ¿no?

- Cállate - digo. Ambas salen detrás de mí cuando me levanto de la silla y me acerco a la barra. Le hago una seña a uno de los barman. Es el más joven, 18 años como mucho. Me sonríe con esa sonrisa de niño convirtiéndose en hombre. Pido un gin tonic. Ino aprovecha de recargarse en la barra para hablar con el barman que la miraba hace un rato. Temari me pregunta qué tengo pensado hacer.

- Nada - digo. En realidad sí voy a hacer algo. Voy a llamarlo. ¿Por qué demonios no me dijo que mamá lo había llamado? Además, ¿será la única vez? ¿Y que tal si hablan hace tiempo y yo no lo sabía? Me bebo el trago de un sorbo. Le entrego el baso al barman y le pido otro enseguida. Él lo prepara. Temari me lo quita de las manos cuando estoy a punto de beberlo.

- No te emborraches - me advierte.

Sacudo la cabeza, contrariada.

- Tienes razón - me llevo una mano al cabello y lo sacudo - Vuelvo en un minuto - digo antes de salir en dirección opuesta. Llego a un rincón apartado del sonido de saxos, y marco el teléfono de Sasuke. Nunca me llama, y en realidad no espero que lo haga, pero lo mínimo que podría haber hecho después de que mamá lo invitó al evento, era avisarme. Con un mensaje me habría bastado. ¿Acaso tan insoportable le resulta que no puede hacer un esfuerzo? Cuando contesta, estoy más furiosa que antes.

- Sigues hablando con mamá - es lo primero que sale de mi boca.

- Hola, Sakura, es un placer escuchar tu voz - responde, a modo de broma. No estoy para bromas. Mi subconsciente quiere darle unos buenos azotes en el culo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? - insisto - ¿Acaso es imposible marcar mi maldito teléfono?

De pronto caigo en la cuenta de que no me molesta que hable con mamá, ni siquiera me molesta que ella lo haya invitado al evento; lo que realmente me duele es que no es capaz de llamarme, ni una sola vez. Siempre soy yo quien lo hace, siempre tengo que buscarlo, a pesar de que cuando lo hacemos puedo jurar que lo disfruta, que mi compañía le agrada aunque sea un poco. Una lagrima cae por mi mejilla, pero la limpio de un manotazo.

- No hablo con tu madre - es su respuesta. Ruedo los ojos - Me envió un correo ayer en la tarde, avisándome del evento. Ni siquiera respondí.

Otra lagrima rueda por mi mejilla. Va a evadir una respuesta. Es todo.

- Vale - susurro - Gracias por tu aclaración. Adiós.

Estoy dispuesta colgar, pero mi corazón me tira los músculos, impidiendo que lo haga. Me quedo con el IPhone en la oreja, escuchando el silencio del otro lado. Él finalmente habla.

- Sakura... - su voz suave se mete por mis oídos y llega a mi centro nervioso.

- ¿Qué? - mascullo. ¿Por qué dejo que me afecte tanto? La parte racional de mi cabeza me susurra que ya estoy a un paso de caer en el poso oscuro del amor no correspondido.

- Estás molesta – afirma. Niego con la cabeza, como si eso me ayudara a reafirmar mis propias palabras cuando contesto.

- No, está todo bien. Ya me aclaraste la situación. Voy a colgar – quiero colgar, lo juro, pero vuelvo a mantener el teléfono en la oreja. Espero a que él responda, no porque desee escuchar lo que tiene que decirme, sino porque Sasuke es como el titiritero manejando los hilos de mi voluntad.

- Sakura, eres muy mala mentirosa – dice, y creo que eso me hace explotar. O lo hacen las 2 copas de vino que tomé mientras llegaban los invitados, y el gin tonic que me bebí de un solo sorbo antes de coger el teléfono. De mi boca escapa… de todo.

- Pues lo siento, pero yo no soy un mentiroso profesional como tú – silencio del otro lado, pero puedo imaginar su mueca de disgusto ante mis palabras. Sigo porque no me importa, hay un huracán dentro de mí – No puedo fingir que me importa un carajo que no me llames. No puedo y lo siento mucho por eso. Para ti todo es muy fácil, porque no estás realmente en este mundo, te ocultad de todos, y ni siquiera sé si tu nombre verdadero es Sasuke. Estoy molesta, sí, mucho. Quiero que vengas, que me llames, que me digas quien eres… quiero… - callo cuando el huracán pasa de largo y se aleja. Me sonrojo como un tomate maduro y estoy a punto de llorar como una tonta enamorada de un fantasma. Porque no puedo amar a alguien que no existe. Sasuke es el reflejo de un hombre guapo, pero no es nadie aún. Nadie en quien pueda confiar. Del otro lado se escucha un suspiro cansado, e incluso afligido.

- Yo también lo siento – murmura – Fue mala idea proponerte estos encuentros casuales. No solo te está afectando a ti, a mí también. Creo que lo mejor será mantener las distancias, no soy bueno para ninguna mujer, mucho menos para ti.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, consciente de que mi arranque de honestidad nos ha llevado a ambos a una situación sin retorno. Me quedo en silencio, escuchando su respiración del otro lado, sabiendo que está allí, tan cerca y tan lejos de mi alcance. Con un gran dolor en el pecho, debo aceptar que él no hará nada para evitar el cruel desenlace, porque en realidad él mismo quiere que yo desaparezca de su vida. Hipo con fuerza, sin poder contenerlo.

- ¿Estás llorando? No lo hagas, nena – pide, genuinamente preocupado. Aquella aparente muestra de afecto me hace todavía peor. Me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano que no está ocupada sosteniendo temblorosamente el único canal que me vincula con Sasuke: un teléfono.

- Estoy bien – tiemblo. Si lo escucho un segundo más me volveré loca – Debo colgar, Sasuke. Suerte en... todo, buenas noches.

No espero que responda, corto los hilos del titiritero y mi voluntad vuelve a ser mía. Aprieto el pequeño botón de colgar, aún sin poder creer que aquella conversación, que inició tan absurdamente, se haya convertido en la causa de nuestra… ¿ruptura? La parte racional de mi cerebro sonríe casi con burla. ¿Cómo se pone fin a una relación que ni siquiera ha empezado? Mi subconsciente tiene la puerta de su cuarto cerrada, con un cartel que reza: no molestar, sumida en una profunda depresión.

Justo a tiempo para evitar que me largue en un llanto sin sentido, Temari aparece a mis espaldas. Me da un susto tremendo, de modo que la miro con el ceño fruncido. Me trago toda la angustia.

- ¿Estás llorando? - pregunta. Niego con la cabeza, pero ella me dice que tengo todo el rímel corrido. Vuelvo a la mesa donde estábamos sentadas y saco de mi cartera un espejo de mano.

- Anda dime, ¿qué pasó? - insiste Temari. Lleva una copa de vino en la mano. Mientras me limpio los rastros de mascara de pestañas pienso que en que tal vez ella pueda entenderme.

- Es Sasuke - digo.

- Te gusta - aventura ella.

- No - suelto de inmediato, pero luego desisto de mentir - Bueno, tal vez sí. Pero es imposible, ¿sabes?

Temari frunce el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta. La miro, su expresión es de confusión. Jamás se ha enfrentado a algo tan difícil como lo que me ocurre a mí, de modo que mientras no sepa la historia completa es incapaz de entenderlo. Tampoco puedo decírselo, pondría el grito en el cielo. Estoy más sola que nunca en esto. Le dedico una sonrisa que pretende tranquilizarla.

- Olvídalo - digo - ¿Dónde está Ino?

- ¿Dónde crees? - pregunta, haciendo una mueca. Señala la barra libre. Ino sigue hablando con el barman, que parece hipnotizado por los poderosos ojos azules de mi amiga. Me fijo mejor en la cara del muchacho y entonces sus facciones empiezan a tomar las de Sai. ¡Se parecen terriblemente! Dios mío, Ino no tiene cura. Está loca por Sai, pero es incapaz de asumirlo. Temari tiene problemas para proyectarse en una relación con Shikamaru y yo acabo de sufrir la desilusión amorosa de una relación que nunca existió. Estamos jodidas, las tres por igual. Aunque, sinceramente, creo que yo soy la peor de todas.

El resto de la noche se me hace un lío. Fingir que no estoy a punto de echarme a llorar, es la cosa más difícil de hacer. Aprieto los dientes, y trago varias veces saliva para ablandar el nudo de hielo en mi garganta. Ino y Temari se entonan lo suficiente para ignorar que me he convertido en una estatua sonriente a su lado. Papá aparece de vez en cuando y me da un beso en la frente. Está achispado, pero no borracho. Tampoco nota que mi humor a cambiado, y lo agradezco porque no tengo deseos de mentirles. Mi cuerpo entero grita en señal de alivio cuando los invitados comienzan a irse. Hago la formalidad de quedarme hasta que despedimos al último invitado de la noche, y luego digo a mis padres que estoy demasiado cansada para quedarme con ellos. Tampoco creo que me extrañen. Cuando me alejo escaleras arriba, los escucho reír y susurrarse cosas al oído como dos adolescentes. Mi subconsciente, que ha salido momentáneamente de su depresión, me dice que es probable que se líen en algún rincón de la casa. A pesar de que no quiero ni pensarlo, termino sumergida en el sueño con esa perturbadora idea en la cabeza. Por esa razón sueño con sexo, no el de mis padres, sino en sexo entre yo y Sasuke . Estamos en una cama que no es la mía ni la suya, de amplias proporciones, con un dosel que imita aquellos tiempos antiguos. Me besa extasiado y recorre mi cuerpo como si yo fuese una obra de arte. En ese deleite, no me percato de que dos mujeres se suben a horcajadas a la cama y se acercan gateando hasta nosotros. Cuando las miro, me aparto horrorizada, pero Sasuke no hace nada. Una de ellas se mete en medio y comienza a besarlo. La otra lo acaricia. Otras mujeres se acercan a la cama e imitan a las demás. Yo trato de apartarme, pero entonces Sasuke me coge del brazo y me mira con sus ojos negros tan oscuros que podría morir en ellos. Las mujeres también me observan.

- Este soy yo, Sakura – me dice con la voz ronca. Sus ojos se vuelven más oscuros y siento que me sumergen en sus redes de redención y morbo - ¿Me quieres todavía, verdad...? – pero niego con la cabeza. No lo quiero así, no con todas esas mujeres rodeándolo y besándolo sin que él haga nada. Está entregado a ellas, como si les perteneciera. Aunque trato, no consigo soltarme de su agarre. Las mujeres intentan incluirme, pero les digo que no me toquen, que se alejen. Sasuke me pide que no me vaya. Lo ultimo que veo antes de despertar son sus ojos negros brillando, suplicantes.

Me incorporo con el camisón pegado a la piel sudorosa. Sasuke... todavía veo sus ojos negros en medio de la parcial oscuridad de las 6 de la mañana. Tal vez él tenga razón y no es un hombre para mí. ¿Cómo podríamos compartir un futuro juntos si hay otras mujeres que sienten que él les pertenece de alguna forma? Recuerdo las cartas sobre su escritorio; hay un montón de mujeres que se sienten vinculadas a Zou. Mujeres que lo aman a su extraña manera, que lo adoran, que no lo dejarían huir de ese mundo jamás. ¿Estoy dispuesta a aceptar algo así? Que no es mío, que es de todas, que no es de ninguna a la vez. Ah, dios mío... Voy a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pero cuando regreso a la cama no consigo volver a dormir. Levantarme un día domingo a las 6 y tanto de la mañana, después de haber trasnochado, no es una muy buena idea, pero supongo que tengo demasiado miedo de lo que teja mi mente si me vuelvo a dormir.

.

* * *

.

**Continuará! **

**¿Qué les pareció? Neji (como uno de mis personajes favoritos) no podía quedar fuera de la trama. Y su participación será clave. Pondrá en jaque a Sasuke... (A pesar de esto, sigo amando el NejiTenten hasta morir así que no se extrañes si ella aparece más adelante también) **

**Además, Sakura comienza a cuestionarse si es tan buena idea o no encapricharse con Sasuke. Lo complicado siempre atrae o ¿no? Se sorprenderá al descubrir que el inconveniente de que él es Gigoló es solo la punta del iceberg. **

**En el próximo capitulo, aparecerá de nuevo Naruto, Hinata y Neji. Será el cumpleaños de Sakura, también, y recibirá un mensaje inesperado...**

**Nos vemos! Hasta entonces, ¡Solo si los reviews lo quieren!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡HOLA! Me tardé una semana y un día pero aquí estoy =), trayéndoles un capitulo bastante largo. Pretendía hacerlo mucho más extenso, pero habría alcanzado las 15.000 palabras, entonces preferí dejar la continuación para el próximo capitulo. Si desean saber cómo sigue esta historia no se olviden de dejar un Comentario =)**

**Ahora a lo de siempre, MUUUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por los reviews. Pude responder algunos por inbox. Trataré de hacerlo así de ahora en adelante. Sepan que sus favoritos, follows y, por supuesto, comentarios, me dan unos enormes ánimos para seguir. **

**No quiero adelantarles nada así que...**

**¡A leer! Y nos vemos al final del capítulo**

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

* * *

**Año 1999**

_Jugo los reunió una tarde en el ático, un sitio oscuro que Sasuke no sabía que existía ni mucho menos que Jugo tenía acceso a él. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía. Estaban ahí sin permiso de Orochimaru. Cuando este se enterara se pondría furioso. Intentó marcharse, pero Jugo, con su considerable tamaño, lo detuvo sin problemas._

_- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó, molesto._

_- No podemos estar aquí - explicó, manteniendo la compostura._

_- Quiero hablar con ustedes algo muy importante - Jugo siguió sosteniéndolo, con los ojos encendidos y llenos de un millón de secretos. Sasuke vio desesperación, miedo, angustia. Algo en su corazón le dijo a gritos que lo escuchara, pero hizo caso a su sentido del deber por encima de todo, y se mantuvo firme con respecto a que debían bajar, porque Orochimaru se molestaría muchísimo._

_- ¿Harías todo lo que él te pidiera, no es así? - cuestionó Jugo, ya no molesto, sino casi desesperanzado. Sasuke miró a sus demás hermanos antes de hablar. A Karin, que mantenía los ojos fijos en él como si fuese el pilar de todo su mundo. A Suigetsu, que se debatía mentalmente entre seguir a Sasuke o a Jugo. Finalmente, volvió a mirar a Jugo, con una respuesta definitiva en los labios._

_- Se lo debo. Gracias a él estoy aquí y no allá .. - pronunció. Jugo sonrió con amargura, pero bajó los brazos, permitiendo que Sasuke se escabullera de su alcance._

_- ¿Y ustedes? - Jugo se giró al resto de sus hermanos. Karin bajó la cabeza, al tiempo que se unía a Sasuke. Suigetsu salió tras ella, porque entre ellos había un vínculo que era muy fuerte, que solo los dos entendían._

_Jugo no intentó hablar de nuevo con ellos después de aquella reunión. Tampoco volvió a ser el mismo de antes. Solo varios años después, Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que, a partir de ese día, Jugo se fue extinguiendo de a poco, hasta que finalmente, se apagó para siempre._

_._

* * *

**.**

**Año 2009.**

_Sasuke se levantó temprano, porque no podía seguir durmiendo. Llevaba dos horas despierto, mirando el techo de la habitación con un recuerdo dando vueltas en su cabeza: El día en que Jugo los reunió en el ático. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no pensaba en eso? Años. Incluso había terminado por olvidarle. Cuando lo recordó, se sorprendió al descubrir que no era un invento de su mente, que realmente había pasado._

_Como consecuencia de ese recuerdo, Sasuke se puso a pensar, por primera vez, en lo que habría ocurrido si hubiese escuchado lo que Jugo tenía que decirles. Si no hubiese sido un cabrón obediente. ¿Habría podido evitar su destino...?_

_Su enfermera llegó a las 8.30 en punto a darle los medicamentos. Necesitaba calmantes para la ansiedad y el dolor, y un paliativo al efecto de gozo que solían producirle las sustancias. Estaba en abstinencia. Y era doloroso. Pero a la vez, el dolor significaba que estaba vivo. Que no había muerto como Jugo... que seguía allí. Para luchar, o para rendirse definitivamente._

_Cuando estuvo listo, la misma enfermera lo condujo a su segunda sesión de terapia. No quería ir, porque sabía que volvería a quedarse en silencio. A pesar de que la siquiatra que presidía la reunión había asegurado confidencialidad, Sasuke tenía cierto temor de que Orochimaru se enterada de había dicho más de la cuenta. Pero no temía por él, no. Temía por Karin, por Suigetsu. Quería que vivieran._

_Para su sorpresa, esa sesión fue distinta a la primera. La siquiatra no hizo preguntas. Trajo música para oír, y libros para ojear. Ella quería que todos se reencontraran consigo mismos a través de los gustos por la música o la literatura. Sasuke se quedó escuchando mucho rato una canción de los Beatles, pero no porque le recordara algo en especifico, sino por que mientras oía la letra viajó a un lugar lejano, donde había paz y tranquilidad, donde él era apenas una partícula en medio de la calma infinita._

_Mei llegó a visitarlo cuando estaba descansando en el jardín. Le habían echo varios exámenes para comprobar como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a los tratamientos. Seguía intoxicado, por eso durante la noche tenía horribles malestares, pero iba mejorando. Eso decía el doctor. Y él esperaba que pronto pudiese irse... _

_¿Dónde? _

_- Hola, bonito - lo saludó Mei, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La pregunta flotó en el aire, hasta que los ojos sonrientes de Mei la atraparon. Podría irse con ella. _

_- Hola - saludó. Ella lo besó en la frente. _

_- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó. Se sentó a su lado. El sol, aunque no demasiado cálido, les acariciaba la coronilla. _

_- Como me vez - respondió, sin más. No había más, tampoco. No estaba bien, ni estaba mal. En realidad, después de la paz que había sentido durante la sesión, Sasuke había vuelto a su estado neutro. _

_Mei le acarició los cabellos negros con amabilidad. No hizo nada porque el niño que aún llevaba dentro lo necesitaba._

_- Yo te veo bien. Cada día más guapo, ¿cómo lo haces, eh? - bromeó ella, para darle humor. Sasuke quiso esbozar una sonrisa, pero no pudo hacerlo. _

_Mei estrechó una de sus manos, con firmeza, mientras al oído le susurraba que pronto saldría de allí. _

_- Te lo prometo - aseguró. _

_Sasuke había confiando en demasiadas personas que, sin embargo, habían terminado por traicionarlo. Pero con Mei era distinto. Ella lo había ayudado. Y estaba allí. Nadie más estaba allí. _

.

* * *

.

**...**

Me despierto de un brinco, con el mareo típico del despertar brusco y repentino. Agradezco a la suerte, y no al maldito despertador, que de hecho ni siquiera sonó. Voy tarde. Cuento con los minutos exactos para bañarme, secarme el cabello, vestirme con la ropa adecuada de trabajo, y desayunar. No contabilizo el tiempo de trayecto. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso, porque a esas horas de la mañana el tráfico es una locura.

Mientras me visto frente al espejo, con el cabello rosa empapado y pegado a mi espalda, mamá aparece para decirme que el vestido que llevo me queda muy corto. No estoy de buen humor, así que me limito a encogerme de hombros como si no hubiese solución al problema. Ella no parece conforme, pero se marcha de allí, murmurando algo acerca de que en mi armario hay un montón de vestidos Miu Miu que me quedarían mejor.

Ya vestida y arreglada, voy a la cocina para embutirme una tostada con mantequilla y tragarme sin respirar una taza de leche tibia. Corro a cepillarme los dientes, y regreso al comedor para despedirme. Papá me desea suerte con un abrazo de oso que me aprieta los huesos. No menciona nada respecto del vestido, pero sus ojos se pasean medios vacilantes antes de volver a hundirse en la lectura de su diario matutino. Mamá se sienta a su lado, mientras Kim y las demás empleadas traen y llevan platos de la cocina al comedor. Juntos en la mesa, parecen el cuadro de una pareja felizmente casada. Los recuerdos de ellos dos discutiendo acaloradamente por cualquier cosa quedan en el pasado, hundidos y olvidados.

Como me esperaba, el tráfico es una completa locura. Tardo más de la cuenta en llegar a mi destino. Cuando estaciono finalmente el coche en el aparcamiento de la torre de oficinas, suspiro aliviada, como si hubiera resultado ilesa de una feroz guerra de uñas y dientes. Me retoco en el espejo retrovisor. Pellizco mis mejillas para darles color, aunque soy tan pálida que el resultado es un instante de piel enrojecida que vuelve enseguida al blanco. Mientras me acomodo la chaqueta, suena mi celular, alertándome de un mensaje entrante. Doy un respingo, con la vaga esperanza de que sea el hombre que lleva perturbando mis pensamiento desde el sábado en la noche, y a quien simplemente no logro sacar de mi mente. Mi subconsciente asoma la cabeza por entre las mantas, pero vuelve a hundirse en la depresión cuando comprueba que no es un mensaje de Sasuke, sino de mamá. No puedo contener la presión en el pecho, como si hubiese perdido algo muy valioso, mientras leo la pantalla.

_Mamá: Hija, de nuevo mucha suerte en tu primer día de trabajo. Qué Dios te acompañe. Te queremos, mamá y papá._

Sonrío con nostalgia, y por un instante pienso en que no importa demasiado si Sasuke no vuelve a llamar. Porque podría ser peor. Podría ser una chica abandonada a su suerte en algún suburbio urbano donde no conocería jamás el cariño y la preocupación de una familia. Al instante siguiente, vuelvo a sentirme decepcionada. ¿A quién engaño? Que no me llame, que haya dado todo por concluido con un vacío "No soy bueno para tí", me tiene de los nervios. Y lo peor es que yo misma creo que tiene razón y no es para mí. Aun así... lo deseo todavía. Quizás más que antes, e incluso cada día un poco más.

Me planto en el ascensor con apenas 2 minutos de ventaja. Alguien se sitúa a mi lado. Percibo el aroma caro de un perfume de hombre que evoca la imagen de un modelo de Calvin Klein con solo unos bóxer ajustados. Es el recuerdo de un comercial de televisión, y el tipo estaba como un tren. Miro a mi derecha, debiendo alzar la vista varios centímetros por encima de mi cabeza para enfocar el perfil de un hombre que, sin ser necesariamente como el modelo del comercial, no tiene nada que envidiarle. Un cabello castaño, abundante y algo crispado. Ceño fruncido, que definen un rostro anguloso y nariz recta. Va vestido con un traje caro, se nota porque se ajusta bien a su cuerpo y solo los trajes caros consiguen ese efecto. En la mano lleva un maletín de cuero, y en esa misma mano, sujeto firmemente a la muñeca, un reloj Rolex. Presiento que llevo mirándolo mucho rato, porque se gira hacia mí un instante para inspeccionarme. En ese momento, el ascensor se abre.

- Adelante - dice, con una voz suave, pero autosuficiente. Todos los sujetos que llegan a esa torre de oficinas son iguales. Se saben exitosos. El resto de los mortales, a menos que esté en su misma posición, no merecen la pena. Por fortuna, parece advertir que mi aspecto no es de esos del montón. Llevo un vestido de Prada, por dios, cualquiera que sabe de lujos lo reconoce.

- ¿Qué piso? - pregunta, con una mano de largos dedos cerca del panel de teclas del ascensor.

- 48, oficina de Hatake&Asosiados - respondo, y no sé porque agrego eso último. Supongo que quiero que sepa quién soy, una aspirante a abogada. Él esboza una sonrisa, que es mitad reconocimiento y mitad sorpresa.

- ¿Trabaja allí? - pregunta. Tiene los dientes caninos más largos de lo común. Si las fantasías literarias fueran ciertas, pensaría que estoy encerrada con un hombre lobo. Asiento con la cabeza, mientras me paso una mano por el cabello para contener los pelos que rebeldes quieren escapar de mi coleta alta atada a presión.

- Que bien, yo soy socio de Hatake Kakashi - dice, ampliando su sonrisa. Efectivamente tiene unos prominentes caninos que le dan un aspecto salvaje a su elegante apariencia. Extiende una mano para que la estreche, mientras se presenta como Inuzuka Kiba. Entonces, recuerdo que Naruto lo mencionó como uno de los integrantes del staff de abogados, en la parte de presidencia. Devuelvo el saludo con ahínco, consciente de que la posibilidad de dar una buena impresión está ahí, disponible para que la aproveche.

- Mucho gusto, señor Inuzuka - respondo, con mi voz profesional. Suelo usarla en los litigios simulados que preparamos los fines de semestre en la facultad – Haruno Sakura - agrego.

- ¿Haruno? – hay reconocimiento en sus ojos. Asiento, esperando que pregunte lo mismo de siempre. "¿Hija de Haruno Kizashi?, pero salvo por la fugaz expresión, no dice nada al respecto. Mantiene la sonrisa cuando agrega – Es un placer conocerla, señorita Haruno. Me imagino que su área de trabajo es corporativa, o ya habría tenido noticias suyas de formar parte de mi equipo.

- Sí, en el equipo de trabajo del señor Uzumaki - digo. Él asiente con energía, y yo me siento aliviada de que sea un hombre amable como Naruto. La mayoría de los abogados, con el éxito que ellos deben tener, son unos déspotas. Los dioses de la ley.

En nuestro asenso vertical, el señor Inuzuka me explica que se dedica al ámbito penal, a todo lo referido a delitos comerciales, responsabilidad penal de la empresa, derechos del consumidor y defensa privada, que lo tienen hoy por hoy bastante ocupado con unos líos tremendos de estafa y colusión. Intento desplegar todos mis conocimientos en el área con el objetivo de impresionarlo. Parece complacido con mis intervenciones, y dice que seré un buen aporte en la firma. Rebosada de orgullo, nos despedimos en la planta 48. Salgo al pasillo quieto y en silencio, salvo por una escasa melodía clásica que viene del único escritorio plantado en la recepción del vestíbulo. Saludo a la mujer sentada allí, pero masculla un "buenas" que podría ser incluso el ladrido de un perro rabioso. Junto a ella, hay una máquina de identificación. Acerco mi tarjeta, la maquina registra mi identidad y la hora de ingreso, imprimiendo un pequeño recibo que timbra la secretaria y luego deposita en un compartimiento junto a la máquina.

Mi escritorio está en el último cubículo, en una fila de cubículos iguales, todos impersonales. Saludo a mis compañeros con una sonrisa, pero ninguno cree necesario devolverme el saludo. Así es como funciona todo allí. Hay una batalla implícita entre nosotros. Solo algunos nos quedaremos con un puesto permanente y por ende - mientras desempeñamos el papel de juniors, llevando, trayendo y archivando papeles, que los abogados de renombre ya no hacen - evitamos saludos, conversaciones de pasillo o descansos con un cigarrillo en los labios, porque la amistad es una simple quimera.

O matas o te matan.

_¿Por qué Leyes, hija? Es una carrera tan despiadada..._

Mientras dejo mis cosas en el escritorio pienso en las palabras de mamá cuando le anuncié que estudiaría leyes. Hubiese esperado que se opusiera ferreamente, pero se limitó a darme una charla de porqué Derecho es una carrera desgarradoramente egoísta y solitaria. Por primera vez experimento el rigor de sus palabras. Estoy sola, en medio de una tierra hostil.

La secretaria de Naruto marca al teléfono individual sobre la mesa de mi cubículo a los pocos minutos de instalarme. Reconozco su voz suave de inmediato.

- ¿Señorita Haruno? - pregunta.

- Hinata, buenos días - saludo, ávida de un amigo en medio de la soledad de mi cubículo. Odio no hablar con nadie, a pesar de que no soy demasiado entretenida cuando se trata de charlas.

- Buenos días. El señor Naruto la requiere en su oficina, tiene su primera labor del día - explica. Me levanto de un brinco, ansiosa por empezar. Miro a mí alrededor, viendo a mis compañeros inmersos en sus actividades y dudo si dejar mis cosas allí. Ninguno se tomaría la molestia de vigilarlas.

Salgo con todo al pasillo. Tomo el ascensor, y me siento en el sofá de espera, junto al escritorio de Hinata, y cerca del escritorio de otra mujer, una rubia despampanante, que se retoca los labios con un labial rojo carmesí. A mí nunca me ha quedado bien ese color, pero por un instante me imagino llevándolo puesto. ¿Qué le parecería a Sasuke? La parte racional de mi cabeza me reprende por pensar en él en horas laborales. En realidad, no debería volver a permitir que mis pensamientos se desvíen hacia él. Ya no hay nada, se acabó. Punto final.

- ¿Sakura? - escucho la voz de Hinata. Levanto la cabeza y le sonrío - Ya puede pasar. El señor Uzumaki la espera.

Naruto está hundido en unos contratos cuando entro. Deja el asunto pendiente y me ofrece el asiento frente a su escritorio. Es breve en explicar lo que debo hacer. Archivar resoluciones por orden de Rol. Asiento a todo, notando que está visiblemente nervioso, o alterado. Extiende un turro de papeles hacia mí y me acompaña a la puerta, porque con esa carga no puedo hacer nada por mí misma. La abre, pero no la cierra de inmediato. Se queda viendo, al igual que yo, una discusión que ocurre frente al escritorio de Hinata. Una muchacha muy parecida a ella, vestida con unos ajustados leggings y una camiseta de tiras que no consigue cubrirle más abajo de las costillas, mueve exageradamente los brazos al tiempo que protesta por una supuesta tarjeta de crédito bloqueada. Hinata está casi hundida en su asiento, y cuando habla, de su boca escapa apenas un silbido.

- No puedo darte el dinero si no hablas primero con papá, Hanabi.

Aquellas palabras hacen explotar a la muchacha, cuyo nombre me entero que es Hanabi. Se inclina sobre el escritorio, con ambas manos apoyadas en la superficie de vidrio y grita tan fuerte que me sobresalto.

- ¡Ni muerta hablo con él!

Naruto, que hasta entonces se mantenía detrás de mí, me aparta suavemente del camino y se acerca al escritorio de Hinata, con una expresión dura en el rostro. Del sujeto amable queda poco.

- Oye, Hanabi - dice, dirigiéndose a la muchacha. La señala con un dedo casi amenazador - No vuelvas a gritarle a tu hermana, ¿me has oído?

Ella se sonroja un poco, pero voltea la mirada. Hermana menor caprichosa, un poco típico. Veo algo de mí en sus gestos obstinados, como cuando se cruza de brazos y toma asiento fastidiada en la silla frente al escritorio.

- Hinata, dile a este señor que no se meta - pronuncia, pero Hinata, lejos de hacerle caso, pide disculpas a Naruto por el atrevimiento de su hermana. Él le dedica una tierna sonrisa antes de agregar que no se preocupe. Sus ojos azules vuelven a Hanabi, con la sonrisa tierna ya lejos de sus labios - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de tu hermana? - pregunta.

Hanabi parece dudar si responder o no, pero finalmente pronuncia, con la boca apretada por el orgullo, que quiere dinero para un concierto de los Rolling Stones.

- Vaya, tienes buen gusto, chica - casi sonríe, mientras se acaricia la barbilla en un gesto que se contradice con los de hace segundos - ¿Cuánto dinero es? - inquiere.

Hinata, captando la situación, trata de intervenir. Veo cómo observa a Naruto con una súplica implícita en sus ojos perlados. Hanabi ignora la desesperación de su hermana, y dice que necesita 350 dólares. Entonces, al borde del colapso, Hinata le pide que se marche ahora mismo, que después tendrán tiempo para hablar en casa. Ella no se mueve del lugar. Naruto deja caer una mano sobre el hombro de Hinata y casi la estrecha contra sí mismo. Ese gesto basta para que ella se desfallezca. Doy un par de pasos hacia adelante, con la imagen vívida de ella flaqueando sobre sus rodillas. Pero nada ocurre. Hinata descansa la cabeza contra el hombro de Naruto y se queda allí, como en un estupor, mientras él le dice a Hanabi que le depositará en su cuenta el dinero que necesita para el concierto, con la única condición de que no vuelva a faltarle el respeto a su hermana. Hanabi responde a todo que sí, porque está feliz de salirse con la suya. Se gira para irse, y como el show ha terminado, simulo que reviso la pila de papeles en mis manos mientras camino hacia la puerta que lleva a los ascensores. Ella pasa a mi lado sin mirarme. Toma el ascensor, espero que se marche, y cojo el de al lado. Que chiquilla... ¿Acaso alguna vez fui tan caprichosa como ella?

Le digo a la parte racional de mi cabeza que es una pregunta retórica cuando se dispone a contestar. Sé que fui, y aún soy algo caprichosa, pero ¿quién con todo el dinero de mis padres no lo sería? Otra pregunta retórica...

Regreso a mi escritorio con la pila de papeles. Inicio el traspaso uno a uno, pero a la media hora mis ojos se desvían por la superficie del escritorio, cruzan el piso de madera y ascienden por la pared a un costado, hasta llegar a la ventana, un pequeño cuadrado que no permite ver demasiado. Aun así, veo lo suficiente. La torre de apartamentos de Sasuke, que se alza con más de 100 pisos, se ve nítida a la distancia de no más de 5 cuadras. En 10 minutos a pie estaría allí, en caso de que me atreviera a ir. Mi subconsciente está listo, con su traje de lentejuelas tintineando en medio del cuarto. ¡Solo un ratito, anda! suplica. Bajo la persiana con brusquedad y cancelo todo pensamiento al respecto. No más, no señor.

No vuelvo levantar la cabeza ni siquiera para ir a almorzar. No me apetece comer sola. Tengo los ojos como dos huevos fritos cuando el teléfono sobre mi escritorio comienza a sonar. Lo descuelgo. Es Naruto. Su voz se oye más calmada, como si hubiese despejado el estrés que lo sucumbía en la mañana. Me pregunta cómo voy con los archivos; le digo que me quedan algunos, pero él consulta su reloj y dice que ya puedo irme a casa.

Reviso mi celular por primera vez desde que llegué al trabajo. Varios mensajes en Whatsapp. Algunos de Ino y Temari, otro de algún chico que ya no recuerdo que me pregunta sí tengo planes para el fin del semana. Lee, un amigo de años a quien no veo muy seguido, quiere saber si lo acompaño a tomar algo hoy en la noche. Le digo que mañana trabajo, pero lo dejamos para otro día.

En casa, me doy una larga ducha que promete relajar los músculos de mi espalda. Estar todo el día sentada frente al ordenador es lo más parecido a una tortura. Entre la espuma y el vapor, recuerdo las dudas que me surgieron mientras revisaba las resoluciones. Así que, antes de cenar, estudio jurisprudencia y manuales de derecho. A las 9, mis padres llegan a casa y cenamos juntos. Hablamos de mi primer día de trabajo, nada interesante. Luego, pido permiso para irme a la cama y apenas apoyo la cabeza en las sábanas me duermo de inmediato.

No sueño absolutamente nada. Mi vida ha vuelto a ser tan aburrida como antes.

**...**

La rutina se repite. Registrar en la computadora, contra el dolor de mis dedos, uno a uno los roles. Tampoco ese día salgo a comer y veo a mis compañeros marcharse y volver a la hora siguiente. Cuando son cerca de las 5.30, Naruto marca a mi teléfono y dice que puedo irme a casa, lo que me da un gran alivio.

En el ascensor me topo con Hinata. Va a encontrarse con alguien en recepción, así que bajamos juntas, hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia. Pese a su timidez, Hinata es bastante receptiva. La acompaño a pesar de que mi camino es en dirección opuesta. Ella me señala a un hombre alto, que está recargado contra uno de los amplios pilares del frontis de la torre. Tiene el cabello largo de un castaño oscuro, y va vestido con un una sencilla camisa blanca y unos pantalones de tela negro. Nos da la espalda, pero su aspecto, aun cuando no puedo verlo a la cara, me resulta conocido...

_¿Es virgen?_

¡Es el doctor Hyuga!

Detengo mis pasos, frenando conmigo a Hinata, que me mira curiosa. Pienso una mentira rápidamente, pero no consigo evitar el destino funesto de encontrarme con mi ginecólogo, porque él se vuelve y de un instante a otro está mirándome, con esos ojos perlados que conocen todos los lugares de mi cuerpo donde el sol no llega. Esboza una sonrisa que consigue darme un escalofrío.

Evito el contacto visual mientras Hinata nos presenta. Hyuga Neji es su primo. Se sorprende al enterarse de que ya nos conocemos.

- La señorita Haruno es una de mis pacientes - explica a Hinata, que enseguida comenta que el mundo es muy pequeño. Y lo es, pequeño como un dedal, o más aún, como un maldito átomo, así de pequeño. Intento calmar el temblor de mis manos, pero no puedo. Estoy jodidamente nerviosa, porque frente a mí está el segundo hombre en el mundo entero que me ha visto desnuda.

Solo cuando él deja de mirarme, puedo respirar con algo de tranquilidad. Se vuelve a Hinata y le entrega un paquete de papel.

- Ten, me imagino que hoy tampoco te diste un tiempo, ¿verdad? - pregunta, con tono paternal. Ella se encoge de hombros, con un imperceptible enrojecimiento de mejillas.

- Debo trabajar, ya lo sabes - le recuerda. Neji casi pone los ojos en blanco, pero en su lugar prefiere mirarme, con una extraña expresión en su rostro, como si deseara que yo le dijera algo.

- Hinata se la pasa metida en ese escritorio - comenta. No me extraña que lo haga, a solo metros de distancia se encuentra el dueño de sus fantasías y anhelos - Afortunadamente mi consulta particular queda a unas pocas cuadras, así que aprovecho de traerle algo, o de lo contrario no comería nunca.

La evocación de comida, hace que a mi estúpido estomago le dé por protestar. Gruñe de forma sonora, que en aquel enorme espacio de vidrios, se hace todavía más audible. Quiero enterrarme debajo de la tierra cuando Neji enseña sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa divertida.

- Usted tampoco ha comido nada, supongo - dice. Hinata suelta una risita al tiempo que comenta que nunca me ve en la cafetería de la firma ni en el salón donde come la mayoría del personal. Intento hacer algo para salvar mi dignidad, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde. Estoy muerta de hambre, y mi estómago no me lo perdonará dos veces.

- Estoy bien. Ahora mismo voy a casa a cenar – miento. Finjo una sonrisa, pero el temblor de mi labio inferior probablemente acaba de traicionarme. Mi mente grita que huya a todo lo que dé mis tacones y que por ningún motivo mire hacia atrás. Pero me quedo allí, porque Neji abre la boca para hablar, y yo, extrañamente, deseo escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

- ¿Puedo invitarla a cenar? - pregunta.

_¿Tiene pareja sexual estable?_

La imagen de él detrás del escritorio de su consulta se cruza en mi retina como un relámpago. Rápido y efímero. ¡No quiero pensar eso ahora, joder! Él espera una respuesta, mientras Hinata nos mira como si fuese testigo de un romance a punto de florecer. No dice nada, pero sonríe. Quisiera que ella tuviese la respuesta a la pregunta de Neji, porque yo simplemente no sé qué decirle. Es mi doctor, no puedo salir con mi ginecólogo. No soy Ino. Soy Sakura, santa Sakura la mayor parte del tiempo.

- No se moleste, señor Hyuga - digo en un susurro. Mi subconsciente me recuerda que el hombre que me desvela todas las noches es Sasuke. No Neji.

- No es una molestia, y por favor llámeme Neji – pide, sus ojos clavados en los míos, al punto que ni siquiera puedo apartar la mirada - Creo que la pregunta correcta sería. ¿Quiere usted cenar conmigo?

¿Cómo decirle que no un hombre como él? Sé que no debo hacerlo, mas termino por aceptar. Es imposible mirar esos ojos como cristales y pensar en otra cosa que no sea un gigantesco SÍ a todo lo que él pida. Y esos mismos ojos, acompañados de la sonrisa que me dedica ante la respuesta afirmativa, son como un paraíso en medio del aburrimiento en el que me he sumido desde el sábado.

Neji propone comer en uno de los restaurantes de la avenida. Creo que lo hace para evitar que invente alguna excusa relacionada con las distancias o los trayectos. Además, la torre de oficinas se encuentra ubicada en el barrio comercial de la ciudad. A menos de dos cuadras hay un centro comercial de lujo y muy cerca de este, una calle donde convergen los restaurantes más solicitados.

Nos despedimos de Hinata. Ella me dirige la primera mirada cómplice desde que la conozco. Ya hay ese algo entre nosotras que ha roto finalmente con la muralla que ella construye respecto de los demás. No somos amigas, pero me estoy acercando.

- Oye, Sakura… ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad? - pregunta él, cuando salimos a la concurrida avenida principal. Asiento con una sonrisa cálida y el continúa - ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

El tráfico ruidoso le quita tensión, como de cita romántica, al momento. Le digo que cualquier cosa estaría bien, que no tiene que molestarse. Insiste en que no es una molestia, que está muy complacido de que yo haya aceptado. Lo miró por debajo de mis pestañas, y él me devuelve la mirada. Estamos caminando en medio de mucha gente, pero en un instante, cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, todo desaparece. El ruido se apaga, las luces bajan y el escenario se despeja. Mi subconsciente se horroriza al captar que me siento bastante cómoda al lado de Hyuga Neji. Él es un hombre de mundo, erudito de su entorno y trasparente respecto de sí mismo. Nada en él inspira duda o sospecha.

- ¿Qué te parece la comida internacional? -pregunta, cuando dejamos de mirarnos.

Sonrío. Mi estómago vuelve a rugir, pero tengo suerte de que no se escucha. Maldito traidor.

- Estupenda, la comida italiana es mi segunda comida favorita.

- ¿Y cuál es la primera? - quiere saber.

- La comida japonesa - respondo, con simpleza - En mi casa hay siempre todo tipo de platos, pero prefiero lo tradicional.

- Tienes razón - concede él - Extrañé un montón la comida japonesa cuando estuve en Europa. No es lo mismo comerla en Japón que en cualquier otra parte del mundo, ¿sabes?

Asiento con la cabeza. Lo sé. He viajado por casi todo el mundo, conociendo culturas distintas, probando sabores nuevos, exóticos, algunos más rústicos, otros más sofisticados. De todos los países que conozco, ninguno prepara las bolas de masa hervidas anko como en Japón.

Cenamos en un restaurant de comida Japonesa. Es famoso por tener al mejor Chef del país, galardonado así por la prestigiosa revista Sabores del Oriente. A pesar de que insisto en que no quiero nada especial, pide al mesero la orden de 8 platos para degustar; quiere que pruebe todo lo que tiene el chef para ofrecer. El primer plato llega y casi lo devoro. Comentamos los sabores, y me sorprendo del exquisito paladar que posee para distinguir con precisión los ingredientes y las combinaciones de sabores. Le gusta lo agridulce, las salsas agrias recubriendo trozos de pescado endulzados. El arroz en su punto exacto, con ese dulzor característico, dice que no es fácil de lograr en cualquier parte. Estoy de acuerdo. A veces es demasiado dulce, otras demasiado espeso. Entre aliños y condimentos Neji y yo nos vamos conociendo. Me habla de sus estudios, de que estudió medicina en la Universidad Estatal y que luego viajó a Europa a hacer su especialidad en ginecología y obstetricia. La razón por la cual quiso dedicarse a eso fue la muerte de su madre por cáncer de útero cuando tenía 15 años. No lloró en su funeral, sino varios años más tarde, cuando se recibió con honores de la Universidad y supo que había cumplido con su promesa. A cada minuto que lo escucho, deseo conocerlo más. Y es mutuo, porque él se interesa muchísimo en mi vida. Le hablo de mis padres; de Kizashi, el hombre más poderoso del país. Neji no sabe mucho de él porque hace menos de un año que regresó de Europa. Tampoco le interesa saber más allá del hecho de que es mi padre. Lo siento genuinamente interesado en mí, en lo que soy, en lo que quiero ser, y es agradable saber que le importa Sakura, no Haruno Sakura, simplemente Sakura.

El tiempo avanza tan rápido que no me doy ni cuenta cuando ya son más de las 9. El último plato de la velada llega con un delicioso decorado de chocolate amargo. Es mi postre favorito. Descubro que Neji me mira con cierta emoción en sus ojos, como si supiera que lo es y hubiese deseado complacerme. Pero no lo sabe. No tiene cómo. A menos que lo haya adivinado.

_Solo necesito mirarte..._

No quiero pensar en él, pero inevitablemente termino haciéndolo. Mi subconsciente me pide que admita que preferiría estar allí con Sasuke, degustando mi postre favorito después de que él lo ordenó al chef porque sabe que es lo que me hará feliz, porque solo necesita mirarme a los ojos para saber todo lo que necesito. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Mentiría si dijera que no. Neji es un hombre increíble, pero lamentablemente no es Sasuke…

**…**

Escucho un coro de voces que entonan una canción conocida. Intento cubrirme la cara con la almohada, pero de pronto no hay almohada. Alguien la ha apartado lejos. Ya, vale, no podré seguir durmiendo con ese ruido. Abro los ojos perezosamente y enfoco medio miope a un montón de gente alrededor de mi cama. No es tanta gente para ser una multitud, pero si lo suficiente para que me sorprenda que estén en mi cuarto. Cuando finalmente mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz, logro ver a mamá y a papá. Mamá está de pie con una torta enorme en sus manos, cuya cubierta de crema está llena de velas encendidas. A su alrededor hay varios empleados. Kim, Yin y las demás están allí también. Y cantan. Caigo en la cuenta, por primera vez, de que el canto que escuché al principio es la canción de cumpleaños feliz como un coro religioso.

_"Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz…." _

Espero que terminen para incorporarme con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Lo había olvidado completamente. En la agitación de la primera semana de trabajo, los pensamientos inquietos respectos de la ausencia de Sasuke y la casi-cita con Neji, mi cumpleaños quedó relegado a último lugar. Mamá se acerca con la torta en las manos y me pide que apague las velas. 23 velas que flamean como pequeñísimas antorchas. Tardo en apagarlas todas, y un estallido de aplausos acompaña a la última velita extinguida. Sonrío, pero todavía no lo creo. Es jueves. Y estoy de cumpleaños. ¿Por qué no me siento feliz?

Mamá y papá ordenaron la preparación de un tremendo buffete, con todo tipo de pastelitos y golosinas. Somos solo 3 ante una mesa que está atestada de comida, y como es demasiado temprano, casi no pruebo bocado. Con aires de dar la gran sorpresa, mamá anuncia que vendrá toda la familia hoy en la noche a cenar, para la celebración y la entrega de los increíbles regalos. Toda la familia incluye algunos parientes indeseables de todo círculo familiar, pero le digo que me alegra mucho la noticia. Somos muy religiosos, y cuando se trata de cumpleaños, las reuniones familiares son primero que todo. Las celebraciones con amigos, vienen después. Siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo será. Mamá da por sentado que no saldré a celebrar mi cumpleaños en algún otro lugar. Tampoco tengo planes. Mañana probablemente lo piense mejor.

De camino al trabajo, recibo mensajes de mis mejores amigas, de compañeros de la Universidad, de chicos y chicas que no recuerdo exactamente dónde conocí, y de familiares de todas partes. Desde que di una tremenda fiesta a los 19 años, que la gente que me conoce desde antes de eso, piensa que en algún momento volveré a celebrar en grande y por ello me saludan efusivamente. Hay algunos que ni recuerdo. O que nunca llegué a conocer en realidad. Eso ocurre cuando tienes dinero. La gente piensa que puede obtener algo de ti, lo que sea. Mi subconsciente me acusa de estar demasiado amargada en un día tan especial, y relaciona mi mal humor con falta de sexo. Pero ¿acaso es eso? Antes de Sasuke no había follado jamás con nadie. Aunque, a decir verdad, el sexo es como la adicción a alguna sustancia, cuando no la has probado no te interesa, pero cuando la consumes, y es buena, buenísima como Sasuke, te conviertes en adicta. Es probable que yo lo sea, de algún modo. Solo porque tengo más dignidad y orgullo que calentura, no lo he llamado. Y no lo voy a hacer. Viví 22 años sin necesitarlo.

Releo el cómico mensaje de Ino para despejar mi mente del mismo pensamiento circular de hace días: Sasuke. La parte racional de mi cabeza, sin embargo, quiere a Neji más que a Sasuke, a quien en realidad ni siquiera soporta.

_Ino: ¡Santa Sakura! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Cada día estás un poco más vieja y arrugada, ¿no? Pero sí ya son 23 años, mujer, por supuesto que eres anciana y arrugada. Cuidado con la calvicie, la sequedad vaginal…_

Típico de Ino, pienso, interrumpiendo la lectura. Igualmente sonrío al volver a leerlo. Sigo leyendo.

_Meg: … y todos esos problemas de la vejez. JAJAJA. Broma frente, en realidad estás en la flor de tu vida, aunque esa ya no la tienes, si me entiendes, ¿no? Espero que tus padres no te den tanto la lata con el evento familiar-ultra-súper-religioso que hacen todos los años. Apenas te libres de esa tortura, nos llamas para salir a divertirnos de verdad. Y ni se te ocurra hacerte la tonta, porque 23 años no se cumplen dos veces. Además, es un cumpleaños muy especial, porque es tu primer cumpleaños como Sakura a secas, sin el santa que te venía persiguiendo…En fin, te amo hasta el infinito, aunque a veces desee ahorcarte. Tú amiga INO._

Mis compañeros de cubículos, sin embargo, no parecen tan deseosos de felicitarme. Levantan la mirada de sus ordenadores, solo para comprobar que ha llegado alguien, y vuelven a sumirse en sus cosas. Si me hablan, no lo hacen por placer, sino porque están obligados a hacerlo.

Estar de cumpleaños no le ofrece a mi vida un sentido distinto, sigo archivando uno por uno los roles y programamos con Naruto y mis compañeros una pequeña visita a tribunales, para tramites de litigio que los abogados que llevan la causa no pierden el tiempo en hacer. Mientras esperamos las indicaciones en la sala de recepción del piso 49, veo pasearse figuras importantes de un lado a otro. Inuzuka Kiba, que no lo veía desde nuestro encuentro en los ascensores, pasa rápidamente junto a nosotros mientras habla severamente con alguien por teléfono. Efectúa un saludo general, pero se detiene momentáneamente en mí, lo que desata una nueva ola de odio y rechazo por parte de mis compañeros aprendices. Para ser un día especial, no me ha salido todo muy bien, supongo.  
El señor Hatake, a quien no veía desde la entrevista, aparece cuando Naruto nos explica exactamente qué debemos hacer en tribunales. Saluda a sus aprendices con mucha solemnidad. Evito mirarlo demasiado para no sembrar más odio, pero él se acerca, me aparta del resto y me pregunta cómo me ha ido con el trabajo.

- De maravilla, señor Hatake – sonrío. Él parece conforme.

- Que bien. No quiero que te sientas explotada, Sakura. Esta es la parte cruda de la profesión – explica, pero eso lo sé de memoria – Todos hemos empezado así, ¿sabes? Desde archivar papeles, llevar el café al abogado titular, hasta lo que soy yo ahora. Un abogado dueño de su propia firma. ¿No te has rendido aún, verdad?

- No, difícilmente algo podría hacerme desistir de esto. Es lo mío, señor Hatake. Estoy segura.

Él me palmea un hombro, repitiendo "que bien". Luego sigue su camino hacia el piso inferior, para tratar unos temas con algunos abogados con los que lleva un caso complicado. Mis compañeros me fulminan con la mirada, pero ninguno dice nada. En el camino a tribunales, sin embargo, me ignoran como si yo no estuviese allí. Ni siquiera intento seguir el ritmo de sus pasos. Llego última de regreso a la oficina. A las 1.30 de la tarde, Hinata marca al teléfono del cubículo y, para mi sorpresa, me pregunta si deseo almorzar con ella. No lo dudo ni un instante. Después de sentir el rechazo de mis compañeros, necesito sentir que a alguna persona le agrada mi compañía. Almorzamos en la cafetería. Ella aprovecha de preguntarme por su primo, Neji, y la pregunta me hace evocar recuerdos de él que no había vuelto a considerar después de la cena. Vuelvo a experimentar aquella sensación de comodidad, pero de nuevo siento que no es lo que realmente quiero. A Hinata le agrada mucho la idea de nosotros dos juntos, porque Neji para ella es como un hermano y desea que sea feliz. Evito dar una respuesta demasiado tajante al respecto, y al final el asunto queda en "Veremos cómo se dan las cosas". Aprovecho la charla, para preguntarle sobre Naruto. Sus mejillas se sonrojan, pero no dice nada concreto.

- No puedo quejarme, es un excelente jefe. Es profesional, y me basta con que confíe en mí ciegamente. Lo demás... - se queda callada con una expresión casi soñadora en el rostro – Lo demás no importa – termina, y veo que no quiere hablar más del tema.

A las 4 de la tarde, Naruto me llama para decirme que puedo irme a casa, que el trabajo ha terminado por hoy. Aliviada cojo todas mis cosas y salgo precipitadamente al pasillo para tomar el ascensor. En el coche doy un suspiro de alivio, inmersa de nuevo en mi mundo.

Mis padres no están cuando llego a casa, pero en su lugar, y para mi asombro, hay un paquete sellado sobre el mesón del vestíbulo. Tiene mi nombre en una tarjeta. Al reverso, el remitente casi me hace dar un brinco y botar el paquete al suelo. Lo leo varias veces, pero a cada minuto lo creo menos. No puede ser. El paquete es de Uchiha Sasuke, y es un obsequio de cumpleaños.

Llamo a Kim para preguntarle quién trajo el paquete a casa.

- Llegó por correo, señorita – responde, con una sonrisa. Entonces, corro a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta con llave. Dejo el paquete sobre la cama, dudando si abrirlo o no. Quiero abrirlo, mi subconsciente se muere por ver qué hay dentro, pero a la vez, temo que cuando esté por ver su contenido, despierte inevitablemente del sueño. Porque eso no puede ser real. Sasuke ni siquiera sabe cuándo es mi cumpleaños.

¡Ábrelo de una maldita vez! Grita mi subconsciente, ya al borde del colapso. Le hago caso, porque yo también estoy a punto de morir de la curiosidad. La tarjeta solo lleva el destinatario y el remitente. Abro el paquete con cuidado. Asoma la caratula de un disco de vinilo. Pero no es cualquier vinilo. Es la primera edición del álbum de Janis Joplin, que fue grabado en un estudio de prueba y que solo vieron la luz unos cuantos discos antes de ser reeditado. Siempre quise tener el disco "In concert" de Janis Joplin, en realidad siempre quise tener cualquiera de sus discos, pero mamá la odiaba, por considerarla viciosa, inmoral y con una voz sucia. Nunca se dio el tiempo de escuchar sus canciones, porque los enredos amorosos en los que siempre se vio envuelta, hicieron que la descartara de plano. Sasuke acaba de cumplir uno de mis mayores anhelos de adolescente, y ni siquiera se lo dije alguna vez. Nunca le hablé de Janis Joplin, ni del tocadiscos de mamá. Sin embargo, allí está la prueba de que lo sabe aun cuando no se lo dije. Tengo el vinilo en mis manos y corro a reproducirlo para llenar, por primera vez, la casa de la voz potente y desgarradora de Janis Joplin. Dejo volar mi mente...

Y escucho. Escucho y canto. Me sé la letra. Imagino un concierto en un parque, estamos Sasuke y yo, muy juntos, casi abrazados, mientras Janis Joplin pide a ese hombre que tome otro pedazo de su corazón, oh sí. Y que rompa otro pedazo de su corazón…

No estoy realmente presente en la cena con toda mi familia reunida. Recibo todo tipo de regalos. Libros, ropa, accesorios, dinero, etc. Papá me regala unos pasajes a Roma, Italia, para 3 personas, y aunque dice que puedo ocuparlos con cualquiera, sospecho que espera que los invite a ellos. Mamá me obsequia una buena cantidad de vestidos para el trabajo, argumentando que los que utilizo son o demasiado cortos o muy escotados. Se lo agradezco de corazón, porque nada podría molestarme en esos momentos.

Cuando finalmente la celebración termina, vuelvo al encuentro de mi nueva confidente, Janis Joplin. Me conformo con mirar la caratula y pensar en los esfuerzos que hizo Sasuke para conseguir el disco. No consigo imaginarlo recorriendo las disqueras o preguntando entre coleccionistas de vinilo hasta dar con él. Si no fuese porque efectivamente su nombre está en el remitente, pensaría que ha sido cualquier otra persona, pero no Sasuke. Solo cuando ya es bien entrada la noche, me atrevo a enviarle un mensaje dándole las gracias por el regalo.

_Sakura: Mamá odia a Janis Joplin. Poder escucharla a todo volumen en su propio tocadiscos ha sido el mejor regalo. Gracias. _

No espero que responda el mensaje, o si lo hago, no quiero ver que no lo responde, así que dejo el celular sobre la mesita de noche y apago la luz. En pocos minutos, sin embargo, el sonido de mensaje entrante me hace cogerlo con manos temblorosas.

_Sasuke: Entonces valió la pena todo el esfuerzo por encontrarlo. Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura. _

Mi subconsciente necesita un poco de aire, porque está a punto de hiperventilar. Yo no dejo de leer el mensaje una y otra vez, como si esperara que las letras fueran a desaparecer. Pero, sigo leyendo lo mismo: Se esforzó por encontrarlo. Si no fuesen casi las 12 de la noche, gritaría de emoción a todo pulmón. Me contengo, y cliqueo la pregunta que cruzó mi mente cuando cogí el paquete sobre la mesa.

_Sakura: ¿Cómo lo supiste? __  
_

Llevo el teléfono a mi pecho, con los ojos cerrados. Al poco rato vibra contra mi piel. La mejor vibración del mundo.

_Sasuke: ¿Qué? ¿Tú cumpleaños o que siempre has querido el disco de Janis Joplin?_

_Sakura: Ambos…__  
_

La respuesta tarda un poco en llegar. En el intertanto trato de hacerme una idea mental de dónde está Sasuke en esos momentos. Lo intento de verdad, pero solo se me viene a la cabeza la imagen desagradable de él sentado al borde de una cama, con una de sus clientes abrazándolo por la espalda y preguntándole a quién envía mensajes. El celular vibra sobre el colchón, lo miro un rato, hasta que finalmente lo cojo entre mis manos.

_Sasuke: Vi tu tarjeta de identificación, ¿ya no lo recuerdas? Tengo muy buena memoria. Y respecto al disco, tu madre me lo dijo cuando me enseñó el increible tocadiscos que tiene. Habló de tu extraño gusto por músicos de dudosa reputación. La verdad, no me esperaba escuchar que te gusta Janis Joplin._

¿A no? ¿Y que esperaba? ¿Que le dijera que escucho villancicos y canciones religiosas todo el tiempo? No sé porque me pongo iracunda de pronto. Escribo con dureza en el teclado táctil.

_Sakura: ¿Y por qué no? Tiene talento, y sus letras hablan de amor y libertad; nada de eso cambia, aun cuando su vida haya sido cuestionable._

Aprieto el botón "enviar" con rabia, pero enseguida se me pasa. Eso querría decírselo a mi madre no a él. Sasuke, mierda, él sabe mejor que nadie lo difícil que es vivir con una vida oscura a cuestas. ¡Es prostituto, joder! Quiero rectificarme, pero Sasuke responde antes de que lo haga.

_Sasuke: ¿Estás segura de que nada cambia, Sakura? Pienso que es muy difícil separar las cosas. Mirar al artista por encima de su desastrosa vida, escucharlo cantarle al amor y la libertad, mientras se droga hasta casi perder la conciencia. O incluso, es todavía más difícil no juzgar a una persona que tiene un trabajo moralmente reprochable, y que en realidad lo hace por su familia, por sus hijos; que ama y siente con más pureza que muchos otros que dicen ser honesto. ¿Qué piensas, Sakura?_ ¿No_ te importa?_

Leo al menos 3 veces el mensaje, hasta que llego la conclusión de que Sasuke quiere que me decida. No me lo dice con claridad, y puede que incluso sea una arriesgada interpretación, pero el mensaje no habla de Janis Joplin o de algún otro sujeto extraño, sino de él. De su trabajo como Gigoló y de quién es él detrás de eso. Nunca discutí con mamá cuando se negaba a que escuchara artistas musicales cuya vida personal es un desastre. A pesar de que en mi fuero interno siempre pensé que ambas cosas no tenían nada que ver, nunca lo dije. Y en algún momento, incluso llegué a pensar que tenía razón. Pero, Sasuke hace algo inmoral, no respeta ni la ley de dios ni la del hombre. Y, sin embargo, eso no significa que sea mala persona. Además, no daña a nadie. Al contrario, sus clientas viven un idílico momento de placer y éxtasis cuando están con él. Así que, ¿hago como hice alguna vez con Janis Joplin y olvido que me gusta? ¿O vuelvo a escuchar el disco a todo volumen, experimentando la liberación de la melodía colándose por mis orejas, llenando mis poros con la increible sensación de hacer lo que nadie quiere que hagas?

Sasuke no me ha dado ese regalo por la simple casualidad. Ha sido su forma de regresar. De volver a mí a pesar de que piensa que no es un hombre para mí. Solo necesita saber si yo estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo de vuelta.

La parte racional de mi cerebro no interviene esta vez. La respuesta fluye incluso antes de que la piense con detención. Es un arranque emocional, sin consiencia, el corazón es el único que funciona y sabe exactamente qué decir...

_Sakura: No me importa quien haya sido Janis Joplin. Tampoco me importa si se drogaba hasta la inconsciencia o practicaba el sexo con hombres de los que no tenía recuerdos en la mañana. Me regala momentos de liberación cuando la escucho, no soy realmente yo, encerrada en el mundo tranquilo que siempre vivo, sino que interpreto a quien quiera y a veces soy ella llorando por algo, luchando. No me importa, Sasuke. Puedo separar las cosas, no soy quien para juzgar... _

Envío el mensaje y entonces, mi conciencia despierta de golpe. Lanzo el celular lejos, sobrecogida por lo que acabo de hacer. ¿Realmente le dije todo eso? He admitido que no me importa lo que haga, que igualmente no me alejaría por ello. Sin embargo, el sábado tuve un sueño perturbador. ¿Puedo aceptar que mantenga relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres y olvidar, separar, no juzgar, o lo que sea que se supone que deba hacer? Ag, me llevo las manos a la cabeza y sacudo mi largo cabello hasta que más o menos lo dejo como una melena de león. Estoy en un dilema ético. Ni Janis Joplin me trajo tantos problemas como Sasuke. Salto sobre el teléfono cuando vibra.

_Sasuke: Cada vez me sorprendes más, Sakura. Pero de grata forma, por supuesto. Deberías irte a dormir, es tarde._

Sonrío de oreja a oreja, conteniendo el impulso de gritar como una loca que ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO lo que él haga, que igual lo quiero a mi lado. Que de todas formas puedo tenerlo, que aunque se acueste con otras por trabajo, a mi puede darme su corazón. Y con su corazón, me basta. A veces soy una tonta soñadora, pero eso tampoco me importa en este momento. Qué bien se siente este temblor en el cuerpo, en las manos, y este latido ardiente del corazón, con un bombeo rápido de energía a todo el cuerpo.

_Sakura: ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy divirtiéndome en algún antro?_

_Sasuke: Por que lo veo en el registro de tus mensajes. Estás en tu casa._

Reviso enseguida su registro de mensajes, que indican que el mensaje es enviado desde un lugar cercano a su apartamento. Él también está en su casa, y es un alivio saberlo.

_Sakura: Pues, tu también deberías ir a dormir. _

_Sasuke: Yo no duermo._

Suelto una risita. Parezco una adolescente escribiéndose en secreto con el chico que la tiene loca.

_Sakura: ¿No? ¿Eres un vampiro o algo así?_

_Sasuke: Jaja, no, pero me encantaría meterme en tu cama y morderte el cuello..._

Siento un extraño hormigueo en la espalda cuando leo el mensaje. Evoco su recuerdo, tendido sobre las sábanas, mirándome con los ojos oscuros nublados por el reciente orgasmo. Está ahí, pero al mismo tiempo... no está.

_Sakura: ¿Y qué más...?_

Me muerdo el labio. Mi subconsciente me aplaude desde la galería. Me he convertido en una excelente aprendiz. Algo azorada reviso el mensaje entrante.

_Sasuke: Preferiría demostrártelo en lugar de decirlo._

Mi subconsciente, entonces, corre a vestirse con su traje de encaje. Saca la fusta, que según ella tiene un par de telarañas. Cliqueo con el corazón a un ritmo todavía más frenético que antes.

_Sakura: Estoy ansiosa por que lo hagas._

_Sasuke: Y yo por tocarte, Sakura. ¿Por qué demonios no vives sola? Iría a tu casa ahora mismo._

¡SÍ!, ¿Por qué demonios no? Si salgo de mi casa ahora mis padres pondrían el grito en el cielo, sobre todo porque implícitamente, y de forma unilateral, mamá acordó que el día de mi cumpleaños es familiar, nada de fiestas desenfrenadas. Acabo de cumplir 23 años y sigo en lo mismo.

_Sakura: Mañana. Trabajo hasta las 5 de la tarde, podemos vernos después. Dónde quieras._

Tal vez soné muy desesperada, pero al demonio con eso.

_Sasuke: Me gustaría tenerte el día completo. Mejor el sábado, ¿no tienes que trabajar o sí?_

¿El día completo? Mi subconsciente se imagina una sesión de todo tipo de cosas pervertidas proyectadas en un margen de tiempo de 24 horas, y termina casi exhausta, pero con una sonrisa bobalicona en en rostro. Vuelvo a reírme con esa risita tonta de niña enamorada mientras respondo que no, que el sábado no tengo nada importante que hacer, que puedo ser suya el tiempo que desee. Él responde que el sábado conoceré más sobre él, y sobre lo que puede ofrecerme, pero presumo que no habla solo de sexo.

¿Acaso me dirá exactamente quién es...?

Se despide con un, "Buenas noches, linda", y me acompaña en mis sueños, porque todo lo que veo en ellos es Sasuke, por todas partes.

.

* * *

.

**Continuará!**

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? No hubo muuucho SasuSaku en este capitulo, pero Neji manifestó su interés por Sakura, y aunque ella se siente bien a su lado, no puede sacarse de la cabeza a Sasuke. ¿Qué es lo que él le enseñará el sabado? Tan solo puedo adelantarles, que será emocionante y también picante, porque sus encuentros siempre tienden a ser explosivos... En fin, como la historia está escrita en primera persona es difícil desarrollar mucho las demás parejas de la trama, y solo puede hacerse desde lo que Sakura ve. Aún así, yo amo a Naruto y a Hinata, así que me las arreglaré para que haya romance jaja. **

**Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Y no se pierdan el próximo porque se viene muuuuy intenso.**

**Nos vemos, ¡Solo si los reviews lo quieren! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Les traigo el capitulo 9 con un día de adelanto jiji Me sentí inspirada y con un poco de tiempo, pude terminarlo hoy. Es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, así que espero que para ustedes también lo sea. ¡Se viene muy interesante!**

**No está nunca demás darles las gracias por los reviews, follows, y favoritos. De verdad, sin su apoyo ya habría avandonado esta historia hace bastante rato. Ojala que el apoyo no decaiga :) **

**Bien, sin interrumpir más la lectura, los dejo.**

**Nos vemos al final del capitulo!**

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

* * *

**Año 2002**

_Orochimaru siempre fue muy riguroso en cuanto a lo que debían comer y lo que estaba descartado de su dieta. Afortunadamente a Sasuke nunca le habían gustado los dulces, de modo que la prohibición terminante de comerlos, no era algo que le afectara. Karin, sin embargo, lloraba en su cuarto hasta bien entrada la noche, porque Orochimaru le negaba los dulces; e incluso casi la había abofeteado una vez al verla comer helado a escondidas. Ellos debían estar bien alimentados, y las golosinas no aportaban nada al organismo; por muy el contrario, provocaban que salieran caries y que se mancharan los dientes, además de ser riesgosas para la salud y muy malos para la figura. _

_A pesar de que no entendía la obsesión de Orochimaru, Sasuke jamás discutía nada que él le imponía. Sí debía salir a trotar con el resto de sus hermanos muy temprano por la mañana, lo hacía. Sí debía beberse unos batidos proteicos que Orochimaru aseguraba que le ayudarían a mantener un cabello sano y firme, además de una buena masa muscular para resistir exigencias físicas, se aseguraba de beberlo todo, sin dejar una gota. Sasuke era un niño agradecido. Porque a pesar de que a veces deseaba simplemente tenderse sobre el césped a leer uno de sus libros favoritos, o ver televisión hasta bien entrada la madrugada, sin que Orochimaru lo enviara a la cama a las 11 – para evitar que se le formaran horribles ojeras bajo los ojos – no protestaba por no poder hacerlo, porque allí estaba mucho mejor que en el orfanato. Comía bien, dormía en una cama amplia y cómoda, y Orochimaru jamás le había levantado la mano. En el orfanato lo habían golpeado un montón de veces; para que terminara toda la comida del plato pese a que estaba muchas veces en mal estado, y también para que dejara de llorar después de que lo golpeaban. Solo cuando anunciaban visitas de posibles padres adoptivos, las mujeres que cuidaban de ellos, fingían ser amables y dulces; y como Sasuke, en aquellos años, era demasiado inocente para comprender el cinismo, se convencía por una sonrisa dulce, que no duraba más que un suspiro. Luego volvían a golpearlo, a jalarlo del cabello y a pincharlo en los labios con el tenedor para que abriera la boca. _

_ Gracias a Orochimaru todo eso había quedado en el pasado. Y lo que tenía ahora, no estaba mal. Tal vez no era libre para hacer todo lo que deseaba, pero estaba seguro de que Orochimaru lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por su salud física y mental, además de su desarrollo intelectual, porque lo quería. También quería a Karin y a Suigetsu. Con Jugo la situación era un poco diferente, pero era porque él corría en dirección contraria casi todo el tiempo. Ese año, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el comportamiento inestable de Jugo, sin embargo, iba mucho peor que años anteriores. Desde que lo había visto acompañando a Orochimaru en la reunión con adultos aquella primera vez, que Jugo se había vuelto aún más indomable y gruñón. Además, algunas veces incluso, parecía que no estaba en el mundo realmente. Lo veía mirar el vacío, con los ojos desorbitados. O, por el contrario, con las manos ansiosas, moviéndose de un lado a otro y haciendo constantemente un ruidito raro con la nariz, como si le picara o escociera. Sus ojos, antes chispeantes, eran solo un par de pozos de agua seca. _

_Sasuke llegó a la conclusión de que el cambio en Jugo se debía a que no obedecía a Orochimaru. A que luchaba contra él, y que eso lo estaba dañando, porque solo quería lo mejor para ellos. Luchar lo estaba matando. Solo que Sasuke no se imaginaba cuan seria era esa lucha en realidad…_

_._

* * *

_._

**Año 2009. Quinta sesión 9.55 am.**

_Sasuke se atrevió por primera vez a contar algo de su vida en la sesión de terapia. Lo hizo porque se estaba ahogando con aquellos recuerdos en la mente, como si su cerebro estuviera llenándose hasta el límite, y necesitara alguna vía de escape. Además, todos los presentes estaban en situaciones iguales, e incluso más terribles, que la suya. Y, querían escucharlo. Tal vez eso fuese lo mejor de todo. Que Sasuke sabía que lo escucharían. _

_Cogió el vaso de agua entre sus manos, sintiendo los dedos temblorosos, y habló del recuerdo más antiguo que tenía en la mente, ese que ni siquiera las drogas habían podido destruir. Él había visto a su madre antes de que ella muriera. La había visto estrecharlo en sus brazos, decirle que lo quería, y que nunca estaría solo, pasara lo que pasara. _

- _Sé que es casi imposible recordar cosas que ocurrieron a cierta edad… - comenzó, con la vista fija en un punto alejado de los ojos de los demás pacientes – Pero a pesar de que nunca llegué a conocer a mi madre, sueño con una escena recurrentemente. Y sé que no es una invención mía, sino un recuerdo. El único que tengo antes de su muerte, cuando yo tenía 1 año, y antes de llegar al orfanato que me jodió la vida… - Sasuke tomo aire, sintiendo un hormigueo en las manos, como de ansiedad. Se estaba librando de a poco de lo que guardaba dentro del pecho, y era agradable. Hablar y ser escuchado era una sensación nueva para él. Nunca nadie le había pedido su opinión, ni había querido escucharlo realmente. "Obedecer" era el hilo conductor de toda su vida, y sería así probablemente para siempre. Pero, al menos, podía contarlo. Podía hablar de ello para que otro lo escuchara. Miró a la siquiatra a los ojos por primera vez - ¿Puede… que efectivamente sea un recuerdo? Necesito que lo sea. Necesito saber que ella estuvo a mi lado el último minuto, que me abrazó queriendo quedarse conmigo para siempre, y que no pudo. Necesito saber que al menos alguien me quiso de verdad. _

_Ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. Aquella sonrisa que había recibido en innumerables ocasiones. Sonrisa vacía, cínica mentirosa. Bajó la vista enseguida, sospechando que, de forma amable, le diría que no, que solo era un invento de su mente. Pero, Sasuke se sorprendió al recibir la respuesta contraria. _

- _Algunas experiencias significativas quedan almacenadas en el inconsciente – le dijo. Sasuke tuvo que mirarla muy bien a los ojos para asegurarse de que no mentía. Ella siguió - En realidad la mayoría de las experiencias vividas en nuestra más temprana infancia no las olvidamos, sino que no somos conscientes de ellas. Algunos eventos traumáticos logran que las recordemos, o incluso el mismo evento traumático las reprime, junto con el recuerdo del mismo. El cerebro funciona de forma muy compleja; y nada respecto de él está dicho con certeza. Es muy probable que lo que recuerdas, Sasuke, sea un episodio importante en tu vida, que no siguió el mismo destino de almacenamiento que el resto de tus vivencias. El cerebro recuerda aquello que es importante. No olvida lo que no debe olvidar, Sasuke. _

_"No olvida lo que no debe olvidar"_

_ Él sabía que no debía olvidarse de su madre. Lo sabía incluso antes de ser consciente de ello. Lo había recordado siempre, y era el único recuerdo que no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara…_

* * *

**…**

Cuando era pequeña solía contar una a una las horas que faltaban para noche buena. Amaba la navidad, y durante la madrugada del día 25 de diciembre, me desvelaba contando los minutos para que amaneciera. Ahora Navidad se ha convertido en una celebración que es más o menos igual que cualquier otro día. Solo que hoy, un día completamente normal, tengo la misma sensación de ansiedad e impaciencia que solía sentir cuando pequeña en vísperas de Navidad. ¿La razón? Es viernes y el reloj avanza demasiado lento hacia el día sábado, como si se negara a recibirlo. Estoy contando las horas, los minutos, los segundos que faltan para ver finalmente el rostro de Sasuke. Para perderme en sus pozos oscuros como la noche, para tocarlo y comprobar que no estoy soñando desde ayer.

Sentada en mi pequeño escritorio de oficina, viendo cada tanto en tanto las manijas del reloj, compruebo que se han quedado pegadas en las 4 de la tarde. Intento concentrarme en el trabajo, pero fallo estrepitosamente. Mi celular comienza a sonar, y es una excusa perfecta para dejar de lado el turro de papeles. Es un llamado desde la clínica de maternidad. Dicen que los resultados de los exámenes ya están listos y disponibles para que los retire. La secretaria pregunta si quiero reservar una hora con el Doctor Hyuga enseguida, y la mención de su nombre me hace recordar a Neji como si de pronto lo estuviese viendo de pie ante mi cubículo estrecho e impersonal. Sonrío al recuerdo, pero no hay emoción más fuerte que la ansiedad por ver a Sasuke. Cualquier otro sentimiento está cruelmente relegado a segundo lugar. Además, no sería correcto tampoco que comenzara a interesarme en mi doctor, las relaciones personales nunca deben mezclarse con las profesionales. Doctor-paciente es como el tabu del profesor-estudiante. ¿Y qué me dices del prostituto-clienta? pregunta la parte racional de mi cabeza con malicia. Mi subconsciente, no obstante, interviene antes de que yo lo haga. Le ofrece puños con claras intenciones de causarle un gran daño, y como mi parte racional es ante todo racional, sabe que tiene todas las de perder. Se marcha, pero sé que volverá a perturbarme más tarde. Espero que no lo haga cuando esté con Sasuke. No quiero que nada estropee nuestros encuentros.

- ¿Señorita Haruno? – de repente recuerdo que la secretaria sigue del otro lado esperando que le dé una respuesta.

- Disculpe – digo - ¿Qué tal la próxima semana, después de las 4 de la tarde?

Se hace un silencio. Luego la mujer vuelve al teléfono para decir que el doctor Hyuga no trabaja después de las 4 de la tarde en la clínica. Aquello me recuerda que Neji mencionó, el día de nuestro encuentro en la torre de oficinas, que tiene su consulta particular cerca. Pregunto por ella a la secretaria.

- No manejamos información respecto de atenciones particulares, señorita Haruno – dice ella, con tono estrictamente profesional – ¿Quiere programar una hora antes de las 4 en algún otro día de la semana?

Pienso en pedir permiso a Naruto para salir antes, pero al final sé que podría conseguirme el número de la consulta particular. No con él directamente, sino con Hinata.

- No. Ya veré como arreglo el asunto, muchas gracias – digo. Cuelgo. Enseguida el teléfono de mi escritorio comienza a sonar. Lo levanto y escucho la voz amable de Hinata. Me pide que suba, que Naruto quiere hablar conmigo en su oficina. No me lo pide solo a mí, cuando me levanto, el teléfono de mis compañeros también suena. La misma orden.

Esperamos en recepción. Veo de reojo a la rubia de infarto, y como siempre que la miro, está retocándose los labios y arreglándose el cabello rubio. Hinata, por el contrario, trabaja, tecleando como loca en el ordenador. Me acerco y le pregunto discretamente por el número de teléfono de la consulta particular de Neji. Ella sonríe con cierta suspicacia antes de dictarme el número.

La puerta junto al escritorio de la rubia despampanante se abre de improviso, e Inuzuka Kiba aparece de nuevo con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Tiene una voz fuerte, pero creo que en esos momentos, está gritando. Se detiene frente al escritorio de la rubia.

- Sí, vale. Pero quiero ver esos papeles. No, joder, si vuelves a decir eso vas a hacer que me ponga de mal humor – lo escucho decir. Se sacude el cabello. La rubia despampanante se muerde el labio, mientras lo mira como si fuese un pedazo de carne en una vitrina y ella fuese un perro hambriento. Tampoco la culpo. Esos pantalones negros se le ajustan muy bien a su firme trasero, pero no soy yo quien lo piensa, sino mi subconsciente pervertido y que ha hecho avanzar aún más su campamento. Con un escueto, hablamos después, Inuzuka Kiba termina la llamada y se guarde el teléfono en el bolsillo. Se dirige a la rubia.

- Acompáñame a Mill Ban, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito recopilar información por mi cuenta, porque Hilton ha resultado ser un completo inútil – le dice. Ella se levanta como si le hubiesen pinchando el culo. Es su asistente, como Hinata es de Naruto. Podía haber elegido a una tipa que pareciera menos un maniquí y más una secretaría de verdad. Ella coge sus cosas, se mete su queridísimo espejo a la cartera, acto seguido sale tras él contoneando mucho las caderas. Kiba nos dirige una breve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo o de despedida antes de seguir su camino. Solo por curiosidad me acerco a la puerta que lleva a los ascensores y los veo de pie ante la puerta metálica. Él tiene las manos en los bolsillos, pero de un momento a otro, acerca una de ellas al trasero de la rubia y sus dedos largos se clavan con posesión y deliberada confianza. Ella suelta una risita, pero que está llena de complicidad. Cuando desaparecen por la puerta del ascensor, casi puedo imaginar que harán algunas cosas pervertidas antes de llegar a destino.

Vaya, no me hubiese esperado esa situación. Inuzuka Kiba y su secretaria. Ella no lo miraba, pues, como si fuese un pedazo de carne en un escaparate. Regreso junto a mis compañeros, ninguno parece advertir mi presencia, o lo ignoran. Naruto, entonces, abre la puerta y sale de su oficina. No había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en todo el día, ni siquiera durante el almuerzo, y va vestido, por primera vez, con una camisa sin abotonar en los primeros botones, sin corbata, y unos pantalones sencillos. No parece el abogado exitoso que es. Hinata lo mira un instante, antes de volver a hundirse en su trabajo.

- Antes de enviarlos a casa, quiero darles algunas indicaciones respecto de lo que haremos el día lunes, ¿está bien? – nos anuncia, con una sonrisa amable. Asentimos con la cabeza. Él sonríe. Se acerca a Hinata por detrás y se inclina junto a ella, para ver lo que hay en la pantalla del ordenador. Le habla demasiado cerca, de modo que ella se tensa como una ostra - ¿Puede abrir el modelo de contrato de sociedad que le envié hoy en la mañana, señorita Hyuga? – pide. Ella lo hace todo demasiado rápido. Naruto gira la pantalla del computador hacia nosotros y nos enseña el contenido mientras nos pregunta si acaso hemos visto en la universidad acerca de contratos de sociedad. Todos asentimos – Bien – concede él – Entonces, supongo que podrán ayudar con unos cuantos contratos de sociedad que tengo para analizar. Lo haría yo mismo, pero estoy jodido con un caso complicado, y llevarse un poco de tarea para la casa no les hará mal, ¿no? – vuelve a enseñar sus lindos dientes en una sonrisa. Sigue inclinado hacia adelante, casi respirándole a Hinata sobre la cabeza. Ella está quieta, e imagino que su corazón late a mil por hora. Si tan solo él pudiese darse cuenta. La celestina que llevo dentro me ruega que haga algo, lo que sea, pero no se me ocurre nada en esos momentos.

Naruto nos dice que enviará los contratos a nuestros correos durante el día, y que el lunes, antes de cualquier cosa, deberemos tener revisados los contratos para asegurarnos de que no hay irregularidades o vicios. Sé que en realidad solo lo hace para darnos tarea, porque dudo que confíe tanto en estudiantes para que analicen contratos que sus propios clientes han puesto en sus manos.

- Ya pueden irse, nos vemos el lunes – se despide, volviendo a erguirse sobre su estatura, y permitiendo que Hinata respire con tranquilidad. La veo mover un lápiz entre sus nerviosos dedos.

Mientras me dirijo a mi coche, se me ocurre una idea para despertar algún sentimiento en Naruto. Sonrío imaginando una posible mirada de sorpresa, y por qué no, de celos también, cuando ponga en práctica mi plan a partir del día lunes.

Recuerdo a último minuto, cuando estoy a punto de tomar la autopista en dirección a mi casa, los exámenes de sangre. Desvió mi camino, recibiendo un sonoro concierto de bocinazos, y llego la clínica de maternidad. Mientras espero que la mujer tras el mostrador me entregue los resultados, miro a todos lados, con la sensación de que veré a Hyuga Neji apareciendo por el final de algún blanco pasillo. Sé que es imposible, pero de todos modos me pone nerviosa la idea.

Cuando llego a casa, veo unas cuantas maletas en el vestíbulo. A lo lejos, la voz de mamá hablando con alguien. Papá aparece enfundado en uno de sus trajes de etiqueta costosos que suele usar para las reuniones con socios y clientes importantes. Me saluda con un abrazo, dándome un cálido beso en la frente.

- ¿Y esas maletas? – pregunto, señalándolas. Él se rasca la cabeza, sin soltarme del todo. Su mano sigue firme a mi espalda, estrechándome como si fuese la última vez.

- Debo irme – dice, como hablara de cualquier cosa trivial.

- ¿Irte a dónde? – no estoy entendiendo nada. Papá y mamá han vuelto, al menos eso se veía hasta el día de ayer. En la cena de mi cumpleaños no se despegaron uno del otro, para gran sorpresa de los invitados. Nadie sabía que papá había vuelto a casa, porque se habían empeñado en no hablar demasiado del asunto del accidente con el resto de la familia. Pero no tuvieron interés en fingir que se quieren. Regalándose miradas cómplices cada tanto en tanto y dejando boquiabiertos a todos. ¿Por qué, entonces, papá debe irse?

Mamá aparece antes de que papá responda.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – cuestiono, después de que evitan mirarse a los ojos. Mamá finge una sonrisa, pero está ausente, al menos la mayor parte de ella misma no está allí.

- Tú padre va a volver a su apartamento, hija – dice, y usa el mismo tono de obviedad de papá – Ya está mucho mejor, ¿no crees? Su médico dijo que ya puede volver a sus actividades regulares, pero con precaución.

Papá asiente cuando lo miro. Arrugo los ojos, sin poder creerlo. No es que esperara que después del accidente y pasando unas semanas juntos, papá y mamá volverían a como había sido todo antes del divorcio, o incluso como fue alguna vez cuando se casaron. Pero, se supone que están volviendo. No pueden negarlo ahora, están volviendo de a poco.

- ¿Quieres irte, papá? – cuestiono. Él me brinda una caricia suave en el cabello.

- Esta casa es de tu madre, Sakura. El médico ya dijo que estoy bien y que ya puedo arreglármelas por mi propia cuenta. Además, no quiero abusar de la hospitalidad de Mebuki – pronuncia. Pero es una excusa para negar lo que saben que está ocurriendo entre ellos.

Ambos cruzan una mirada rápida, que dice muchas cosas evidentes. Entonces, me doy cuenta de que tienen miedo. Como cualquier persona, como cualquier pareja que ha vuelto de pronto a sentir lo que alguna vez sintieron. Temen que compartir demasiado tiempo juntos vuelva a estropear la relación como ocurrió una vez. No soy experta en las relaciones de pareja, porque en realidad jamás he estado en una, pero la situación habla por sí sola. Tienen terror de volver a… ¿odiarse? Jamás lo hicieron, pero cuando el hilo se corta una vez, ¿por qué no dos veces?

No insisto y dejo a papá marcharse. Mamá comenta que está decisión estuvo tomada desde un principio, y que decidieron alargarla hasta mi cumpleaños para que pudiésemos pasarlo todos juntos. Algo se retuerce en mi pecho cuando lo acompañamos a su coche y el chofer mete sus cosas en el portaequipajes. Mamá tiene la vista fija en algún punto lejano para evitar revelar lo que pasa en su interior. Pero es obvio. No necesita decirlo. Quiere llorar. Antes de despedirse, papá dice que promete prepararnos una cena tipo festín romano en su apartamento por todas las cenas y almuerzos que mamá preparó para él. Ella suelta una risa divertida, pero se le escapa un gemido ahogado. Kizashi no se marcha para siempre, y sin embargo, cuando el coche se aleja calle abajo, ambas tenemos la impresión de que no volveremos a verlo. Es la costumbre. Después de verlo todos los días por la mañana, papá volverá a convertirse en una imagen poco frecuente algunas veces a la semana, tal vez lo sábados, o los domingos. O para ocasiones especiales, eventos de la empresa o esas instancias en que forzosamente mamá y papá se encontraban después del divorcio.

**…**

La partida de papá ha dejado un sabor amargo en mi boca. Supongo que será así de triste cuando deba partir yo. Para distender el ambiente, Mamá me pregunta si quiero ir a tomar algo al café italiano al que solíamos ir antes. Estoy por decirle que sí cuando llega a mi celular un mensaje de Temari. Quiere saber si saldré hoy en la noche para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Me sorprende que sea ella, y no Ino, quien me lo pregunte. Le digo a mamá que me espere un rato y salgo al jardín a contestar. Mientras escribo pienso en mi encuentro con Sasuke; en eso, llego a la conclusión de que quiero estar fresca como una lechuga cuando nos veamos. Nada de trasnochar, ojeras hasta el suelo o malestares estomacales. Perfecta. Quiero que Sasuke vea lo que se ha perdido en una semana, que me desee como jamás lo ha hecho antes; he incluso, mi subconsciente dice que le gustaría verlo arrodillado ante mí, suplicando por que no vuelva a dejarlo. Con una sonrisa bobalicona, rectifico la escritura, y me excuso con Temari.

_Sakura: En realidad, hoy tengo planes con Sasuke…_

Miento no por Temari, sino por Ino. Si digo que es mañana, sé que ella repondrá que no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra.

_Temari: ¿Acaso Sasuke te dará un regalo especial? Creo que en vez de Santa Sakura, debería decirte Pervertida Sakura._

Toda la sangre se traslada a una única parte de mi cuerpo. Mi cara. La siento arder, mientras cliqueo como loca para decir que no es lo que ella piensa, aunque, en realidad sí lo es. Temari sigue riendo, casi puedo imaginarla con una expresión socarrona en el rostro. Insisto en que no es nada de eso, pero Ino aparece repentinamente y muy furiosa me reclama por postergarlas a ellas a cambio de un rato de sexo desenfrenado con el bueno de Sasuke.

_Sakura: Lo siento, Ino. Podemos salir otro día, ¿vale? Lo prometo._

_Temari: Anda, deja que ella disfrute con Sasuke. Además, es su regalo de cumpleaños, que no se te olvide, Ino. Hoy seremos tú, yo, y el resto de los hombres._

Sonrío. Como en los viejos tiempos, supongo. Siempre terminaban saliendo solas porque yo no deseaba ese tipo de diversión. Ahora no es que no la desee, si no que la tendré por mi cuenta.

_Ino: Supongo. Pero que ni se te ocurra llamar a Shikamaru estando borracha._

_Temari: Mira quien lo dice. Cada vez que estas borracha o llamas a Sai o te tiras a un tío que es un clon de él._

_Ino: ¡Eso no es cierto!_

Como ocurre siempre, ambas se sumergen en una discusión que, por frecuencia nunca termina en nada. Es como la pelea sobre tampones, condones, o ginecólogos. Les gusta discutir por quién toma las mejores decisiones respecto de todo. Me despido no estando segura de sí lo notaran. Guardo el celular en mi bolso, y regreso con mamá. Partimos juntas, como era antes del accidente de papá, al café de siempre. Conversamos de cualquier cosa que no tenga relación con él, porque está muy sensible con el tema. En algún momento, cuando cree que es demasiado tarde, dice que tiene que llegar a supervisar que la enfermera le haya dado todas las pastillas a papá. Luego, recuerda que ya no está en casa, y se ríe de sí misma con cierto pesar en la mirada. Se termina el pastel con una expresión amarga en el rostro. Al final, la salida no resultó tan reconfortante como ambas esperábamos.

Antes de irnos, paso al tocador porque me he aguantado hace bastante rato las ganas de orinar.

Con una mano en la puerta, por si acaso, otra sosteniendo el pedazo de papel higiénico, y las piernas dobladas y resistiendo el peso de todo mi cuerpo, cuidando no doblarse sobre los altísimos tacos que llevo puestos, escucho el sonido de mensaje entrante provenir del fondo de mi cartera, que cuelga del mango de la puerta. Lo ignoro, porque estoy en una situación comprometida. El celular vuelve a sonar cuando me estoy lavando las manos. Seguramente es Ino, insistiendo con que salga hoy con ellas, o peor aún, obligándome a considerarlo mañana. Rebusco el celular en lo más profundo de la cartera. Algo dentro de mi cuerpo da un brinco de emoción cuando compruebo el remitente. Es Sasuke. Y no es un solo mensaje, ¡son dos! El segundo de ellos revela una clara muestra de impaciencia.

_Sasuke: ¿Estás en tu casa?_

_Sasuke: ¿?_

Veo mi propio reflejo sonriente de oreja a oreja al tiempo que respondo.

_Sakura: Adivina…_

Me siento traviesa. Sé que solo tiene que comprobar de dónde envío los mensajes para saberlo, pero por un momento imagino su rostro con una ceja alzada mientras rebusca en su celular. Me encantaría verlo. A los pocos segundos, el mensaje llega.

_Sasuke: No me digas que estás en una cita…_

Mi subconsciente me exige que le diga que no, pero yo disfruto con la idea de que esté celoso, si acaso es posible. Suelto una risita traviesa. Que mala eres Sakura, pero luego pienso que no quiero que una mentirita como esa arruine nuestro encuentro mañana. Así que, le digo que no, que solo los viejos tienen citas en lugares como el Café Italy.

_Sasuke: Vale, porque me hubiese molestado mucho. Se supone que vas a salir conmigo, ¿no?_

Otra risa escapa de mi boca, mezcla de emoción y felicidad. ¡Sí estaba celoso! Aquella sensación de felicidad me impulsa casi por inercia a continuar con el juego para comprobar si Sasuke puede ponerse un poquito más celoso. Solo un poco más.

_Sakura: Eso es mañana. Hoy soy una mujer libre, Sasuke._

Después de apretar el botón enviar, guardo el celular en lo más profundo y oscuro de mi bolso, y aunque suena, no lo saco de allí. Un pequeño juego no hace mal a nadie. Mamá me espera en el coche. Pregunta por qué me demoré tanto, pero me encojo de hombros con la excusa de que había una larga fila. Escucho el teléfono sonar 1 vez más, luego silencio absoluto hasta que estoy de regreso en casa. Solo un poquito más, le digo a mi subconsciente, que está a punto de hacer uso de hipnosis para obligarme a coger el maldito teléfono. Preparo la tina con sales de baño, y finalmente decido ir a revisar los mensajes; Entonces, comienza a sonar con el timbre de llamada entrante…

Tiene que ser una broma. Uchiha Sasuke llamando.

Jamás antes lo ha hecho. Y yo no sé si contestar o lanzar el teléfono lo más lejos posible, a punto de fallecer de la impresión. ¿Qué se supone que le diga? Las manos me tiemblan, había deseado tanto el momento en que al fin se decidiera a marcara mi número de teléfono. Lo dejo sonar una vez más y contesto. Aunque la voz de Sasuke es la cosa más deliciosa del mundo, en esa ocasión parece más bien un perro rabioso. Está molesto.

- ¿Por qué ignoras los mensajes? – pregunta, sin más.

- Hola, Sasuke, es un placer escuchar tu dulce voz… - digo, apretando los dientes de risa. Ah, nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de usar las mismas palabras que él, contra él mismo. Sasuke casi gruñe.

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo? – quiere saber – Ya te dije una vez que no tengo sentido del humor.

- Lo sé, pero eso no quita que sea divertido molestarte – respondo, no puedo contener otra risita. Sasuke suspira del otro lado, y luego, de pronto, ya no está de mal humor, como si el hecho de que fuese una simple broma lo calmara.

- Solo…dime que no vas a salir con nadie hoy – pide. Imagino sus ojos negros observándome suplicantes, de modo que me siento compelida a obedecerlo.

- No voy a salir con nadie hoy – es una respuesta mecánica. Escucho del otro lado, y casi siento, si respiración contra mi oreja. Suspira antes de volver a hablar.

- Sé que no tengo derecho a molestarme, ni mucho menos a exigirte nada – dice. Lo escucho con atención, mi corazón casi detenido en un infinito latido – Pero el martes te vi cenando con un hombre en un restaurante, y ahora supongo que esa imagen me persigue, por eso perdí un poco el control. Pensé que estabas con ese chico de nuevo.

Dejo caer todo mi peso sobre el colchón de mi cama, sin poder creer las palabras de Sasuke. ¿Me vio cenando con Neji? ¿Y dónde demonios estaba él que no lo vi? Mi subconsciente, sin embargo, me dice que eso no es lo importante. Lo realmente importante es que NO le gustó verme con otro hombre. Es indiferente cómo, dónde, cuándo. Sasuke pensaba que yo estaba con otro hombre, y eso, no otra cosa, es lo que lo perturba. Me llamó porque creyó que estaba con otro hombre. Mi subconsciente baila la danza del vientre sobre carbones ardiendo, sintiéndose poderosa, inmune al dolor e incluso inmortal. Yo ruedo de un lado a otro de la cama hecha un ovillo, con un grito barbárico de emoción muriendo dolorosamente en la garganta. Sin poder expresar todo lo que siento, le digo a Sasuke que lo que vio no era una cita, ni nada por el estilo. Que ese sujeto, cuyo nombre casi no recuerdo, es un compañero del trabajo. No más que un conocido. Sasuke, entonces, me interrumpe para pedir que no le dé más explicaciones, que no tengo que hacerlo y que él no tiene que pedirlo. Sé que no tengo que hacerlo, pero, por Dios…

- Quiero hacerlo – respondo – Quiero aclarártelo, Sasuke. Yo… no estoy saliendo con nadie, ¿vale? Así que espero que lo de mañana siga en pie.

Aprieto el teléfono contra mi oreja, imaginándolo del otro lado, con su boca tan cerca del teléfono. Cierro los ojos, dibujando mentalmente una de sus sonrisas autosuficientes. No me importa lo seguro de sí mismo que se sienta después de mi respuesta. Ya decidí que no voy a reprimirme más, porque a él le importo, sea a su extraña y casi inconsistente manera, pero le importo.

- Por supuesto – confirma, con voz suave – Paso por ti temprano, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Qué tan temprano? – cuestiono. Él suelta una risa breve, pero significativa.

- Oye, vamos, no seas perezosa. A las 9. Si no me contestas al primer llamado, me largo, Sakura – amenaza, pero su voz es aún suave, cálida. No tiene el matiz que invita a conversar como Neji, pero está haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar la impermeabilidad de lado. Aún es un misterio, oculto detrás de una coraza de hierro; pero el solido de su estructura ha comenzado a derretirse de a poco.

Nos despedimos. Ni siquiera reviso los mensajes, y floto hacia el baño envuelta en una nube de ensueño. El agua está medio tibia, pero no me importa vaciar la tina de nuevo y volver a llenarla. Me siento feliz. No, en realidad, no es felicidad. Es algo más. Como si hubiese dejado fluir todas mis emociones y me hubiesen correspondido. Me hundo en el agua perfumada hasta la punta de la nariz, escuchando el goteo de la llave sobre el agua, y los latidos poderosos de mi corazón amplificados varios decibeles. Su voz, con todo silenciado, es más clara que nunca. Lo quieres, dice con cada latido. Lo quieres mucho. Sin darle una respuesta me sumerjo todavía más en las profundidades. La sonrisa estampada en mis labios es respuesta suficiente.

**…**

Llevo viviendo desde hace más de 10 años en esta casa, pero aún tengo la costumbre de asomarme por alguna de las ventanas que dan al jardín delantero con la esperanza de ver algo a travez de los enormes arboles de pino. Nada. No puedo ver el coche de Sasuke aparcado del otro lado del portón. Son las 9 de la mañana en punto. Mamá recién ha comenzado a desperezarse de la cama, mientras yo, vestida y arreglada, me miro una última vez al espejo del vestíbulo antes de salir.

Traté de vestirme casualmente. Nada de vestidos y tacones altos. Agradezco haber tomado esa decisión, porque cuando veo Sasuke cargado sobre el capó de su modelo deportivo, compruebo que, por primera vez, lleva puesto un conjunto de lo más casual. Siempre pensé que el terno hacía lucir más atractivos a los hombres, y que era casi un plus para ellos, pero Sasuke se ve todavía mejor con ese look de joven estudiante. Ha rejuvenecido por lo menos 5 años con aquellos jeans desgastados, camiseta blanca y chaqueta oscura. Lleva unos zapatos Caterpillar que lo hacen lucir como un modelo de revista juvenil. Mi subconsciente se da aire con un enorme abanico, completamente acalorada con la imagen.

- Hola – saludo, sintiéndome torpe. Camino atolondradamente hacia él. Sasuke se acerca y me besa una mejilla, en un gesto que no tan frío como el impersonal beso en la mano que podría darle a cualquier mujer, pero que tampoco me hace sentir la conexión especial que ayer me convencí que tenemos.

- Me gusta cómo te quedan los pantalones – dice, cuando ya estamos dentro del coche. Me dirige una mirada que de un momento a otro me deja completamente desnuda, y agrega – Pero prefiero los vestidos, es más fácil quitarlos.

La sangre se precipita a mis orejas. Las cubro con cabello y pego mis pupilas en la el paisaje que vamos dejando detrás.

- Eh… ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? – pregunto, para desviar el tema.

- Voy a llevarte a un lugar especial – explica. Lo miro de reojo, su perfil recortado hace que desee tocarle la quijada. La barba ha comenzado a salir apenas un poco.

- ¿Especial para ti o para mí? – cuestiono. Él esboza una ínfima sonrisa.

- Para mí. ¿Dijiste que querías conocerme, no? – se gira a mirarme solo unos instantes, pero es suficiente para hacer que todo mi cuerpo brinque y se exalte. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no veía esos ojos negros? Siento como si hubiesen sido años, e incluso siglos.

Del acaudalado barrio donde vivo, nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad, para tomar la autopista que nos llevará al otro lado de la ciudad, a un barrio más rústico y populoso. Muerta de intriga, casi no puedo decir palabra alguna. Uno que otro comentario sale de mi boca, pero como Sasuke tampoco es el hombre más conversador del mundo, al final ambos nos sumimos en un silencio que resulta bastante cómodo. Solo cuando estamos por llegar, él decide romperlo.

- Deberías amarrarte el cabello – comenta – A algunos niños les gusta dar tirones.

- ¿Niños? – pregunto, incrédula. Estoy a punto de pedirle que me explique qué quiere decir con niños, pero el escenario ante mis ojos es lo suficientemente explicativo. Sasuke aparca ante lo que parece una escuela. Tengo que afilar la vista para poder leer las letras de bronce sobre la muralla principal de la construcción: **Hogar de niños, Crea futuro hoy**. Miro a Sasuke por encima de mi hombro, extrañada.

- ¿Hogar de niños? – digo. Él asiente con la cabeza.

- Yo lo creé – responde, con un tono evidente de orgullo en su voz. Parece un niño pequeño enseñando uno de sus juguetes favoritos. Se inclina un poco hacia mí – Anda, deja que te lo muestre por dentro.

Aún sorprendida, salgo del coche y lo acompaño por el camino de cemento hacia la entrada principal. El entorno es tranquilo, y la construcción parece sólida. La gran cantidad de césped y arboles le da un aspecto más humano al frío cemento. Sobre la puerta principal hay una campana antigua, que tiene un cordel que se desliza hasta la altura de mi cabeza. Sasuke se acerca y lo jala un par de veces, emitiendo un sonido que me recuerda las misas de los domingos por la mañana. Del otro lado se escuchan pasos, luego lo que advierto es una estampida sobre el suelo. Amarro mi cabello de tal modo que ningún pelo queda fuera de lugar, para evitar problemas, y agradezco haberlo hecho a tiempo, porque cuando la puerta se abre, al menos 15 niños salen disparados a nuestro encuentro. Se abalanzan sobre Sasuke, que tiene la fuerza para resistir los abrazos y los jalones de mano de los más pequeños que no logran llegar a él para saludarlo. Todo lo que llena mis oídos es: Tío Sasuke terminamos el mural, Tío Sasuke hice mi propia taza con greda, tío Sasuke ya voy sola al baño, tío… La escena es casi fantástica. Como sacada de una película. Sasuke sonríe mientras recibe los abrazos y acaricia las cabezas de los niños con mucho cuidado, como si fuesen a romperse ante el menor gesto de brusquedad. Estoy tan sobrecogida por ello, que tardo en percatarme de la mujer mayor junto a la puerta que mira la escena con expresión maternal.

- Buenos días – saludo, acercándome. Ella me mira con una sonrisa amplia – Soy Haruno Sakura… una amiga de Sasuke – agrego, extendiendo una mano. La mujer la estrecha, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro surcado por precoces arrugas. No parece demasiado vieja, pero las líneas de expresión de su rostro están muy marcadas.

- Es un placer conocerla, señorita Haruno – dice – Soy Abe Nozomi, directora del Hogar.

Algo, o alguien, se aferra repentinamente a una de mis piernas. Siento unas manos pequeñas clavarse en la tela de mis jeans. Cuando bajo la vista, veo unos enormes ojos azules mirándome como si yo fuese alguna aparición alienígena. Es una niña de no más de 5 años, que enseguida sonríe enseñando una boca con varios dientes faltantes.

- ¿Eres novia de tío Sasuke? – pregunta con un fluido japonés. No tiene problemas para hablar, a pesar de ser tan pequeña. La miro sin saber qué responder. Luego levanto la cabeza y Sasuke me está mirando como si esperara una respuesta. ¿Qué le digo? De pronto, los 15 niños me están mirando también, expectantes.

- Bueno, en realidad somos… amigos – termino, no muy segura de mis palabras. Tampoco quiero decir algo que comprometa a Sasuke en exceso. Sé que no es lo que quiere, y lo último que deseo es espantarlo. Él sigue observándome, en silencio.

- Pero, ¿se dan besitos en la boca? – pregunta otro niño. Sonríe con malicia, como si hubiese realizado una travesura. Mis mejillas se encienden, lo que basta para que los niños saquen sus propias conclusiones. Uno hace mueca de asco, argumentando que los besos son lo más asqueroso del mundo.

Sasuke suelta una risa, al tiempo que le da un coscorrón sobrado de cariño.

- Cuando seas grande no vas a pensar lo mismo – le advierte. Él sigue negando, y con los demás niños se enfrasca en una discusión respecto de que tan repulsivos son los besos que se dan los adultos.

Sasuke consigue escabullirse de entre las pequeñas manitos y se acerca a mí. Vuelve a presentarme a la señora Abe Nozomi, diciendo que es la extensión de sus ojos y sus oídos cuando no puede estar allí. Confía muchísimo en ella, pero también en el resto del personal. Se muestra muy emocionado cuando habla de las maestras que enseñan a los niños las materias esenciales de preescolar y escolar, además de los maestros especializados para actividades recreacionales, que les ayudan a ejercitarse, desarrollar las facetas artísticas o musicales que cada uno lleva primitivamente dentro. No le quito la vista de encima mientras habla. El impersonal Zou, o hasta el hermético Sasuke, han quedado relegados a segundo, e incluso tercer plano. Frente a mi hay un hombre distinto, que siente profunda preocupación por los niños del hogar, que podría dar la vida por ellos. Que desea su felicidad por encima de todo, incluso por encima de la suya propia. Veo a un hombre que es, en todo aspecto, admirable. No puedo evitar pensar en el disco de Janis Joplin y en nuestra conversación el día de mi cumpleaños: Sasuke es un hombre bueno con un trabajo moralmente reprochable. Es el hombre que nadie puede evitar criticar, y que sin embargo, tiene un corazón tremendo.

Siento la necesidad de abrazarlo, pero reprimo el sentimiento, y en cambio, cuando él me invita a conocer el interior del recinto, entrelazo mi mano con la suya para darle a entender que estoy con él.

Dentro, la insípida construcción de cemento se convierte en un castillo de fantasía. Las paredes están pintadas de varios colores, simulando un arcoíris. Hay abejas con sonrisas divertidas, cuncunas, mariposas y otros animales pintados con mucha cuidado y presisión. Sasuke me dice al oído que él consiguió a uno de los mejores muralistas para que hiciera esos dibujos, a pesar de que no estaba acostumbrado a pintar para niños.

- Después no quería parar. Dijo que se había reencontrado con su niño interior – agrega, casi riendo. Es por completo otro hombre, dentro de ese lugar. Aprieto su mano, sintiendo una emoción indescriptible en el corazón. Estoy conociendo al verdadero Sasuke, estoy compartiendo parte de una vida que todas esas mujeres que lo reciben en sus lechos, ni siquiera conocen ni conocerán.

Recorremos el comedor, un amplio cuarto con algunos afiches informativos respecto de la alimentación sana parchados en las paredes. Hay una pirámide de aliementos de hule en un rincón del cuarto, donde algunos niños, distintos de los que salieron a recibiernos, juegan colocando los alimentos correctamente en sus casillas. Cuando ven a Sasuke, corren a saludarlo. Lo abrazan, le hablan de su vida, y me dirigen miradas curiosas, sin atreverse a saludar. Sasuke me presenta como una buena amiga, así que eso les da la confianza para acercarse y enseñarme parte de su mundo. Mientras recorremos las demás estancias, todas ellas igualmente bien decoradas, Sasuke me habla de la situación de esos niños. Junto a nosotros viene la señora Abe, que interviene tanto en tanto en la conversación.

- La mayoría de los niños son traídos acá como medidas precautorias decretadas por el juez – informa ella – Otros, simplemente fueron abandonados en los hospitales, e incluso en las calles.

Sasuke hace una mueca ante aquellas palabras.

- Algunos fueron abandonados en cajas de cartón, como si fuesen animales – dice él. Miro a los niños sin poder creerlo. Son todos adorables, con ojos grandes y miradas dulces. Ninguno de esos niños merece haber sido abandonado por sus familias. Pero, pensar de este modo es demasiado simple. Lo que hay en el mundo, fuera de la seguridad de mi vida, es de inmensurable crueldad e inconsciencia. Solo unos pocos tienen suerte.

- ¿Estos niños…? – comienzo - ¿Tienen posibilidades de ser adoptados por una familia responsable?

Sasuke asiente con la cabeza, pero es Abe quien responde por él.

- Ese es el principal objetivo de este hogar – me explica – La idea es que sea un lugar transitorio, donde puedan sentirse a gusto y aprendan lo necesario para su desarrollo personal; mientras esperan ser adoptados. El sistema de selección de padres es muy riguroso aquí – le dirige una mirada como de madre reprendiendo a su hijo a Sasuke, que se encoje de hombros, luego continúa – A veces, demasiado riguroso, diría yo.

- Tiene que ser de ese modo – señala él. Un niño aparece de la nada y se abalanza sobre él, colgándose de su espalda como si fuese King Kong escalando la torre más alta. Suelto una risa, Sasuke también se ríe. Cuando consigue regresar al niño a la seguridad del suelo, sigue con su explicación – Necesito asegurarme de que llegaran a un hogar seguro. Con una familia responsable, que los querrá y educará correctamente. Muchísimas instituciones como la nuestra, no tienen el debido cuidado a la hora de seleccionar a los futuros padres. Y estos, muchas veces, resultan ser unos jodidos cabrones.

- ¡Sasuke! – La señora Abe lo reprende por decir un improperio frente a los niños, pero en realidad ninguno de ellos está prestando real atención – Este muchacho, con esa cara tan bonita que tiene, a veces dice muchísimas palabras feas – me comenta, como a tono de confidencialidad. Sasuke sonríe divertido, viéndome a los ojos con un secreto implícito en ellos. Nos quedamos así un rato que no logra extenderse demasiado en el tiempo, porque vuelven a aparecer niños por todos lados. Una pequeña me pregunta si quiero ver sus juguetes. Le digo que estaría encantada. Me coge del brazo y me lleva al fondo de un cuarto de juguetes, lejos de Sasuke. Otras niñas aparecen y se unen a nosotras.

- Qué lindo tu collar – dice una, tocando mi collar de oro blanco. Sus dedos se enredan en la correa, y siento unos horribles deseos de quitármelo, asqueada de mi misma por tener algo como eso. Jamás antes había sentido este rechazo por la ropa costosa o los accesorios de buena marca que papá gusta adquirir. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lo quito y se lo entrego a la chica.

- Quédatelo – ofrezco, con una sonrisa. Ella salta de emoción. Las demás niñas también quieren algo. Me quito los pendientes de las orejas y también se los doy. De mi cartera saco algunas chucherías. Sujetadores de cabello, anillos que han estado allí desde tiempos remotos, un espejo con incrustaciones de piedresilla que fue mi favorito durante un tiempo. Termino sacando todo lo que tengo dentro de la cartera. Las niñas se emocionan al encontrar mi bolso de maquillaje. Ven los labiales rojos con ojos como huevo frito, ansiosas por pintarse para parecer mujeres mayores, como solía hacer yo cuando era pequeña. Ofrezco maquillarlas, a lo que ellas responden haciendo una fila tremenda frente a mí. Sasuke aparece cuando estoy por terminar.

- Vaya, así que Leyes no era tu vocación, después de todo – comenta, a modo de broma, al observar a las niñas maquillas sutilmente con colores pasteles y brillos labiales. Pongo los ojos en blanco. ¿Y dice que no tiene sentido del humor? Si disfruta muchísimo tomándome el pelo.

Para mi sorpresa, él se acerca, me rodea la cintura con un brazo y me estrecha contra su cuerpo. Un beso cae sobre mis labios, dejándome boquiabierta. Se escuchan risitas entre las niñas, algunas muecas de asco aparecen en sus rostros, muy diferentes a la felicidad que cruza el mío. Me besó. Como un hombre besa a su chica, o algo parecido.

- Vamos a conocer el jardín – propone. Los niños salen detrás de nosotros, gritando y corriendo felices, como niños que no padecen de problemas ni tristezas. Si el interior de la institución me pareció bello, el jardín es por lejos lo más sorprendente de todo. Hay juegos por todos lados, toboganes, casitas de madera, columpios, deslizadores y construcciones de hierro que permiten a los niños escalar como si fuesen torres. Un cajón de arena es el centro de entretención de algunos niños pequeños, que juegan con palas y baldes. Parece la infancia de hace varios años, alejado de la entretención de la televisión o los video juegos. Sasuke ha reconstruido los antiguos juegos al aire libre, como seguramente fue en su infancia.

Cuando llega el momento de despedirnos, varios niños me abrazan con cariño. Estrecho sus pequeños cuerpecitos y les prometo que nos veremos pronto. Me encantaría verlos pronto, pero eso no depende de mí. La señora Abe se despide afanosamente, diciéndome que soy una chica muy dulce y educada, y que Sasuke podría aprender un poco de mi lenguaje correcto para evitar decir tacos.

Son casi las 12 del día cuando regresamos al coche.

- Parecen niños felices – señalo mientras vamos de camino a otro misterioso lugar que Sasuke dice que quiere presentarme. Me espero cualquier cosa, ese es el día de las sorpresas agradables.

- Intento que lo sean – terse él. Se gira a mirarme y sus ojos de pronto se oscurecen muchísimo, como si hubiese recordado algo que le produjera un profundo dolor - ¿Tienes una idea de por qué cree esté centro?

Se me ocurren un montón de cosas, pero a la vez, ninguna. Inclino un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, sopesando una respuesta.

- Está claro que te interesa el futuro de niños abandonados a su suerte o víctimas de familias disfuncionales – intento. Lo miro para ver su reacción – Me imagino que es razón suficiente para crear el centro, ¿no?

- Sí, lo es – admite. Se pasa la mano que no sostiene el manubrio, por la barbilla, acariciando la incipiente barba. Hace una pausa de segundos, pero que se hacen extrañamente eternos – Aunque esa no es la razón por la que lo creé, Sakura. Lo hice porque yo también fui uno de esos niños. Y tuve la mala suerte de ser adoptado por un cabrón.

Silencio. No sé qué decir ante aquella confesión, tan simple, pero tan llena de un millón de significados, y tan plagada de dolor, de un dolor de antaño, del dolor de un niño que sufrió y que no tuvo la suerte de ser feliz.

Sasuke, un niño huérfano adoptado por malos padres.

¿Alguna vez se me hubiese ocurrido? Ni de asomo. El único gesto que se me ocurre después de salir del estupor, es extender una mano para acariciar la que él tiene sobre la caja de cambios.

- Lo siento, debe… haber sido duro – musito. Él tensa todo su cuerpo, como si le incomodara.

- Está bien. Ya es parte del pasado – dice, y se aparta con cuidado de mi caricia. Vuelve a tocarse la barbilla – Ahora lo importante es ayudar esos niños, si puedo evitar que corran la suerte mía, entonces lo haré. Lo único que busco con esto es que esos niños sean felices, ¿sabes?

- Lo sé. Y vas por buen camino – apunto, con una sonrisa. Sasuke no la ve, porque no se voltea a mirarme.

- Eso espero – reconoce.

Volvemos a tomar la autopista, de regreso al centro de la ciudad. Para distender el ambiente, le pregunto a dónde vamos. Entonces, su rostro vuelve a relajarse y me mira con un semblante misterioso, pero engatusador. Tiene un montón de facetas, no sé cuál de todas me gusta o desconcierta más. Mi subconsciente no tiene dudas, adora su faceta de dios del sexo.

- Quiero enseñarte un último lugar antes de que vayamos a comer algo – anuncia - ¿Tienes hambre?

Por fortuna tomé desayuno, así qué mi estómago no protesta al escuchar la palabra comida. Qué ni se le ocurra tampoco, no me avergonzará dos veces. Digo que no, así que Sasuke se dirige al lugar planeado. Estaciona el coche frente a un edificio de oficinas. Me lleva al 15vo piso de la torre y me conduce por un pasillo hacia una amplia puerta de vidrios cerrada con llave. Una calcomanía grande pegada al vidrio señala: Corp Imagina.

- ¿Te acuerdas que dije que tenía mi propia agencia de publicidad cuando me presenté a por primera vez ante ti? – me pregunta, mientras inserta una llave en la cerradura para abrir la puerta. Lo recuerdo. También recuerdo, ahora mismo, que dijo algo del hogar de niños. En ese momento ignoré su discurso, porque estaba demasiado noqueada con la idea de que salía con mi madre. Ahora recuerdo todo…

- O sea que no mentías… - comienzo. Sasuke niega con la cabeza – Pero me hiciste creer que habías inventado todo – agrego, frunciendo el ceño. Lo hizo, aquella vez en el hotel, cuando nos vimos por segunda vez, Sasuke dijo que hacía creer a la gente que hacia todo tipo de cosas, pero que nadie podía asegurarlo.

Él arquea una ceja.

- Nunca dije que fuese mentira. Solo mencioné que no podrían comprobar que fuese verdad – replica, torciendo sus apetitosos labios hacia un lado, con sorna. Abre la puerta, haciendo una seña con la mano – Adelante, Sakura. Bienvenida a mi agencia de publicidad. Aquí convertimos pequeñas ideas en realidad.

- Buen eslogan – apunto, con una media sonrisa, al tiempo que hecho un vistazo a todo mí alrededor. Es una oficina similar a todas las oficinas de ese estilo. Recepción, cubículos, plantas decorativas, ventanas con persianas, puertas cerradas que dan a salones importantes, etc. Me giro a mirarlo. Está recargado contra el mesón de recepción esperando que de mi opinión – Así que… - comienzo - ¿Eres publicista?

- Sí y no – responde.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – levanto una ceja.

Sasuke da unos pasos hacia mí, un brillo casi perverso cruza sus ojos negros. Ha comenzado la verdadera acción del día. Mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar a él de inmediato. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para perturbarme, mi subconsciente corre a vestirse con la ropa a tono.

- No estudie publicidad, pero tengo la habilidad, supongo – explica – Así que soy algo así como publicista al ojo.

- Se te ocurren buenas ideas – aventuro. Asiente. Acerca una mano grande a mi cintura, donde deja una marca de fuego. Sus dedos se meten por la tira del pantalón, acariciando la piel.

- Muy buenas ideas – aclara – El equipo creativo se encarga de darle forma a esas ideas. Hacemos un buen equipo. Nos complementamos…

La caricia sube por mi espalda, y llega a la tira del sujetador.

- Eso es bueno, la complementación. Sentirse uno con el otro… - susurro, aunque siento que ya no hablamos del trabajo de Sasuke. Él también lo siente así, porque se acerca para besarme el cuello y su cuerpo se acopla al mío como la única complementación efectivamente perfecta.

- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos complementamos? – pregunta bajito, entre besos, unos más duros, otros suaves, casi como roces de mariposas. Digo que sí, con el mismo tono letárgico de voz. Sí quiero. Busco su boca y lo beso con hambre; entonces, Sasuke me alza entre sus brazos, obligando que trence las piernas en torno a él. Mientras me lleva a algún lugar que será testigo de nuestra complementación física, le pregunto si hay alguien en esa oficina que pueda vernos.

- Nadie trabaja hoy – dice, contra mi boca. Le cuesta insertar una llave en la cerradura de una puerta, pero finalmente la abre, y me deja sobre la mesa de un escritorio. Estamos en una oficina.

- Después de nuestro último encuentro, me puse a pensar en cómo se vería tu cuerpo desnudo sobre este escritorio – comenta.

- ¿En serio? – cuestiono, sonrojada. Él mueve afirmativamente la cabeza, y luego ataca mis labios con renovada pasión. Lo estrecho contra mi cuerpo para que no se aleje, comenzado a sentir los primeros efectos del mareo emocional. Extrañaba esto. Sus besos, sus caricias. La reacción de mi cuerpo a su piel caliente, a su aliento cálido contra mis pechos. La ropa comienza a caer al suelo. Estoy desnuda antes que él, sentada obscenamente sobre el escritorio, con Sasuke metido entre mis piernas. Me mira con un brillo perverso en sus ojos negros.

- Tienes una piel blanca y suave – susurra – Recuéstate.

Le hago caso. Estoy desnuda y recostada contra el escritorio negro. Él me mira con deseo, haciéndome sentir hermosa y deseable. No me cubro, porque esos ojos le dan a mi cuerpo la belleza que necesita, porque me siento hermosa para él.

- El contraste es muy bonito – señala, con una sonrisa. Vuelve a besarme. La excitación llena todo el lugar, y de un momento a otro, estamos siendo muy bruscos, con deseos de llenarnos de placer. Sasuke se deshace del impedimento entre nosotros, y luego de ponerse protección, se empuja dentro de mí, tan adentro como sea posible. Jadeo contra su boca, debiendo incorporarme para seguir el ritmo de sus movimientos. Vamos lento al principio, un vaivén que empuja y sale repetidamente, hasta que la necesidad de alcanzar la cumbre del placer, que se vislumbra en la lejana sima, nos obliga a ir más rápido, casi con furia. La parte racional de mi cabeza ni siquiera desea ver la escena, pero yo no tengo espacio en mis sentidos para experimentar algo de vergüenza. Me siento tan bien, tan colmada de placer, que no detengo los gritos que llegan a mi garganta.

- Dios mío…. – gimo, pidiendo algo de cordura. Jamás había sentido eso. La sensación es tan intensa, tan indescriptible que probablemente tendría que inventar alguna palabra nueva para acercarme a ella. Sasuke me jala hacia él y aprieta su torso contra él mío, sin detener las embestidas. Vuelvo a pedirle a Dios, a suplicarle, pero Sasuke me dice que no le hablé a Dios, sino a él, que le diga lo que siento, lo que me está pasando. Quiere escucharlo. De modo que, contra toda vergüenza, le describo el placer que me tortura. Como si fuese a explotar en mil pedazos, convirtiéndome en partículas sin forma en medio de la nada. O, más aún, como si dentro de mi estuviese a punto de estallar un volcán que ha contenido su erupción durante siglos, reprimido, silencioso. Grito que quiero liberarme, y Sasuke jadea que lo haga, que deje que mi cuerpo se libere, que me derrame contra él sin represiones. Cuando el orgasmo llega, es como una revelación de todos los secretos de la humanidad. Veo una luz brillante, luego un impulso de energía que nos eleva juntos hasta lo más alto del firmamento. Caemos. El mismo orgasmo nos sacude a la par.

Esta es, la complementación única y verdadera.

.

* * *

.

**CONTINUARÁ!**

**¿Y? Realmente, y más que en cualquier otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, porque este es, lejos unos de mis capítulos favoritos. A pesar de que Sasuke enseñó parte de su vida a Sakura, no está siendo del todo honesto con ella, así que en algún momento habrá un punto de quiebre que será inevitable, pero la relación por mientras va en asenso... Por mientras...**

**En fin, el próximo capitulo tendrá la continuación del día que vivieron juntos, porque se hizo demasiado largo paro incluirlo todo en uno. Neji aparecerá un poco más adelante, al igual que los demás personajes =)**

**Nos vemos, Solo si los reviews lo quieren, ¡no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios!**


	10. Chapter 9 - II

**¡Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, pero no es realidad un capitulo nuevo, sino la continuación del anterior, así que es más bien como una segunda parte. Continúa con la "cita" entre Sasuke y Sakura, así que se viene interesante 1313**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS =) No saben cuanto me emocina recibirlos, y todavía más leerlos. Responderé todos antes de subir el capitulo 10! ¡Sin falta! Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que se han dado el tiempo de leer esta humilde historia llena de errores ortograficos xd ( No tan graves *.*) **

**Como es la continuación del capitulo anterior, también es uno de mis favoritos, sobre todo porque Sasuke se muestra cada vez más abierto con Sakura... más dispuesto a quererla. **

**No quiero adelantarles nada más. Nos vemos al final de capitulo.**

** ¡A Leer!**

* * *

**CAPITULO IX, PARTE II **

* * *

**Año 2003. **

_Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana cuando ocurrió la tragedia que dejó estupefacto a Sasuke y al resto de sus hermanos. El silencio nocturno fue interrumpido por un grito escalofriante proveniente de algún lugar de la casa. Sasuke saltó fuera de la cama y corrió hasta la puerta de su habitación. Antes de llegar al final del pasillo, voces desesperadas se escucharon por todas partes, sin ningún lugar fijo. Sonaron teléfonos, portazos, llantos. No alcanzó a llegar a la primera planta cuando una de los mayordomos de Orochimaru lo atrapó, obligándolo a regresar a su cuarto. Se negó a hacerlo. Quería saber qué había ocurrido y porqué una mujer lloraba desconsolada en una de las muchas habitaciones de la primera planta. El mayordomo lo empujó escaleras arriba, sin ningún tipo de amabilidad._

_- Vuelve a tu cuarto. Si el señor Orochimaru te ve fuera, se pondrá furioso – le ordenó – Ya sabes las reglas._

_Sí, las sabía. Y siempre las obedecía. Aquel sentido tan latente del deber, lo obligó a dar media vuelta y regresar a su cuarto, a pesar de que el corazón le latía con furia dentro del pecho ante la otra sensación que llenaba su cuerpo: miedo. Algo muy malo acababa de ocurrir. _

_En el inicio de la escalera aguardaban Karin y Suigetsu, con los ojos muy abiertos. La misma expresión de miedo torcía lúgubremente sus expresiones aún jóvenes._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó Karin, en un susurro. El mayordomo no dijo nada. Los incitó a regresar a sus cuartos, cuidándoles las espaldas para que no intentaran regresar. Fue todavía más insistente cuando el sonido de una sirena de ambulancia llenó los rincones de la mansión. Se oyó cada vez más cerca, y las corridas de un lugar a otro, acompañado de voces exclamando preocupadas, aumentaron a la par._

_El mayordomo cerró la puerta de su cuarto en sus narices, dejando a Sasuke en la oscuridad, con el oído agudizado al máximo, para percibir algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo abajo y que sabía que no era bueno. Se quedó mucho rato pegado a la puerta, pero esa casa tenía una excelente aislación. Casi todas las noches había cenas o eventos en la planta inferior y Sasuke nunca escuchaba nada. Aquel grito ensordecedor, sin embargo, había sido el primer sonido real que había escuchado y que de alguna forma, lo alertó de que las cosas que pasaban abajo, mientras él dormía, no eran muy buenas._

_En la mañana, Sasuke finalmente se enteró de lo que había ocurrido durante la noche. Recibió la noticia de parte de un hermético Orochimaru, que en ningún minuto se quitó los lentes oscuros para mirarlos y brindarles algún consuelo que les ayudara a mitigar el dolor de la noticia. Sasuke apretó los dientes, sintiéndose destruido por dentro, como si alguien hubiese utilizado un triturador para hacer pedazos cada uno de sus órganos. Lloró mucho. Karin también lloró con el dolor desgarrador de la pérdida, y Suigetsu, a su modo extraño, se puso neurótico. Orochimaru los dejó digerir la noticia un buen rato. Luego los hizo vestirse con la ropa adecuada, cubrirse los ojos con unos lentes oscuros para evitar que se les viesen los efectos del llanto; y todos fueron juntos a una pequeña velada en una capilla a las afueras de la ciudad._

_Durante la misa, Sasuke no despegó los ojos del ataúd. No podía creerlo. La última vez que había visto a Jugo sabía que algo andaba mal, pero se negó a pensar que su vida peligraba. Tal vez era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo, o tal vez, su maldito sentido del deber, lo obligaba a negarse a creer que junto a Orochimaru pudiesen estar ocurriendo cosas malas. Solo cuando se acercó al ataúd y contempló el rostro pálido y deshabitado de Jugo, comprendió lo poco que había entendido a su hermano. Lo poco que se había ocupado de cómo estaba. De sus señales de desesperación, de la pérdida de aquel espíritu luchador que lo caracterizaba. Recordó la vez que él los reunió en el ático, y se echó a llorar, arrepentido por no haberlo escuchado._

_- ¿Qué querías decirnos, Jugo? – susurró, con el dolor clavado en el corazón. Orochimaru se acercó por detrás y apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros, con fuerza. Quería transmitirle consuelo, pero Sasuke sintió, como nunca antes, un profundo rechazo hacía él. Lo culpó de la muerte de Jugo, aunque aquello se lo guardó en el corazón en ese momento y no habló por años de ello. Lo culpó por sentirse aprisionado, debiendo cumplir con una serie de condiciones que en esos momentos le resultaron demasiado absurdas para justificarlas. __Nunca se había opuesto a nada, pero ahora lo odiaba todo._

_Odiaba a Orochimaru, y con los años, lo odió todavía más._

* * *

**Año 2009.**

_- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? – una voz trajo a Sasuke de vuelta de aquel viaje a lo más recóndito y doloroso de sus recuerdos. La imagen del cadáver de Jugo se fue alejando de a poco, mientras él enfocaba el rostro de la psiquiatra que dirigía sus sesiones de terapia. Ella le sonrió, a la espera de una respuesta. Sasuke movió afirmativamente la cabeza, y entonces ella se sentó junto a él. Sacó un paquete de dulces de su bolsillo y los extendió hacia él. Sasuke la miró, extrañado._

_- ¿Quieres uno? – preguntó ella. Se quedó viendo los dulces un rato breve antes de mover negativamente la cabeza. No le gustaban los dulces, y además, le producían una sensación de rechazo, porque evocaban todo lo que, en esos paseos al aire libre, quería olvidar._

_La siquiatra soltó una risa tímida, alejando el paquete de dulces. Movió la cabeza como negando algún pensamiento que cruzó su mente de forma imprevista._

_- Lo siento. No sé por qué te ofrecí, hoy dijiste en la sesión que odiabas los dulces – comentó, sin dejar de sonreír. Sasuke no respondió nada. No tenía nada que decir. Ella, sin embargo, tampoco esperaba que él respondiera. Se giró a mirarlo -¿Realmente los odias o es porque te traen malos recuerdos?_

_Sasuke la observó de reojo. No es que la mujer le molestara, era simpática y tenía la ventaja de no forzar a los pacientes a hablar cuando no querían a hacerlo, ni a pedirles continuar cuando ya no deseaban seguir hablando. Era comprensiva, y lo escuchaba con atención. Aquello, tal vez, fuese lo más valioso de ella. Que escuchaba. Muy poca gente en el mundo escuchaba. Solo por esa razón, Sasuke decidió responderle._

_- Nunca me gustaron los dulces – dijo, en voz baja. Enseguida, la imagen de Orochimaru colérico porque Karin había escondido unas cuantas golosinas debajo de su cama, le hizo apretar los dientes – Pero también los odio porque me recuerdan a mi padre adoptivo. Me gustaría borrar de mi vida todo lo que me evoqué a él…_

_Guardó silencio. Escuchando sus propias palabras supo que eran absurdas. ¿Borrar del mundo todo lo que le recordara a Orochimaru? Tendría que morir. Él mismo era una extensión, una simple creación de la mente podrida de ese sujeto. Él era el resultado de todo lo que odiaba, y su vida sería eso siempre. _

_Una mano pequeña cayó sobre su hombro. Era la psiquiatra. La dejó tocarlo, solo porque no tenía ganas de seguir evitando al mundo. Cerró los ojos cuando ella habló:_

_- El cerebro… – le escuchó comenzar con mucha suavidad - Siempre tiende a relacionar los recuerdos con objetos físicos, o con sonidos u olores. Es algo imposible de evitar – sintió los dedos de ella apretarse sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo – Lo bueno de eso, es que así como relaciona malos recuerdos, también lo hace con los buenos recuerdos. Y nada de eso permanece estático. Puedes convertir las malas asociaciones en buenas asociaciones. Los dulces, por ejemplo, Sasuke. Tienes que llevar a tu cerebro a limpiarse de esos malos recuerdos, reemplazando las asociaciones malas por buenas. Si comes un dulce cada vez que algo bueno te pase, terminaras por reemplazar la sensación desagradable que te producían, por la nueva sensación agradable. Inténtalo, ¿vale?_

_Sasuke abrió los ojos y la miró. Ella extendió la bolsa de dulces con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro joven y bonito. Pensó en lo mucho que lo estaba ayudando y en la posibilidad que le estaba brindando de olvidarse progresivamente de todo lo malo que lo rodeaba. Si ella tenía razón, podría llegar a quererse de nuevo, a odiar menos su cuerpo como fuente de todos los malos recuerdos que lo acosaban. Cogió un dulce e imaginó ese momento, como el inicio de una futura recuperación y entonces una vaga sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Se llevó el caramelo a la boca; mientras lo saboreaba se impregnó del sol de la tarde, del aire fresco colándose por sus narices y de la sensación agradable de la mano de la siquiatra sobre su hombro. _

_Un buen recuerdo, para matar un mal recuerdo. _

_Tenía resultar, porque no podía rendirse y dejarse morir. No podía abandonar a Karin y a Suigetsu…_

* * *

**…**

Sasuke tiene el flequillo húmedo sobre la frente. Sus ojos negros siguen nublados, pero de a poco se recuperan. No sonríe, pero no necesita hacerlo. Sé que se siente bien. Acaricio su rostro con los dedos temblorosos por el reciente orgasmo. No se aparta, incluso inclina un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, buscando más contacto. De pronto, me besa los dedos. Uno a uno, regalándole a mi cuerpo una nueva sacudida. Sonrío, ante la idea de que, por primera vez, lo he hecho con él sabiendo algo de su vida. Y ha sido la mejor de todas. Lo beso para demostrarle que estoy agradecida, él responde con calma, aún demasiado cansado. Lo empujo un poco hacia atrás y bajo de la mesa. Frente a frente nos miramos, y él sabe, entonces, cuáles son mis intenciones. No dice nada, está expectante. Mis besos caen sobre su torso desnudo, descienden dejando marcas de fuego, hasta que me encuentro con el objeto de su placer, y también del mío. Jamás antes lo he hecho, podría ser una experiencia desastrosa, e incluso humillante. Pero no me detengo ante la idea. Quiero hacerlo, por él, por mí. Por la verdad que ahora nos une, por la confianza que él desplegó ante mí. Por ello, y por todo. Cuando lo miro apretar los dientes, sé que no podría detenerme hasta verlo acabar. No tarda demasiado en hacerlo; cuando está demasiado cerca sus manos se clavan en mi nuca y presiona mi cabello con deliberada posesión. No empuja, pero aprieta, evitando que me aparte. Se contrae un instante largo, mientras jadea mi hombre, y entonces, se relaja, botando lo que es su esencia. Lo recibo porque es suyo. Quiero todo de él, y quiero que él sea todo para mí.

- No te lo tragues – pide, con la voz ronca. Demasiado tarde, pienso, mirándolo con una sonrisa que revela muchas cosas. Sasuke me coge entre sus brazos. Besa mis labios y susurra que le gusta su sabor en mi boca. Me ruborizo, asimilando que de verdad lo he tenido en mi boca. Mi subconsciente coge un puñado de uvas de una fuente de oro y se las lleva sensualmente a los labios, sintiéndose la diosa del sexo. La parte racional de mi cabeza, sin embargo, ha dejado mi cerebro temporalmente, avergonzada. Mamá pondría el grito en el cielo si llegase a enterarse de lo que acabo de hacer. Será mi secreto. Mío y de Sasuke.

Cuando ambos volvemos a estar impolutamente vestidos, además de habernos aseado en uno de los baños que el tiene habilitado en su oficina, Sasuke me enseña el resto de las oficinas. Vemos algunos de sus trabajos, todos muy bien hechos. Él me explica cuál es el objetivo principal que persiguen como empresa, y yo lo escucho sin escucharlo realmente. Su boca me evoca sus besos, su voz me recuerda sus jadeos, sus manos que complementan sus gesticulaciones me remiten a sus caricias por cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Siento que estoy más conectada a él que nunca, a pesar de que aquella no fue la primera vez. Él nota mi distracción y quiere saber si me está aburriendo con su plática. Le digo que no con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás segura? – insiste. Asiento de nuevo. Sasuke, sin embargo, desiste de seguir la charla y me propone ir a comer algo.

- Tienes que recuperar energías – dice. Una mueca férvida cruza sus labios – Aún nos queda el resto del día…

Me arden las orejas ante sus palabras. Asiento con la cabeza, pensando que realmente quiero volver a hacerlo con él.

- ¿Qué te gustaría comer? – pregunta Sasuke, cuando estamos en el coche en movimiento por las calles congestionadas. Ya son casi las 2.30 de la tarde, así que la gente ha comenzado a circular por la ciudad. Los paseos familiares son comunes los días sábados.

- No lo sé. Pensé que lo tendrías decidido – comento.

Sasuke sacude la cabeza, en señal de negación.

- No quiero imponerte mis gustos. Además, no soy muy convencional a la hora de elegirlos – dice.

Aquella respuesta hace que lo mire extrañada. Recorro su figura con la mirada, sin entender dónde está lo poco convencional. Se viste bien, como lo haría un hombre a su edad, e incluso muchísimo mejor. Que llevase alguna prenda extraña podría suponer que tiene mal gusto, pero Sasuke siempre se viste y luce magníficamente. Y ni hablar de la música. Ya me dejó claro que tiene un excelente gusto en eso también. No lo dudo, pues, ni un instante.

- Confío en tu criterio – apunto. Él me regala una breve mirada, con la ceja alzada.

- ¿De verdad? – casi sonríe – Te aseguro que no te va a gustar.

- Anda, ¿qué tan raro podría ser? – aventuro. Sasuke insiste en que sea yo quien elija a dónde iremos a comer, pero ya que estamos en plan de conocernos mejor, le digo que me encantaría saber exactamente qué es lo que le gusta comer. Él, entonces, como parece un poco débil a mis insistencias, accede a llevarme a su lugar favorito.

En cuanto ponemos un pie en el restaurante, me arrepiento de haberle insistido. Uno de los meseros pasa junto a nosotros con una bandeja que contiene dos platos exóticos que despiden un aroma intenso. No desagradable, pero sí bastante fuerte. Fuerte como el picante, así de fuerte. Y yo, lamentablemente, odio todo lo que sea picante. Sasuke me lleva a un lugar apartado, un privado que parece haber sido reservado especialmente para nosotros. La vista es hermosa, y eso hace que olvide temporalmente que nada de lo que ofrece ese restaurant para comer es de mi gusto. Disimulo muy bien, porque Sasuke no nota nada extraño.

- ¿Qué te pareció este lugar? – pregunta, viéndome con sus ojos negros desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

- Es bonito – respondo.

- ¿Y la comida? ¿Te gusta la comida exótica?

La odio, grita mi subconsciente. Yo, en cambio, le digo que sí, que me gusta bastante. Sé que debiese ser honesta con él, pero parece satisfecho cuando se lo digo y entonces no soy capaz de decirle la verdad. Sasuke se recarga contra su asiento, sin apartar la mirada de mí. Está observando mis reacciones, esperando, tal vez, que algo delate que no me siento del todo cómoda. Intento apartar la mirada, viendo a mi alrededor y percatándome, de repente, que al otro lado del privado, donde la gente almuerza en diversas y amplias mesas, varias mujeres miran descaradamente a Sasuke. Una de ellas, no obstante, lo observa como si él, de algún modo estrafalario, le perteneciera. Más aún, esa mujer, que es la mayor de todas, lo mira como miraría una esposa a su marido después de haberlo pillado en el acto con alguna de sus amantes. Y yo, joder, vendría siendo la amante. Ni siquiera escucho lo que Sasuke dice, porque no puedo apartar la vista de esa inepta mujer.

- Oye, Sakura – vuelve a llamarme Sasuke. Dejo mi lucha visual un momento para mirarlo. Está con el ceño fruncido – No me gusta que me ignoren.

- ¿Y quién lo hace? – cuestiono. Hago una seña en dirección a las mujeres que lo observan – Tienes a casi todas las tipas pendientes de ti. Ninguna de ellas te ignora, por sí no lo has notado.

Sasuke echa un vistazo corto, solo para confirmar mis palabras. Nada nuevo pasa por su rostro, como si le importara un rábano el efecto que produce en las mujeres. Sus ojos regresan a mí, oscurecidos.

- ¿Quieres que pida que bajen las cortinas? – pregunta, con simpleza.

Solo porque no soporto cómo esa mujer mira a Sasuke, accedo a que él pida al mesero que baje las cortinas. Cuando lo hace, me siento aliviada de desconectar aquella mirada, pero el alivio es solo temporal. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza la expresión de esa mujer. Y sé que no es nada bueno. La parte racional de mi cabeza, excelente para llenarme la mente de paranoias, sugiere que puede tratarse de alguna de las clientas de Sasuke, aquellas que le envían cartas y que se sienten dueñas del alma y el cuerpo de Zou, aun cuando no saben nada de él. No como yo, al menos. Una profunda sensación de posesividad me llena los poros, de modo que debo apretar la carta de pedidos entre mis manos, revelando que no estoy para nada tranquila.

- Estás tensa – comenta Sasuke. Le digo que no, pero él conoce los gestos de mi cuerpo. Tengo los dientes apretados y los dedos crispados contra la carta - ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Ninguna de esas mujeres me interesa, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Muevo la cabeza.

- No es eso – digo.

- ¿Y entonces qué es? – quiere saber. Miro la cortina bajada. No estoy segura de sí decírselo o no, pero al final la respuesta sale de mi boca antes de que la pueda detener.

- Una de esas mujeres te miraba como si le pertenecieras, ¿entiendes?

Sasuke se lleva una mano a la barbilla, entre confuso y sorprendido. También se gira a la cortina, de forma inconsciente.

- La verdad es que no me di cuenta – admite. Sé que no lo hizo, apenas las miró. Pero aun así, nada me saca de la cabeza que esa mujer era una clienta y que Sasuke está demasiado acostumbrado a fingir para permitir que su cuerpo revele algo.

El mesero llega a tomar el pedido antes de que pueda decir alguna otra cosa. Sasuke permite que sea la primera en ordenar. Aún con la idea latiendo en mis sienes, me decido por lo que tiene el nombre menos extraño, y evito a toda costa los picantes. Sasuke, por su parte, ordena un plato carísimo del menú, que lleva una gran cantidad de tomates en diversos estilos de cocina. Cocidos, rellenos, pequeños y dulces como los de coctel, etc. Anoto mentalmente que deben gustarle muchísimo los tomates, y siento una punzada de ternura ante la idea. La mirada de la mujer abandona temporalmente mis pensamientos, pero regresa cuando Sasuke se recarga contra la mesa y me observa con sus ojos negros, con aquella expresión de deseo por mí que me gusta tanto y que no quiero que sea para ninguna otra mujer.

- Estaba pensando… - comienzo. Si no lo digo ahora, no podré comer tranquila - ¿No era tal vez una de tus clientas?

- Puede ser – es todo lo que dice. Se inclina un poco más hacia adelante, y como estamos solos, empieza con su juego de seducción que es a la vez sutil y enloquecedor – No las miré, Sakura ¿Cómo podría fijarme en otra mujer cuando te tengo sentada frente a mí? Te miro e imagino lo deliciosa que te ves desnuda…

Sus palabras me hacen sonreír con timidez, e insipiente coquetería, acostumbrándome a sus palabras y aprendiendo a corresponderle. Algo se remueve dentro de mi vientre. Es el aviso de la excitación, antes tan desconocido para mí. Está consiguiendo distraerme hacia otros asuntos, pero no quiero desviarme de mi objetivo hasta que me asegure de que esa mujer no es más que una mirona. Vuelvo a insistir con el tema, a lo que Sasuke rueda los ojos, visiblemente fastidiado. Solo necesito saber sí es o no es una de sus clientes. Entonces, Sasuke se levanta de la mesa, camina en dirección al amplio ventanal cubierto por la cortina y la levanta casi de un manotazo.

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunta. Con algo de temor le apunto a la mujer varias mesas más allá. No está mirando, para mi mala suerte. Sasuke se queda un rato viéndola, luego se vuelve hacia mí con una expresión de enfado.

- Sí – responde – Es una de mis clientas. ¿Contenta?

No, en realidad cuando lo dice me doy cuenta de que no me siento para nada bien. Sasuke regresa al asiento y se deja caer sobre la silla, con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro. Comprendo que él ya sabía que esa mujer estaba allí, pero que no deseaba que el hecho de que estuviese nos amargara la tarde. Aunque todo esto se trata de separar lo que él es en verdad, de lo que hace para ganarse la vida, he hecho que ocurra lo contrario. Su trabajo como prostituto cae sobre la mesa, las cartas obsesivas y la posesividad de esas mujeres sobre Zou, también.

- Ella cree que tiene derechos sobre ti… - susurro. No puedo evitarlo. Quisiera que nada de eso fuese real, pero no puedo. Que esa mujer esté allí, justo ese día en que pretendía olvidarlo, es casi como una señal divina. "No podrás olvidarlo jamás" grita.

Sasuke se frota la cien con dos dedos.

- No es sobre mí, sino sobre Zou – corrige.

- Pero tú eres Zou – musito. Sasuke suspira.

- ¿Sabes por qué te lleve al hogar y a mi estudio de publicidad, no? – pregunta. Lo sé, no necesita decírmelo. Aun así, que lo sepa no significa que no me perturbe que metros más allá una mujer crea tener derechos sobre él, una creencia que se han hecho al poseer el cuerpo de Sasuke a su antojo. Porque cuando Zou es de ellas, también lo es Sasuke, inevitablemente. Me quedo en silencio. Sasuke casi gruñe. Extiende una mano y coge mi muñeca, apretándola sin fuerza – Lo hice porque quiero que sepas quién soy yo. No soy Zou, nunca he sido Zou y nunca lo seré. Soy Uchiha Sasuke, y la mujer que está del otro lado no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Sakura – levanto la cabeza y lo miro – Ninguna de las clientas de Zou tiene derechos sobre mí.

Cuando termina de hablar, me siento todavía peor. Su tono de voz amargo me hace pensar en que he jodido todo. Bajo la cabeza, y de mi boca escapa una disculpa. Me siento como una tonta. Olvidate de su maldita vida como prostituto, Sakura, suplico a mí misma. O es una orden. No lo sé. Sasuke no dice nada, pero me observa. Después de un silencio largo, él abre la boca para hablar. Pide que me acerque. No hay nadie a nuestro alrededor y la cortina vuelve a estar en su lugar. Abandono mi asiento y me acerco con paso lento hacia él. Sasuke se acomoda de lado, para que me siente en sus piernas. Cuando lo hago, siento su respiración en mi cuello. Sus brazos me estrechan como si temiera que lo que acaba de ocurrir vaya a hacerme huir de allí. Sus dedos acarician mi vientre por encima de la ropa, dibujando círculos perezosos.

- Olvídate de Zou, Sakura – pide en voz baja – Ahora mismo lo último que quiero pensar es en todo lo que implica trabajar en eso.

- Lo sé – digo, también en voz baja. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y Sasuke me regala un beso suave, pero ardiente. Podría acostumbrarme a esa posición para siempre, pero debemos separarnos después de un rato porque uno de los meseros hace acto de aparición con los exóticos platos de comida. Regreso a mi lugar, con las mejillas azoradas, y me olvido de la clienta de Sasuke a la fuerza porque no deseo perder ese momento de complementación pura, auténtica. De a poco volvemos a relajarnos a como estábamos antes de llegar al restaurant. La escena se parece un poco a la vivida con Neji cuando Sasuke y yo comentamos los sabores de las comidas. Tiene casi el mismo, o incluso más, nivel de sensibilidad para percibir los sabores. Dice que no siempre le gustaron los platos tan condimentados, pero que cuando era niño solo tenía permitido comer cosas sanas, y terminó hartándose del control.

- Te revelas a través de la comida – bromeo. Él sonríe. Las clientas de Zou comienzan a alejarse progresivamente. Lo estoy logrando. Hacia el final, ya casi he olvidado la preocupación de antes. Tengo a Sasuke frente a mí, preguntándome sobre mis gustos y aspiraciones, yendo más allá de lo que ha ido siempre, y en esa situación lo último que deseo es pensar en otras mujeres. Ellas podrán tener el cuerpo de Sasuke, pero su corazón no será jamás de ninguna de esas mujeres. Mi subconsciente se enfunda en su armadura, dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes por el corazón de Sasuke.

Mientras esperamos el postre, le digo a Sasuke que iré al tocador. Él se entretiene probando el vino que el mesero acaba de llevar hasta la mesa, y yo pregunto a uno de ellos por el baño. Sigo sus indicaciones, y desemboco en un amplio cuarto de baño con olor a lavanda. Miro mi reflejo en el espejo. Casi no tengo maquillaje. La agitada sesión de sexo con Sasuke me dejó en ese estado poco atractivo. Ocupada rebuscando algo de rubor en mi bolso de maquillaje, no me doy cuenta de que alguien ha entrado al baño y que, a través el espejo, me mira con una expresión siniestra en el rostro. Trasforma totalmente su rostro cuando levanto la cabeza y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Doy un respingo al reconocer a la clienta de Sasuke. Ella se acerca al lavado, situándose junto a mí. De cerca es aún más evidente la abismante diferencia de edad que nos separa. Por lo menos 20 años. Aunque, eso no es lo único abismante. Sus pechos también lo son. A su lado, los míos son a penas unos montículos insignificantes.

- Estoy segura de que te conozco de algún lado – pronuncia de pronto.

Intento ser amable, pero de mi boca sale un hosco "No lo creo". Sigo rebuscando entre mis cosas. Sé que es grosero de mi parte, pero no puedo evitarlo. La sola idea de que esa mujer se acueste con Sasuke me hace odiarla como si de mi peor enemigo se tratase.

- Tu cabello rosa es inconfundible – agrega ella, aún junto a mí - ¿Pariente de Haruno Kizashi, tal vez?

Me vuelvo a mirarla.

- Sí – respondo.

- ¿Hija?

Asiento a regañadientes.

La mujer sonríe satisfecha.

- Lo sabía – dice – Te vi un par de veces, cuando eras más pequeña, en los eventos del Club de Yate.

Haciendo uso, por primera vez, de un mal carácter y una personalidad poco amistosa, le digo a la mujer que no sé quién es ella. Que ni siquiera la recuerdo. En realidad, estoy casi segura de que todo lo está inventado para llegar a Sasuke, porque mamá es miembro del club de yate hace menos de 2 años y yo, que jamás he tenido mala memoria, no recuerdo haber estado allí antes de eso.

- Es obvio que no me recuerdes. Eras muy pequeña – sonríe la mujer, a través del espejo. Su sonrisa me fastidia. Todos sus gestos lo hacen. Quiero precipitarme a la puerta, sin importar qué tan grosero sea eso, pero ella vuelve a hablar – Soy una vieja amiga de tu madre – se acerca un poco más, con la mano extendida – Yuu Samui – dice - ¿Ya me recuerdas, no?

Le digo que no, que aún no sé quién es. A ella parece no importarle. Sigue sonriendo, pero sus facciones son claras muestras de cinismo. Dice que le gustaría volver a hablar con mi madre, que si le puedo enviar el recado. No me niego, solo quiero salir de allí de una vez por todas. Ella vuelve a retenerme, y con suma libertad me pregunta si acaso el muchacho con el que llegué -que no pudo evitar reconocerme de lejos cuando entré - es mi novio. Con una mueca perversa en el rostro, consciente de que de ese modo destruyo todas sus fantasías de dominación y pertenencia sobre Sasuke, le contesto que sí, que somos novios hace más de 2 años y que incluso vamos a casarnos. Además - y esto simplemente no lo puedo evitar - comento que tenemos planeado irnos a vivir, para siempre, muy lejos del país.

Su expresión, antes sonriente, cambia de forma radical. Tan radical que incluso me asusta. Como se supone que yo no sé nada, ni ella tampoco, fingimos muy bien. Yo no darme cuenta de su cambio, y ella no importarle mis palabras.

Me desea mucha suerte con la voz seca, y antes de que pueda decirle cosa alguna desaparece por la puerta. Alertada porque pueda ir en busca de Sasuke, salgo con rapidez, siguiendo el camino de regreso a la mesa. Por fortuna no la encuentro haciéndole una escena a Sasuke. Él levanta la vista cuando me ve, con la copa de vino danzando en sus dedos largos y diestros. Sé que va a molestarse cuando sepa lo que hice, pero ahora la furiosa soy yo. No me esperaba que una clienta fuese capaz de llegar tan lejos hasta el punto de acorralarme en el baño con preguntas.

- Ordené un vino blanco especial para el postre – dice Sasuke, mientras me siento frente a él – Podemos pedir otro si no te gusta.

- Está bien – contesto, sin darle siquiera una probada. Él entre cierra los ojos, notando enseguida mi repentino cambio de humor. No lo dejo aventurar nada, porque me adelanto – Oye, Sasuke. Por casualidad, ¿cómo se llama la mujer que está aquí, tu clienta?

Sin ningún agrado en ello, Sasuke responde como si fuese un gran sacrificio para él. Está molesto por volver al tema que habíamos cerrado.

- No puedo decirte su nombre. Yo no revelo nada acerca de ellas a cambio de que no intenten averiguar nada de mí. Es parte de la confidencialidad, ya deberías saberlo, ¿no? Tú contrataste mis servicios una vez – La apatía está en cada palabra. Sé que debería cambiar el tema, olvidar el asunto debajo de la mesa y no volver a tocarlo, pero la expresión de la mujer regresa a mi mente. Está clarísimo que ella no tiene tan delimitado los límites en donde termina Zou y empieza Sasuke.

- Bueno, ella parecía bastante deseosa de saber más acerca de ti - comento. La expresión de Sasuke pasa de la neutralidad a la sorpresa. Yo sirvo un poco de vino en mi copa, de forma casual, como si no hubiese dicho nada extraño. Él me pregunta qué quiero decir con eso. Entonces, llevando la copa a mis manos y girando el líquido un par de veces, le digo que su querida clienta me siguió hasta el baño, porque dudo mucho que haya sido una coincidencia, para acosarme con preguntas que apuntaban a revelar qué relación existe entre él y yo.

- ¿Y tú que le dijiste? – Sasuke se pasa una mano por la barbilla, visiblemente molesto con la situación.

- Nada – miento – Le dije que no la conocía y que no tenía que responder nada. Pero ella lucía bastante interesada, así que… dudo mucho que le importes un cuerno y solo piense en ti como Zou.

Listo. Lo dije. Era lo que quería decir desde un comienzo y que al final frené para evitar que Sasuke se molestara más. Sé que tengo razón sobre eso porque las cartas, testimonios del interés emocional y no solo físico que las clientas le profesan a Zou, lo dejan todo claro. Además, esa mujer se mostró muy sorprendida de ver a Sasuke con otra mujer, no porque sea Zou, sino porque es el hombre, sin distinción, que le produce algo que no puede negar. Amor, obsesión, cariño, lo que sea. Los límites no están claros, y ese es el gran error de Sasuke. Su silencio, acompañado de un pestañeo de cansancio más largo de lo común, me revela que no quiere seguir tratando de convencerme de que sus clientas no lo quieren a él, sino a Zou. Se queda viéndome un rato, en silencio, con aquellos vastos ojos que todo parecen atravesarlo, incluso la gruesa piel y los músculos que mantienen aislado mi corazón.

- ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionada con el tema? – pregunta al fin – Pareces demasiado convencida de que ellas sienten algo más por mí, o por Zou. Pero, ¿por qué?

La parte racional de mi cabeza hace sonar los dedos sobre la mesa de su escritorio. Los lentes de media luna se resbalan por su tabique nasal, al tiempo que ella pregunta lo mismo. ¿Por qué, Sakura? Es una pregunta retórica. Ambas sabemos por qué estoy tan segura del asunto. No me cabe duda de que va a molestarse, pero se lo digo, porque ese día prometimos ser honesto y él se merece que lo sea.

- Revisé algunas cartas enviadas por ellas y que estaban sobre tu escritorio – suelto. Mi subconsciente ahoga un grito. ¡Lo perderás! Grita. Todo apunta a eso cuando el rostro de Sasuke se contrae en una mueca de genuino enfado.

- ¿Te metiste en mis cosas? – cuestiona.

- Sí, bueno, no exactamente. Estaban sobre la mesa. Solo ojeé algunas, Sasuke – intento. Él mueve la cabeza, como contrariado.

- Y pensar que estoy haciendo toda esta mierda para que tú confíes en mí – murmura – Me prometiste que no lo harías – me recuerda. Un dedo acusador me señala. Asiento con la cabeza, sintiéndome la peor escoria del mundo.

- Lo sé, y lo siento – murmuro – Si te sirve de consuelo, me arrepiento muchísimo de haberlo hecho.

Sasuke me mira serio. No dice nada un rato, luego vuelve a sacudir la cabeza, desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar.

- Debería levantarme de esta mesa y largarme, ¿no crees? – pregunta. No digo nada. Mi corazón se acelera cuando imagino su figura poniéndose de pie y marchándose de allí, dejándome sola. La imagen es tan poderosa que de mi boca escapa un "No te vayas", que es una súplica expresa. Él vacila en su lugar. No puede responder porque el mayordomo interrumpe con una ronda de postres. Veo el carrito que empuja hasta nuestra mesa. Hay todo tipo de delicias. Sasuke, sin mirarme, pregunta qué es lo que quiero. Veo mi postre favorito en la última fila. Siempre lo he adorado, pero siento que si lo pruebo ahora, tendrá el sabor más amargo de todos.

- No quiero nada, gracias – digo. ¿Por qué tuve que meterme en sus cosas? ¿Peor aún, porqué se lo dije? Por culpa de la maldita clienta suya que me interpeló, claro. Ella tiene la culpa de todo. Me hizo sentir celos, y los celos son algo tan nuevo para mí que no sé cómo demonios reaccionar a ellos.

Sasuke tampoco pide ningún postre, y el mayordomo se marcha con la orden de dos tazas de café suizo. Cuando volvemos estar solos, presiento como la tensión aumenta de nuevo.

- ¿Solo viste las cartas? – pregunta él, de pronto. Asiento de inmediato – No revistaste los cajones, ¿verdad?

- No, nada de eso – respondo. Es su turno de asentir. Se lleva una mano ansiosa al cabello sin ley, sacudiendo un par de mechones que no encuentran sentido de orientación y vuelven a estar en cualquier dirección

- ¿Qué te parecieron las cartas, eh? – cuestiona, escueto - ¿Te gustó leer las descripciones explicitas de lo que quieren que les haga?

- No – de nuevo, salto en respuesta. Lo odié. No conseguí terminar ninguna de las dos cartas. Y solo pensar en ellas me crispa los nervios. Sasuke parece disfrutar de mi rechazo, como si creyera que me merezco eso por ser entrometida. Se lo concedo.

- Que bien – dice - Así funciona la privacidad, después de todo. La gente oculta cosas desagradables porque a nadie le gustaría saberlas. Esas cartas, por ejemplo, solo me incumben a mí, entre otros asuntos.

Me siento con una niña siendo reprendida. Lección aprendida, pienso. Pero eso no quita aún, la otra impresión de sus cartas. La obsesión de esas mujeres. Me limito a decirle que no quiero volver a ver esas cartas en mi vida. Él casi sonríe, como si el enojo hubiese quedado relegado a 2do plano. Se inclina hacia adelante, con una expresión morbosa en el rostro.

- ¿Qué viste de romántico en esas cartas, Sakura? – pregunta – ¿Porque piensas que las mujeres que escriben eso sienten algo por mí?

- Supongo que es porque ellas esperan producir algo en ti cuando las escriben, ¿no? – aventuro. Él lo medita, frotándose las yemas de los dedos sobre los labios. Como está inclinado hacia adelante, sus labios, centímetros más cerca, me parecen una distracción digna de conseguir que olvidemos todo y nos besemos con pasión.

- Es cierto – concede – Pero no son cartas de amor, ni nada de eso. ¿Sabes qué es lo que quieren que yo haga mientras las leo?

Mi subconsciente levanta la mano, deseando responder. Yo me quedo muda, sin tener idea. Por primera vez, mi subconsciente está absolutamente desconectado del resto de mi cerebro. Es mi increíble sentido de la moral y el pudor, lo que me impide pensar en la respuesta que, sin embargo, implícitamente sé.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren que hagas? – susurro. Él se inclina un poco más y lo dice. No fuerte, pero sí muy claro. Ellas quieren que él se masturbe mientras las lee, como haría alguien con una novela erótica, o con una película porno. Todo mi rostro se colorea ante la idea de que efectivamente él lo haga. No obstante, Sasuke no tiene interés en esas cartas. Lo dice muy claramente. No le producen nada, y algunas casi no las lee. Tal vez lo único que le producen es rechazo. Y, por supuesto, no siente absolutamente nada de amor en ellas. Vacías como agujeros negros, superficiales con toda seguridad. Como podría ser la descripción de un cuadro muy detalladamente que olvida los sentimientos que el cuadro produce.

- Ahora… - agrega, cambiando radicalmente la expresión de su rostro. Veo de nuevo la perversión y la sensualidad en sus gestos y miradas – Me excitaría un montón leer una esas cartas explicitas si la escritora fueses tú.

¿Cómo demonios consigue dar vuelta una conversación para que siempre sea yo quien termina roja de vergüenza? Puede que sea demasiado tímida, y una virgen aún en pensamiento, pero, Dios mío, es imposible no sonrojarse cuando alguien como Sasuke dice algo como eso.

Desvío la mirada. Sasuke capta mi expresión y suelta una risa que es como un ronroneo contra la sensible piel detrás de mí orejas.

- Tu inocencia es irresistible, Sakura – pronuncia.

**…**

Siento los ojos de la clienta de Sasuke pegados detrás de mí nuca mientras nos dirigimos a la salida trasera. Lo bueno es que él ni siquiera le dedica una sola mirada de reconocimiento, y creo que eso la pone todavía más furiosa. Estoy a punto de sacarle la lengua, pero la parte racional de mi cabeza me recuerda que ya no tengo 12 años, por lo que desisto de hacerlo. Me contento con insultarla mentalmente, por mentirosa, por arpía sin clase. Mamá jamás sería amiga de una mujer como ella. Mi subconsciente se ha aliado con una nueva clase de personalidad, la Sakura celosa. Y cualquiera de esas mujeres que pretenda más de lo que le corresponde, tendrá que luchar conmigo. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, a lo que Sasuke me mira curioso. Quiere saber por qué sonrío como si hubiese recordado un buen chiste. Le digo que no es nada, y entonces pregunto a dónde más iremos. Todavía nos queda tiempo. Son apenas las 5 de la tarde.

- Hasta ahora hemos hecho las cosas a mi gusto – dice. Abre la puerta del copiloto, haciendo una seña cortés con la mano para que entre – Es tu turno de elegir. Además, estuviste de cumpleaños, ¿no?

Ah, su rostro, tan insoluble, ahora muestra una pequeña sonrisita de ternura. Es como el novio complaciendo a su chica. Me derrito en el asiento, de forma soñadora. Hay tanto lugares a los que ideé acudir cuando tuviese novio. Pensé tan en futuro que nunca proyecté esos sueños en el corto plazo. Ahora Sasuke está dispuesto a llevarme a cualquier lugar, y de todos ellos, no tengo idea cual elegir. Solo porque siempre me ha parecido romántico, le propongo ver una película. Él se muestra de acuerdo; pero, él decide el sitio donde la veremos, porque no quiere familias y niños pequeños rondando cuando estemos en la sala de cine. Aquello me sorprende, después de todo, Sasuke tiene un hogar de niños.

- Ya verás por qué no quiero gente cerca – es todo lo que responde. Me trago las preguntas, ya que en realidad la sorpresa me da un cosquilleo agradable en los pies, como si, de algún modo, me excitara. Todo eso es nuevo para mí. He abierto la página a un nuevo libro de mi vida.

En el camino reviso mi celular. Sorprendentemente no tengo ningún mensaje ni de Ino ni de Temari. Aún deben estar calmando la resaca contra la suave superficie de sus camas. Tampoco tengo mensajes de mamá. Ni señales de papá. Lee, el amigo de hace años del que les hablé, insiste en saber cuándo nos veremos para tomarnos unas copas. Dejo el mensaje suspendido y guardo el teléfono en la seguridad de mi cartera. En eso, pienso en que nunca he visto a Sasuke hablar por teléfono. Lo que, en realidad, es un alivio porque no me gustaría escuchar las charlas pervertidas que debe tener con sus clientas.

Sasuke aparca en el estacionamiento desierto de un cine viejo, que emula los años 80. Dentro no hay fila y apenas vemos unas cuantas personas comprando palomitas de maíz en el puesto de comida. El resto es parte del personal del cine. Sasuke me susurra al oído que voy a conocer lo divertido de sentarse al fondo de una sala de cine. Acto seguido, me da una nalgada que me hace casi saltar. Lo miro sorprendida, pero él ni se inmuta. Recupero la compostura a tiempo para seguirlo hacia la boletería.

- ¿Qué película quieres ver? – cuestiona. Miro el listado de películas en cartelera. Todas son películas viejas, que se estrenaron hace más de 5 años. Titanic es el nombre que llama mi atención, porque fue la primera película romántica que vi, y de la cual me enamoré profundamente. Ahora que tengo a Sasuke a mi lado, Leonardo Dicaprio me parece en un individuo promedio.

- ¿Qué tal Titanic? – sugiero.

- Bien, eso nos da bastante tiempo – dice, pero no entiendo qué quiere decir. Compra los boletos y me pregunta si quiero algo de comer. Niego enseguida. Tengo el estómago lleno. De camino a la sala de cine, Sasuke me explica que ese cine está hecho precisamente para el reestreno de éxitos de temporadas pasadas. Solo la gente que desea disfrutar una vieja película, pero que gusta de los efectos del cine, acude allí. La verdad es que nunca había ido a un lugar así. Demasiado retro. Aunque tiene buena pinta.

Nos sentamos al fondo de la sala, a pesar de que solo hay 2 personas además de nosotros. La luz baja hasta oscurecer todo el lugar y la película empieza al cabo de unos cuantos minutos. Sentir la presencia imponente de Sasuke a mi lado no me deja concentrarme ni un solo segundo. Despide un calor que, ante la cercanía, me hace imposible ignorarlo. En algún momento quito los ojos de la pantalla y lo miro. Por entre la oscuridad veo el brillo de sus ojos. Una mezcla de animal hambriento y despiadada criatura devoradora.

- ¿Estás disfrutando la película? – pregunta en un susurro. Su voz le da una caricia a mi rostro. Asiento con la cabeza, aunque no sé si puede verlo. Sigo mirándolo, como hipnotizada, mientras mis oídos escuchan la primera conversación entre Rose y Jack. Yo soy como Rose y Sasuke es como Jack. No estamos destinados a estar juntos y nadie nos quiere juntos, pero la pasión que despiertan nuestros cuerpos es invencible. Indestructible. Sasuke parece adivinar mis pensamientos, ya que acerca una mano a mi pierna y la acaricia, queriendo despertar la pasión que nos une. Sus dedos suben, creando un camino ardiente hacia la parte más recóndita de mi ser. No cierro los ojos, nos miramos a través de la oscuridad. Él toca mi sensibilidad con dedos habilosos.

- ¿Ya vez porqué prefiero que lleves vestido? – dice, apenas en un susurro. La caricia es tan superficial que yo también deseo llevar menos ropa. No es un pensamiento propio de mí, de Santa Sakura, pero muy probablemente ella ya está fuera de mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo. Me inclino hacia él, como si deseara que eso pudiese convertir la caricia en algo más. Sasuke también se inclina hacia mí. Rosamos nuestros labios. Respiraciones aceleradas. Clavo los dedos detrás de su nuca, deseando más, mucho más. La película sigue rodando, pero ya la he olvidado. A las personas varios puestos más abajo, también. Quiero más.

- Quítate los pantalones – Sasuke habla contra mi oreja. Aquellas palabras despiertan a la parte racional de mi cabeza, que se niega tajantemente a que lo haga. ¡Estás en un lugar público!

- No puedo hacer eso… - susurro contra su boca – Podrían descubrirnos.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la principal atracción de este cine? – pregunta. Niego con la cabeza. Él sigue tocando, mientras sus labios se mueven sobre los míos para crear una respuesta – Que nadie vigila las salas.

Con aquella respuesta, Sasuke vuelve a insistir que me quite los pantalones. Y al final, porque yo también lo deseo terriblemente, le hago caso. La camiseta larga me cubre las bragas, así que no me siento del todo desnuda. Una sensación hasta entonces desconocida comienza a abrirse paso dentro de mi cuerpo. Adrenalina. Sé que estoy por hacer algo prohibido, muy reprochable por mis padres, pero la idea me agrada de una retorcida forma.

Voy a tener sexo allí, en una sala de cine.

Devoro la boca de Sasuke, mientras él se prepara para recibirme. Ante mis ojos la humanidad latente y ardiente de él me indica las muchas cosas que le produzco. Imagino hacerlo sin la protección que impide la complementación total, pero todos los pensamientos salen levitando lejos de mi mente cuando Sasuke hace que me suba a horcajadas sobre él. Nos miramos un instante, yo sonrojada, él con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro. Se empuja dentro con mucha suavidad. Apoyo la cabeza contra su hombro, mientras él se mueve con lentitud, tratando de controlar la pasión para no ser descubiertos. Aquello no resulta demasiado, porque no podemos contener la necesidad de ir más rápido. Aprieto los dientes, muerdo la tela de la camiseta que Sasuke lleva puesta y él besa mi cuello para aliviar la angustia de no poder manifestar lo que siente. Mientras lo hacemos, el Titanic comienza a hundirse en las profundidades del mar, los gritos de ayuda permiten que pueda exhalar suspiros de placer.

- Dime qué sientes, Sakura – pide Sasuke, en un jadeo ahogado. Sigue aferrado a la piel de mi cuello, y su aliento cálido me da una sacudida. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Siento un montón de cosas. Vergüenza, digo. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Me cuesta horrores terminar aquella frase. Sasuke, con la misma dificultad, dice que tampoco ha hecho esto antes, que nunca lo pensó y que es primera vez. Le digo que es un mentiroso, a lo que responde que nunca había tenido una chica con la que ir a follar al cine. Sus ojos oscurecidos y nublados, no mienten. Me aferro a él cuando está llegando la culminación de nuestro encuentro, entre olas de agitación y decaimiento. Lo siento tan cerca que aguanto la respiración un instante infinito. En ese mismo instante, solo mili segundos antes de que lo alcance, Sasuke me dice al oído que antes de mí, no lo había hecho jamás con una virgen. La espiral, entonces, me sacude de arriba hacia abajo. Cuando caigo apenas puedo asimilar lo que acabo de escuchar.

- ¿No mientes, o sí? - logro articular. Cojo su rostro entre mis manos, sin despegar la vista de sus ojos. Sasuke, aun jadeando, mueve la cabeza negativamente.

- Tú también fuiste mi primera vez, Sakura - responde. Luego una sonrisa medio divertida asoma a sus labios - Bueno, en otro sentido, claro.

**...**

Salimos del cine sin que nadie se haya percatado de nuestro pequeño espectáculo. Afuera ya está oscuro, lo que indica que el día se ha terminado. Intento proponerle algún otro plan, pero Sasuke consulta su reloj, saca su celular por primera vez, y me dice que no puede, que tiene cosas que hacer. Sé exactamente cuáles son esas cosas que tiene que hacer. La felicidad se diluye con esa sola frase, desaparece por completo y da paso a un nuevo sentimiento. Abandono. Cuando Sasuke se aleja en su deportivo, siento como si yo fuese la amante siendo abandonada, después de un día fantástico, por el hombre que nunca podrá tener porque está casado con otra.

Alguna vez escuché que lo bueno dura muy poco tiempo. El que haya inventado aquella frase tiene toda la razón. Duró tan solo un instante.

A mamá le sorprende mi cara de muerta mientras subo escalera arriba para meterme dentro de la cama. Me pregunta si estoy bien, pero le digo que algo no me calló bien y que necesito reposar. Sumergida bajo las sabanas, no sé por qué razón me largo a llorar. O en realidad sí lo sé. Lloró porque Sasuke está con otra mujer en este momento, lloro porque aunque estuvo todo el día conmigo, no pudo dejar de lado a sus clientas. Y, todavía más, lloro porque sé que probablemente nunca las dejará de lado. De tanto hacerlo, termino quedándome dormida en un sueño convulso. Escucho la voz de Sasuke en susurros. Vuelve a decirme que fui su primera vez, que nunca se había acostado con una virgen porque siempre ha dedicado su vida a ese trabajo, y que nada le gustaría más que yo pudiese aceptar su mundo…

Su voz comienza a desvanecerse, hasta que se apaga para siempre.

Cuando despierto, es aún demasiado temprano. Sigue oscuro. Tengo la piel tensa después del largo llanto, pero no me importa. Cojo el celular entre mis manos y busco el teléfono de Sasuke. No pretendo hacer nada; simplemente me quedo viendo la pantalla del celular durante mucho rato. Leo su nombre una vez, dos veces, pero todo sigue igual. Sasuke no está aquí, esta demasiado lejos de mí y eso me duele. Sé que no puedo exigirle nada, pero al final termino escribiendo un mensaje que no encuentra jamás a su destinatario.

_Sakura: Me hubiese gustado terminar el día durmiendo abrazada a tu cuerpo..._

No tengo valor para enviarlo.

.

* * *

**Continuará!**

**¿Qué les pareció? El capitulo fue casi exclusivamente SasuSaku *.*. El día juntos terminó con una revelación por parte de Sasuke que Sakura no se esperaba ni en lo más mínimo. Eso le dará para hacerse unos buenos caldos de cabeza, pero siempre llegará a la misma conclusión: Sasuke no quiere dejar de ser Gigoló. Tampoco pueden culparla, sabe poco y nada del pasado de Sasuke, así que es como un ciego tanteando el interruptor en medio de la oscuridad (que analogía tan mala jajaja) **

**Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, porque sí lo fue, me imagino que se quedarán para enterarse de lo que sigue a continuación. La relación entre ellos irá bien unos cuantos días, tal vez incluso semanas, pero... ¿se acuerdan de un personaje que hizo acto de aparición en un capitulo? Mei... Sí, ella traerá algunos problemas. También Neji, que hasta ahora ha quedado completamente desplazado. No será por mucho, se los aseguro mujajaja**

**Con todas esas dudas, intrigas, y adelantos, las dejo. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ( que será el verdadero capitulo 10) **

**Recuerden, ¡Solo si los reviews lo quieren!**


	11. Chapter 10 ¡Completo!

**¡Hola! **

**Este capitulo lo subí incompleto y decidí borrarlo y volver a subirlo completo. Es bastante largo, pero espero que les guste. No sé si los que ya lo leyeron podrán ver la actualización, pero les avisaré a quienes tiene su cuenta =) **

**Gracias, como siempre, por sus mensajitos. Espero que cada vez sean más personas las que se unan a esta historia. Para mí es un placer escribirla. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X **

* * *

_**Año 2003.**_

_Orochimaru se volvió más exigente tras la muerte de Jugo. Quería obediencia por sobre cualquier cosa. Y obediencia era lo único que esperaba recibir. Cuando alguno de ellos, especialmente Sasuke, pretendía desobedecerlo, mostraba una personalidad que hasta entonces nunca había dejado entrever. A Sasuke siempre le había parecido un hombre tranquilo, paciente e incluso hasta cariñoso, a pesar de que ser exigente. Pero ahora, sobre todo después del deceso de Jugo, la menor insinuación de negación por parte de ellos, lo ponía furioso._

_Se enfurecia si alguno no se levantaba a la hora establecida. Los minutos de retraso le hacían fruncir el ceño, pero cuando era media hora, se enfada hasta el punto de proferir amenazas implícitas Suigetsu, en una linea similar a Jugo, parecía desear provocar la ira de Orochimaru. Por gusto, o por venganza. Sasuke no lo sabía. Y, aunque siempre había sido de ese modo, ahora Orochimaru no lo dejaba llegar demasiado lejos antes de darle una bofetada y obligarlo a comportarse. Su excusa era la misma, sin embargo._

_- Hago todo esto por ustedes. Entiendanlo - repetía, una y otra vez._

_Los 3 habían comenzado a odiarlo. Suigetsu más que lo más. Desde antes de la muerte de Jugo, y después de ella, aún más. Sasuke suponía que la razón se debía a que Orochimaru había comenzado a hacerlo parte de las reuniones nocturnas. Sasuke ya sospechaba que nada bueno ocurría en ellas, pero el hecho de que Suigetsu despertara por la mañana con la nariz congestionada, los ojos aguados y el carácter intranquilo y tembloroso, le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que en esas reuniones nocturnas algo, o alguien, se robaba pedazos del alma de su hermano, como había pasado con Jugo. Este último había terminado por perder, aquella noche fatídica, su último pedazo de alma._

_Sasuke tenía miedo, aunque no lo admitiría nunca. Tenía miedo porque sabía que sería el próximo. Pero temía aún más por sus hermanos. No podría soportar que ellos comenzaran a desvanecerse ante su ojos como había ocurrido con Jugo. No lo soportaría._

_Otro golpe en su pequeño corazón sería demasiado para él._

_._

* * *

_._

_**Año 2009.**_

_- Tienes un cuerpo adecuado para complacer a una mujer… - escuchó una voz en su oído, pero que no provenía del exterior, sino de su cabeza. Sasuke se removió incomodo bajo las sabanas, pero siguió durmiendo. La voz, más cerca, volvió a hablar con los labios pegados a su oreja – Solo necesitas aprender unas cuantas cosas…_

_Sasuke sintió unas manos frías sobre sus hombros desnudos. Besos contra su oreja, y palabras indicándole exactamente qué aprendería esa tarde. Aún anclado en el sueño, no pudo evitar el destino de volver a sentir el dolor de los golpes y la humillación de arrodillarse en el suelo como un perro, pidiendo algo que en realidad no deseaba._

_- Suplica si te lo ordenan – aquella voz ahora estaba contra su nuca, hablándole mientras una mano fuerte le sujetaba los cabellos negros y lo mantenía erguido mirando hacia el frente – Eres un pequeño y lindo juguetito, Sasuke, recuérdalo… - el jalón de cabello aumentó, hasta que Sasuke no se contuvo más y emitió un quejido que era todo lo que tenía que hacer._

_- Eso es… - dijo la voz. Un beso calló sobre su boca. Áspero, sin cariño. Un beso como el premio dado a un esclavo. Porque eso era Sasuke, era un esclavo. Para servir, suplicar, rogar, pedir, obedecer. Nada más._

_La voz siguió recordándoselo una y otra vez hasta que finalmente logró despertar. Se incorporó con la frente sudorosa, pero no de miedo ni de angustia, sino de ira. Estaba furioso. Cada vez que recordaba todo lo que había hecho en aquella habitación, las ordenes que había cumplido sin poder negarse, se sentía sobrecogido por una sensación que lo colmaba hasta el límite. Y siempre había sido así. Desde el comienzo. Solo que con la dosis suficiente de sustancias, se olvidaba temporalmente de lo que se sentía ser el esclavo sexual de una mujer como las que visitaban la casa de Orochimaru. Lo olvidaba e incluso le parecía divertido algunas veces, principalmente cuando los papeles se invertían y él era quien que daba órdenes a mujeres que disfrutaban obedeciendo. Era una venganza, aunque eso solo lo sabía él. Las humillaba, al borde de lo que él se humillaba a si mismo. Pero nunca era placentero del todo; porque ellas, a diferencia de él, disfrutaban siendo humilladas. Besar el suelo, suplicar, ser azotados como perros rabiosos que debían guardar la calma; todo eso les gustaba. Sasuke, en cambio, lo odiaba. Y recordarlo precisamente ahora, cuando había comenzado a mirar hacia adelante, lo ponía de los nervios._

_Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. Las 5.25. Demasiado temprano aún para levantarse. Pero, como no podría volver a dormir tranquilo, decidió salir de la cama de todos modos y fue a lavarse la cara con agua muy fría. Mientras se frotaba la cara con la toalla, vio el reflejo de si mismo que le daba el espejo del baño. Desde que era muy pequeño la gentes le decía que tenía un rostro perfecto. La clase de facciones que cualquier persona consideraría ideales. Y jamás le había gustado que se lo dijeran, pero con el tiempo lo fue odiando totalmente. Porque era lo único que la gente veía en él. Orochimaru lo había adoptado por esa razón. Por como lucía. Sasuke era un embace vacío._

_Nada además de su físico importaba. Ni lo que tenía que decir ni lo que pensaba. Era un simple ..._

_Pequeño y lindo juguetito, Sasuke, recuérdalo._

_La imagen de aquella mujer remplazó la suya propia en el espejo. Fue tan real que Sasuke no se contuvo y estrelló un puño contra el espejo, en un intento por borrar con ello también la maldita imagen. El vidrio se hizo trisas, pero la imagen siguió allí, porque venía de su mente. Todo estaba en su mente. Y aunque la siquiatra le había aconsejado reemplazar los malos recuerdos, hasta ahora su mente seguía trayéndolos._

_Solo cuando la sangre comenzó a manar de los cortes en sus nudillos, se dio cuenta del dolor. Se cubrió la herida con la toalla de manos, hasta que la sangre se estancó. Luego intentó limpiar en desastre del espejo, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. La enfermera vio el espejo roto y le preguntó la razón. Sasuke no tuvo que dar ninguna, enseguida ella se percató de la sangre seca de sus nudillos. El arranque de ira le costó una dosis adicional de calmantes; pero fue bueno para él. Mientras estaba dopado olvidaba todo lo malo. Era el instante en que realmente lograba deshacerse de todos los recuerdos. Y soñaba con situaciones irreales que hubiese deseado vivir._

_No estuvo seguro si fue por la alta dosis, pero en ese viaje de calma, tuvo una iluminación divina. Casi no prestó atención a la charla durante la sesión de terapia, estaba imaginando algo grande. Algo diferente, que le haría dejar de centrar los problemas en él. Abstraerse de sí mismo, para olvidar. Porque lo que había pasado con él no cambiaría, había ocurrido y punto. Pero podía evitar que otros niños lo vivieran..._

_Sí, los calmantes lo llevaron a la respuesta como nada lo había conseguido antes. Nunca se trató de él, sino de los demás..._

* * *

**…**

Papá está a punto de saltar de alegría cuando nos ve en la puerta de su apartamento. Me abraza efusivamente hasta casi hacerme perder la respiración. Luego, cuando toca el turno de mamá, se queda de pie sin saber muy bien cómo saludarla. Ella sonríe con esa sonrisa que alguna vez le dedicó a Sasuke, y finalmente se echa a sus brazos. Se extrañaban demasiado.

Su mayordomo recibe nuestras cosas y las deja colgadas en el perchero del recibidor. Hace una leve inclinación de cabeza, indicándonos el comedor, donde nos espera un verdadero festín como para 10 personas. Papá realmente se ha esmerado en preparar algo que sea inolvidable, sobre todo para mamá. Sus platos preferidos llegan desde la cocina, llevados por las empleadas de papá, y liberan en el camino un aroma agradable que estimula los sentidos y abre el apetito. A pesar de que no tengo demasiada hambre, me siento tentada a probar lo que tan elegantemente ha sido cocinado.

Mientras degustamos los platos, papá quiere saber cómo va nuestra vida. Solo hemos estados lejos 2 días, pero después de una convivencia intensa de casi un mes, él parece sentirse totalmente desconectado. Mamá y él se sumergen en una conversación respecto del cuidado que él está llevando tras abandonar la casa. Papá le dice que sigue al pie de la letra las indicaciones de su enfermera de cabecera, consciente de que es eso lo que mamá quiere escuchar. Ella está feliz de que lo haga, porque nada le preocuparía más que papá hubiese regresado a la vida de alto riesgo que tenía antes del accidente.

- No te daré una preocupación como esa nunca más – le asegura él, y ella sonríe. Sus manos se rozan impercetiblemente cuando ambos tratan de alcanzar la botella de vino para llenar sus copas. Se miran con complicidad y yo siento la necesidad de preguntarles si han pensado respecto de su situación.

- ¿Qué situación? – pregunta papá, haciéndose el tonto. Pongo los ojos en blanco, consiente de que es un gesto que a ellos siempre les ha parecido algo grosero, pero que en el calor del reencuentro dejan pasar.

- Ya saben – advierto – Ustedes… Está claro que el argumento de "no nos soportamos" ya no existe.

Mamá se sonroja, sin atreverse a decir nada. Papá, en cambio, se muestra muy serio.

- Dejemos que el tiempo lo decida, ¿no? – dice – No hay que apresurarnos.

- Kizashi tiene razón, Sakura – concuerda mamá – Ya nos apresuramos demasiado una vez, así que ahora nos tomaremos las cosas con calma.

Asiento con la cabeza. Tienen razón, supongo. Ambos se casaron demasiado jóvenes y no vivieron la etapa de noviazgo que les hubiese permitido conocerse mejor. Cuando comenzaron a vivir la vida de recién casados, mamá quedó embarazada de mí, y el asunto volvió a trancarse. Cuando hay un hijo de por medio, la relación de pareja siempre tiende a quedar en segundo plano. Cede ante otros asuntos más importantes, como los cambios de pañales, los desvelos ante llantos lastimeros del bebé, y la rutina del trabajo.

El tema, por tanto, queda suspendido allí, en un simple "ya lo veremos". Mama decide hablar de otros asuntos, y uno de ellos, particularmente, me toma desprevenida. Quiere saber sí he conocido a alguien, a algún chico de buena familia que me llame la atención. Le digo que no, pero la imagen de Sasuke se proyecta en mi retina sin que pueda evitarlo y me sonrojo. No por verlo a él, sino porque acompañado de su recuerdo, vienen otras imágenes un poco menos adecuadas para un almuerzo con mis padres. Mi subconsciente, jugando con mis nervios, intenta que recuerde el encuentro furtivo y emocionante en el cine retro. A ella le pareció una experiencia increíble, pero ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, me doy cuenta de que hice algo que a papá y a mamá horrorizaría. Seguramente perdería la herencia si lo supieran. Aunque, tampoco me importa demasiado el dinero.

- ¿Nadie? – insiste mamá. Papá aventura, entonces, que tal vez sería bueno que asistiera más seguido al club de yate, pues allí hay varios posibles candidatos de muy buena familia y costumbres de lo más tradicionales. Gustan de las misas, las cenas familiares, y todas esas cosas que ambos adoran.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos la próxima semana? – propone emocionado.

- ¿Todos juntos? – pregunto, arqueando una ceja. Los miembros del club de yate ya saben que papá y mamá están divorciados, de modo que verlos de pronto aparecer como un matrimonio feliz resultaría el chisme del siglo. Porque algo es claro, por muy tradicionales que sean allí, los chismes son un plato caliente que todos disfrutan hasta el agotamiento.

- Sí, ¿por qué no? – papá no parece preocupado por el asunto – Así aprovechas de conocer al hijo prodigo de la familia Uchiha.

La mención de aquel apellido me hace casi escupir el vino. Solo instantes después de mí, mamá tiene una reacción similar. Está por escupir todo lo que acaba de llevarse a la boca, y sus ojos casi se desvían a direcciones insospechadas. A pesar de que tratamos de recuperar la compostura, papá de da cuenta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – cuestiona. Yo lo miró en busca de una atisbo de broma, como esas mordaces que la parte racional de mi cabeza siempre me hace; pero no hay nada de ello. Papá está serio, con una ceja alzada. Quiere saber por qué nos sorprende tanto el asunto de la familia Uchiha.

Mamá, volviendo a recuperar la compostura, le pregunta a papá, como quien no quiere la cosa, a qué familia Uchiha se refiere. Papá, entonces, se larga con un discurso respecto de la emblemática familia Uchiha, que hace muy poco regresaron de China, pues llevaban varios años viviendo allí. Por esa razón, mamá no tenía idea de ellos. Bueno, esa razón y el hecho de que permaneció mucho tiempo alejada del círculo de amigos de papá para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento incómodo.

- Acaban de instalarse aquí con uno de sus más grandes negocios inmobiliarios. En el extranjero son una eminencia en el ámbito de la construcción – explica, casi orgullo. Me mira con un giño en el ojo – Uno de sus hijos dirigirá el imperio aquí en Japón.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – mamá y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo, lo que provoca una risa en papá, que es mitad diversión y mitad sospecha.

- Uchiha Itachi – responde - ¿Acaso lo conocen?

Me apresuro a negar con la cabeza, porque en realidad es primera vez que escucho ese nombre. Mamá me dirige una mirada significativa, pero me encojo de hombros. Uchiha Itachi… ¿Por qué demonios Sasuke tiene el mismo apellido que la prestigiosa familia Uchiha si no es parte de ella? A menos que en realidad lo sea, y el día anterior me haya estada metiendo el dedo en la boca con la historia del niño abandonado en un orfanato de mala clase. Aprieto los puños inconteniblemente, sintiéndome muy mal de pronto. Papá, ignorando mi expresión circunstancial, vuelve a meterse de lleno el tema de los Uchiha, y en lo feliz que estaría de que yo pudiese acercarme a su hijo. No presto atención hasta que mamá pregunta si acaso tienen otro hijo, alguno que no sea demasiado conocido y que se esté dedicando a algo distinto del negocio familiar.

- Bueno, Itachi tiene un medio hermano, pero la familia Uchiha no lo reconoce como tal – responde – Itachi se encargó de darle su apellido, contra el deseo de Fugaku, que puso el grito en el cielo cuando se enteró. Nadie de la familia habla de él, así que no es realmente parte de ella.

- ¿Sabes su nombre? – pregunto. Un repentino temblor ha atacado mis extremidades. Dentro de mi cabeza, hay algo que suplica no escuchar el nombre de Sasuke.

- No lo sé – dice papá – No mucha gente debe saberlo. Es muy probable que ese hijo siga en China. Si le preguntas a cualquier Uchiha, te dirá que es solo un alcance de apellido. Después de todo, los rumores dicen que es un bastardo, hija. Y un bastardo nunca es bien visto.

No, por supuesto. Un niño que nace fuera de un matrimonio es algo contra toda moral y ley de dios. Un engendro que ha de ser desterrado del núcleo familiar y que ha de morir en el anonimato, siempre como una simple coincidencia. Eso es Sasuke, en la situación de ser ese niño que fue borrado del árbol genealógico. Un mal caso de alcance de nombre.

Ni siquiera pido permiso para levantarme cuando lo hago. Siento una terribles ganas de salir de allí, como si de pronto yo fuese ese hijo perdido y no Sasuke. Mamá me mira con una expresión compungida, porque seguramente también acaba de recordar a Sasuke y su imagen de hombre intachable y seguro. Ella no ha visto más allá de eso, pero yo sí. Digo que voy a fumar un cigarrillo y salgo a la terraza del apartamento, un amplio espacio que me colma de aire limpio, justo lo que necesito. No enciendo ningún cigarrillo; en su lugar, cojo el teléfono y me siento terriblemente tentada de llamar a Sasuke para hablarle de todo lo que me he enterado hoy. Quiero decirle que no importa que su familia lo haya desterrado por no haber nacido en el matrimonio, que nada de eso importa una mierda porque solo algunos insensibles son capaces de algo así. Que todavía quedamos personas buenas… Si me dejara demostrárselo. Podría darle algo de la felicidad que seguramente nunca tuvo cuando niño. Ah, soy una completa sentimental, porque sin controlarlo, me largo a llorar. Pero no lloro exactamente por él, sino por mí. Por lo fácil que ha sido mi vida desde que nací. Por el amor de mis padres y el cariño de una familia que jamás se ha sentido avergonzada de lo que soy. He sido demasiado afortunada para darme cuenta, y hasta ahora no lo había pensado así. Tan afortunada que me he convertido en una chica caprichosa y obstinada que no es capaz de entender que, si Sasuke tiene esa vida paralela como prostituto, no se debe al mero placer insípido de hacerlo, sino a que tal vez no tuvo ni tendrá otra alternativa. Para Sasuke no es fácil, pero yo solo se lo estoy haciendo más difícil. Su estilo de vida ahora es consecuencia de esa falta de amor. No puedo juzgarlo por eso…

Debo limpiarme apresuradamente las lágrimas cuando mamá aparece por la puerta del ventanal. Intento darle la espalda mientras me pregunta cuantos cigarrillos fumé. Odia que fume. Le digo que ni siquiera fumé uno, que perdí las ganas. Ella, entonces, decide tocar el tema que ha quedado suspendido en la mesa. Sasuke. Está segura, al igual que yo, que ese bastardo de los Uchiha es Sasuke.

- Cuando le pregunté sobre su familia, me dijo que sabía nada de ellos hace mucho tiempo, que era algo de lo que en realidad no le gustaba hablar – comenta. Sin mirarla, asiento con la cabeza – Es un alivio que no tenga contacto con los Uchiha – agrega. De reojo le dedico una mirada interrogativa. Ella se encoje de hombros, sin notar el enrojecimiento de mis ojos – Ya sabes – dice – Si tu padre supiera que entre ese muchacho y yo…

Antes de que pueda decir algo, interrumpo.

- Pero tu dijiste que no pasó nada entre ustedes.

Mamá mira por encima de su hombro, preocupada de que papá esté del otro lado con la oreja pegada a la ventana. La ventaja es que esos vidrios son a prueba de sonidos, así que solo lo hace para estar segura.

- Y no ocurrió nada, hija. Pero no fuimos amigos, si sabes a lo que me refiero. La atracción estaba…

Si antes perdí los deseos de fumar, ahora me entran unas terribles ganas de sacar un cigarrillo. Obedezco a mis impulsos, contra el ceño fruncido de mamá cuando saco un cigarrillo y lo enciendo casi debajo de sus narices. Murmuro un "supongo que esa atracción ya no existe", pero que es más para mí que para ella. Mamá me da la razón.

- Habría sido un disparate – admite, casi sonriendo – Soy demasiado mayor para ese chico. Además, me dio la impresión de que está muy atormentado por algo – frunce el ceño levemente. Es la expresión de una madre preocupada – Seguramente tiene que ver con su familia. Es una lástima – sus ojos se dirigen hacia mí – Podría haber sido un buen partido para ti…

No termina la frase pues papá aparece y nos invita a la mesa para servirnos el postre. Mientras me dirijo al comedor, pienso en lo que acaba de decir mamá. ¿Acaso pensó en algún momento que Sasuke sería un buen candidato para mí? Me cuesta un montón ponerme en esa situación, después de todo, ella misma lo veía como un posible candidato para ella. Bueno, tampoco tiene mucho sentido pensarlo, porque ahora, con el asunto de la familia Uchiha, Sasuke es por lejos el peor candidato que mis padres podrían considerar. Ellos esperan que me empate con un hombre de familia, no con un bastardo. Y todavía menos con un bastardo que se dedica a la prostitución.

**…**

Tanto pensar en Sasuke supongo que ha establecido alguna especie de conexión mental con él, porque al llegar a casa me llega un mensaje suyo. Mi cuerpo reacciona como de costumbre. Corazón acelerado, manos temblorosas, y felicidad imposible de describir. Me excuso para encerrarme en mi cuarto y leerlo con toda calma. Una sonrisa tuerce mis labios mientras lo hago.

_Sasuke: Tengo un regalo para ti. Pensé en enviártelo como lo hice la otra vez, pero podría ser peligroso si tu madre lo encuentra. No lo pensé antes y tuve suerte de que no lo haya visto primero que tú, ¿verdad? Avísame si estás en tu casa, para asegurarme de que llegue a tus manos._

Mis manos se mueven solas en la labor de materializar una respuesta. Mientras lo hago, mi subconsciente me dice que ya es hora de abrir las alas y buscar un lugar donde vivir, lejos de mis padres. Le doy la razón. Todo sería más fácil si así fuera. Pero, a la vez, soy demasiado cobarde para tomar una decisión como esa. Mamá se horrorizaría. Ya les dije una vez que mis padres esperan que abandone mi casa solo en el caso de que vaya a casarme.

_Sakura: Estoy en mi casa. ¿Lo enviarás ahora? Me encantaría saber cuál es el motivo del obsequio…_

Me recuesto sobre la cama, con el celular contra mi pecho. Lo siento vibrar, pero se confunde con el latido desbocado de mi corazón. Da lo mismo cuantos mensajes reciba, siempre me producirá el mismo efecto recibir uno nuevo.

_Sasuke: Bueno, no es un regalo en sentido estricto. Digamos que te envío un material que te será muy útil._

Arqueo una ceja, algo confusa. ¿Un material?

_Sakura: ¿Podría ser un poco más específico por favor, señor Uchiha?_

Escribir su apellido inevitablemente trae el recuerdo de la conversación de hoy con mis padres, pero lo bloqueo de inmediato de mi cabeza. No quiero pensar en eso. Es nuestro momento, de Sasuke y mío. De nadie más. Mucho menos de aquella familia que de solo pensar en ella me produce una sensación de ira en el cuerpo. ¿Cómo puede existir gente tan cruel?

Mi subconsciente me pellizca la mejilla. ¡Mensaje!

_Sasuke: Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue. Acabo de enviarlo. No dejes que tu madre lo vea antes que tú, no le va a gustar el contenido_.

La sensación de estar haciendo algo malo vuelve a ser como un hormigueo en la planta de mis pies, tal como ocurrió en el cine. La ansiedad no deja que el reloj avance, porque pasan los minutos y el regalo nunca llega. O yo siento que se tarda demasiado. Bajo a la primera plata cuando ya han pasado casi 2 horas. Tengo suerte de estar cerca del vestíbulo cuando el citofono suena. Corro a atenderlo, pero llegó después de una de las tantas eficientes empleadas de mi casa. Le pregunto quién es, y me responde alguien ha traído un paquete para mí. Salgo a recibirlo a pesar de que ella se ofrece a hacerlo, dado que es su deber. Hay una furgoneta con el logo de Corp Imagina del otro lado del enorme portón que separa la calle de mi hogar, y un sujeto vestido de negro aguarda con un paquete en las manos. Si mal no recuerdo Corp Imagina es el nombre de la agencia de publicidad de Sasuke; ¿Acaso mandó a uno de sus trabajadores un día domingo? La expresión fastidiada del sujeto lo dice todo. Lo hizo. Una risita aflora sin que pueda contenerlo. Él masculla que firme el recibo por asuntos de formalidad y lo hago todo con mucha rapidez, para enviarlo luego a su casa.

Solo cuando estoy sola en mi cuarto, abro el paquete de papel. Dentro hay un objeto cubierto por otro papel, pero a simple vista parece un libro. A mis pies cae un pequeño sobre. Mis manos tiemblan cuando lo abro. Estoy todavía más ansiosa cuando leo el contenido de una carta, la primera carta que Sasuke me envía y la que atesoraré para toda mi vida, porque es suya. La parte racional de mi cabeza hace una mueca de asco por lo cursi que puedo llegar a ser.

Sasuke tiene una letra impecable, ladeada y pequeña:

_Sakura:_

_Te envío la última edición de un libro que te será muy útil para que domines el arte de la escritura erótica. Me imagino que nunca has tenido la oportunidad de escribir algo como eso, o ¿sí? Si lo has hecho, entonces este libro te servirá para perfeccionar tu técnica. _

_Contrario a lo que el común de las personas piensa, la escritura erótica es un arte que muy pocos tienen la capacidad de llevar a cabo con éxito. La clave está en la proyección de imágenes, de sensaciones y emociones. No se trata de ser explícito, sino de saber expresar correctamente lo que deseas que el otro experimente al leerlo._

_Cuando termines de leer el libro, entonces probablemente podrás enviarme una carta poniendo en práctica tus habilidades. Nada me gustaría más que leer algo tuyo… _

_Se despide, atentamente. _

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Pd: Como ya leíste un par de cartas, te será sencillo escribir una nueva. No pienses que estoy cobrando mi venganza, aunque tal vez lo estoy haciendo. _

_No me defraudes, Sakura…_

Mamá golpea la puerta de mi cuarto alertada por el potente grito que escapa de mi boca cuando termino de leer la carta. Un "Qué" nace de lo más profundo de mis entrañas y que se extiende en el tiempo por lo que parece una eternidad. Finalmente, con al voz ronca, le digo a mamá que estoy bien, que no pasa nada. Ella comenta que pareció como si alguien hubiese intentando matarme. Y fue algo como eso. Porque escribir una carta erótica, al nivel de las cartas escritas por las clientas de Sasuke, es muy parecido a empujarme a un precipicio donde me aguardará una muerte segura. ¿Yo, Santa Sakura, escribiendo una carta erótica? Mi subconsciente ya se ha puesto los lentes de media luna y está sentada frente a un escritorio con una pluma de tinta en una mano. Si yo tuviese real acceso a esa parte de mi cerebro, probablemente podría escribir algo muy caliente, pero no lo tengo. Estoy anclada a mi jodida parte racional, que se niega a escribir "miembro" en algún papel. Mucho menos a describir el coito de forma explícita, o lo que sea que Sasuke espera que escriba en una carta.

Pero, aunque me niegue a hacerlo, sé que si no lo hago, él confirmará su idea de que soy una cría religiosa hasta dar rabia que se sonroja con la sola mención del órgano masculino. Y pues, la verdad, es que antes lo era, pero no ahora. Ya he descubierto mi sexualidad, una que me gusta muchísimo y que no deseo perder. Además, ¿no dice Sasuke que es un arte? Un arte como pintar, o dibujar. Un arte… nada obsceno, nada prohibido.

Solo un arte. **El arte de la escritura erótica**. Cuando desgarro el papel me encuentro con aquel título en la tapa de un libro de 250 páginas. Debajo de ese sugestivo título, enuncian: Si el sexo es un arte, la escritura sobre él, también lo es.

Con un enrojecimiento de orejas, dejo el libro a un lado y emito un largo suspiro. Será una humillación literaria si me decido a escribir la carta. Y lo peor de todo es sé que terminaré haciéndolo…

**...**

Mis pies caen sobre el libro erótico abierto en el primer capítulo cuando me incorporo fuera de la cama. Le echo una rápida ojeada hasta recordar por qué razón lo dejé de leer. Me lo echo dentro de la cartera solo por morbo. Al final terminaré por leerlo completo y escribiré esa jodida carta.

Apenas llego a la oficina, Hinata llama para anunciarme a mí y al resto de mis compañeros, que Naruto nos espera en su despacho para comprobar que hicimos la pequeña tarea que nos encomendó. Reviso mi bosquejo mientras vamos en el ascensor, porque como lo hice a altas horas de la noche, es muy probable que tenga unos cuantos errores de redacción y ortografía. La buena noticia es que no hay nada de eso, la mala, es que me doy cuenta de que mi estúpido cerebro olvidó filtrar mis pensamientos mientras escribía, y hay un montón de "Sasuke" garabateados entre párrafos. Estoy a punto de romperlo cuando el ascensor de abre. No puedo plantarme frente a Naruto sin nada hecho.

Sigo a mis compañeros hasta el vestíbulo. Hinata me hace una seña a modo de saludo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Tan pronto como Naruto sale de su oficina, su cuerpo entero reacciona encogiéndose como una ostra en su asiento. Vuelve la vista a su ordenar y no la levanta por nada del mundo. Naruto recibe uno a uno los documentos. Se lo entrego dudosa, y mientras lo revisa una mueca extraña aparece en su rostro, pero no dice nada al respecto. Solo al final, cuando envía a mis compañeros de regreso a sus cubículos, me menciona el asunto de los garabatos en la hoja.

- Lo siento, señor Uzumaki – intento disculparme, con la mejillas rojas. Él tiene una expresión divertida en el rostro, contrario a lo que hubiese esperado – No sé en qué estaba pensando… - agrego. Una sonrisa adorna sus labios.

- Eso está claro. Pensaba en ese tal Sasuke – dice, casi soltando una risa. Quiero que el hoyo negro más profundo y despiadado de la galaxia me trague para siempre, pero sigo de pie frente a él, mirando de reojo la reacción curiosa de Hinata. Se preguntará quién es ese tal Sasuke…

Vuelvo a disculparme, bajando repetidamente la cabeza.

- Solo procure que esto no le ocurra cuando redacte su tesis de grado – me aconseja con un brillo travieso en sus enormes ojos azules – Puede volver a su puesto, señorita Haruno. Hay muchos papeles que archivar.

El timbre de un teléfono comienza a sonar. Naruto se despida con una inclinación de cabeza y se aleja, mientras se lleva el celular a la oreja para atender la llamada. Desaparece por la puerta de su oficina. Entonces, Hinata levanta la cabeza del ordenador y me sonríe. Veo en sus ojos perlados que quiere saber quién es Sasuke, pero es demasiado correcta para preguntar. Miro por encima de mi hombro a la asistente de Kiba, que se lima las uñas relajadamente a pesar de que tiene un turro de papeles sobre el escritorio.

-¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto a Hinata, tomando asiento frente a su escritorio. Charlamos unos minutos. Le pregunto sobre su fin de semana, pero dice que no hay mucho que contar. Hanabi, su hermana menor, se metió en algunos líos que ella y Neji tuvieron que solucionar para evitar una discusión familiar. En eso, recuerda mi "cita" con Neji y me pregunta si nos volveremos a ver. Le digo que sí, pero hasta ahora no lo había pensando. Tampoco había pensado en la consulta que debo pedir para revisar mis exámenes. Aún necesito las pastillas. Todavía más, ahora que con Sasuke las cosas van un poco más… ¿seguras, concretas, estables? Bueno, algo así.

- Él quiere volver a verte – me confiesa Hinata, con cierta reserva. Me tenso sobre el asiento, sin saber qué decir. ¿Quiero volver a verlo? Ni siquiera puedo pensar en otro hombre además de Sasuke; y sin embargo, sería tan fácil estar con Neji. Mamá adora los médicos, la idea le parecería fantástica.

- Pediré una hora con él, así que ahí nos veremos – señalo, pero sé que no es eso a lo que Hinata se refiere.

- Neji es un buen hombre – dice.

- Lo sé

- Estás interesada en otro chico, ¿verdad? – adivina ella. O lo deduce de los "Sasuke" en el bosquejo que le entregué a Naruto. Como tardo en responder, Hinata sacude la cabeza y dice que lo olvide, que no es asunto suyo. Antes de retirarme, le propongo almorzar juntas, pero me dice que debe acompañar a Naruto a resolver unos asuntos a esa hora así que no podrá almorzar.

- ¿Cómo va todo con él? – cuestiono. Hinata mira de reojo a la asistente de Kiba antes de de responder.

- Como siempre, Sakura – dice. O sea, nada. Esos dos jamás van a llegar a ningún lado por sus propios medios, y a pesar de que tenía pensando ayudarlos, la verdad es que no sé cómo demonios hacerlo. ¿Tratar de poner a Naruto celoso? ¿Concertar una cita disfrazada? Le dejo la misión a mi celestina interior, que la toma con mucha seriedad y se encierra en su estudio a armar un plan prometedor.

Una vez en mi cubículo, marcó a la consulta particular de Neji y concertó una hora para mañana a las 6 de la tarde. Luego, rebusco entre mis cosas una pequeña coleta para amarrarme el pelo y que no interfiera con mi trabajo. En la búsqueda mi mano da con algo grueso. El libro. Intento ignorarlo, pero el mismo morbo que me llevó a guardarlo me hace sacarlo del bolso. Fijo la vista sobre el título, y todas las imágenes de mis encuentros con Sasuke pasan una a una, como el negativo de una película. El primer encuentro como dos desconocidos que no saben nada uno del otro. El segundo, con la idea de que no sería nada más que sexo, y el encuentro siguiente con los sentimientos primitivos que comenzaron a llenarnos a ambos. El día juntos. El hogar de niños, el almuerzo, el cine. Proyecto todas esas imágenes acompañadas de sentimientos nuevos y de pronto ya no tengo temor de dejarlos fluir en la escritura. Se trata de proyectar mis propios deseos en el papel, una nueva forma de mostrarle a Sasuke lo que quiero de él.

Miro a todos lados antes de abrir el libro. Leo el prólogo, una invitación del autor a los novatos para que se conozcan a si mismos, sus proyecciones sexuales y su propio deseo sexual, a través de la escritura. Luego paso al primer capitulo, vuelvo a mirar a mi alrededor para advertir si alguien está observándome. Nada. Comienzo a leer y realmente las ideas se adquieren forma en mi cabeza. No es sucio, sino… mágico. Allí, en el reducido escritorio de mi cubículo, dejo que mi mente libre. Escribo...

_"No esperaba que fuese nada especial cuando lo vio por primera vez. Solo quería experimentar lo que el resto de las mujeres ya habían experimentado, lo que sus amigas conocían al revés y al derecho. Para ella era todo nuevo. Todo extraño. Y eso la asustaba. Pero lo desconocido atrae. Lo bellamente peligroso embruja hasta el punto de que puedes hacerte adicta. No lo sabía en ese momento, pero ella se convirtió en adicta… adicta a él, a su piel clara y suave. A sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Un contraste mágico, poderoso y embriagante como el licor más fuerte. _

_El primer encuentro fue explosivo. Fue besada por primera vez por alguien cuyo nombre desconocía, y su lengua jugó con la suya como si hubiesen estado destinados a encontrarse. Ella lo necesitaba a él, y él… tal vez la necesitaba a ella. Desconocía su propia sexualidad, pero comenzó a conocer el placer bajo aquellas manos de largos dedos, que tocaron cada rincón llenando de un fuego difícil de extinguir. Se sentía embriaga, su sexo estaba latiendo. Un latido lento, suave, húmedo…"_

El sonido de mi teléfono me arranca la inspiración de golpe. Dejo el bosquejo a un lado, cierro el libro de golpe y lo guardo dentro de mi cartera. Me toco las mejillas, están rojas y ardientes. Es lo más erótico que he escrito jamás, y eso que es solo el comienzo. Veo el remitente. Un mensaje de Ino.

_Ino: ¡Exijo que nos veamos! ¡Ya es demasiada la ingratitud! Además, tengo tu maldito regalo, frente. Me lo quedaré, lo juro._

Sonrío. Siento como si no las viese hace un millón de años.

_Sakura: ¿Qué te parece mañana? Podemos ir al lugar de siempre a tomarnos unos tragos._

_Ino: Espero que no se te ocurra plantarnos por ver a tu querido Sasuke. ¿A propósito, cómo fue su encuentro el viernes? ¿Sexo desenfrenado toda la noche?_

Mucho mejor que sexo desenfrenado.

_Sakura: Algo así…_

_Ino: ¡Detalles!_

Nunca he sido buena para hablar de vida. Así que resumo nuestro encuentro en unas cuantas palabras, algo que sé que interesará a Ino.

_Sakura: Tuvimos sexo en un cine… Nunca pensé que haría algo así._

La respuesta llega de inmediato, destacada en MAYÚSCULAS.

_Ino: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿SANTA SAKURA TENIENDO SEXO EN PÚBLICO? MALDITA SUERTUDA, YO JAMÁS LO HE HECHO ALLÍ._

Mi subconsciente saluda a la galería con una mano. Es la nueva diosa del sexo. Ino me pide más detalles, pero le digo que cuando nos veamos le contaré todo. Nos despedimos, tengo que volver a trabajar, aunque en realidad deseo volver a retomar la carta. Sin embargo, cuando cojo el lápiz de nuevo, la inspiración se ha ido muy lejos. No logro escribir nada, así que decido comenzar con el trabajo. La inspiración sigue ausente hasta que son las 5 de la tarde y Naruto me llama para indicarme que ya puedo irme a casa. Comienzo a ordenar mi escritorio, y entonces mi celular suena. Mensaje entrante. Todas las reacciones usuales se presentan cuando veo el remitente. Sasuke.

_Sasuke: ¿Qué te pareció el libro? No recibí ninguna respuesta tuya, así que imagino que aún no sales de tu asombro._

Como siempre, le gusta tomarme el pelo a pesar de que dice que no tiene sentido del humor.

Mi subconsciente responde en mi lugar.

_Sakura: Vas a tener que darte una ducha muy fría después de leer la carta que te enviaré._

Me doy unas palmaditas en el rostro, para aliviar el acaloramiento. Todavía no me acostumbro a ser atrevida, a pesar de que me produce una sensación liberadora. Soy joven y salvaje, tengo que recordarlo.

Sasuke: Entonces, deberíamos practicar tu exposición oral también. Me gustaría _escuchar _lo que dice esa carta…

Niego con la cabeza de inmediato. La secretaria me mira con esa expresión de nada en el rostro, mientras extiende el ticket para que registre mi hora de salida. Le dedico una sonrisa. Hago el trámite, y vuelvo al mensaje. Sasuke está loco si cree que se la leeré.

_Sakura: Ni de broma, Sasuke._

Bajo en el ascensor, pensando en que Sasuke se está burlando de mí. Claro, quiere reírse de la santa Sakura. Pero no le daré en el gusto.

_Sasuke: ¿Por qué no?_

¿Cómo que por qué no? Estoy mirando la pantalla del celular, de modo que no miro por dónde voy. Escucho a alguien llamarme a lo lejos. Una voz que me resulta muy familiar. Levanto la vista y me encuentro con unos ojos perlados. Enseguida veo también una sonrisa de blancos dientes. Neji está a pocos metros de distancia, y alza un brazo a modo de saludo.

Dejo caer el celular dentro de mi cartera, sin responder absolutamente nada. Devuelvo el saludo, acercándome a paso discreto. ¿Por qué Hinata no me dijo que su primo vendría a verla?

- Que agradable sorpresa – dice, antes de acercarse para darme un beso en la mejilla. Su cercanía me pone algo nerviosa, pero sé que es porque me ha tomado desprevenida. No esperaba verlo. Lleva un paquete en una mano y el teléfono celular en la otra. Me dice que está tratando de comunicarse con Hinata pero que no le contesta.

- Debe estar ocupada con el señor Uzumaki – apunto.

- Seguro lo está. A veces creo que ese tipo la explota – dice él, con el ceño algo fruncido. Desconoce que no en realidad es ella la que no quiere despegarse de él, pero no se lo digo. No es mi asunto. Neji mueve la cabeza, olvidando el asunto y luego me pregunta cómo eh estado. Conversamos un rato, como siempre los temas fluyen entre nosotros. Tiene una forma de ser que, pese a que es bastante serio, permite una conversación fluida y tranquila. Contrario a Sasuke. Que adora ponerme nerviosa.

Escucho el sonido de mensaje entrante desde el fondo de mi cartera, pero lo ignoro. Neji me pregunta si tengo planes para hoy. Quiere que vayamos a tomarnos un café, pero intenta ser lo más sutil posible para evitar presionarme. Como en realidad no tengo planes, pienso en decirle que sí. Mi subconsciente se niega de inmediato, porque ella le es fiel a Sasuke. Tampoco es que vaya a serle infiel si voy a tomar algo con un amigo, además, ¿desde cuándo Sasuke y yo tenemos algo serio? Sé que dije que no lo juzgaría por su vida como gigoló, pero no puedo evitar pensar que él se acuesta con otras mujeres y yo solo iré a tomar un café.

- Me encantaría – digo, con una sonrisa – Conozco un café literario que abrió hace algunos días por aquí cerca.

- Lo sé, queda frente a mi consulta particular – señala él, también con una sonrisa.

Llama a Hinata otra vez para entregarle el paquete. Ella finalmente contesta y dice que estará abajo en unos minutos. Llega al poco rato. Me dirige una mirada sugerente antes de saludar a su primo. Él, con aquel gesto paternal, pasa una mano por su cabello mientras sonríe. Neji es en realidad un buen hombre. Mamá lo adoraría. No quiero tener estos pensamientos pero no puedo evitarlo. Todo sería tan fácil si él me produjera si quiera la mitad se emociones que Sasuke. De pronto recuerdo los mensajes. Saco mi celular y reviso el último mensaje hace más de 10 minutos. El pánico fluye por mis venas.

_Sasuke: Si no me contestas iré a buscarte, Sakura._

Miro la puerta gigante de vidrio de la torre, pero no hay nadie. Enseguida me vuelvo a mirar a Neji, presa del miedo de que Sasuke me descubra saliendo con él. No quiero que piense que salgo con otro hombre. No quiero perderlo. La parte racional de mi cabeza me recuerda que no tenemos nada, que puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana, pero ese pensamiento no me tranquiliza. Hinata me pregunta si estoy bien, porque mi cara se ha puesto pálida.

- Estoy perfectamente – sonrío, la vista desviada hacia la puerta. O le digo a Neji que no o lo apresuro para salir pronto de allí. Hago lo segundo - ¿Vamos? – él asiente. Hinata se despide de nosotros y se marcha, me guiñe un ojo a la distancia, mientras las puertas del ascensor se cierran.

Caminamos a la salida, pero cuando creo que está todo solucionado, nos encontramos de frente, cara a cara, con Sasuke. Su rostro es tan indescifrable que me da muchísimo miedo. No sé si está furioso, o si le importa un cuerno. Lo único que sé es que jamás he visto aquellos ojos negros tan oscuros.

El silencio es tan filoso que casi nos corta en pedazos. Sasuke mira a Neji y él le devuelve la mirada con el mismo nivel de desafío. Nunca he visto tal lucha de miradas, como si uno intentara destruir las fortalezas del otro.

- ¿No vas a presentarnos, Sakura? – Sasuke es quien decide romper el silencio. Su voz es oscura, y apenas mueve los labios. Veo su quijada muy apretada. No me lo está preguntando, es una orden de que hable en ese preciso momento; lo hago casi temblorosa.

- Sasuke, te presento a Hyuga Neji… - comienzo. Miro a Neji, que no quita la vista de Sasuke – Neji, él es Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke, haciendo gala de su caballerosidad innata, extiende una mano, para que Neji se la estreche.

- Compañero de trabajo de Sakura, ¿no? – pregunta. Suplico que Neji me mire para poder hacerle seguir la mentira, pero no lo hace. Y para mi mala suerte, se le ocurre decir algo que no me esperaba para nada. Ni siquiera sé por qué demonios lo hace.

- En realidad, soy su ginecólogo – dice, tan mordaz como Sasuke. Mi mandíbula de desencaja por completo. Soy incapaz de mirar a Sasuke a los ojos, pero siento sus ojos negros sobre mí, como si quisieran atravesarme cada capa de piel hasta, llegar al fondo de mi corazón. Debe creer que soy una maldita mentirosa. Y eso que habíamos quedado en ser honestos uno con el otro.

Siento una de sus manos sobre mis hombros, fuerte y posesiva. Me atrae con firmeza hasta que estoy estampada contra su pecho, viendo a Neji de frente. Él enturbia la mirada.

- Así que finalmente decidiste acudir al ginecólogo por las pastillas, cariño – habla Sasuke, su voz ronca hace vibrar su pecho. Lo miro de reojo, me está mirándo, con una falsa expresión de cariño. Me está retando a que intente contradecirlo. Sé que lo lamentaré después, porque está realmente furioso.

- Sí, lo hice… - aventuro. Neji, con el orgullo masculino inquebrantable, hace como que no le importa la situación, pero sus ojos perlados están estrechos, sin el brillo de alegría con el que suele mirarme. Me pregunta si es mi novio, solo que no soy yo quien responde, sino Sasuke. Dice que sí, que somos novios hace bastante tiempo y que él espera que Neji no esté intentado nada, que no le parece correcto que un médico intente meterse con sus pacientes.

- Sasuke – le advierto, para que se calle. Él me mira.

- ¿Sí, cariño? – pregunta, con un tono inocentón sumamente falso. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Neji dice que es muy profesional en su trabajo, y que Sasuke no lo conoce si quiera para insinuar algo respecto de él. Segura de que se armará una pelea si no haga algo, le digo a Neji que fue agradable encontrarme con él de casualidad. Él asiente con la cabeza. La lucha de miradas comienza de nuevo, hasta que se decide a extender una mano para que Sasuke la estreche. Apenas se separan, Sasuke coge de la mano y ni siquiera espera para jalarme fuera de la torre. Camina sin mirarme.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacías aquí? – pregunto, por encima del ruido del tráfico.

- Te dije que si no contestabas el maldito mensaje iba a venir por ti – responde. Entierro los pies sobre el asfalto, para detenerlo. Él lo hace a regañadientes. Se gira a mirarme.

- Lo que viste recién no es nada de lo que te imaginas – digo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que vi? – pregunta – ¿Ibas a salir con él, no?

- No – niego, de inmediato, pero Sasuke nos vio caminando juntos hacia la puerta. Él arruga el entrecejo.

- No me mientas – sisea – Ibas a salir con tu ginecólogo. ¿Te ha visto desnuda?

No quiero responder algo así. Es algo obvio, después de todo. Desvió la mirada. La calle congestionada no logra distraerme lo suficiente para que mis mejillas no se sonrojen. Cuando vuelvo a mirarlo, ya no necesita una respuesta.

- Lo ha hecho, ¿verdad? – pregunta - ¿Y cuándo fue exactamente? ¿En su consulta o cuando te lo cogiste?

Aquella pregunta me toma por sorpresa. Lo ha dicho con tanto veneno y deprecio en su voz que ni siquiera puedo creer que me esté mirando impávido, como si acabara de preguntarme por el clima. La ira hace espuma en mi interior y se alza por mi garganta hasta explotar como un recriminación igual de furiosa.

-¡¿Quién demonios crees que soy?! – grito. La gente que pasa a nuestro alrededor se ha detenido a mirar, pero me importa un maldito cuerno. Sasuke sigue viéndome con esa expresión de desprecio, como si yo fuese… una cualquiera. Y es tan hipócrita que simplemente no puedo controlar lo que sale de mis labios - ¡Tú eres el único idiota con el que me he acostado! ¡El único! ¡¿Acaso puedes decirme lo mismo, he Sasuke?!

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con que sales con tu maldito ginecólogo! – responde, también en un grito. Avanza. Estamos cerca, luchando con la mirada y con las expresiones corporales.

- ¡No salgo con él! – terso, con los dientes apretados. Es inaceptable que me esté haciendo una escena de celos después de haberme dejado plantada el sábado en la noche para irse con una de su estúpidas y retorcidas clientes. Mierda, sé que dije que no lo juzgaría y dios sabe que lo intento, pero es que es demasiado. Sasuke me observa sin creerme una sola palabra.

- Te vi cenando con él… - me recuerda, sus palabras se arrastran fuera de su boca como si las escupiera – Y si yo no hubiese llegado ahora, habrías vuelto a salir con él. ¡Es tu maldito ginecólogo! ¡Te toca y ve desnuda, joder!

- ¡Porque es su trabajo! ¡Tú te follas a otras mujeres por trabajo, no tienes derecho a recriminarme nada! – apenas me doy cuenta de lo que he dicho, me arrepiento, pero las palabras ya están entre nosotros. La expresión de Sasuke se ensombrece, toda la ira parece desaparecer de su cuerpo para ser reemplazada por otro sentimiento que desconozco, pero que me resulta obvio. Le duele que le recrimine lo de su trabajo todas las malditas veces que nos vemos, y a mí me duele hacerlo, porque sé que no es fácil para él, que no es su culpa. Los murmullos a nuestro alrededor solo consiguen alterarme más. Doy un paso hacia adelante – Joder, Sasuke… por favor, no sigamos con esto, ¿vale? No salgo con ningún otro hombre... – él me interrumpe antes de pueda terminar.

- Está bien, Sakura – murmura – Tienes razón. No tengo derecho a recriminarte nada. Nunca lo he tenido y nunca lo tendré. Puedes ver a quien quieras, yo… - se pasa una mano por el cabello – Olvidemos esto, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Olvidarlo? No, no quiero olvidarlo. Los celos son la única prueba de que significo algo para él, y no deseo que simplemente hagamos con que nada pasó.

- ¿Vas a mantenerte al margen? – cuestiono – Si salgo con Neji… ¿no dirás nada?

Sasuke se pasa una mano por la cara. Está profundamente conmocionado. Hay una situación escalofriante entre nosotros. Un enredo, una completa malformación que promete con convertirse en el peor de los amores enfermizos.

- Tu misma dijiste que no tengo derecho a hacerlo – apunta él.

- Sí, pero esperaba que …

- Esperabas que te dijera que voy a dejar lo que hago ¿verdad? – interrumpe. Niego con la cabeza, segura de que en realidad no espero que lo haga, pero mi subconsciente apoya una mano sobre mi hombro, pidiéndome que no lo niegue más. Sí es lo que quiero. Qué se olvide de ese submundo y que se quede conmigo.

- Nada de eso – miento – Además, no somos nada, ¿verdad? Sería absurdo exigirte algo así… - es mi turno de llevarme una mano al cabello atado en la coleta. De pronto me incomoda. Miro hacia otro lado cuando respondo – Bueno, ¿hay algo más que debamos dejar claro? Tengo que ir por mi coche…

Estoy dispuesta a despedirme antes de que mis propios sentimientos me traicionen de forma defintiva. Quiero llorar, porque a pesar de que verlo celoso fue una mezcla de ira y de remota felicidad, ahora todo ha quedado en el mismo punto de antes. Nada. Intento despedirme de Sasuke, pero él me pregunta a dónde voy. Le repito que a buscar mi coche porque sigue estacionado en el aparcamiento de la oficina. Entonces, me coge del brazo y me pregunta si estoy bien. Soy un libro abierto para él, pero siempre lo olvido cuando se me ocurre mentirle. Él sabe que no estoy bien. Y lo nota ahora y siempre.

- Deja, irás a buscar tu coche más tarde – me dice, jalándome hacia él. Me resisto. Debo irme. Alejarme lo suficiente, llorar un buen rato y luego volver a tener toda la lucha interior que me llevará a aceptarlo de nuevo. Volveré a pensar en que ha sufrido mucho y que no quiero dejarlo por eso. Que su vida como prostituto no es su culpa, que su corazón no le pertenece a esas mujeres y el resto de asuntos que siempre me convencen de seguir en esta lucha perdida. Pero necesito estar sola para llegar a eso. Necesito alejarme.

- No. Además, tengo que ir a casa – repongo. Sasuke entrecierra los ojos, aquellos ojos que me atraviesan el cuerpo entero.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme que está todo bien si ahora mismo solo quieres arrancar de mí?

- Vamos, Sasuke, no estoy arrancando – de nuevo otra mentira. El libro sigue abierto, así que Sasuke no me cree nada.

- Entonces ven conmigo. Mi apartamento está a unas cuadras – pide u ordena. Casi no puedo distinguir la diferencia en su tono de voz. Sigo con mi negativa. ¡Entiendan, ahora es demasiado difícil permanecer a su lado como una estatua sin emociones!

- En otro momento, te lo prometo – insisto, forzando hacia el otro lado.

- ¿Acaso tengo que arrastrarte a la fuerza? – pregunta – Antes te morías porque te llevara.

Le dirijo una mirada dura, advirtiéndole que no estoy de humor para que se burle de mí, pero él ni se inmuta. Trato de ser lo más política posible cuando me despido, solo que no logro alejarme un solo paso de él, porque me coge en brazos y como un saco de papas me echa sobre su hombro, dejando el viento levante mi vestido haciendo que mis bragas queden a la vista de todos los transeúntes. ¡Y tuve el mal tino de ponerme bragas de Hellow Kitty con un vestido cuya falda se eleva ante la menor insinuación! Más avergonzada de la postura que de lo que puedan pensar los demás, grito a Sasuke que me baje en ese mismo momento.

- Voy a llevarte a mi apartamento quieras o no. Y ahí me dirás exactamente lo que te molesta, porque eres una pésima mentirosa – explica como si le hablara una niña pequeña.

Escucho un par de risas a nuestro alrededor, lo que me hace sonrojarme aún más, de vergüenza y humillación.

- ¡Sí no me bajas ahora, haré una escena! – grito.

- Ya la estás haciendo, bonita – advierte. Le doy un golpe en la espalda.

- ¡Ahora! – no puedo mantenme equilibrada y sostener mi vestido al mismo tiempo.

- Voy a bajarte si me prometes que no saldrás huyendo – me dice. Pongo lo ojos en blanco, a pesar de que en esa postura no puede verme.

- ¡Llevo puestos unos tacones de 10 centímetros! – reclamo, y me parece un argumento suficiente para que me baje de una maldita vez. Sasuke da unos cuantos pasos más y finalmente me devuelve a la seguridad del suelo. Arreglo mi vestido son mirarlo, pero él, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo, me pasa un brazo por el hombro y me atrae hacia si mismo.

- Andando – dice. Le dedico una mirada asesina antes de hacerle caso. La vergüenza ha reemplazado el sentimiento de malestar, pero sigue ahí, latiendo despacio, susurrándome que tendré que enfrenarlo cuando estemos en su apartamento, solos. Y sé que probablemente todo terminará mal, como siempre.

En menos de 5 minutos estamos en la enorme torre de apartamentos donde vive. Me abre la puerta y hace una seña elegante para que camine delante de él. Ya en el ascensor, decido manifestarle mis molestias por lo que se atrevió a hacer.

- Todo el mundo vio mis bragas – mascullo, viendo las puertas metálicas – ¡Y son ridículas!

Lo escucho reír entre dientes. Decido mirarlo con mi peor cara, pero sus ojos negros clavados en mí me obligan a ceder un poco. Su belleza es su arma más peligrosa, destruye la fortaleza de cualquiera.

- ¿Qué tienen de malo tus bragas? – quiere saber, con un tono curioso. Le digo que lo olvide, mas hace todo lo contrario. Sin que pueda advertir el movimiento, levanta con una mano la parte trasera de mi vestido, dejando mis infantiles bragas a la vista por segunda vez. Nunca se han sentido tan famosas como ahora. Las mira a través del espejo que está a nuestra espalda justo antes de que yo me cubra completamente azorada – A mí me gustan – murmura, con una sonrisa de medio lado. No sé si está riéndose, como siempre, o realmente lo dice enserio. Se lo pregunto, y decide mostrarse serio para que le crea. Una mano con largos dedos cae detrás de mí nuca, allí donde soy demasiado sensible. Hace un círculo mágico que me obliga a apretar las piernas. ¿Cómo puedo pasar de la pena, luego a la furia, para terminar en la excitación? Solo con Sasuke afloran todas las gamas de emociones.

- Ya te dije una vez que me encanta tu inocencia… - dice. Sus dedos bajas y de pronto se adueña del cierre de mi vestido. Lo baja, sin que yo lo detenga. No puedo contenerlo porque no quiero. Sus dedos recorren mi espalda desnuda. Un día oportuno para no llevar sujetador.

- No te creo – murmuro, pero tengo los ojos cerrados de modo que no puedo ver la expresión de su rostro.

- ¿Por qué no? – quiere saber. Su voz ha descendido unos niveles hacia lo perverso.

- Porque siempre te burlas de lo tímida que soy al respecto – susurro. Y en realidad lo hace. Quiere que escriba una maldita carta erótica solo para que me muera de vergüenza al hacerlo.

- No lo hago – contradice. Sus dedos siguen tocando y en un momento pasan demasiado cerca de uno de mis senos. No podemos tener una conversación seria en una situación así. Quisiera apartarlo, pero mi subconsciente se ha adueñado de mi voluntad y disfruta todo con un puro importado de Cuba en los labios.

- ¿Y entonces por qué quieres que escriba una carta erótica cuando sabes que soy incapaz de hacerlo? – cuestiono.

Sasuke utiliza la otra mano libre para hacerme girar hacia él. Nos miramos. Sus ojos han oscurecido de excitación, y de perversión. Quiero hundirme en el placer que ofrece su cuerpo, pero a la vez, me duele saber que nunca seremos más que dos sujetos que se complementan muy bien en la cama. Intento mantener los míos abiertos cuando él me acaricia el rostro, hasta rozar con sus yemas mi labio inferior, queriendo que lo abra para él.

- No te he pedido que lo hagas porque desee burlarme de ti – susurra – Lo hice porque quiero leer esa carta imaginando tu rostro sonrosado mientras la escribes. Ni siquiera eres consciente de lo hermosa que te vez cuando estas avergonzada. Eres sensual sin planearlo, y eso, Sakura, me vuelve loco…

Desplazo todos los malos pensamientos un minuto completo para disfrutar el efecto de sus palabras y sus caricias. Piensa que soy sensual. Aunque toda mi vida he creído lo contrario, él me considera sensual. Y me gusta la idea. Quiero ser sensual para él, que lo siga creyendo. Sus dedos acarician mis labios aún, de modo que dejo a mi subconsciente actuar. Mi lengua envuelve uno de ellos, al tiempo que mis ojos se abren para contemplar la reacción de Sasuke ante ello.

- ¿Lo ves? – jadea. De solo ver su expresión me siento inundada por una sensación culmine, como si hubiese alcanzado un orgasmo mental – Eres…

- ¿Qué? – susurro. Sasuke se acerca, puedo casi sentir su respiración contra mis labios. No termina la frase porque su boca encuentra la mía. Pero no me besa. El ascensor se abre, y Sasuke se aparta, rompiendo la nube de excitación.

Mi cara de sorpresa lo lleva a darme una explicación.

- Aún tenemos un asunto pendiente – dice – Pero me gustaría discutirlo mientras comemos algo. ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco – murmuro. Qué manera de joder el momento y de recordarme de nuevo por qué quería largarme de allí en un principio.

Voy delante de Sasuke hacia el apartamento. Él abre la puerta y me hace una seña para que entre, como siempre. Todo está muy ordenado y quieto, como si nadie hubiese pisado el lugar en varios días. Las cortinas del living, sin embargo, están corridas dejando entrar el escaso sol de las 6 de la tarde. Me siento en el sofá en L de cuero negro, mientras Sasuke saca su teléfono y me pregunta qué es lo que quiero para comer. Le digo que algo de comida japonesa estará bien, así que decide llamar a un restaurant que es muy famoso en ello. El cuadro de mi misma sentada allí, esperando que nos traigan algo de comer se contradice totalmente con el panorama de la calle, cuando ambos nos gritábamos como dos novios que sienten pertenencia sobre él otro. Esos celos fueron la prueba genuina de su interés, pero al parecer él solo quiere olvidarlo.

Para pensar demasiado en ello, decido acercarme a la amplia estantería de discos que Sasuke tiene junto al estéreo. Hay discos nuevos y otros de vinilo. Veo uno de Janis Joplin. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde mi cumpleaños? Siento como si hubiesen pasado años. Advierto la presencia de Sasuke detrás de mí.

- También te gusta Janis Joplin – comento, con una sonrisa sutil.

- Algo – dice – En realidad lo compré junto con el tuyo.

- ¿Y qué dirías sobre su estilo musical?

- Desgarrador – pronuncia. Lo miro. Él me devuelve la mirada.

- No era feliz. Y la música le servía muchísimo para sobrellevar el dolor – comento.

- Ayuda. La música ayuda muchísimo – admite él.

_"Me dio la impresión de que está muy atormentado por algo…" _ Las palabras de mamá se reproducen en mi mente recordándome el asunto de la familia de Sasuke. No puedo asegurar que en realidad haya algo que lo atormente, pero sé que su vida no fue ni la mitad de sencilla que mía. Aún con su vista en la mía, decido acercarme, pasando las manos alrededor de su cuello y atrayéndolo hacia mí. Él se tensa, como sospechando que intentaré meterme en su vida privada como siempre.

- Oye, Sasuke – comienzo. Toda la paz se irá al demonio cuando hable, pero ¿No quería él arreglar un asunto pendiente? Bueno, eso es precisamente lo que haremos, aunque este no sea un tema que a él le agradará tocar.

- ¿Qué? – cuestiona, ceñudo. Ya ha comenzado encogerse dentro de su caparazón. ¿Realmente quiero joder el momento?

¡No! grita mi subconsciente.

- Eh… no es nada – terso, sonriendo, mientras muevo la cabeza, desplazando el asunto de mi mente. Lo archivo en la carpeta de: cosas pendientes.

Sasuke arquea una ceja, poco convencido, pero no insiste. Él está feliz de que no pregunte. Vuelvo mi vista a la estantería. A primera vista veo el disco de Led Zeppelin y me siento tentada a cogerlo. No le pregunto y lo pongo en el estéreo, para reproducir mi canción favorita de ellos: All of my love. Ciertamente no es lo más adecuado…

Regreso a los brazos de Sasuke, y comenzamos a bailar, él apenas moviendo los pies, mientras yo intento llevar un ritmo acorde a la melodía que inunda la habitación. "Robert Plant" nos dice que todo su amor es para mí, y es como si yo se lo dijera a Sasuke, solo que sé que él no quiere escuchar nada de eso. Nada de amor. De compromiso. Son solo quimeras. Dejo caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y aspiro su aroma. ¿Cómo conseguir olvidarme de él? ¿Cómo sacarlo de mi mente? El citofono deja la pregunta en el aire, flotando dolorosamente.

La música de Led Zeppelin sigue sonando mientras comemos. No me había percatado hasta ahora del hambre que tenía y devoro mi plato con disimulada hambruna. A cada cierto tiempo siento la mirada fija de Sasuke sobre mí, como si le entretuviera verme comer. Cuando juega con la copa de vino entre sus dedos, siempre consigue distraerme a pensamientos oscuros. A pesar de que dijimos que hablaríamos del asunto pendiente, ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a tocar el tema. Solo lo arruinaríamos todo, y ya llevamos demasiadas discusiones en un periodo de tiempo que no excede un mes. Así que, preferimos hablar de cualquier cosa. Sasuke me comenta cómo estuvo su trabajo hoy. Está a cargo de una campaña de publicidad por cable que está en su fase final. En unos días los comerciales inundarán la televisión. Yo le hablo sobre mi trabajo. Archivar, revisar, tramitar. Nada importante. Él murmura que Leyes le parece sumamente aburrido, y entonces decido convencerlo de que puede ser bastante entretenido. Hacia el postre ya parece como si hubiésemos olvidado todos los problemas, pero no yo no lo he hecho. Siguen allí, debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Cómo va mi carta? – pregunta, cuando estamos en la terraza. Él se fuma un cigarrillo.

- Aún lo estoy considerando – respondo. Ni hablar del bosquejo, jamás se lo mostraría.

- ¿Necesitas más material? – un brillo siniestro cruza su mirada. No tengo que ser adivina para saber lo que está pasando por su mente. Me sonrojo, y de pronto encuentro muy entretenido el suelo bajo mis pies.

- No es eso – murmuro. Sasuke se acerca. Sus dedos se cierra alrededor de mi barbilla para alzarla. Quiero decirle tantas cosas y no tengo el valor de hacerlo. Me limito a contemplarlo. El objeto de mi incipiente primera ilusión amorosa. Tan cerca y tan lejos, siempre así.

- Deja que lea lo que sientes cuando estamos juntos – pide – Quiero saberlo todo. Que me digas cómo reacciona tu cuerpo…

- ¿No vas a reírte, verdad? – musito. Sasuke niega con la cabeza; una sonrisa torcida delinea su peligrosa boca.

- Voy a hacer otra cosa con esa carta – contesta. Todo el calor sube a mi rostro cuando pienso en lo que va a hacer. Lo aparto dándole un empujoncito casi juguetón.

- Sasuke – lo reprendo. Él vuelve a atraerme, y esta vez, me aprieta mucho contra su cuerpo.

- Deberíamos poner en marcha esa imaginación, ¿qué te parece? – un beso travieso cae sobre mi clavícula, luego desciende a mi cuello y se detiene. Me mira como pidiéndome permiso, algo que jamás ha hecho en su vida (a excepción de cuando era Zou y debía complacerme en todo) y yo le respondo acercándome para besarlo en los labios.

Me alza en sus brazos y me lleva a su cuarto. No miro nada, solo tengo cabeza para sentir el placer de su boca. Me deja junto a la cama. Luego, sin apartar la mirada, me quita el vestido. Sus manos me recorren por todas partes y besa mi ombligo con tal ternura que tengo que apretar los dientes para no decirle que lo necesito a mi lado, para siempre.

Se desase de mis bragas y me hace tenderme sobre la cama, con los tacones de 10 centímetros aún puestos. Hago ademanes de quitármelos, pero él me dice que me los deje puestos. Luego, se yergue sobre su propia estatura y retrocede, contemplándome en la cama, completamente desnuda.

- Tócate para mí – pide. Mi subconsciente casi estalla de felicidad. Es el momento perfecto para demostrar de qué está hecha. La parte racional de mi cabeza, sin embargo, se niega rotundamente a ello. Y yo le hago caso.

- No puedo hacer eso – susurro. Sasuke ladea un poco el rostro.

- Imagina que no estoy, si te molesta. Conoce tu propio cuerpo, Sakura. Explóralo.

Su mirada me incita a hacerlo, pero mi cerebro me dice que no a gritos. Me quedo helada, viendo como sus ojos transforman cada parte de mi cuerpo, como me desean. Quiero complacerlo, porque me gusta sentirme deseada por él y que se excite conmigo. Alguien que no soy yo mismo, se tiende sobre las sabanas y cierra los ojos, para evitar el morbo de verlo mirándome. Ese mismo alguien comienza a bajar con una mano sobre su torso, hasta llegar a aquella zona que jamás he tocado por mi misma. Y la toca. Un toque lento, desconocido. Ese alguien decide explorarme con cuidado, conciente de que Sasuke está cerca, pero provocando una extraña sensación de frenesí ante la idea. El morbo hace mucho. El placer de lo prohibido. De lo obsceno. Ese alguien me hace imaginar escenas pasadas, como si estuviesen ocurriendo, mientras me toca con calma, siempre con cuidado. Y ese alguien me lleva hasta el límite en un momento, cuando soy más plenamente consciente de la mirada de Sasuke a pesar de que tengo los ojos cerrados para no verlo. Ese alguien me hace jadear. Un jadeo que pronto se convierte en un gemido, hasta que, como una explosión de luz blanca, se traduce en mi propio orgasmo.

Lo he hecho. Abro los ojos con suavidad; una mezcla de vergüenza y placer culpable me llena cada poro del cuerpo. No levanto la cabeza. Permanezco allí, hasta que Sasuke se acerca al borde la cama y me mira con los ojos más oscuros que nunca, incluso más que cuando me vio con Neji. Que momento más lejano…

- ¿Sabes como estoy? – pregunta. No digo nada. Él lleva una mano a mi intimidad y apenas la roza con los dedos. Estoy demasiado sensible. Cuando lo veo llevarse los dedos a la boca, me sorprendo de verlo lamerse los dedos – Me gusta tu sabor. Y me gustaría que fuese solo para mí…

Sigo sin decir nada, pero él no necesita que yo hable. Se quita la ropa para enseñarme su cuerpo espectacular. Se tiende sobre mí. Me roza sin entrar aún.

- Sé que no es posible – habla de nuevo. Su voz aterciopelada me llena los sentidos, a pesar de que lo que dice no es nada bueno – Sé que no puedo molestarme si estas con otro hombre, porque no tengo derechos sobre ti – me acerca un poco más, pero se mantiene sin entrar, lo que es una tortura acompañada de sus frustrantes palabras. ¿Si lloro ahora, será una patética escena? Sucumbir al orgasmo para luego llorar de dolor. Que contradictorio es todo – Deberías dejarme, Sakura. Dejarme he irte lejos, y yo no debería desear retenerte aquí. Solo para mí…

- No sigas… - susurro, hablando por primera vez.

- ¿Quieres irte? – pregunta, pero entonces, sin aviso, se mete dentro de mí con tanta intensidad que me causa una pequeña punzada de dolor. Apoya su frente sobre la mía, respirando agitadamente. No se mueve. Quieto como si deseara hacerme suplicar por él – Puedes irte, salgamos de todo esto ahora…

- No quiero irme – gimo.

- Y yo no quiero que te vayas – admite – Pero no puedo ofrecerte nada, Sakura.

¿Por qué tiene que decir esto justo ahora? ¿Por qué en este momento? No me deja preguntárselo, porque me sumerge frenéticamente en una espirar de embestidas que no se detienen, sino que son la búsqueda de someterme a toda costa a él. Y aunque es placentero, pienso que no puedo conformarme solo con eso. Mi corazón quiere lanzarse al abismo, esperando que algún día pueda sacarlo de ese maldito trabajo, pero mi mente sabe que no conseguiré nada. Solo me queda aferrarme a él hasta que ambos alcanzamos el climax de una consumación vacía. Besa mi frente y aparta mi cabello de la cara; entonces busco su mirada y le suplico que no me deje. No hay más palabras entre nosotros. Sasuke se tiende a mi lado y me abraza; siento su aliento contra mi nuca. Entonces, ya no pudiendo aguantar un minuto más, me largo a llorar. No un llanto dramático, sino un llanto silencioso, que me convulsiona levemente el cuerpo.

- No llores – me pide él. Besa mi cabello. Me vuelvo y lo encaro. No quiero llorar, porque no sirve de nada, pero tampoco es algo que pueda controlar.

- Deja que me quede aquí – pido – Déjame dormir contigo esta noche.

- Pero trabajas mañana… - me recuerda.

- Lo sé, no importa. Duerme conmigo.

Aunque no son más de las 10 de la noche, Sasuke accede a que nos metamos dentro de la cama y me estrecha contra su cuerpo para que sienta su calidez tan cerca como pueda. Ya no me basta la unión física, necesito mucho más de él. Necesito esto. Su cuerpo durmiente a mi lado. Su respiración calma mientras ambos dormimos. La tranquilidad de estar juntos uno al lado de otro. Solo necesito eso. Aunque sea una falsa ilusión, es todo lo que tengo…

.

* * *

.

**Ahora sí, con capitulo completo arriba, les pregunto ¿Qué les pareció? A Sakura siempre le toca llorar =( Pero recuerden que Sasuke ha sufrido un montón también, así que no piensen que se las lleva gratis. **

**En una semanita subiré el próximo capitulo. Nos vemos, SOLO SI LOS REVIEWS LO QUIERES, RECUERDENLO!**

**¡Hasta entonces!**


End file.
